Strawberries and Lemons
by Blackace70
Summary: He was sweet. She was Sassy. He was cute while she was hot. He was quiet while she was lively. He was innocent, but she was tempting. Two opposite people; together, they were the most unique couple. Anyone would ever meet. AU. Male!RubyxYang. NON-RELATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yo guys, Ace here. Bringing you guys a nice batch of Burning Rose one-shot fics.**

 **Out in the distance my OC Subaru is directing a crane that's carrying the story title 'STRAWBERRIES AND LEMONS'.**

 **Subaru: Keep going, you're good… You're good...perfect!**

 **Me: Now, I'm not sure if I'm the first author to do a drabble series featuring RubyxYang. If I'm not, that's fine. If I am, hey, first time for everything.**

 **This drabble series, as per any other, is going to take place in an AU; one in which, Ruby and Yang aren't related. And Ruby's… well you guys should already know by the summary. I digress, you'll see what's different in my AU as the story progress. But for the most part, every thing's the same. As for some side pairings… You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Now if there's nothing else, let's get this rolling.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters. All property and rights belong to RoosterTeeth. I do however own the OCs that appear in this story.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Introduction

"So we finally get to meet this mysterious girlfriend of yours at long last."

"I for one, can't wait to meet her."

In the lively establishment that was Junior's club. Six guys could be seen chatting amongst themselves inside a booth seated table. Garnet; along with his with friends Jaune, Ren, Sun, Neptune, and his childhood friend and big brother like figure, Subaru. The students of Beacon High were all waiting to meet the supposed girlfriend of Garnet Rose.

"I still can't believe that in the two months that you started attending Beacon. You managed to get a girlfriend that quickly." Jaune said, a hint of awe and slight jealously in his voice "That's pretty amazing."

"And, really surprising."

Garnet, who had been taking a sip of his soda (His brother made sure that their friends were mindful of fact that the 15 year old didn't and couldn't drink) jumped slightly when he felt a hand petting the top of his head. He looked to see that it was none other than Subaru. The 17 year old teen who had sapphire blue hair with golden highlights on his bangs, along with a pair of crimson red eyes; smiled warmly as he continued to rub his surrogate brother's head. Much to the crimsonette's chagrin.

"Growing up with Garnet, the kid was a complete shut in. Quiet, and a bit shy around others. Basically me, but two years younger."

He stopped rubbing Garnet's head and rested his arms against the table. Leaning forward a bit.

"So when I found out that Garnet had gotten himself a girlfriend. You could imagine the look of surprise on my face at the thought of my little man Garnet getting up on his two feet and talking to someone on his own, let alone a girl."

"Jeez, exaggerating a bit much, aren't you Subes?" Garnet muttered, a pout etched on his features

"But I'm not wrong though, am I?" Subaru countered "Garn, you were so quiet. You made Ren would've been more outgoing than you would've been."

That statement prompted a resound 'hey' from said person. Ignoring him, Sun continued on by asking a question of his own

"So have you met the aforementioned girl before?"

Subaru snorted playfully "Met her? I actually know her."

Before Subaru could continue, he was interrupted by the remaining member of the group. Who hadn't spoken until now.

"Suuure you have." Neptune drawled "You just "HAPPEN" to know the "SUPPOSED" girlfriend of Garnet. *Snort* I don't buy it."

Everyone at the table had a look of disbelief on their face to the suddenly grouchy Vasilias. Save for Garnet, who was looking at bit hurt at the comment. As well as Subaru; who was more pissed than shocked.

Sun groaned as he facepalmed "Dude, come on man. You said you weren't going to do this."

"Hey, I'm just saying. We've been waiting for a while now. And so far, we haven't seen this 'girlfriend' of his." The aqua haired teen folded his arms haughtily "So excuse me for being a little skeptical."

"What's his problem?" Jaune asked starting to get a bit miffed himself

"Ignore him, he's just acting childish." Sun replied "Earlier in the week, he tried asking out a girl he's been crushing on for a while now. But he got shot down. He's been upset about it ever since."

"Hey don't get me wrong. I'm not saying that Garnet isn't capable of getting girls. The little guy's got that innocent charm about him." Neptune defended; while silently cursing his friend for blurting out his own personal issues.

"I'm just saying, we haven't heard any mention of this relationship during his time here. Now all of a sudden, Rose has a girlfriend. Isn't that a little suspicious?"

"Not all relationships have to be publicly announced, Neptune." Ren stated, eyes narrowed

"Besides." Subaru started, keeping his growing anger in check "From what you're implying; you're saying Garnet's girlfriend is imaginary. If that's the case, then why are we all here, waiting to meet her?"

Before Neptune could rebuttal, a scroll suddenly started going off. Everyone looked to see who's scroll it was, until all eyes landed on Garnet. Who was already in the process of answering it.

"Hello? Hey, what's up! Huh, me, I'm waiting on-wait… Where are you?" There was a brief pause "You're here?!"

Garnet got out his seat and craned his neck in an attempt to look over the crowd of club goers

"Where are you? I don't see you any- OH, you're just walking in. Okay; alright see you in a bit."

Garnet hung up his scroll and looked back at the others. He sort of jumped when he saw amused looks on all of their faces

"What?!"

"Oh nothing" Subaru dismissed, though the smile on his face said otherwise "So, was that her?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Garnet beamed "She just arrived at the club. She's gonna walk in any minute now."

Everyone look towards the far end of the club. Stepping through the double doors and sauntering down the stairs as if she own the was curvaceous beauty with golden blonde hair and a pair of stunning lilac colored eyes. She was dressed up in a black and white jacket with a black miniskirt and stockings, that had an insignia of a burning heart on each side, and to and a pair of black boots to complete it. With a grin on her face the blonde scanned the club as she made her way down.

"That's her!" Garnet exclaimed

Subaru gave a smug grin to Neptune "Told you, she was real."

The rest of the group didn't respond immediately, as they were too shocked at the sight of Garnet's 'Girlfriend'.

"Is that…?" Ren started, his eyes widening

"No way, THAT'S your girlfriend?!" Jaune exclaimed

"Whoa-ho! Props to you kid, nice snag!" Sun praised

"No, no way, I refused to believe that Garnet managed to get with someone like her!" Neptune denied

Garnet grinned as he stood up and waved his arm "HEY YANG!"

The blonde reacted to the name call and looked around in search for the source. Spotting the young Crimson haired boy waving at her. She smiled and made her way over to that table

"Hey Garnet." Yang greeted, planting a kiss on her boyfriend's forehead "I'm so sorry I'm late, Bumblebee was giving me some trouble earlier today."

"Oh well, it doesn't matter, now that you're here." The 15 smiled and gestured to his friends "Yang, you've met my friend and brother figure, Subaru."

"Rayne" She greeted

Subaru gave a two finger salute "Xiao Long"

"I'd like you two meet the rest of my friends." He started with Ren "This is Lie Ren"

Ren gave a wave "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise"

Garnet then pointed to the two blonde "That's Jaune Arc." He introduced while the still stunned blonde gave a meek hi.

"And that's Sun."

The tan blonde gave a quick nod "Sup"

"And lastly we have-"

"Oh, no need for intros. Me and him already know each other."

Neptune started to sink into his seat while Garnet just looked confused "You do?"

Yang put a hand on her hips, her cheeky grin widening. For what reason, no one knew but her "Yeah, he hit on me earlier on Tuesday. And tried to ask me out, keyword: tried." Her eyes narrowed playfully "But it didn't work out for him."

Everyone blinked, before immediately realizing what was going on. They all slowly turned their heads to the blushing Vasilias; each one having some sort of mocking and teasing look on their faces. By that time Neptune looked ready to hide under the table.

"Something… you want to tell us, Nep?" Sun asked, having a huge shit eating grin on his face

"Oh, screw all of you." He whined from his seat

Subaru looked REALLY tempted to say something. But decided to be nice for the moment and let it go…for now. Garnet on the other hand, despite his chuckling. Thought that Neptune had enough teasing.

"Okay, okay, we tease Neptune's lack of game later on." Okay, not quite enough teasing "For now, how bout we let the lovely lady introduce herself."

Yang smiled and bat her eyelashes "Lovely? Why thank you. May this 'Lovely Lady' have a seat?"

Garnet grinned and bowed, gesturing to the booth. To which, Yang responded with a mock curtsy of her own. The group snickered at their little interaction, while the blonde sat in a 'proper' manner. Garnet motioned to sit down next to her. But soon found himself sitting right on top of Yang's lap.

"Huh, Yang?!"

"C'mon Garn, you know the rules." Yang said innocently "Every time we're together, you are to sit on my lap for as long as I please. No objections."

Garnet started protesting until Yang placed a slender finger on his lips. "Ah ah, no objections."

A blushing Garnet folded his arms and huffed. (Much to the other's amusement) But for the most part didn't fight it. Yang rolled her eyes and placed a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. Seeing that pacify him; she brought him close then turned her gaze to the rest of the group.

"Fun and games aside; it's really nice to finally meet each and every one of you."

Yang grin changed into a warm smile "Name's Yang Xiao Long; hope we can all get along in the future."

End

 **Welp, that ends the first drabble. The first of many; as with my other drabble and one-shot stories. If you have a suggestion or idea for a chapter; feel free to leave a review or a pm. I'm always open to any feedback, positive or otherwise. Hope you guys enjoyed the intro chapter, the next one will be up as soon as I can. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mornings

Garnet squinted his eyes opened as the sounds of the blaring alarm clock broke him from his slumber. Gathering his bearings together, the crimsonette let out a deep yawn as he stretched his arms. It was then he felt something off.

Turning to his left, he was greeted to the sight of a sea of golden locks of hair and the pleasant scent of lemons. Feeling a strong pair of arms tightened around his smaller frame. Garnet immediately knew that this person in his bed was none other than his girlfriend Yang.

Memories of last night started to come back to him. It was Friday yesterday, meaning every student of Beacon was finally off for the weekend. Yang had wondered if she could hang out at Garnet's after school. The 15 year old saw no problem with it. His dad was out on a job and wouldn't be back for a while now. So he pretty much had the entire house to himself. And thus, the entire evening was spent on what couples normally do whenever they're alone.

Eating lots of junk food, while introducing your girlfriend to various types of Anime ever created.

. . . Okay maybe not what ALL couples do normally when they're usually alone. But Garnet and Yang weren't really like most couples.

Garnet couldn't remember how long they had their little marathon, or what time they even fell asleep. He must've been the first to pass out, as he had no recollection of making it to his bed. Being Rudely interrupted by the sounds of his alarm clock, yet again, the boy growled in frustration as he unplugged the thing from it's socket. Not even bothering to shut it off manually. Thinking about it now; he really saw no reason why he, 1) even had the darn thing on in the first place. And on a weekend to boot! And 2) The mind really could block out all

unpleasant things now, can it?

Seeing as he awake now, he might as well get up and get something to eat. Pulling the covers off, Garnet started to ease himself out of bed, so he wouldn't wake up his snoozing girlfriend. Before he could even set one foot on the ground. He was met with an unwilling force, pulling back into the bed. A force named Yang Xiao Long.

Garnet blinked, then attempted to get out of bed once again. This time, a bit more slower. Yang must've been REALLY comfortable using him as a body pillow. Cause not only was he pulled back into her, more roughly this time around. Her arms practically snaked around his body, he even felt one of her legs wrap around his own to lock him into place. Garnet felt a sigh leaving his mouth. This was gonna be problem.

-X-

Yang was content. It had been months since she'd gotten some decent sleep, due to the load of school work that was piled on. But this one night of sleep managed to melt all her stress away. She didn't know what it was that made her feel this way. But whatever it was, it was helping. And it was clear, that she had no

intention of getting out of bed anytime soon. She frowned when she started to feel something move away from her. Unconsciously, she pulled the object she had been sleeping with back to her. When she felt it back where it belong she let out a satisfied sigh and fixed herself into a more comfortable position again.

Only to feel the object shift around once again.

With a silent growl, she pulled whatever was in her arm back to her. This time more roughly; in hopes that whatever was pulling what she was sleeping on, would stop. Because; so help her Remnant above. If she felt a tug again…

 _*Shift*_

Oh that's it!

One lilac opened up, fully intending to tear into whoever was doing that. She was surprised to see that the source of her problems was none other than Garnet. Who saw that she was awake and gave a small smile.

"Hey" He greeted "Morning"

"Morning…" She greeted back, both eyes now opened.

"Ya mind letting go? You're kinda smothering me."

True to form, Garnet's claim was indeed the case. Aside from the slender arms wrapped tightly around him, that would make even a Boa Constrictor feel uncomfortable. Yang also unconsciously had her boyfriend's face buried deep into her chest. Forcing the boy to keep his head up. Not only to look at her; but to also provide oxygen for him.

The blonde blushed; and loosened her grip on Garnet "Sorry…"

Garnet gave one of his usual cheery smiles "It's okay, now. Since you're awake, how bout some breakfast? I'm feeling pancakes this morning."

Meanwhile inside a bedroom in another house a few blocks down. A certain orange haired girl shot up from her bed wide awake. Her eyes darted around her room in a wild manner.

"Someone has uttered the 'P' in my presence…" She muttered quietly "ANOTHER DISCIPLE HAS BEEN CONVERTED TO THE GREATNESS THAT IS PANCAKES!"

Next to the loud orangette. A huge lump under the bed covers started shifting to reveal a mop of black hair with a single pink highlight on it.

"Ngh… Nora, go back to sleep. It's too early for you to be this loud." A tired male voice said before pausing "...or crazy."

"But...but…but Reeen, Pancakes!" Nora whined

"That's nice…" Ren responded sleepily "I'll make you some later on. For now, go back to sleep."

"YAAY!"

-X-

Garnet had a distant look on his face. Yang noticed this and grew worried "Something wrong?"

"I...felt a disturbance in the force."

Yang raised a brow "What?"

The Crimson haired boy shook his head "Nothing" He said "Anyways, time to get up."

"Do I have to?" His blonde girlfriend whine

"Come on, we have to get up at some point. Might as well be sooner than later."

"But it's soo comfortable." Yang emphasized, snuggling into the bed to prove her point "5 minutes, please?"

Garnet closed his eyes and sighed "No Yang"

"Aw come on, please?"

"No"

"Five minutes, and I promise I'll get up!" Yang persuaded

Garnet opened his eyes and looked at Yang "We're not negotiating… this…"

Garnet's voice died in his throat when he saw the look on Yang's face. Now, when a cute girl is asking for something and are met with some tough resistance. They often times bust out their trump card: The PDP. Otherwise known as the Puppy Dog Pout, to get what they want. In Yang's case, it was something completely different. Ever see how in anime; a cute little moe girl looks at someone with sad pleading look in their eyes. Now picture a face like that, on someone like Yang.

A girl who's normally confident and somewhat seductive when it came to her attitude; was wow reverted to a innocent little girl.

Garnet gaped at the unbelievable (and downright adorable) display in front of him at the moment. In his frozen state, Yang grabbed both of his hands and brought them together.

"Pwease Onii-chan, can't we lay here together a little longer?" She asked using the best little girl impression she could muster.

Feeling his resistance shatter instantly; as well as silently cursing himself for showing Yang those Moe girl animes. Garnet let out something that was a mix between a groan and a sigh

"Five minutes." He said defeated, but then his tone hardened slightly "But not a second more."

"Yay!" Yang grinned, falling back onto the bed, pulling Garnet along with her "Thanks _Onii-chan!_ "

"Yeah, yeah" Garnett replied with an eye roll "You're welcome."

It didn't take long for Yang to go back to sleep. As soon as her head hit the pillow, the blonde was out cold. Garnet sighed, somehow knowing full well that it was going to be an issue waking Yang up when the five minutes were up. But, if he had to be honest; he really didn't mind. After all, if getting up late meant waking comfortably like this every morning…

"This might not be so bad."

End

 **Wow, when I said that I would have the next chapter ready for you guys soon, I meant it huh?**

 **To be honest, I actually have some ideas for this story. The only thing, is getting them down on paper. Which is notably more easier said than done. I digress, anyway, guys this was chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it as much as the first. And the third one is well under way. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Meeting

Garnet could not keep the look of amazement off his face when he stepped off the bus. Who could blame him, when he was currently standing in front of the dream school he thought he wouldn't be attending 2 years from now. But due to unexpected circumstances; here he was, about to start his first year in Beacon University.

"So, this is Beacon." He uttered to himself in pure awe "Dad was right, it is overwhelming."

"If you're amazed by this. I can only imagine your reaction when you view the rest of the school."

Garnet whirled around at the sound of the voice coming from behind him. Standing there was a tall man in a dark green and black business suit, who seemed to be in his thirties. He had silver-grayish hair and brown eyes with small black frame and lens glasses. In one hand, he was holding a black cane, while in the other was mug filled with coffee.

Garnet took a slight step back upon seeing who it was. This man was none other than Ozpin; Headmaster of Beacon University, and the descendent of the original founders. The man himself was a total mystery; it was rumored around the school, that Ozpin was said to have lived around the time the university was founded. Some say that he was the one who founded the school himself. Garnet mentally rolled his eyes; there was no way anyone could live that long. So obviously those rumors couldn't be true.

Could they…?

"It's impressive, huh?"

Ozpin's voice snapped Garnet out of his shock "Excuse me?"

"Taking in the school's environment." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee "At the start of every year; it never ceases to entertain me how many looks of awe I see, whenever new students arrive at my school."

He looked at the young 15 year old "And your face is no different."

Garnet had the decency to blush embarrassingly at that. This may be the second time the teen was talking to the Headmaster. But the crimsonette still couldn't bring himself to talk properly around him.

It was roughly two months ago, when he first met the man. It was the week before summer vacation at Signal. Nothing special, Garnet was in class, going over the final exam notes. When he was suddenly called to the principal's office. Confused and a little worried; wondering what the principal could possibly want with him on the last week of school. Arriving at the office, Garnet was met with the surprise of his life. There stood Ozpin; calm and collected as ever, all the while oozing an aura of authority around him. Next to him was a blond haired woman with sharp emerald green eyes. Unlike Ozpin, her appearance and stance was more strict, and basically told Garnet that she tolerated no type of BS whatsoever. If Garnet remembered correctly, her name was Glynda Goodwitch if he wasn't mistaken.

Moving on; at the time, Garnet hadn't been aware of what was going on, or who these people even were. The look on the boy's face was priceless when he learned that Ozpin himself had wanted to enroll him into his academy. Apparently, the man had been poking his nose around certain schools, looking for any potential students for his university, until he came across a certain little Rose. Who, at first glance, may seem like an average student. But looking past him and into his grades, the man was impressed to see that the ever so quiet Garnet, maintain a perfect 4.0 GPA.

Any plans for searching for any more student came to a complete stop after that. And while Garnet was inwardly happy at thought of attending Beacon. On the outside, the boy was flipping out.

"I can't attend Beacon! I-I'm two years too young to even go there!"

His argument was weak, pathetic even, and he knew that. But honestly he couldn't think of a real reason to say no. It's not like he didn't want to go; it had been his life's dream to get into Beacon University. He just didn't want to seem like he was getting on special privileges. Ozpin maintained his poker face as he heard his potential student's weak argument. Though inside, he was smiling; if one were to be honest, he could see a little bit of himself inside of Garnet. Along with a certain dusty old crow. Regardless, it didn't take much for the man to counter and persuade the young boy to reconsider his argument. And before he knew it, Garnet found himself getting ready to attend his new school by the beginning of fall.

"Headmaster…" Garnet began to say

"Please Garnet, just call me Ozpin. Or professor, if you prefer."

"Okay... Professor. Are you sure it wasn't a mistake offering me an enrollment here?" Garnet inquired "I mean, academic wise, I can see why I'm here. But physically, I'm two years younger than every freshman here."

"I don't believe in making a mistake when it comes to choices. Only choices you make, for a reason." Ozpin said "If I didn't think you had what it takes for you to come to my school. Would I have even bothered in the first place?"

Garnet stared at the floor "I guess not."

Hooking his cane under his armpit, Ozpin gave the boy a pat on the shoulder "I know this is a whole new environment for you. But I know you'll have a pleasant time here. Just give yourself a couple days to adjust, things should turn out okay for you."

With that the Headmaster of Beacon started off towards the school himself. Garnet saw him go and let out a small smile. Maybe things would be okay during his time here in Beacon.

-X-

Or...maybe not.

Garnet didn't know what was going on. Maybe it was first day jitters, or maybe the Goddess of Luck didn't feel like shining down on him today. But whatever it was, he hated it at the moment.

Not ten minutes after talking with Ozpin. Garnet had accidentally crashed into a student in his haste to get to class. Not only making her drop her school supplies, but also making her spill her (scalding) hot cup of coffee on her expensive outfit. The boy couldn't honestly tell if the scream she let out was from excruciating pain or pure rage. Either way, he didn't feel like sticking around to find out. To make matters worse, he soon found out that the girl he bumped into (literally) was Weiss Schnee; the daughter and heiress to the Schnee company. A large well known corporation throughout all of Vale. It didn't take an active imagination to wonder what would happen to him if the girl brought this little incident to her father.

Wondering whether or not if he was going to live or not. He failed to notice running into someone else. This time, a group making him wish that he had stayed and dealt with the Schnee heiress fury. This time he bumped into Cardin; a known bully inside Beacon, and his pack of cronies. Seeing that this was a new student or 'fresh meat' as one of Cardin's friends called him. All of them decided to "properly" introduce Garnet to Beacon. An offer our loving crimsonette graciously accepted by running away as fast as he freaking could. He was pretty confident that he had gotten away successfully. There was a reason why he had been ace track runner back in Signal after all.

By the end of that fiasco, Garnet had managed to successfully make it to homeroom on time. Despite the number of students in the class, there were a fair amount of seats available. He choose a seat in the back. Figuring he had enough drama for one morning. Seeing as there was still time before class started; Garnet opened up his scroll and pulled up one of his usual online manga sites MangaHere. Growing up, Garnet had always had a deep love for animes and mangas, thanks to his older brother Subaru. Because of this, he always preferred that, over cartoons when he was a kid. And while he didn't have anything against western cartoons, as they had nicknamed. There had been plenty of shows he like just as much. He just liked anime more; and if he had to be honest. Cartoons nowadays didn't hold the same impact as they did back then. Either all the good ones were cancelled, the good ones became mediocre, or they were just bad from the start. But for some reason, were quite popular. Oh well, whatever entertained the kids he figured.

He was so engrossed in the manga he was reading. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a girl with flowing blonde hair and a pair of lilac eyes staring down at him

"Ah sorry about that." A girl spoke smiling "Ya mind if I sit here? All the other seats are pretty much taken."

Garnet found himself staring at the pretty girl in front of him. Before he averted his gaze towards the rest of classroom, which had filled up considerably since he last checked. With a low blush, he gestured to the free seat to the girl older teen before retreating back to his scroll. The girl had an amused look on her face but didn't say anything.

Garnet tried to focus on the manga he was reading. But he could feel the eyes of the blonde piercing his skull. Having enough, he looked back at the girl

"Um, is there something you need?"

The girl maintained her smile as she leaned her head into her hand "Oh nothing, I've just that, you've been really into whatever's in your scroll." She leaned towards Garnet slightly "Mind showing me what it is?"

Garnet leaned back, a bit startled. But saw that there was no harm in telling her "It's nothing special, just a manga called 'Jojo's Bizarre Adventures'." he said showing her the scroll

"Oh really?" She took the scroll into her hands "What's it about?"

"Oh wow, uh, it's a bit difficult to explain. But basically, it's about this family called the Joestars, right? And throughout each generation, this family deals with wild and crazy things in their life, such as vampires."

"Really?" She said as she started reading some of the pages in the manga, it took her a minute to adjust to the reading style. Since everything was right to left; basically a comic but backwards. But as for the manga itself, it was pretty interesting if not a bit weird. But she figured that's what it's name implied.

"How good does it get?" The girl asked, handing the scroll back to him

Garnet had a look of scandal on his face "How does it get?!" He parroted "I promise you; if you started reading, or watched the anime rendition of it. You'll be hooked, trust me."

Garnet had recently gotten into Jojo's Bizarre Adventures; thanks to Subaru, who thought that the crimsonette might like it. And to say that the young teenager was hooked was a huge understatement. When he first watched the anime; what started out as watching a couple of episodes turned into a mini Jojo marathon that lasted the entire weekend. And he loved every bit of it; from Phantom Blood, to Stardust Crusaders. And while he admitted Joseph was the best Jojo; Jotaro was and always will be, his personal favorite.

He blinked when he heard the girl giggling at him "Sorry it's just… you looked so happy when you were explaining it. It was actually kinda cute."

That statement caused Garnet to light up like a christmas tree. Luckily for him, at that moment, the professor decided to walk in. He was a fairly old, rotund man, with grey hair and a thick bushy mustache. Setting his books down, he faced the filled classroom.

"Alright everyone, calm down. Welcome to another thrilling year here at Beacon. I'm your Homeroom Professor: Peter Port, let's all have a wonderful year, shall we?"

"Seems like the teach's here." The girl pointed before looking at Garnet "How bout we talk more later on, okay?"

"Sure" Garnet replied, he paused for a moment before saying "I'm Garnet Rose, by the way."

The blonde gave a small grin "Nice to meet ya Garnet. The names Yang Xiao Long. But you can just call me Yang."

End

 **Another one-shot up and running; this time, we're introduced to not only Garnet's first hectic day at Beacon, but how our favorite Burning Rose couple first met each other.**

 **Not much to say this chapter other than the outcome came out a little differently than I expected. But it still came out great either way. As usual; I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please be kind enough to leave a review/fave/or follow. And check out my other works. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: People will Talk

"Hey Garnet, thanks for letting me copy your notes."

"No problem, Jaune."

It was getting into the afternoon at Beacon. And Garnet and Jaune were just coming out of their two hour lecture class with their History Professor: Bartholomew Oobleck.

"I swear, our professor either coffee in his blood or he just likes to talk fast; either way, it makes our lives a living hell." Jaune said, closing his locker door "It's a good thing that you and me are friends. You're the only one who can keep up with his miles per second talking."

Garnet shrugged his shoulders and smiled "I've always been good with writing fast. It's been a reliable trait of mine ever since I can remember."

"Lucky" The shaggy blonde muttered "So… What're you gonna do now? Me, I'm heading for the cafe."

"Food sounds good." Garnet drooled slightly, he recovered himself "Lemme just grab the last of my books for the next class and I'll meet up with you."

"Alright" Jaune waved "Later G"

Garnet gave a little salute before looking back to his locker. After he grabbed all he needed for his next class. He shut his locker door and locked it before starting out for the lunchroom. He was about to turn a corner when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"So I asked Yang if she wanted to hang with us after school today. And you know what she said; she said she was going to spend the day with that little boyfriend of hers." A female voice said, sounding disgusted "Ugh, can you believe it? She's still going out with that kid!"

Garnet, who was standing by the corner, listening to the conversation, automatically knew who that voice was. It was Nicole; one of the girls Yang hangs out with, outside of the normal group. He had only met the girl once, when Yang introduced him to them. And he immediately got an uneasy vibe from her.

"Why are they talking about me?" He muttered to himself. Focusing back on the conversation

"Seriously?" Another female voice drawled. Mariah, he noted; Nicole's friend and another girl Yang hung out with "So it's actually a serious thing, and not some sort of prank?"

"Apparently," Nicole sighed "I don't even know why she's still with him, or is even dating him in the first place. Not only is he young and childish. He's annoying, weird, WAAAY too damn cheery all the time. And to top it off, he's a complete loser. I mean, have you SEEN the people he hangs around."

Garnet could feel Mariah roll her eyes in agreement "Ugh, tell me about it. I've only met him once, and I already know he's out there. Especially with those weird books and shows I've caught him watching in the library. I've even seen him talking to himself. That kid needs a serious reality check."

Nicole shook her head "I hope Yang realizes what type of boyfriend she has, and dumps him soon. Otherwise, it might be too late."

"Yeah, who knows if that weirdness is contagious."

With an annoying snarky laugh, the two girls left. Unaware of the little audience that heard everything. Garnet gripped the straps to his back tightly. Trying to keep his emotions in check. His scroll suddenly buzzed to life; pulling it out, he looked to see that it was a text message sent from Jaune.

 _Hey, where r u? Aren't u coming?_

Garnet didn't respond, shoving the device back into his pocket and started off in another direction. No longer feeling hungry.

-X-

"Just ignore them Garnet."

Inside the bedroom within the Rose is residence. Garnet could seen talking with his older brother Subaru about what he had heard earlier. And right now; the older teen was trying real hard to keep his anger in check.

Garnet clutched the bedsheets to his mattress tightly while his head was hung low "I...I knew that those girls never really thought much of me in the first place. I always knew that. But I never would've guessed that this is what they truly thought of me."

Subaru, who had managed to calm himself, silently muttered every swear he could think of, in the damn alphabet. He always knew about Nicole and Mariah; a pair of two-faced bitches that loved to talk behind people's back. Whenever they would meet someone, they would pretend to be nice and make it seem like they genuinely care for the person they 'befriended'. But once they learn the dirty little secret about them. They would show their true colors, and would spread nasty rumors about them. If you were meeting them for the first time, you would either learn the hard way, what type of girls they truly were. Or, if you were lucky, have someone who's known them for who they really were and would warn you about them. With girls like them; it was always a wonder to Subaru, why Yang still hung out with them?

"Am I really that bad?" Garnet asked

The red eyed teen could hear the low voice of his younger brother, slowly crack with sadness. Subaru cursed himself, for being unable to warn Garnet about those girls when he had first met them.

He let out a deep breath and looked at the silver eyed boy "You're not annoying or weird or any of what those girls said, alright?" He told Garnet "I really wish that I could give a reason as to why the girls said what they said. But this is reality; you're gonna meet people like them in the future who are completely assholes, or in this case, total bitches, for no reason. I hoped that you would never be exposed to something like this really early in your age. But unfortunately, there are things even I can't protect you from."

By the end of this, Subaru was sitting next to Garnet on his bed, putting a hand on the kid's shoulder. He grinned when he saw the crimsonette let out a small smile of his own. Just then, the doorbell rang. Both boys were confused, wondering who could that possibly be at this time?

"I'll get it" Subaru said as he went downstairs to answer it.

He heard the doorbell ring repeatedly a few more times "I'm coming, I'm coming" he called out to them. He opened the door, and was surprised to see a certain blonde standing there "Yang?! What're you doing here?"

Standing in front of the dark haired teen was indeed Yang Xiao Long. Who, at the moment, had a frantic look on her face.

"I, I heard from Jaune that something was wrong with Garnet." She replied breathless "Is… Everything okay, is he okay?!"

Yang had already finished her classes for the day and was on her way to meet up with Garnet, when she had ran into Jaune. She had been confused when the blonde Arc asked her if she had seen her boyfriend anywhere, to which she responded no. Growing a bit concerned, she asked what happened that he was looking for him. Apparently from Jaune, Garnet was originally supposed to meet up with him at the cafeteria, after one of their previous classes. When he didn't show, he messaged him to ask why he never came. Only to receive nothing more than a simple 'I wasn't feeling hungry'. Later on, Jaune heard from Sun that Garnet had been looking extremely down about something, throughout the entire of class. He tried to get answers, but the young Rose refused to say anything and ran out the room by the end of class. By the end of the explanation, Yang went from being concerned, to downright worried. She had no hesitation offering to help

Jaune find Garnet; only when she heard from Pyrrha, that Garnet had already left for his house along with Subaru. Did she immediately make a beeline straight for Garnet's house.

"Please, Subaru" Yang was practically begging "Please tell me, you know what's wrong with Garnet."

Hearing the desperate pleas in her voice, made Subaru's heart go out to both her and Garnet. If he had any doubts about Yang's relationship with his brother. This crushed it right here "Actually, I do know what's wrong." He held his hand up before she could say anything "Thing is, this is something that you need to hear from Garnet, not me. This is a subject, that I think it's better, you hear from victim's mouth himself."

With that sentence left hanging, Subaru ushered Yang into the house, and lead her upstairs to Garnet's room. Once they reached, he opened the door, to find the said boy on his scroll. He looked up to see Subaru back.

"Hey Subes, who was at the door?"

The blue haired teen didn't say anything but moved to the side, revealing Yang. The younger teen dropped his scroll in shock.

"Yang?!"

"Garnet!" Yang practically launched herself from her spot and brought her boyfriend into a deep hug "You're okay, I heard from Jaune something was wrong with you and I got so worried."

Subaru smiled at the little display in front of him. Feeling that Yang might be able to handle the situation better than he could, he went and grabbed his book bag.

"Okay, seeing as how Yang's here. Maybe she could help you with your problem. Actually, I know she can" He gave his usual two finger salute "Later you two, I'll see you tomorrow."

With that said the, highlighted teen left the house. Yang watched as he left the house, before turning her attention back to her main concern.

"Garn, what's the matter? I've been getting the run around since after school; trying to figure out what's been upsetting you. And no one can tell me what's wrong." She held his hand firmly "Please tell me, I hate it when someone close to me is hurting and I can't do anything to help them."

Garnet didn't say anything at first, but got and walked to the middle of his room. Rubbing his arm, he had his back towards Yang "Yang…" He muttered "Am I too cheery?"

Yang blinked "Excuse me?"

"Am I too cheery?" Garnet repeated, looking back this time. He paused before adding "To you? Have I ever irritated you by being too cheery?"

Yang gaped "No you're not, especially to me! Why would you-?!"

"Am I weird?" He asked, cutting off his girlfriend "Have I weirded you out in any way?"

"No, you're not weird either." She assured, mentally wondering why he asking all of this

"Last question" he hesitated before asking "Do I annoy you?"

Okay, that last question, pissed her off. Yang could take a lot of things about people, be it good or bad. But one of things she didn't tolerate, was having people think that they were a nuisance to her. Standing up, she walked over to Garnet and forced him to face her. Angry lilac bore into shocked silver.

"You are NOT annoying." She answered through gritted teeth "I don't know what's been filling your head with these things. But I want you to stop it right now."

She hugged her sad rose closely "You're not weird, you can never be too cheery for me. And most of all; you're not annoying. Who's been filling your head with this?"

The 15 year looked away, shaking his head in refusal "Garnet…" She tried

"No I...I don't want to destroy your friendship with them." He slapped his hand over his mouth "Uh oh"

Yang froze ' _I of my 'friends' said all of this?!'_ She thought "Who was it?" She asked- no demanded in a low voice

"Yang no, it-"

"Garnet…"

The young boy looked at his girlfriend and jumped in fright at her expression. Now one would expect the blonde to be angry or frustrated. But it was the complete opposite; Yang had a completely calm expression. Her eyes were half lidded, her entire look, neutral.

"I'm not going to ask you again." Her tone was even; bad sign "One of my apparent 'friends' had the nerve to say all these things about you." Her eyes narrowed to mere slits "Who. Was. It?"

Unable to take it, he blurted out "Nicole and Mariah" he said quickly, not wanting to anger Yang more.

He could deal with a visibly angry Yang; he knew plenty of ways on how to handle that. But a calm and quiet Yang? A calm Yang was a severely dangerous Yang.

Yang made no outward reaction at the two names given; other than her eyes widening slightly "What?"

Garnet silently gulp and told her everything that happened after Oobleck's class. How he had been getting his things for the next class when he overheard the two girls talking. When they were done, he had gone to the roof of the academy to mull over everything he heard. And to his shock, they had been right. That's why he had been quiet for the rest of the day. He didn't talk to Sun or Jaune when they reached out to him. Because he had just wanted to be alone, Subaru was the exception because he could always confide in his older brother in this like this.

Yang sat back down on Garnet's bed, while she took in everything, Garnet had said to her. All the while, remaining eerily calm and quiet. To anyone else, she was handling it maturely and rationally. But Garnet knew better; he knew from the signs and position she was currently in. The moment she sat down, hunched over slightly as she brought her folded hands in front of her face. He already knew this was a red flag.

Yang wasn't angry anymore. She was _furious._

"Yang?" He called quietly "Don't."

He heard the faint sounds of her knuckles cracking "Yang please, they're not worth it."

"AND WHY NOT?! WHY SHOULDN'T I GET BACK AT THEM FOR WHAT THEY SAID!"

Garnet visibly stepped back at the sudden explosion. Yang, seeing his reaction, took a deep breath to calm herself. Though her anger did not diminish in the slightest.

"Those two knew exactly how I felt about. They told me straight to my face, that they liked you and that they supported my relationship with you. And now, I find out that it was all just a big lie! And that they never cared about you or my feelings about you. Even if they never said anything to your face. The fact that you heard their true feelings towards, hurting you more than they'll ever know. THAT'S where they crossed the line, and I'll never forgive for them for it. So tell me Garn."

She walked up to her boyfriend "Why. Aren't. They. Worth it?"

Garnet was quiet for a moment "Because I'm telling you they're not."

Yang blinked in shocked

"Yang, I know you're upset, scratch that, I know you're angry. And you wanna break someone's arm. But please, I'm begging you, don't do anything you're gonna regret." He hugged her waist "I know you're quick to resort to violence whenever you want to protect someone. But I don't want you senselessly beating up anyone, even if it's for my sake."

Yang opened her mouth, but closed it and shook her head. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Garnet "I swear, you're too nice for your own good."

Garnet looked up; smiling widely or the first time today "Please, you know you love it."

Her smile turned into a grin "It's true, I really do." The couple sank to the floor, still holding each other closely "I love every single part of you Garnet. And don't let anyone ever make you think otherwise. If they do, they're in for a serious ass beating. Damn what you say at that point. Get it?"

Garnet chuckled "Got it"

Maybe he was annoying, and maybe he was a little weird. He will admit to that. But if Yang didn't seem to care, why should he?

 **-X-**

 **Now, originally I was planning to end it right here. Buuut, since some of were probably hoping that those two bitches were gonna get it. I guess I can extend it a bit more.**

 **-X-**

The next morning at Beacon

 _ ***SLAM***_

Nicole and Mariah let out cries or gasps of pain as they were each forcefully slammed into the lockers by their necks. Squinting their eyes open, they looked down fearfully at their assailant.

"Yang" Mariah croaked out "I-I don't get it. What did we do?"

"Yeah" Nicole choked out, feeling her neck being constricted tighter by the second "All we just did was say hello."

Yang looked at two squirming dark skinned girls with a neutral expression. Completely ignoring the small crowd of students that were forming around them. With a calm voice, she started to speak

"You know, I'm an easy going type of girl. I don't react to a lot of things, and I'm usually known for having a high amount of tolerance for a fair amount of things. Be it good or bad. If you told me something or said something that would normally get someone upset. I probably would've laughed or made light of everything that you said, but in the end, still taken it for what it was."

She sighed "That said, there's only one thing thing, that I have absolutely no tolerance for, whatsoever. And that's lying, two-faced bastards." She narrowed her eyes at her once friends "Or in this case, bitches."

Both girls felt a sense of dread wash over due to the direction this conversation was going.

"So when I overhear certain comments being towards a certain boyfriend of mine, from my supposedly best friends. Behind our backs no less; YOU CAN SEE WHY I'M A BIT UPSET!"

Nicole and Mariah eyes bulged out of their heads. Not from Yang raising her voice at them. But from her somehow finding out about what they truly thought of Garnet. They had always made sure to be careful talking about Garnet. Making sure no one would hear them so that it would end up back to Yang. But know that she found out… Remnant above, help them.

Yang could see the fear in their eyes. Good, they have a reason to be scared "It's one thing to tell me straight up that you don't like someone that I hang around with. And least then, I know you're being honest with me. But for you to lie to me, in front of my face? With that stupid ass smiles on your face?! You've got some fucking nerves!"

By this point, both girls were stuttering to explain themselves or give reasons Yang knew were pure bullshit. Having enough, she shut them up by slamming them into the lockers again; a lot harder this time around. She let go of both of them and let them drop to the ground. Nicole and Mariah gasped for breath, thanking whoever upstairs that made Yang let them go. When they looked back up at the blonde. They frozen in fear when they saw the one thing that made Yang Xiao Long the most intimidating girl in all of Beacon.

Her eyes

What was originally lilac when she had been glaring at him. Slowly turned to a bright twisted blood red color. No one knew how her eyes were able to do that. Nor did they care; just that the might sight of them would scare anyone shitless. Yang crouched down to the girl's level, causing the both of them to hug each other in fear.

"You girls wanna bad mouth me in front of my face or behind my back. Go ahead, do whatever you want, I don't care." She stated in a tone so low, only the three of them could hear "But, if I ever, _ever,_ hear you saying something about Garnet ever again. Me slamming you against the lockers will be the _**LEAST**_ of what I will do you."

She leaned forward and whispered "Understand?"

Both girls nodded quickly showing that they understood crystal clear. Knowing her message got across no problem. Yang stood up and grab her bag, heading out to her first class. The students whole formed a crowd around them, immediately cleared the way for the passing Xiao Long. This made the blonde smile; not only did she get her point across to those two. She made sure that was inadvertently addressed to the crowd surrounding them. The students liked to gossip, so she was sure that by the end of the day. The entire student body will learn of the new unspoken rule.

 _Do not, in any way, mess or harm Garnet Rose. Doing so, earns you the wrath of Beacon University's Yellow Dragon._

End

 **And done, that's better. So another one-shot up for you guys. What do you think like it, hate it? Lemme know, I welcome any and all feedback.**

 **Nothing else to say other than I hoped you guys liked it. And stay tuned for the next drabble. As usual, I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you did, please be kind enough to check out my other works, and/or leave a Fave/Follow/or Review. Until then**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Jealousy

 _(A/N: This one-shot takes places in my RWBY headcanon AU. Which is pretty much the same as normal RWBY, just with my AU settings added in. The only new information is that, Garnet and Yang are childhood friends that have been dating since Signal. When they got into Beacon, they decided to keep their relationship quiet. Why? You'll find out as you read.)_

"Hey Garnet, right? You got a minute?"

Garnet had been working on Crescent Rose, tuning her up when he felt someone wrap their arms around his shoulders. He looked up to see a tall dark skinned boy in a white long coat smiling down at him. Garnet was confused as to who this guy was, but then remembered that he was a part of Sun's team; Sage, if he recalled.

"Sure Sage, what can I do for you?" The Crimson haired boy smiled

"I was just wondering about one of your teammates." Sage said "The blonde one."

Garnet felt the corner of his mouth twitched ever so slightly, but maintained his smile "Yang?" He feigned ignorance "What about her?"

"I just wanted to know, since you're her teammate and everything. Do you know if she's interested in anyone?" Sage asked smiling

This time, Garnet's smile completely faded. Though inwardly he was narrowing his eyes "No" he responded slowly "Why do you want to know this anyway?" He asked Sage; though, he had a pretty good idea what he was going to say next.

The dark skinned boy had the decency to look modest when he scratched the back of his head "Well… might as well come out and say it. I was thinking of asking her out."

And there it was, that statement. The one line he's been hearing non-stop ever since he's been attending Beacon. Whether it was him walking past a couple of guys that was staring at Yang from afar. Or some random guy, coming to him to ask about the blonde beauty in question.

Focusing back at the broadsword user, Garnet asked "Okay, you want to know if Yang's single. Why come to me?"

"Because obviously, you're the best one to ask." Sage countered "Obviously I can't just go up to Yang and ask her. I doubt I'd get anything out of Weiss, other than an icy stare. And Blake, no offense to the girl. But I might as well talk to a brick wall; what with how non-responsive she can be."

Said girl snapped her head up at the mention of her name. She looked towards Sage and Garnet, her golden eyes narrowing and 'bow' twitching slightly. The crimsonette noticed his teammate and with wide eyes, discreetly shook his head. Silently pleading with her not to do anything. Blake's eyes narrowed even more, and Garnet could practically hear the internal hissing emanating from her.

Oblivious to the little exchange, Sage continued "So in the end, you were the best choice."

"I see"

Garnet mentally rolled his eyes. He had heard that reasoning so many times from guys coming up to him, wanting to know about Yang's relationship status. It was pretty much a default answer at this point. It must've been because he was the only boy in his entire team. That had to have been the reason; either that, or somehow, someway, they made the connection that he and Yang grew up together back in Signal. He was leaning towards the former as opposed to the latter, but he wouldn't put it past it if the latter was the reason as well.

"I don't know if Yang's interested in anyone. Or if she's even dating anyone at all." Garnet lied smoothly "You're just going to have to find that out yourself."

Sage slumped "Yeah, I guess you're right." He then recovered "I'll guess I'll do that now."

"Sure, you go do that." Garnet replied absentminded, focusing his attention back to Crescent Rose. Only when he realized what Sage said, did he blink "Wait, what?"

He watched at the tall teen make his way over to Yang, who was standing at the far side of the room, working on a punching bag. The 15 year old saw Sage tap Yang on the shoulder, getting her attention; from there, the two started talking. Or rather, Sage talked while Yang just listened. Since they were on opposite ends of the room, Garnet couldn't hear what he were saying.

"Why'd you do that?"

Garnet looked and saw Blake approaching him, sheathing her weapon on her back.

"Do what?"

Blake gave a look that said 'You know what I'm talking about' "Setting him up like that, knowing full well what the outcome was gonna be." She stated "Why didn't you just tell him that you and Yang are dating?"

Garnet didn't take his eyes off Crescent as he continued inspecting it "Me and Yang made a promise, not to reveal to anyone our relationship until we were comfortable in Beacon." He explained "It was a deal we made when we learned I would be attending the academy."

The night before the couple would be heading off to Beacon Academy. Yang had proposed to Garnet that they should keep their relationship quiet when they arrived at Beacon. It wasn't because Yang was ashamed of being with Garnet in any way, Oum above no. That was a point she wanted to make clear and emphasize right off the bat. The real reason was quite the opposite actually. Back in Signal; while the Burning Rose couple had no reservations going out in public. A lot of kids had been jealous of the two of them hooking up. The boys mostly towards Garnet.

Just as Yang was popular here in Beacon. She had quite the reputation back in Signal, and was considered to the most prettiest girl back home. Now, by no means was Signal lacking in the beauty department when it came to girls. There were plenty of girls who were just as beautiful as Yang, if Garnet were being completely honest. But there was just something about Yang that made every guy and a few begrudging girl turn their heads at her.

So to put it long story short; when everyone learned that Yang had already been taken by Garnet. Who already had the advantage of being Yang's childhood friend. You could say that the response to this was a bit…negative.

So when it when it was time to go to Beacon. Yang thought it would be best not to let history repeat itself. Don't get her wrong, she had been completely ecstatic when she learned her lovely little Garnet would be attending Beacon. She just didn't want him to go through the same crap he went through in Signal. She knew prior, that some friends she made outside of Signal would be attending Beacon. And she had no doubt that she caught some of their eyes. While she knew right off the bat, she wasn't going to accept any offers to their advances. She didn't want to give the impression that she was taken as well.

If Garnet got a lot of heat from kids, who was his age back home. Imagine the response from teens in a high school like background. The fact that the scythe user was two years younger did NOT help his situation in the least.

This was Yang's logic, to which, Garnet had to admit. Did make some sense to a degree. And while he was a bit upset by that. In the end; he knew Yang meant well, she always did.

"That's how it is." Garnet sighed "Besides, it's not like it's forever. We're probably gonna reveal it some time soon in the future."

After all, there was a certain dance coming up, his white hair teammate was preparing and overseeing.

Blake nodded slowly "Well then…" She said "It's nice to see you're taking your jealousy quite maturely."

Garnet whipped his head to the Cat Faunus "What? I'm not jealous." He folded his arms, nose stuck up "I just…feel that the guys should stop trying to hit on Yang when they know she's not interested and secretly taken."

Blake broke out a small grin "Uh huh" she responded non-believing "That's 'Jealousy' Garnet."

"I'm not JEALOUS!" He said a bit more louder, but made sure to mind everyone else in the training room. He looked down and started caressing Crescent Rose ' _I just don't like it when guys start to hit on my Yang.'_

He looked up in front of him, and his eyes instantly widened at the sight before him. Sage had continued trying to get at Yang. Though the aforementioned just had her arms folded, leaning against the wall trying to hide the look of disinterest on her face. But that's what didn't shock Garnet.

What did shock him, was that Sage was also leaning against the wall, his arm propped up and everything. But his second hand was lifted up, motioning towards Yang, in a very unpleasant spot in the silver eyed boy's mind.

With a loud gulp, Garnet moved his own hands to a certain trigger.

-X-

Yang was paying her full attention to a punching bag, working on polish her skills, when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see some tall dark skinned guy staring at her. And with the cheesy grin that was plastered on his face. It was obvious what he was going to ask her. Oh boy, this should be good.

Forcing down a sigh, she folded her arms and met the man's grin with one of her own "Yo, can I help you?" She asked, leaning into the wall

The guy jumped a little at the sudden blunt question. But he quickly regained himself and maintained his smile.

"I'm not sure if you've heard this before…"

 _Oh Lord_

"But I've been admiring you and your beauty for quite some time now, and-"

She tuned him out before he could finish that sentence. Yang had just wanted to roll her eyes the amount horrible pick up lines guys have been using to try and get with her. 'Try' being the key word here. Some of them were so bad, she cringed. And this was coming from someone who purposely makes bad puns.

Her eyes glanced to the side and she noticed Blake and Garnet staring at the scene before them with relative mixed reactions. While Blake had her normal neutral expression. Garnet was different; the younger teen tried maintain a neutral look as well. But underneath, Yang could see the slight downcast expression laced upon his face.

' _Oh please, don't look like that Garnet.'_ Yang thought

She hated it when he had that look. And even though she shouldn't have been complaining; since all of this was her fault, due to her 'brilliant' idea at the time. Thinking about it now, maybe it was a bit of a stupid idea to keep their relationship secret. It's not like she wanted to; she was just worried for Garnet's well being. Growing up, Yang had always been fiercely protective of the young Crimson haired boy. Every time he got picked on, she would gladly come to his rescue, and give a little 'reminder' to the bullies what would happen if they ever tried their little stunt again. She thought that would be the end of it as they got older. But apparently, when she and Garnet had started going out. Stupidity in the form of jealousy reared its ugly head again. And the two was back to square one, Garnet more so than her.

So she had been worried that it would be the same when they got into Beacon. And it was why she came up with this plan. Again, not the most brightest plan, now that she thought about it. But it was the first thing that popped into her mind. In the end she was just concerned for his well being, you couldn't fault her for that.

At the end of the day, she realized that this had been a bad idea. Not only was this affecting her as well. But her supposed 'single' status made her the target of almost majority of the male student body. She could only imagine the pain and torment Garnet was going through seeing her being hit on constantly. As well as how many girls she's probably pissed off attracting the attention of their crush.

She wondered if it was too late to go back on this whole thing?

"So what'dya say? Wanna go out this Saturday?"

"Huh?"

Yang blinked, remembering that this guy was still here. She had been so deep in her thoughts she'd totally forgotten that he was still there.

"Look uh…"

"Sage" The guy responded

"Sage, Sorry. Look, tempting offer, but I'm gonna have to say, not interested."

"Ah, come on" He tried bringing a hand to Yang's face "Why do you hafta be-"

 _ ***BANG***_

A loud gunshot rang through the air in the training hall. And a clean bullet hole was made between the small gap of Sage's hand and Yang's face. The tall sword user jerk back from the bullet that nearly took his hand. And Yang, despite being alarmed at a bullet whizzing past her face. Merely raised an eyebrow in confusion. Both hunters turned to the cause of the stray bullet. And was met with the sight of Garnet Rose with his weapon out in scythe form with the gun barrel letting out a thin line of smoke.

Just quickly as Garnet's hand had been on the trigger of his weapon. It immediately went to his cheek as he gasped a bit dramatically.

"Sorry!" He called out in a well acted, fake concerned voice "My weapon accidentally went off!"

Everyone surrounding the young team leader, backed away from him. Though they nodded their heads in understanding. It wasn't uncommon for a weapon to accidentally go off whenever someone was cleaning or inspecting it. It was an honest mistake, and would usually be brushed off by the first years. The older years however, narrowed their eyes. Not really believing the accidental 'shot' one bit, but decided to drop it, since no one was hurt.

Back with the Sage and Yang. Sage was blinking owlishly at the young scythe wielder while Yang brought a hand to her mouth. Trying real hard not to laugh; though she was failing in the process.

"Talk about shooting a round prematurely." She said with some mirth, before turning to still stunned swordsman "I think this is a sign that you should stop. For your sake of health, maybe you should leave before Oum above decides to hit you with another warning."

Sage started sweating "Uh...yeah, maybe I should…"

He ran off in another direction before he could even finish his own sentence, much to a certain silver eyed boy's joy. Arms still folded, and a grin slowly changing into a smirk, Yang walked up to Blake and her boyfriend. Giving said boyfriend a knowing look.

"So?" She said "An 'accident' huh?"

Blake couldn't resist adding "Not jealous, huh?"

A bright red Garnet looked away and pouted "Aw, shut it."

End

 **And who said jealousy can't affect anyone at anytime? Just goes to show that even someone like Garnet can get a little possessive when it comes to Yang.**

 **So anyways, how are you guys liking this little series. You like it, hate it? Do I need improvements somewhere, or is it fine as it is? What can I do to make it better for your enjoyment?**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, then please be kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/or Review. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Emergency Room Surprises: Part 1

Garnet winced as he squinted his eyes open. Flinching as the bright light of the room hit his silvery eyes. After taking a minute to adjust, the teen looked around and was surprised to see himself in an unfamiliar environment.

"Huh, where am I?"

He unconsciously started to scratch his right arm, realizing that it was starting to itch, but stopped when he felt something attached to it. Only to see that it was

"An IV line?!" He screamed to himself "Why do I have an IV line?!"

Before the 15 year old could have a panic attack in places unknown. A soft sound of a yawn broke through his thoughts. Looking down at his bed, seated in a chair beside it. Arms folded and hunched over resting at the side, was a certain girl with a familiar sea of golden blonde hair. Yang started to sit up straight and stretched her arms over her head, letting out another yawn. This one being more profound than the first.

"Yang?" Garnet called, getting the awakening girl's attention

The blonde's eyes shot open at the low voice calling her. She looked to see Garnet staring back at her, confusion etched all over his face.

"Garn" She breathe, a look of relief on her face "You're awake."

Her relief soon quickly turned into concern and anxiousness "Are you okay? How do you feel? Weak? Light-Headed? Anything?"

"Yang, Yang, relax. I'm fine." He assured, he noticed that her expression didn't change "I'm just a bit drained." He admitted "Where am I?"

"The Vale Hospital Emergency Room." Yang replied

Despite figuring that would be the expected answer. It still came as a surprise to the young crimsonette "How did I end up in the hospital?"

Yang looked away from Garnet, bearing a downcast look on her face "You just. . . Blacked out."

Garnet raised a brow "Blacked out?"

Yang nodded, then proceed to tell her boyfriend what transpired earlier this morning.

 _-X-_

 _As it turned out; she and Garnet had been in his house making themselves some breakfast, when she realized something was wrong with Garnet. The young boy had been sweating, breathing a little heavily, and he had an unnatural red blush on his face. One that she didn't cause for once. Calling her boyfriend out on those symptoms, the boy merely played it off as the outcome from being too close to the stove, cooking the breakfast. Along with the fact that he had probably must have been still tired. Still the ever worrying girlfriend, Yang didn't seem too convinced. But dropped it, figuring it might not have been as serious as she thought it was._

 _She went to go put plates down on the table. When a loud crash made her jump. Rushing back into the kitchen she let out a scream at the sight of Garnet passed out on the floor._

" _GARNET!"_

 _-X-_

"I see, so that's what happened." Garnet fidgeted around with his covers, then noticed Yang gripping the sheets tightly "Yang?"

"I never been so scared in my life like that before." Yang said in a hushed tone "When I saw passed out on the ground, not moving. I...I froze; I didn't know what to do. I don't even remember calling an ambulance to get you here."

Garnet entwined his hand with one of her own. Wincing at the slight pain of the grip, but dealt with it nonetheless.

"I hate this feeling. I hate feeling helpless when it comes to the people I care about. I always told myself that I would always be there to help my friends and loved ones, no matter what."

She looked at her boyfriend with a sad and frustrated expression "And now look at me; sitting here in a chair while my boyfriend's in a ER bed. Nice work Xiao Long."

"That's not true."

Yang raised her head and noticed Geo was staring at her with a hardened expression on his face "You did help me, by getting me to the hospital when you did. Knowing me, I probably would've just been stubborn about me not being sick." He let out a warm smile "I guess it's a good thing that I have an equally stubborn and overprotective girlfriend. Thanks."

Yang blushed and gave a small smile. Leaning her forehead against her boyfriend's. The two stayed like that until a voice broke them from their state.

" _*Ahem*_ Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting something at the moment?"

The couple jumped and noticed a nurse with a clipboard smiling at them. The smile seemed innocent, but there seemed to be a teasing expression behind it. Much to the two teens embarrassment.

"Yes, is there something you need?" Asked a reddened Garnet

Not missing a beat, the nurse started to look through her clipboard "I'm here on doctor's orders to check up on you." She replied in a kind tone "I'm glad to see that you're up, how do you feel?"

"Honestly, tired." Garnet responded, sinking back into his bed

"Hm, well that's no surprise considering the amount of exhaustion you've placed on your body."

"What exactly is wrong with him?" Yang found herself asking

"It would seem Mr. Rose has been putting his body under severe stress for over the past week or so." The nurse explained "While we don't know what activities you've exerted your body to. It's left some serious repercussions; so when it finally had enough. Your body… simply gave out."

"I...see" Was Garnet's response. He could feel Yang's eyes boring into the side of his head "So what will happen now?"

"Well, even though all your body needs right now, is a fair amount of rest. The doctor would like to keep you in for a few days to make sure you don't have a relapse of some sort. You know, as a precaution."

Garnet nodded "Okay I understand."

The nurse bowed her head "Alright, I'll let the doctor know you're awake. And we'll have you sent to your room in a few hours."

With that the nurse left and pulled the curtains on her way out, leaving the couple to their own devices. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two before Garnet opened his mouth to say something. Yang, however, beat him to the punch.

"Excessive stress and exhaustion on your body, Garnet?!" Yang questioned angrily "Are you kidding me? What have you been doing that caused this?!"

Garnet's eyes darted around, trying to come up with a legitimate excuse that wouldn't get him into more trouble than he was currently in at the moment. Before he could say anything however, a voice interrupted to two of them.

"Here, let's get you onto the bed, easy does it."

There was some slight shuffling sounds adjacent to the couple next to them. It wasn't long before the voice spoke up again.

"I'll go flag down a nurse."

There was footstep moving away from them, leaving the person in bed by themselves. Due to curtain pulled shut, they couldn't tell who was laying in bed next to them. But one thought was certain that was running through the couple's mind.

' _Was that Blake's voice?!'_

The two stared at each other in confusion. Wondering what could Blake be possibly doing in the hospital. And by the sound of her voice, she sounded really remorseful about something. It wasn't long before the said girl came back, presumably with a nurse in tow, given the sound of multiple footsteps.

"I found somebody for you." Blake said, and the nurse took that as a sign to take over the conversation

"Yes, what seems to be the problem?"

The was another moment of shuffling, followed by a yelp and a slight moan. This caused Yang to raise a brow at the 'unique' sound.

"Ma'am… I'm going to be straight-forward with you. Because there's no other way for me to put this."

Garnet's eyes widened; no way, that voice couldn't possibly be...

The sound of hands being slammed on the bed table could be heard, followed by a deep breath "My girlfriend shoved a vibrator up my ass. And now it's stuck."

There was complete silence…

Really, no one could anything after hearing the unexpected answer. Well… almost no one.

Garnet was blinking, confused as to what was going at the moment. Even more so, when he saw his girlfriend hunched over on his bed. Her shoulder's shaking in what seemed to be laughter. But his brief confusion was overshadowed, by his previous shock as to who that voice belonged to.

Before he even realized it, he called out "Weiss? Is that you over there?"

Another deafening silence followed until Garnet heard the hushed voice speaking somewhere along the lines of "No, no, please Oum, anyone but him."

The curtains swung open, revealing a horrified Weiss, an embarrassed Blake and a snickering nurse. Yang who recovered from her own fit of silent laughter sat up and looked at the two girls with a smile on her face.

"Hey Schnee, hey Blake; how's it _Yanging_ you two?"

The two girls groaned. They don't know who they pissed off upstairs, but fortune was DEFINITELY not on their side today.

End

 **Hey everybody, another chapter of Strawberry and Lemons for you guys, and this time around it's a two-parter. The second part is currently in the works, and I hope to have it ready within a few days.**

 **As usual, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And if you did kindly please leave a Fave/Follow/or Review. Until then...**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Emergency Room Surprises: Part 2

When Crystal had started her shift in the emergency room. She thought she was going to be in for a quiet day. Quiet, in the sense that nothing too excitable would happen. Her expectations was greatly surprised when she saw a young teenage boy passed out on a gurney being rolled in. Following closely behind him and the other ambulance workers was a blonde girl, who looked real close to having a panic attack.

As time passed, she watched the girl stay by the boy's side. Refusing to move for anything, unless the doctor needed to examine the patient. Honestly, Crystal found it pretty cute the way the girl was fussing and worrying about the little guy, who she soon found out was in actuality, the girl's boyfriend. The way the girl cared about him was sweet, a rarity she didn't see much in relationships nowadays. It wasn't long before the girl started getting tired, probably being mentally exhausted from worrying too much. Before Crystal realized it, the blonde had fallen asleep, holding her boyfriend's hand in her own. It was moments like these that made her glad she became a nurse.

An hour or so had passed and the boy, who she now knew was Garnet Rose, had woken up. Naturally he was surprised that he had found himself in an emergency room. Crystal was about to inform him of his situation until she noticed that his girlfriend had started to come around as well. Feeling that maybe she shouldn't step in just yet. She watched as the two interacted with each other. When she saw their foreheads touch one another, she had to suppress the urge to squeal at them.

Dear Oum, she was going to get diabetes from their sweet sugary cuteness.

As much as she wanted to leave them as they were. Alas, she had a job to do. At the very least, she would make her interruption brief. After quickly but properly explaining his condition to the couple; she left them to their own device and privacy. Walking back to the desk, she let out a content sigh. She hoped for nothing but the best with those two. Relationships like that, should be preserved to the fullest. She was about to get back to work, when someone called out to her. She looked from her seat to see a raven haired girl with golden eyes and a bow on her head. Seeing a saddened look on her face, Crystal grew concerned and immediately asked what happened. This only caused the girl's features to drop even more, as well as…blush unconditionally? The teen didn't say anything but simply lead the nurse back to an occupied bed. Which Crystal noted was right next to Garnet's bed. There she met her new patient.

Laying down on her sides was a teenager girl with pure white hair tied into a ponytail and ice blue eyes. She seemed to be trembling slightly as a flushed look was adorned on her face. Crystal watched the black haired girl walk up to the petite white haired one and caressed her face gently.

' _Another couple?'_ She thought to herself ' _Well, what are the odds?'_

"I found somebody for you." She heard her say softly to her girlfriend

Not missing a beat, Crystal stepped up "Yes, what seems to be the problem?"

The girl laying in the bed was quiet for a moment, before she slowly started to sit up, with her girl providing some help. As she sat up, the nurse figured that something was wrong with the girl's low half of her body. As she heard her yelp and let out something which she took for as a groan. Despite her supposed pain. The teen took up a regal posture. Well, as regal as she could get in her condition.

"Ma'am…" The girl started "I'm going to be straight-forward with you. Because there's no other way for me to put this."

Her noble like posture quickly went out the window as she suddenly slammed both her hands down on the bed table, as if she was suddenly Phoenix Wright. Despite the startling gesture. Crystal wondered what could possibly be wrong with her?

"My girlfriend shoved a vibrator up my ass. And now it's stuck."

Oh…

Crystal blinked owlishly as a hand shot up to her mouth. Her shoulders started shaking as her chest trembled "Excuse me?" She all but mouth to the girl.

Surely she had heard wrong?

The mortified look and blush on the patient's face, along with the Raven haired girl covering her face with her hands told her everything. The older woman could feel her whole body start to tremble with laughter. And could you blame the woman? What were the chances of someone coming into ER for a symptom such as this? Out of all the unusual cases she's dealt with in the hospital; this by far, took the cake!

Just before the blushing teen could speak again. A small voice interrupted her.

"Weiss…? Is that you?"

Crystal never once thought that a pale person could get any paler. But this girl managed to prove her wrong when she heard that voice call out to her. She heard the girl mutter something to herself while her girlfriend pulled the blinds. Revealing Garnet and her girlfriend; after a cheesy pun from a snickering blonde (which Crystal admitted was kinda funny) there was an awkward silence between the four of them. And Crystal felt that it was a good time to take her leave.

"Okay." She said, getting everyone's attention "I'll go and inform the doctor of your...dilemma."

She heard a poorly hidden snort coming from a certain girl

"So until then, rest up and the doctor will see you shortly."

With that Crystal left the four teens by their lonesome. Once she was out of earshot, she

broke down crying of laughter. Oh yes, no she was glad that she had been assigned this shift today.

-X-

Garnet blinked curiously, wondering what was with the sudden silence. He looked around between the four of them. Yang wasn't saying anything, but for some reason, had a grin on her face. Weiss had a _REALLY_ angry look on her face. And Blake...Blake looked like she really didn't want to be here. Garnet fixed himself and laid back down. Well, there goes the peace and quiet for the rest of the day.

Weiss was glaring at the two of them, her blush growing more profoundly by the second. It was embarrassing enough that she had been forced to come to hospital for something she REALLY did not want other people to know. But the fact that Garnet and Yang; two of the most insufferable people she's ever met, were here. Made it a lot worse. She didn't even question or care why they were here at the moment. She noticed the stupid grin slapped across Xiao Long's face.

Oh Oum, here we go.

If there was ever a moment Blake had just wanted to curl up into a ball and fade from existing; it would've been right now. No wait, rather, it would have been a few hours ago. The morning started innocently enough; Blake had woken up pretty late while her lover was still asleep, wrapped snugly in her arms. Despite the day barely even starting, the ravenette had decided to indulge in some 'morning activities'. Nuzzling into her neck and letting one of her hands travel around her body; it didn't take long for Blake to roust her girlfriend up from slumber, and even less to get her hot and bothered. The rest that followed, you could use your imaginations. Just note that Weiss could be quite the screamer early in the morning.

As to how they ended up here, with Weiss being in the condition that she was. Let's just say a certain gold eyes girlfriend had been feeling extra kinky this morning. And coaxed her girlfriend into trying something new.

Yang was just grinning like a stupid idiot. But not for the reason you might think. While it was hilarious that Weiss had a pleasure stick shoved in her ass (trust her, she was going to have fun with that later.) what truly smiling like a fool, was her finding out about little Blakey here being in a relationship.

Yang had known the black haired girl for a good year or two. She was in actuality her first REAL friend she had ever made. While she did have many acquaintances and fellow club goers. Blake was different; someone who she knew she could confide in with her most personal secrets. Anyways tangent aside; in all her time the blonde has known the girl. Not once did she ever get the impression that Blake was ever interested in a relationship. That is, unless you could count those novels and smut filled books (yeah she knew, don't question how, but she knew) Blake always read. But other than that, she always figured Blake would find her significant other further on in her years. So in short, it was pretty touching to see her happy with someone now. But congratulations would come at a later time.

Right now, some teasing and jokes were in order.

Just as Yang was about to open her mouth Weiss' idiot sense kicked in, and she promptly cut off the blonde.

"Look here Xiao Long; as much as I would _love_ to hear you make comments about my current predicament." She made everyone saw her sarcastic eye roll "I am in a **REALLY** bad mood. And I can do without your stupid remarks right now."

Yang raised her hands defensively "Jeez Schnee, what got up your ass? Oh wait…"

Weiss groaned in annoyance at the blonde's poor joke and laughing. Garnet, seeing the look on Weiss' face, grabbed Yang's cheek.

"Alright that's enough Yang." He chastised "It's really peaceful in here. And for the doctor's and nurse's sake, I'd rather keep it that way."

"Ow, ow, alright sorry" Yang whined, Garnet let go of her cheek, prompting her to rub it tenderly

It was at that point, Blake stood up "I'm going to get something to drink." She turned to Weiss "You want anything?"

The White haired Schnee shook her head "No, I'm good. Hurry back."

Blake smiled and nodded, knowing full well that 'Hurry back' actually translated to 'Don't leave me here with these two.' Surprisingly enough, Yang stood up as well.

"I'm going to get something as well." She said to the others "I didn't really eat or drink anything while I was waiting for Garnet to wake up."

It was truth as well. Ever since Garnet had gotten hooked up to an IV, Yang had been planted at his side the whole time. Unwilling to move even an inch for anything. Doctors and nurses who had been checking up on him, had tried to coax her to at least go out and get something to put in her stomach. Or at the very least, tried offering some water to the stubborn Xiao Long. Which on both accounts; she had politely refused. The only time she willingly got up and away from Garnet, aside from the doctor's examinations, was going to use the restroom. And even then, it wasn't for more than a few minutes.

Yang looked at Blake expectantly "You don't mind if I tag along do you?"

Blake rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else. Knowing full well, Yang was going to follow her anyway. Yang grinned, walking right behind Belladonna. She suddenly paused, looking back at her boyfriend

"Can't believe I nearly forgot to ask." She chastised herself quietly "Garnet I'm going to the hospital cafe; do you want anything?"

Garnet thought for a moment "Mm, juice would be fine. It doesn't matter."

Yang smiled "You got it."

With that, the black and yellow pair left their respective others, alone with their bed mate. Seeing them leave, and falling back into an awkward silence. Garnet turned to Schnee who stared right back at him. Feeling uncomfortable, he tried to say something to break the silence.

"Uhh"

Weiss suddenly laid back down in her bed. Facing away from the younger teen right next to her. With a profound sweatdrop, Garnet scratched the back of his head.

"Okay then."

-X-

"So, you and Weiss huh? Gotta admit, out of every possibility; I never would've guessed that you would hook up with Schnee."

The two girls were standing inside the hospital's cafe. Both waiting to place their orders.

Blake looked at Yang with a raised brow "What makes you say that?"

"Nothing, it's just often times, you used to go on and on about how the Schnee company were doing shady business. And how they were a harm to society itself. You even went as far as to claim that the family themselves were no better." Yang explained "So seeing act so tenderly with one of the daughter of the supposed family you hate. It kinda goes against everything you claim and whatnot."

Blake gave her a look "I still stand by what I say about the Schnee company. They are an endangerment to society. And the family is no better." She then grew quiet "At least, that's what I thought at first."

Yang didn't say anything and let her continue on

"All of this started in our poetry class. We had been paired up to work together on an assignment. Obviously, I wasn't exactly thrilled to be working with the heiress. And I honestly thought I was going to have to do all the work myself. Imagine my surprise when she was pulling her weight and actually doing more than I expected her to."

Blake gave a thoughtful look "And once we had a break, we just...got to talking." She let out a small smile "At first it was just small talk, just to pass the time. But then we realized we had a few things in common."

She finally looked at Yang "By the end of our break. I figured she might not be so bad as I thought she was."

Yang let a warm smile take over as they got to the front of the line "Personally, I just think it's great that you finally got with someone." She looked at the cashier "Two orders of Bacon Burgers and fries, everything on it, no cheese, BBQ sauce, mango madness Snapple and a Sprite. Aaannd I think that's it."

As the cashier wrote down the order, Yang saw Blake just staring at her "What? The second order is for Garnet."

"But I thought he just wanted juice." Blake pointed out

Yang shook her head "Oh Blake, when you've been in a relationship as long as mine with Garnet. You tend to read between the lines with your partner. I'm sure you understand."

She couldn't deny that. There have been times when Blake could read Weiss like a book. Smiling, Yang leaned against the counter

"Tangent aside; back to my main point. I think it's great that you found someone to be with. Even if it's the person you least expected, it's still better than being alone. Trust me on that."

Appreciating her friend's support in her relationship. Blake gave a small smile as she made her order which was just a simple fish sandwich and sweet tea. Just as she was about finish, she paused for a moment in thought before deciding to order a Caesar salad for Weiss along with a bottle of water. As they got their food and started back to their boyfriend/girlfriend, Yang could not help herself.

"So… How good is it, fucking a Schnee?"

Blake managed to amaze herself, when she somehow managed to smack Yang in the back of her head and still catch her bottled tea and water that was in the air, before they fell to the ground.

-X-

"Well… this is an unexpected surprise."

Yang and Blake were both wearing looks of surprise and shock on their faces at scene in front of them. What has the two so stunned? Well…

"We're about to lose Area D!" Weiss screamed, glaring fiercely into her scroll "Garnet, I'm too pinned to handle it. Stop them before we lose!"

"Aw, really?! I just started fighting Enel." Garnet whined as his thumbs blurred over his scroll's touch screen "Hold on, gimme a minute to break away from him!"

A sudden cough snapped both players out of their focus. They looked to see the looks of amusement on their girlfriend's faces. Silently gulping, they paused their game unconsciously.

"H-Hey guys. How uh, how long have you two been standing there?" Garnet stuttered

Yang ignored Garnet's question and focused her attention towards a certain white haired Schnee.

"I always knew you were a lot of things Schnee." Yang said with a smirk "But I never would've guessed being a gamer was one of them."

Weiss turned scarlet red (which Yang and Blake firmly believed wasn't caused by her little friend stuck downstairs) as she quickly tried to hide the scroll under her covers "It's, it's not what you think!" She denied

"Oh, I believe it is." Blake interjected

"It was just something to pass the time. I was bored and saw Garnet playing. It looked interesting." Weiss saw that they weren't buying it "I swear!"

"Don't worry Schnee, we won't tell ANYONE about how the Ice Cold Heiress, is secretly a hardcore gamer."

"It'll be just another one of our secrets." Blake said, kissing her teary eyed girlfriend

-X-

Watching the scene from afar Crystal couldn't help but smile at the four of them. Like she said before; she couldn't help but smile at the pure innocence in their relationship. More so in Garnet and his girlfriend's case. As she went to tend to another patient, she prayed for nothing but fortune with those four.

No matter what problems came their way. She hoped that they would managed to get through it.

End

 **Done! Well guys, here you go with another installment of S &L as well as the second part to two shot of Emergency Room Surprises. Where I introduce one of the couples in my AU: Monochrome. I don't know why, but this pairing always seemed to grow on me when I started getting into RWBY. Maybe it was the thought of a forbidden romance between the two. Or maybe it was how opposite yet alike they are that got me warming up to them. I don't know and I don't care, I like it.**

 **Anyways, as usual I hope you guys like this chapter. If you did, then please be kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/Review and if you want, leave a request for any scenario that you want to see happen between this lovely little Burning Rose couple. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: 7 Years

"Garnet, I'd like you to meet someone." Summer Rose told her young son

Peeking from behind the legs of his mother, was a young seven year old Garnet Rose. He quietly looked at the older blonde haired girl staring back at him with a huge smile on her face.

Summer smiled "Garnet, this is Yang Xiao Long. She's the daughter of Taiyang and Raven." She introduced "You remember them, they're family friends of ours."

Garnet nodded his head slowly, but then shirked back a bit when Yang leaned forward towards him.

"Hi there, I'm Yang! Nice to meet ya!" She greeted happily

Garnet slowly brought his head out again and had a faint smile on his face.

"I'm Garnet."

-X-

 _A scene plays where a bunch of older kids were picking on young Garnet. They were all laughing at the crying child until a certain someone screamed at them._

" _Leave him alone!"_

 _The boys turned around, only for one of them to receive a punch to the face. The other two kids jumped at seeing an angry blonde pigtailed girl knocking out their leader. Seeing her glare at them made them scream in terror and run off. Their friend long forgotten._

" _Yeah, you better run!" She yelled at their retreating form, before focusing on Garnet. Her expression going from angry to concern_

" _Hey you okay?" She asked, her only response was him just sobbing uncontrollably. She pulled the boy into a deep embrace._

" _Hey don't worry, nothing will ever happen to you. I'll always be here by your side forever."_

 _Garnet stopped crying and looked up "Promise?" He choked out_

 _Yang smiled "Promise"_

 **Once I was seven years old my momma told me**

 **Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely**

 **Once I was seven years old**

 _The next scene changed to a 16 year old Garnet, together with an 18 year old Yang, both were currently up in Yang's room. The latter going through an inner turmoil. The source? An envelope with a stylish seal on it._

" _You can do this Yang." Garnet cheered "I have complete faith in you."_

 _Yang shook her head "Garnet, I know you're rooting for me. But what if I didn't get accepted? Beacon University is a very difficult school to get into, especially for someone like me."_

" _That's why I was here with you the whole time. Each day we studied together, it was to get you ready for that enrollment exam." Garnet said intensely with a smile "Now it's time to see if all that hard work paid off."_

 _Noticing Yang was still shaking, Garnet took the envelop "You know, if you want; I can do it for you."_

 _He started to open the mail, when a hand forcibly stopped him. Instead of being alarmed, he smiled as his girlfriend took the mail away from him._

" _No. I'll...I'll do it." She let out a breath of air "You're right, I can't run away from this. I have to face the music one way or another."_

 _The blonde tore the mail open and read the contents. There was an agonizing moment of silence. Yang's head dipped down, which made her bangs cover her eyes. Garnet grew concerned._

" _Yang?" The boy was suddenly pulled into a deep hug. He looked up to see Yang with tears in her eyes. Feeling sad for her, he was about to comfort his friend, until the next three words stopped him._

" _I got accepted!" She exclaimed smiling_

 _Garnet blinked before realizing that the tears in Yang's eyes were tears of joy and not sadness._

 _That's great! I'm so proud of you Yang." Garnet said happily hugging her back_

 **It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger**

 **Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker**

 **By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor**

 **Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure**

" _Hard to believe how time flies huh?" Garnet asked_

 _Yang nodded "Yeah, it just seemed like yesterday we were both kids playing with each other in our backyards."_

 _Standing in the middle of the beach, along the shoreline. One 23 year old Garnet, and a newly turned 25 year old Yang were taking in the scenery of the sun setting in the background. Today had been the girl's birthday, and the parents decided to celebrate the little commemoration with a beach themed party. Now that it was getting late and most of the guests went home. The only two left was the birthday girl herself, along with her boyfriend of 6 years._

" _It's time like these, that makes you appreciative of all the things is in life." He smiled and grabbed his girlfriend's hand "Hey Yang, do you remember back when we were kids?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _I remember when we were younger, you'd told me you'd stay by my side forever, no matter what."_

 _Yang blushed, remembering that promise she made all those years ago "Yeah, it's kinda embarrassing thinking about it now."_

 _Garnet gave a warm smile "Maybe so, but in the end, you've kept your word and stayed true to promise to this day. And here we are, sixteen years later we're still together as boyfriend and girlfriend." He looked down and have a slight blush on his face "But now, I want to turn this and that promise into something more."_

 _Yang blinked in confusion when made her face him "Garnet?" Her confusion immediately turned to shock and a loud gasp when she saw Garnet get on one knee._

" _Yang, you've been at my side since day one. From a childhood friend, to a girlfriend and a lover." Garnet pulled out a black box "And now, this humble and blessed boyfriend is asking you to become his wife."_

 _Only one thing was running through Yang's head 'Dear Oum, Dear Oum, DEAR FUCKING OUM ABOVE!'_

 _Garnet opened it to show a diamond embedded ring "Yang Xiao Long; Will you marry me?"_

 _All the times Yang felt happy, all the times Yang cried in joy. They were nothing compared to what she was feeling right now "Yes" she choked out, letting the tears stream down her face "Yes I will."_

 _Once the ring was on her finger she tackled him into a deep embrace. Pulling him into a kiss, which to her, felt more amazing than all the other kisses she's had till now._

 **Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me**

 **Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely**

 **Once I was eleven years old**

" _Yang Rose, hehe, Yang Rose."_

" _Try not to stare at that thing too much. Or else you might put a hole in your newly wedding ring band."_

 _It was wedding day between Garnet and Yang. And all the friends and families gathered today for the momentous occasion. It was now the reception, and Yang was with her best friend since high school, Blake. Blake had been Yang's number one supporter of her relationship with Garnet ever since she met him. And she had felt nothing but happiness for her when Yang finally got to marry her childhood sweetheart._

 _Yang turned a little red and stopped staring at her hand "Sorry" she let her hand fall to its side "It's just so surreal though. Out of everyone, you know it's no secret that I always wanted to get married to Garnet." She looked on to see her new husband talking with his parents "And now that dream is a reality. I just need time to take it all in."_

 _Blake could only stare at her friend with a warm smile. Deep down, she wondered if she would feel the same way when she if she married a certain white haired Schnee._

 **I always had that dream like my daddy before me**

 **So I started writing songs, I started writing stories**

 **Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me**

 **'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me**

" _I still can't believe that my baby boy finally got married!"_

" _Thanks mom"_

 _Garnet gave a strained smile as he felt himself get crushed by the bear hug his mother was giving him "Mom, I know you're happy and everything. But can you let go, you're kinda hurting me."_

 _Summer Rose had the decency to sport an embarrassed blush on her face as she let go of her only child "Sorry" she apologized "I'm just proud that I got to see you finally settle down and be happy with someone."_

" _Still no excuse to try and break our son in half."_

 _Both mother and son looked to see Qrow Rose walking towards them "Yang just finally married her crush since she was nine years old. I don't think you'd want to ruin her special day by breaking her new husband in half."_

 _Summer merely pouted and looked away, earning laughs from both father and son._

" _Garnet."_

 _The man turned around and was surprised to see Mr. and Mrs. Xiao Long standing before him. Summer and Qrow stepped back a little, wanting to give their son some privacy with his new in-laws. Raven Xiao Long, who was slightly taller than Garnet, stared at him with somewhat of an impassive gaze. Before a small smile appeared on her face._

" _Congratulations Garnet, I hope you have a happy life with my daughter." She said hugging the boy close. Garnet smiled and reciprocated the hug and motioned to say something, but was cut off by the mother again._

" _I hope for your sake that it's a LONG and HAPPY life. I wouldn't want you to meet such an 'unfortunate' end. You seem like such a such a nice boy."_

 _You could practically see blue lines running down Garnet's eyes at the whispered threat. Raven let go of the her new son-in-law, still sporting a smile as if nothing was wrong. Then at that moment, Raven's husband Taiyang approached Garnet. Unlike his wife, the tall blonde man had a stern look on his face. The crimsonette gulped, wondering that, along with the threat he was going to have to fight for his life at his own wedding. He was deeply surprised to see the big man pull him into a bone crushing bear hug._

" _Take care of my daughter for me kid. I know you'll treat her right." The older man smiled_

" _No problem." Garnet wheezed_

 _He felt grateful for the big man letting him go, allowing him to breathe. Nodding to their old friends, the Xiao Longs left to go find and congratulate their daughter. Qrow placed a hand on his son's shoulder._

" _Well that went pretty well."_

 _Garnet coughed "Yeah, but now I'm wondering who has it worse when it comes to getting bear hugs from our mom or dad, Me or Yang?"_

" _Hey!" Summer Whined, earning laughs from both father and son_

 **Once I was 20 years old, my story got told**

 **Before the morning sun, when life was lonely**

 **Once I was 20 years old**

" _So how's the married life Garn?"_

 _Hanging out at a cafe, was Garnet and his older brother figure Subaru. Garnet grinned at his mug._

" _It's been great, marrying Yang was probably one of the best things that I could've ever done."_

 _Subaru brought his mug up to his face "I'll bet, you two were practically made for each other."_

 _Garnet nodded "I won't lie, there have been some times where it's been tough. But I don't regret putting a ring on that finger."_

 _He then looked at his brother "What about you? What's been going on with you and the others?"_

 _Subaru shrugged his shoulders "Eh, me and the missus are doing alright. We're just enjoying life one day at a time."_

" _That's good." Garnet smiled_

" _But you won't believe what I'm about to tell you now." Garnet raised a confused eyebrow "Pyrrha's pregnant!"_

" _Oh…" Garnet muttered absentmindedly taking a sip from his mug. Suddenly then his eyes shot wide open and he spat out his drink "Wait WHAT?!"_

" _Shocking isn't it?" Subaru smile "She and Jaune found last week, and even though he was surprised. He clearly was ecstatic to learn that he was going to be a dad."_

" _Jaune...going to be a dad." Garnet said distantly. He remember the blonde he met back in late high school continuing into Beacon. Even though he was a bit clumsy, he was great guy that you could have confidence to have your back when it count. He also remembered how the guy he a crush on Pyrrha but thought she was out of his league. Completely oblivious to the mutual and somewhat desperate feelings the said girl held for him as well._

 _It was really amusing to see the two of them finally confess their feeling to each other. And the rest that followed was clockwork. If anyone told Jaune that he would get together and marry his beautiful college sweetheart, he probably thought you were crazy or laughed in your face._

" _It makes you think about our future as well, huh?" Garnet looked up at his brother "Wondering how it would be if you want kids of your own. Don't you think Garnet?"_

" _Oh um…" Garnet looked around "The thought of having kids with Yang had crossed my mind. But I never really wondered if I was ready for that yet."_

" _Well you better think of an answer soon, you guys aren't going to get any younger. And you only live once." Subaru said seriously "Who knows what can happen in the future?"_

 _Garnet could only stare at his cup in thought, mulling over what his brother was telling him. Just then a loud scream filled the air_

" _LOOK OUT!"_

 _Both men jumped at the sudden shout; following the scream, was a sick sound of tires screeching against the asphalt. They looked and froze in shock at the sight of a car swerving into their direction_

 _Before the inevitable collision, Garnet had one final thought "Yang…"_

 **I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure**

 **'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major**

 **I got my boys with me at least those in favor**

 **And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later**

 _Yang entered the house with a giant smile on her face. She had just come back from the hospital for her usual check up. When her doctor had told her some surprising but amazing news that she couldn't wait to tell Garnet._

 _Putting a hand to her stomach she called out "Garnet? I'm back, and I have something to tell you! Garnet?!" Huh, no response "Probably still out with Subaru."_

 _Just then her scroll starting ringing. Staring at the screen, she smiled at the number "Hey Blake what's going-"_

 _Her voice died in her throat and her eyes widened. She brought and hand to her mouth and slumped to her knees. Fresh tears starting to pour down, followed by a loud cry._

 **Once I was 20 years old, my story got told**

 **I was writing about everything, I saw before me**

 **Once I was 20 years old**

 _Bleary eyes struggled to open up, once they were successful. They winced at the sudden bright light invading them._

' _What happened…?' Asked one disoriented Garnet before he hissed in pain "And why am I in so much pain?"_

" _Garnet…?"_

 _Slowly turning his head, the crimson haired man saw a shocked Yang standing at the door. Dropping her now forgotten food, she rushed to the bed and hugged her husband tightly._

" _You're alive, you're alive, Thank Oum you're alive." She said tears running down her face_

" _Yang, Yang please, you're crushing me and it hurts." Garnet pleaded trying to force down cry of pain itching to come out_

 _Yang immediately got off of Garnet as if he was on fire. Grabbing a seat next to him, she held his hand tenderly "How do you feel?" She asked softly_

" _It hurts, everything hurts." He responded "What happened?"_

 _Yang bore a pained look, as if the mere memory killed her "It's...not a good thing."_

 _Yang told him about how he and Subaru had been the victims of a car crash at the cafe they were at. The cause of the crash was due to the driver, who claimed he blacked out at the wheel. To which Yang and the entirety of Garnet and Subaru's family called bullshit, but decided to drop the matter for now. While Garnet came out more or less okay, Subaru wasn't as lucky. The crash had destroyed the nerves within the man's left arm, forcing the doctor to amputate it._

 _Garnet paled at the news, but his shock halted when he felt Yang tightened her grip on his hand. Looking up, he saw Yang fighting hard not to break down in tears again. He slowly moved his hand to her face, and softly caressed it._

" _Hey, hey, don't cry. Me and my brother are okay now. And that's all that matters now." Garnet smiled weakly "So I don't want to see any tears."_

 _Yang touched his hand "I'm sorry, it's just...after hearing about how close I came to losing you. I wouldn't have know how I could've moved on. How WE could've moved on without you."_

 _Garnet raised a brow "We?"_

 _Yang wordlessly moved Garnet's hand to her belly. The crimsonette gasped in shock "You mean, you're…?!"_

 _Yang smiled through her tears and nodded. The ecstatic husband pulled his wife into an embrace. Who cares if he was in pain, this news was worth dealing with a few broken ribs._

 **Soon we'll be 30 years old, our songs have been sold**

 **We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming**

 **Soon we'll be 30 years old**

" _SCUSE ME, COMIN' THRU"_

 _Running through the hallways of the hospital, Garnet weaved through the sea of people standing barring his destination. He shouted a quick 'Sorry' to those who he accidentally bumped into earning looks from them. Subaru, who was following right behind stop and turned to the onlookers_

" _Sorry" He apologized "New Dad"_

 _That two worded explanation earned him a resounding 'Oh' from the masses along with few nods of understanding. Subaru smiled and continued after his surrogate brother._

 _The two finally arrived at the entrance of Yang's Room. Hanging outside were Qrow and Yang's father Taiyang._

" _Hey, you finally made it." Qrow smirked_

" _How's...Yang?" Garnet panted, hunched over_

" _Well, she made it through the most of it okay, and now she's resting with the missus already inside. But before, she was a bit...rough." Taiyang worded_

" _Rough?" Subaru inquired "What do you mean?"_

 _The two older man looked at each other before Taiyang pulled out his scroll. He then hit play on a video._

' _FUCK, GARNET! THAT BASTARD DID THIS TO ME! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL HIM!'_

" _This, was recorded from outside waiting room." Qrow told the two shaking young men "Doctor said she nearly dislocated a poor bastard's arm when he tried to calm her down."_

" _Oh" Was Garnet's only response, regaining how to breathe again._

" _So, ready to meet kids?" Taiyang asked looking at Garnet with a smile_

 _Garnet gulped silently staring at the door apprehensively. Subaru smiled and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, his robotic hand. Garnet looked at him, then smiled when Subaru nodded at him. With a deep breath he opened the door._

 _Summer and Raven, who had been fawning over Yang and the newborn, looked to see who was entering the room, and smiled warmly upon seeing Garnet. The two older mothers moved out of the way for the new father. And the said man walked up and took in the breathtaking sight._

 _Yang sat up in her in her hospital bed, a beaming smile on her face as she held two sleeping bundles of joy in her arms. The first newborn was a girl with midnight red color hair with a single yellow streak in it, the second was a boy who had golden hair a shade darker than Yang. At the ends of his hair turned to his father familiar crimson color._

 _Yang, still smiling, gestured their daughter to him "Wanna hold 'em?"_

 _Garnet shakily took his daughter in his arms. The newborn felt the sudden shift and open her eyes revealing innocent purple orbs looking up at Garnet. The adult smiled "Hi there, it's daddy." He spoke sweetly_

 _The girl blinked before giggling, Garnet grinned at Yang "They're beautiful."_

 _Yang nodded, cuddling the boy closer "Yes, they are."_

 _The older parents and brother smiled at the scene before them. Silently agreeing, they all left the room to give the new family some time alone._

 **I'm still learning about life**

 **My woman brought children for me**

 **So I can sing them all my songs**

 **And I can tell them stories**

 **Most of my boys are with me**

 **Some are still out seeking glory**

 **And some I had to leave behind**

 **My brother I'm still sorry**

" _Sis, you did you get it, yet? My arms are hurting."_

" _Almost...there"_

" _What are you two doing?" Asked Yang as she entered the kitchen. She had an amused look on her face, seeing her two eight year old twins tumble to the ground in shock_

 _Ruby Summer Rose rubbed her behind while letting out a light moan of pain. Upon seeing her mother, she squeaked and froze in shock and slight fear. Yun Niko Rose however, was different; All that the young (but slightly older) twin could think about was how her little sister was crushing him._

" _Rubes, get off." He whined "You're heavy."_

" _But, but Yun, mommy's right there!" She said frantically_

" _Who cares, get off!"_

" _Ah, why I never…" Yang put a hand to her chest, as if offended. But maintained a smirk "Never have I heard such rudeness before. And from my own son no less. I know I raised you better than this." She narrowed her eyes playfully "I would seem I'm in need of exacting some...discipline."_

 _Yun's eyes shot wide open and practically threw her sister off him (she was unhurt of course). He quickly ran to his mother's leg and hugged it tightly, repeatedly saying sorry over and over, earning a laugh from the blonde._

" _Relax kiddo, I'm just playing." She assured ruffling his hair. She looked at the two of them "Soo, wanna tell me what you were doing in here?"_

 _Both kids shifted uncomfortably, trying to look anywhere other than their mother or the object of their desire._

" _Wait, I can figure this out on my own." Yang said_

 _She hovered her hand over her son's head "Boop...boop…" She moved the hand to her daughter, who shrunk a little "Boop...boop…"_

 _She continued this method for a minute, playfully going around kitchen making slow 'Boop' sounds. When she got to the refrigerator, her Booping intensified. She smirked seeing her children's reaction as her hand slowly went up the fridge, her sound going faster, until…_

" _BEEP… BEEP…" She grabbed a box of Chocolate Chip Cookies and shook it "BEEP!"_

 _She bent down towards them "Is this what you were looking for?"_

 _She hit them right on the mark when they looked away from her. Yang shook her head giggling "You two are so insatiable when it comes to these thing. It's like an addiction." Despite saying that, she gave each of the twin one cookie "I swear you get this from your father."_

" _They get what from who know?"_

 _Garnet at the mention of his name, peeked his head into the kitchen "They kids got what?"_

 _Yang smiled "I said, they get their ungodly addiction to chocolate chip cookie from you."_

 _Garnet blinked "Oh" he scratched "Right…" He coughed and clapped his hands together "Yeah well, having my cookie addiction is nothing compared to them having YOUR temper and strength."_

 _Yang blushed in embarrassment at the statement. Recollecting how true that statement was; she had heard the children arguing over a toy they wanted to play with it. And considering how loud they were, it was pretty heated. Needless to say, when Yang went to go settle the matter. She walked in on her son shaking, staring wide eyed at her sister. While the little girl had her hand stuck in a wall, crying trying to get it out._

 _Garnet brought her out of her thoughts by hugging her close "But hey that's what makes them our lovely trouble makers now doesn't it?" He finished by kissing his wife's nape, earning him a giggle her_

 _Ruby squealed at the sight, while Yun gave a disgusted look "Ugh, gross."_

 _Garnet gave his son a knowing look while Yang laughed "Oh? Don't like seeing your mom and dad acting lovey dovey?" When Yun pouted away from him, Garnet rubbed his head "Well, get used to it. Someday, that'll be you acting that way to a girl."_

 _Yun actually looked horrified by that thought "Ew, NO WAY! Girls are icky!" He said_

 _Yang raised a brow "Oh really? I'm a girl, am I icky?" She questioned, pointing to herself_

 _Yun wavered "Well...not really."_

 _Yang placed a hand on Ruby's back "Is Ruby icky to you?"_

 _Yun gasped "No way!" He shouted. He ran to his sister and hugged her tightly "Ruby will never be icky to me!" He declared_

 _Garnet and Yang laughed at their son's antic concerning his younger sister._

 _ ***Ding Dong***_

 _Yun and Ruby gasped "Grandma and Grandpa are here!" They screamed running out the kitchen_

 _The married couple looked at each before following their children out the room._

 **Soon I'll be 60 years old, my daddy got 61**

 **Remember life and then your life becomes a better one**

 **I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once**

 **I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month**

 **Soon I'll be 60 years old, will I think the world is cold**

 **Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me**

 **Soon I'll be 60 years old**

 _Fast forward 10 years to the graduation of Signal High. Garnet and his wife were there along with their old friends from school to see their children finally receive their diplomas_

" _ **Grace Arc"**_

 _Seeing each student walk up the podium and receive their diploma. Garnet started to think back to the years of his life with Yang. From when he first met her._

" _ **Lie Xiao"**_

 _To growing up together with her_

" _ **Kazuno Wukong"**_

 _Going to school with her_

" _ **Monachrome Belladonna"**_

 _To eventually proposing to her and getting married_

" _ **Zone Rayne"**_

 _Starting and raising a family together with her_

" _ **Ruby Rose"**_

 _Watching his kids grow up and going to school. And now..._

" _ **Yun Rose"**_

 _They finally seeing them graduating from high school._

 _He felt someone grab his hand and entwine their fingers together. Garnet looked up and saw Yang smiling warmly at him. Smiling back, they leaned to each other and watched the rest of the ceremony._

" _And now" Principal started getting everyone attention "I give you the Class of 2016!"_

 _That was the cue for all the family, friends and loves to get up cheer and applause. Garnet rubbed his eyes of the tears form. Everything that has happened up til now in his life. It was all worth it; every single part._

 _And he wouldn't change it for anything._

 **Soon I'll be 60 years old, will I think the world is cold**

 **Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me**

 **Soon I'll be 60 years old**

" _You can do it Ruby." Yun encouraged his younger sister_

" _But what if she says no?" Ruby whined_

 _Standing on the campus of Beacon, far from the campus' fountain were the Rose twins. They were currently observing a certain white haired teenage girl with golden feline shaped eyes, sitting at the fountain reading a book._

 _Yun placed a hand on his sister's shoulder "Rubes, if Grace, who is friends with Mona, told you that she has had feelings for you for a while now. That should mean something; you know Grace never lies."_

 _Ruby looked back at the still engrossed teen "If I do this" she turned to her brother "Will you ask Zone out?" She challenged_

 _Yun stiffened and turned a little red "I… Sure" he smiled_

 _Ruby smiled before letting out a deep breath "Okay here goes."_

 _Monachrome had been into her 'Knights of Passion' novel when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Looking up, she saw that it was a tentative Ruby holding a book close to her._

" _Ruby" She whispered; realizing what she was reading, she went wide eyed and quickly closed her book "Y-Yes, how can I help you?"_

" _Um…" Ruby bit her lip "C-Can I sit here?" She paused before quickly adding "With you?"_

 _Mona blinked before nodding trying not to seem eager "Sure"_

 _Ruby smiled before sitting down next to her._

 _Yun looked on from afar "Atta girl" he said to himself, he then noticed a certain purple haired girl passing back. Yun watched her and contemplated a bit; exhaling he chased after her_

" _Hey Zone, wait up I want speak to you for a sec."_

 **Once I was seven years old, momma told me**

 **Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely**

 **Once I was seven years old**

 **Once I was seven years old**

End

 **Finally got this done, took a bit longer than I thought it would. But, music did wonders to make this go by quickly. This is my first time doing a song one-shot, so please go easy and tell me how I did.**

 **For anyone who's wondering what's the name of this song is, it's called: 7 Years by Lukas Graham. It's a really good song, I'd really recommend it.**

 **Anyways, as usual I hope enjoyed it. If you did, then please be kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review. And if you want, leave a request for a scenario that you wish to happen with our favorite Burning Rose/Enabler couple. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: First Date

 _This one-shot was actually requested by one of my reviewers Emiya-Excalibur. So to Emiya; I hope you like it. And sorry for taking a while to get this out._

 _-X-_

Garnet let out a gulp as he fiddled with his hands for what seemed like the billionth time. He checked himself over in front of his full body mirror. Going over himself, and making sure everything was okay.

"Okay…" He breathed "Clothes: check, hair: check, hygiene: _*sniff*_ check, wallet: check, money IN wallet?" He quickly checked his wallet and was glad to see that he had a few hundred liens in there. He gave a relieved sigh and said "Check"

Now, you might be wondering; what's going on that, could possibly have our favorite little teen so nervous? And his answer? Something he thought he never ever do, especially so early in his life. Young Garnet Rose was getting ready for a date. And not just a date, his FIRST date. And not just any first date.

His first date with Yang; Yang Xiao Long for Remnant's sake!

He could remember back when Yang had first asked him out. It had been at the end of one of his classes. He was just putting his books away, ready to go get some lunch before his next class, nothing out of the ordinary. Then out of nowhere; Yang had suddenly approached him at his locker, looking oddly nervous. In the short time that Garnet has known Yang, he's always seen her holding up this aura of ever lasting confidence about her. So to see her fidgeting around like a kid about to get scolded was surprising to say in the least.

Just as he was about to ask if everything was alright. Yang had suddenly blurted to the boy if he was going go to be busy this Saturday. Confused by the sudden question; he answered that he was actually free that coming weekend, much to blonde's joy. Before the young teen could comprehend anything, he found himself agreeing to going out and spending the day with Yang. He really didn't grasp the weight of this situation until a certain mirthful older brother came in, eating an apple in amusement. After a couple teasing remarks about how his surrogate baby bro is growing up. Garnet had grew irritated and demanded what just what the heck had been so funny. To which, Subaru replied accordingly

" _Garnet...you do realize Yang just asked you out on a date, right?"_

The way the young crimsonette had frozen up. You would've thought that he had became a real life statue, right then and there. What followed after, was the most proper response one could have gotten from the silver eyed boy.

" _HUH?!"_

Garnet sighed as he sat down on his bed. Remembering how freaked out he had been at the time, when he finally realized that he was going to go out on his first date with Yang. It took his brother to calm him down, and afterwards give him some advice on what to do on their date. Ever since that day, he had been mentally preparing himself. And he hoped to Remnant that everything went well.

 _ ***Ding Dong***_

"Well… _*gulp*_ it's time to get this thing started."

-X-

Yang rubbed her arm apprehensively as she waited for the door to open. For the past three days Just like Garnet, Yang had also been preparing herself for the upcoming date. And now that the time had finally come, to say that the blonde was a nervous wreck, would have been the understatement of the year.

Don't get her wrong, she truly was excited about finally getting a date with Garnet. But the thought of something going wrong or her not being a good date, was what made the whole thing nerve wracking. Most believed that the guys should be the one to worry and make sure that their date has a great time. But Yang didn't follow that tradition. If she was going out somewhere with someone, she would make sure that they were enjoying themselves as well. And not just focus on accommodating her throughout the date.

The faint sounds of footsteps approaching the door could be heard from the inside of the house. And immediately, Yang steeled herself. Alright Xiao Long, no turning back now.

The door opening revealing her young date for the night and Yang let out a light blush. Garnet really cleaned himself up for the night. The Crimson haired teen was wearing a crisp red collared button shirt and a black hoodie over it, monochrome gray trousers, and sneakers. His usual slightly unkempt hair was combed and formed a bang that slightly covered his right eye. All in all, Garnet looked really handsome tonight, a perfect combination of dressy and casual.

Yang, by no means, was she slacking in her appearance for the night. She opted for a simple light blue casual dress that went down to her knees, black spaghetti strap heeled sandals, and a deep blue mini jacket to complete it. Her long flowing hair had been pulled into a ponytail. She didn't put on any make up, preferring to let her natural beauty take over for tonight. Save for a light touch of foundation along with a cherry flavored lip gloss.

It was a full minute of silence as the two stared at each other in awe. Taking in the other's stunning appearance. Garnet was the first to break out of his stupor.

"Wow…" He murmured "You look amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself." Yang said with a once over look "You look pretty great as well."

They fell into an awkward silence, making them shift around uneasily. Deciding to take the initiative, Yang spoke up.

"So uh...what'dya say we get going?" The blonde said tentatively

Just as the blonde turned around to walk. Garnet suddenly grabbed her wrist, surprising her greatly. She looked at the young boy to see him turning red in cheeks.

"Yang wait, before we go. I need to tell you something." He took a deep breath "Ihavenoideawhattodoonourdate." He blurted out too quickly

Yang blinked in confusion "What?"

"I have no idea what to do on our date." Garnet repeated, a lot less frantic this time around "This is my first time on a date. I've never been on one before. And I-"

He was cut off by the sounds of giggling. Seeing Yang with a hand up to her face, trying to suppress the laughter from spilling out. Caused the boy's blush to deepen even further; he shuffled his feet around, a downcast expression on his face. Yang, seeing the dejected look, waved her hand and quickly said

"No, no Garnet wait, I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at the sheer irony."

Garnet had a puzzled look as she explained "Garnet, I've never been on a date either."

Silver eyes went wide "You haven't?!"

The blonde shook her head negatively "Nope, in all my seventeen years of living. I am a bonafide relationship virgin."

"Oooh, oh I see." He said slowly

They stared at each for a moment, before Yang snorted and broke out into another fit of laughter. Garnet following shortly after.

Finally recovering, Yang looked at her date. Offering a hand "So, now that we got that out of the way. Wanna get this date started?" She asked, sporting her usual lively attitude once again

Nodding, Garnet smiled and took her hand in acceptance. The blonde gave a grin of her own as she lead the young teen to a bright yellow camaro with dual running black stripes from the front to the back. Yang felt a sense of pride swell up as she took in her date's awed state.

"Yang" he said stunned "Is this yours?!"

The blonde just puffed her chest out "Yep" she responded proudly, but then slumped slightly "Well technically it's my dad's. But I managed to convince him to let me borrow it for the night."

Well, actually her mom managed to convince her dad to let her have the car. Yang had asked earlier if she could borrow the car, but to her mom. And not to her dad. She knew that if she had asked her father for the keys to the car to go out, with a boy no less. No doubt, the chances of him saying yes, were about as high as her being able to touch the sun from her kitchen. Not shortly after she pleaded with her mom to let dad give her the car. Shouts of protest could be heard from downstairs. It had to have been one of his better days, as he put up a decent fight for a good ten minutes. But like every other argument Yang heard between her parents. It wasn't long before her dad lost. After some persuading and… tempting offers. A begrudging Mr. Xiao Long was seen giving his smirking 17 year old daughter the keys to his car.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Garnet waving at her "Huh what?"

"Are you okay, you were spaced out there for a moment." He asked concerned

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." She waved it off "I was just thinking about how long it took before my dad cracked and said yes."

Garnet walked over to the passenger door "He must've put up a fight."

Yang nodded "Oh he did." She opened the doors for the both of them and got in "So, where do you want to go?"

Garnet paused in putting on his seat belt "Hm, I don't know. Any ideas coming to mind?"

A pair of stomachs started to rumble simultaneously just now. Garnet blushed, rubbing his stomach, while Yang laughed.

"Well I guess the first order of business is to find something to eat. Hmm, I wonder what's good to eat around here?" Yang asked, starting the car

Garnet mulled over that thought, then his eyes widened. Smiling he looked over to Yang "I know just the place too."

-X-

"This is the place?" Yang asked, pulling up to the curb

Garnet nodded "Mm hm" he agreed, bouncing in his seat. Once the car came to a complete stop; Garnet was already out of his seat, still remembering his manners. He found himself at Yang's side as she opened the door, and offered his hand to her. Seeing the gesture, she playfully put a hand to her chest.

"My such a gentleman." She teased, accepting the hand in the process. She closed the locked door and they began to walk to the entrance "So what's so special about this place?"

Garnet gave her a look "What's so special?!" He parroted "Yang, beyond that door is the home to the bestest and most authentic ramen that has ever graced all of Vale. This is Ichiraku's"

Ichiraku's

What originally started as a simple father and daughter stand almost over a century ago. Grew on slowly to becoming a respectable iconic mark in different countries. What made the place so different from other ramen joints or restaurants. Was that they preferred pure quality over quantity. A tradition going back to it's original owners; and had been followed religiously to this day, be it from direct descendants or people coming into the family owned business.

The best part about this place was that, despite it being somewhat of a chain restaurant. It carried and held itself as if it was a legitimate high class restaurant. Just at a cost where practically anyone could afford it. So in a sense, anyone could come here on any occasions, whether it was daily or a special event. This was primarily the reason why Garnet chose this place. He figured this would be a perfect place for a date. Somewhere that he love coming to on a daily basis while affording it. But at the same time, it wasn't too over the top, or it made him seem like he was too cheap. A win/win in this case scenario.

Hooking his arms into hers, he asked "Ready to go in?"

Yang smiled and leaned in next to him "Lead the way."

-X-

The two walked in and upon opening the door, they were hit with the wonderful aroma of ramen broth wafting in the air. While Garnet simply let his nose embrace the rich scent in the air. Yang on the other hand, was amazed by the restaurant itself. From the ambiance to the way the architecture was set up. At first glance, you wouldn't think that this was a regular middle class establishment. And the scent, Dear Oum the scent, it was overwhelming and practically made her mouth water in anticipation.

"You come here every day?!" She asked her date

"Well...not every day. But I do come here every once and awhile on occasions."

At that moment a female hostess walked up to the pair.

"Hello, welcome to Ichiraku's, I'm Ayane." The woman greeted "Is this a party of-"

Ayane paused mid-sentence when she noticed Garnet "Oh Garnet, it's you." She smiled "This is a surprise, what brings you here tonight?"

"Oh well…that's…" The teenage boy flushed red sporting a quick glance at Yang

Ayane looked back and forth between the two. Before it clicked into her head "Wait, don't tell me…" She leaned forward expectantly "Garnet, are you out on a date?"

Seeing the boy and his date both light up was enough to confirm her suspicions. The brunette hostess squealed in delight "Oh, that is so cute. Garnet's finally out on a date." She clasped her hands together "Well, let me not keep you. Allow me to take you to your seats. Will it be up front or a booth?"

"Booth" Garnet answered, still a little red in the face

Ayane nodded "Alright, follow me."

The exuberant hostess led the two teens to their tables. Once they were probably seated, she gave them their menus.

"I'll be back in a moment to take your orders." She smiled before walking off, but not before stopping next to Garnet

"She's cute." She whispered into the flustering teen's ear

"AYANE!" He whined, earning laughter from the hostess

Once she was gone, Garnet and Yang were finally left by their lonesome.

"So…" Garnet started

Yang giggled "So…"

The pair chuckled at the awkward silence between them. They suddenly spoke up at the same time then blushed once again

"Sorry," Garnet said chuckling "You go first."

Yang smiled "Well, I'm sorry if I'm being a bit, well awkward. I guess I'm still coming to terms with the fact that I'm actually on a date for the first time in my life. And to top it all off, it's with you. You honestly have no idea how excited I was, when I had finally asked you out."

"Same" Garnet spoke "I still can't believe that this is actually happening. If anyone told me that I was going to go out on a date with Yang Xiao Long. I probably would've look at them like you were crazy."

"Well then" Yang placed her hand over Garnet's "Guess you have something to brag about in the future."

The crimsonette flushed slightly and scratched the back of his head. Just then Ayane came back with a pen and pad in hand

"Sooo" she cut in, startling the two "Have you guys decided on what you wanted to order yet?"

Garnet coughed into his hand, clearly embarrassed at being caught; while Yang calmly opened her menu to look at the various dishes.

But if one could look closely, you could swear there was a tint of pink dusted on her cheeks.

"You should know my order by now Ayane." Garnet said, making Ayane smile

"BBQ pork ramen with vegetables and sweet chili sauce broth." They said in unison

"You got it" Ayane said, writing the order down on her pad. She took his menu then turned to Yang "And for you miss?"

Yang maintained her gaze at the menu "I don't know, all of them seems so good."

"If I might make a suggestion." Ayane spoke "How about the Teriyaki chicken ramen? It's one of our more popular dishes."

"Really?" Yang raised a brow, she sport a glance at Garnet, who nodded with a grin on his face "Well then, I'll guess I'll give that a try. Thanks." She said handing her menu

"Alright." Ayane finished jotting down the orders and took the girl's menu "Anything to drink?"

"Sprite" the couple said in unison, surprising their date.

Ayane smiled, Remnant above these two were cute. "Okay, it will take a while for the orders to come out. So please be patient until then. I'll be back with your drinks shortly."

She tooked their orders and walked off, but not without giving a quick wink to Garnet, making the boy groan with a nice blush on his face. Yang stared at the interaction with a smile on her face. Once the girl was gone, her grin widened "Well, she seems like a nice girl."

"Debate that." Garnet said before stretching back into his booth "But then again, I guess I shouldn't be surprised with how she's acting."

Yang leaned forward placing her chin in her hand "From the looks of things, you two seem close."

"Yeah, you could say that. I first met Ayane when I came here with Subes for the first time. He and Ayane knew each other back in highschool."

"Oh, were they a couple?" Yang asked earning a negative response

"Not really, though they may seem like they could have been great together. Subaru always thought of her as a younger sister, while Ayane said that she doesn't really swing for the home team… whatever that meant."

Yang blinked "Oh" she said, putting a hand to her face "Huh, never would've guessed."

"I don't get it anyway." Yang looked at Garnet confused, the boy folded his arms tilting his head in thought "I don't get the whole swinging thing. What does baseball have to do with liking someone or not?"

Yang gaped owled eyed at Garnet. She covered her mouth snickering loudly. When she saw the look of confusion on Garnet's face, she finally lost it and bursted out laughing.

Garnet went from confusion to shock at Yang's sudden hysteria "Hey, what's wrong, did I say something?"

Yang rubbed her eye, composing herself a bit "Oh Garnet." She breathed "You're just so precious."

The blonde ended up grabbing her gut as her upper body slammed onto the table in laughter. Garnet flushed red in embarrassment "WHAT DID I SAY?!"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Yang said rubbing Garnet's hand "You don't need to worry about it."

Garnet opened his mouth to object until…

"Sorry for the wait!"

Both teens jumped at Ayane's sudden intrusion. Skillfully in one hand was a tray holding two large bowls of piping hot ramen. Garnet grinned excitedly at the ramen, his previous anger and embarrassment gone.

Yang one the hand blink as she watched the waitress place the food on the table "That was fast." She said shocked

Ayane grinned amusedly at the blonde's stupor "Well, considering how much of a regular Garnet. The chef already knew what Garnet would want. It's not like he would order anything else." She explained, snickering at the boy's pouting features.

She looked at Yang "In your case, the chef inside always likes to prepare everything in advance. So as to make sure that everyone would be able to enjoy their ramen as soon as possible."

"Uh huh." Yang uttered, still speechless

"Well with that, I think it's time I take my leave." Ayane bowed to them "Enjoy your meal, and please don't hesitate to call me for anything."

Garnet nodded "Got it, thanks Ayane."

As Ayane walked away, Garnet turned to his food with barely contained anticipation "Alright, time to dig in!" He picked up his pair of chopsticks "Itadakimasu!"

He pulled up his first few strands of noodles, wisps of steam emanating from it. Giving them a quick blow, he slurped them up the savory taste of the broth coated heavily on the noodles. With a loud gulp, he huffed out a satisfied breath.

"Oh man, I missed this." He said happily, but then noticed Yang wasn't eating "Yang? What's wrong?"

Yang who had been staring at her food with slight apprehension, jumped at Garnet calling out to "Huh, What?"

"Aren't you hungry?" Garnet asked "

"I am, trust me I am. The food looks great and smells wonderful. It's just...well…" She trailed off, leaving that sentence hanging

Garnet raised a brow "Just what?" He pried

Yang bit her lip, meekly pointing to her own chopsticks "I don't really know how to use these."

Garnet blinked owlishly and Yang face reddened with embarrassment. Before she could say something, Garnet beat her to it.

"That's it? Well why didn't you say so? I can teach you."

Yang didn't even have time to processed what Garnet had just said, until he was sitting right next to her. He took the chopsticks and her hand and began teaching her the way to hold it properly.

"See? You just hold it like this. It may seem hard at first, but with a few practice. You'll get it down."

"R-Right" Replied a flustered Yang

Garnet let go of Yang's hand (much to the girl's dismay) and gestured to her food "Go ahead, give it a try."

Yang glanced at Garnet before back at her food. With shaky hands, she dipped her chopsticks into the broth and slowly pulled a couple noodles. A few strands fell back into the bowls with a small splash, but the ones that she still had snared.

Garnet could see that Yang was struggling a little "Um, if you want," He spoke up "I could, you know, feed you?"

Yang had an eager look "Really?" She asked hopeful

The crimsonette was taken aback slightly, but smile as he took the chopsticks and pulled his own bowl to their side. He stuck Yang's chopsticks into her bowl and pulled out a healthy serving of noodles. He brought it and the bowl to Yang's face, in order to avoid spilling

"Here, say 'ahh'"

Yang complied with a low 'ahh'; she slurped the noodles at a reserved pace, but as soon as the food hit her mouth. The blonde's eyes shot open, looking at the bowl in awe

"It's good." She exclaimed, before swallowing the contents "It's really really good!"

"Told ya" Garnet smiled brightly "Ready for the next mouthful?"

Yang simply nodded eagerly like a child and leaned forward "Ahh" she opened her mouth waiting to be fed again, to which Garnet happily complied

From afar Ayane and a few other works watched the scene before them. They looked at one another before going back to work, a single thought in their minds

' _Atta boy Garnet'_

-X-

"Oh man, that was AMAZING!" Yang exclaimed, rubbing her stomach tenderly with a blissful smile on her face.

Garnet grinned at the sight, while inwardly cheering at the fact that Yang enjoyed the place they went to.

Back when Garnet had been asking Subaru for advice for his date with Yang. The number one thing he learned from his surrogate brother was that, despite it being the first date. That didn't really meant that you had to go over the top. Anywhere you went would be fine as long you and your partner has a great time.

Hence why, he chose Ichiraku's; not only did Yang get a chance to come to one of his favorite places to eat. But if the time in the restaurant was any indication, the two clearly had a great time. Yang enjoying the delicious food being fed to her by Garnet, while he and Ayane watched on in amusement as they watched her enjoy every single bite like a little kid who was eating a large piece of cake.

Now he wasn't positive, but it was pretty much safe to say that Garnet managed to convert another follower to the greatness that was Ichiraku's.

"I'm glad you liked it." Garnet said as the two walked back to Yang's car "I take it you're a fan of authentic ramen now?"

Yang nodded rapidly "Definitely, we GOTTA come back here real soon."

Oh yeah, she was a definite follower.

After paying for their meal (Not really, since everything was on the house, courtesy of Ayane), saying pleasant (and teasing) goodbyes to the hostess. The couple found themselves heading back to Yang's camaro. They approached the vehicle and Yang immediately opened the door for both of them.

"So where to now?" Garnet asked, sitting down and strapping himself in

"Hm, well now that we've had something savory. I'm craving something sweet, how bout you?" She replied

The younger teen thought for a moment then nodded "Sure; got any place in mind?"

Yang grinned "As a matter of fact, I do." She started up the car "Tell me, have you ever had crepes before?"

-X-

Their next destination was a quaint little crepes shop Yang had found when she had been strolling through the city on a lazy day. The place may not have seemed like much, but the treats that they dished out here was amazing. And she hoped Garnet would like them as well.

After getting their orders, the pair decided to walk through the park and take in the sights. They sat at the park's water fountain to eat their crepes. Garnet savoring each bite more so than Yang.

"Wow, these are amazing!" The crimsonette exclaimed, taking another bite of his strawberry crepes "Why didn't I try this sooner?!"

"You been missing out." Yang smiled wiping the blueberry cream off her cheek. She noticed Garnet eyeing her crepe "Wanna try it?" She asked offering her crepe to him

The boy blushed mumbling 'sure' under his breath. Taking a bite, his taste buds was hit the delicious sweetness of the the blueberry, mixing surprisingly well with the strawberry that was lingering in his mouth. Yang blushed at the action before her. She didn't tell anyone this because she thought it was just her. But sometimes, the way Garnet acted she couldn't help but seem him as a girl. From the blushing to the shyness, to his over-energetic personality. Sometimes Yang felt that he was a girl in a boy's body. It wasn't a bad thing, if anything it was a unique quality that made him even more cute.

"-ang, Yang?" Garnet called

Said blonde snapped out of her reverie "Huh, what?"

"I asked, do you want to try mine?" Garnet said slightly hiding his face behind the crepe

See? Just like now.

"Sure" She smiled and promptly took a good bite from Garnet's crepe. Enjoying the taste of strawberries in her mouth "Even though blueberry's my all time favorite. Strawberry is just as great."

"Hey Yang, I have a question."

"Hm, shoot." Yang said licking her lips

"Earlier you said that this was your first time on a date." Garnet started

"Which it is, and having a great time, might I add."

"You also called yourself a 'Relationship Virgin'."

"Uh huh" Yang nodded slowly

"I was just wondering, what exactly did you mean by that?"

Finishing the last of her crepe, Yang leaned back a little, staring at the sky with a wistful expression "Exactly what I meant." She answered

"Whenever people think of me. They usually think of an outgoing party girl who lives and breathes clubs." She looked at Garnet "And while I do love a good outing every now and then. For the most part, they're kinda wrong."

She scooted a bit closer to the younger red head though Garnet didn't notice it "People only think that all I'm about is usually popularity, parties, and all around having a good time. But that's not what I am. Yeah I like a good party every once and awhile. But there's more to life that watching people binge drink or make a fool of themselves."

Garnet nodded slowly, though the look of confusion didn't leave his face "But what does that have to do with anything?"

Yang didn't express and reaction, but she crushed the paper used to hold her crepe, tightly in her hand.

"Because of these… assumptions, people thought that I've been in a few relationships here and there. Some even thought that I got together with multiple partners, at the same time!"

Garnet saw Yang's fist clench tightly as she gritted her teeth, anger starting to rise. And for a brief moment, the fifteen year old swore he literally saw red flash through Yang's eyes.

He placed his hand over her's, hoping that it would calm her down a bit. And it did the trick as Yang snapped out of her anger.

"Sorry, anyways the point is that, despite what people may think. I haven't done any of that. I was raised to always take relationship seriously, and not become one of those loose girls that just fool around for fun."

She moved in a bit closer to Garnet once again, causing the boy, who now noticed to stiffened a bit. His face turning a bit red.

"That's a rule that I've always taken to heart. From then, all the way till now."

"And there was no other guy that peak your interest?" Garnet found himself asking

Yang grinned, her eyes half lidded "I won't lie, there have been a few guys that caught my eye. But unlike those, who fall in love at first glance. I actually took the time to get to know them first. You know just to get an idea of who they are as a person."

Yang then made a face "But when I finally learned what I needed to know about them." She bit her lip, unsure how to continue

"They were bad?" Garnet finished

Yang nodded with a laugh "They really were."

"They either thought to highly of themselves, weren't as faithful as they made themselves out to be. Or it just wouldn't have worked out."

"Oh" Was Garnet's only response

"You however, you were different." Yang said, leaning on Garnet's shoulder, eyes contently closed

Garnet was surprised, by both the sudden action and statement.

"When I first met you, you were so... _different_ with your innocence. At first, I thought it was a trick. But as I spent more time with you. You and your personality was truly genuine."

She looked up up at Garnet purple eyes meeting silver, and smiled "I don't know what it was. But something inside me told me to take a chance with you. And since then, up till now I've never regretted it and I still."

Garnet's blushed deepened at her words "So then, I'm your first?" He asked sounding like a young child

Yang giggled "Yes, you are; you're my first time and hopefully my only time for a long time."

He didn't know why, but hearing Yang say that made him extremely happy. At that moment, something inside him made him start to lean forward towards Yang. The blonde saw what Garnet was doing and with barely contained excitement leaned in towards Garnet as well. Both were barely an inch from each other's face before Garnet brought them in for a soft sweet kiss. They remained like that for a moment before breaking away. A faint blush on their cheeks.

"Wow" Was the only Yang said.

Garnet's blush deepened as he nodded "Yeah, wow."

Just then a drop of water landed on top of Garnet's head "Huh?"

He looked up at the darkened skies. Only to feel another drop land right in between his eyes.

Before the two even realized it. There was a low rumbling filling the air.

"It's raining." Yang said softly, feeling the water beat down on her softly.

"Yeah it is." Garnet said, his hair getting damp "I guess the Heavens above are happy for us."

Yang busted out laughing "That was so cheesy." she then cupped his face with both hands

"But yet so fitting."

Yang brought her boyfriend into another kiss, this time more passionate. Garnet felt Yang shift all her considerable weight on him, causing him to fall back on the fountain seat. The rain started to pour down a bit harder, but neither paid it much mind. Rather instead focusing more on their new boyfriend/girlfriend. Only one thought running through the newly turned couple's mind.

' _Best. Date. Ever!'_

End

 **I'm Back! Sorry for my little, near month long hiatus. Had some things, namely school keeping me busy for a while. Not to mention this particular one-shot was a bit difficult in writing. This was a good thing and a bad thing.**

 **Good because, while in the process of writing this chapter. I managed to write a few other one-shot chapters on the side. The bad part, because I first started with this along with the fact that this was a requests. I couldn't, or rather, refused to post anything else until I got this chapter done. And now that it is; everything is fair game now.**

 **Once again to Emiya, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And if you want, don't hesitate to request another one-shot from me.**

 **As usual, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you did, then please be kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review. And if you want, you can leave a request for a scenario that you wish to happen with our favorite Burning Rose/Enabler couple. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Sibling's Love Life

 _This takes place at the end of Chapter 1._

 _-X-_

"Alright everyone, hope you guys get home safe."

Subaru smiled as he waved goodbye to Jaune and the others. Watching them all leave club going in their own directions. Once they were out of distance, he turned to brother and his girlfriend. Who were currently seated on Yang's motorcycle: Bumblebee.

"Thanks for coming out here, Yang. It's was nice meeting you." The blue haired teen said to the blonde

Yang gave a soft smile "Likewise, it was really great to meet you guys as well." She spoke "Like I said before, I really do hope we can get along in the future."

"Well considering how well the guys accepted you. I think it's safe to say that you're to get along great in our group."

Yang smile grew bigger at that statement

"So what are you going to do now, Subes?" Garnet asked, finally making himself apart of the conversation

"Well the night's still young, and my sister's probably still drinking with her colleagues." Subaru shrugged "I guess I'll just stroll around the city for a little while."

"You sure? You can always come with me and Yang to get some ice cream y'know?" Garnet persuaded with Yang nodding in agreement

Subaru shook his head "Nah it's okay." He declined "You guys enjoy yourself, you're owed some time alone."

Garnet looked a little unconvinced but let it go "Okay, well I guess we'll see you tomorrow?"

Subaru grinned and ruffled his younger brother's head "See you tomorrow Garn." He looked at Yang "Same to you Yang."

Yang grinned "Heh, get home safe Rayne."

And with that said, Bumblebee's engine roared to life and the Burning Rose couple sped off down the street. Like with Jaune and the others, Subaru watched them until they were just a spec in the distance. Putting his hands in his pocket, he let out a quiet 'hmm' then suddenly pulled out his scroll. He quickly dialed a certain number and put it to his ear. He smiled when he heard a response on the other end

" _Hello?"_ Spoke a smooth feminine voice

"Hey it's me." Subaru spoke "I just finished hanging out with Garnet and the others. What are you doing?"

A brief silence had passed before a smile was on his face "Oh you're home?!" He looked up at a random tall building "Mind if I come over?"

Another moment of silence passed then Subaru spoke again "Great, I'll see you in a few minutes."

Pocketing his scroll with a satisfied smile. Subaru started down the street to his own destination. His evening about to get a lot better.

-X-

Walking out the elevator inside a nice looking apartment complex. Subaru found himself standing in front a certain apartment door. He pressed the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Not even ten seconds later, he heard the sounds of loud footstep quickly approaching the door. And before he realized it, or the door even had a chance to fully open. The blunette teen found himself tackled to the ground by a small blur.

Subaru groaned at having the sudden wind knocked out of him. But he smiled at the short person with pink and brown hair rubbing their face in his chest. He chuckled placing a hand on the person's head.

"Hey there N, nice to see you too." He said

The playful assailant looked up to show a girl with a pair of heterochromatic pink and brown eyes. The girl blinked, which surprisingly caused her eye colors to change place. She let out a huge grin before snuggling back into Subaru.

"Really Neo? The man hasn't even step foot into the house yet." A woman's voice chastised

The pair looked up to see a second girl, visibly tall than Neo, leaning against the doorframe. Dressed in a simple off the shoulder red sweater and black pants, the woman had ashen black hair that was pulled to the side and formed a bang over her left eye. And a pair of bright amber colored eyes. She had her arms folded at she stared at the teen on the floor. But despite the stern gaze, she harbored a warm smile on her face.

Getting up from the ground with Neo in tow. Subaru maintained his grin with amber eyed girl "Hey." He greeted

She chuckled "Hey." She greeted back, before comically pulling Neo off of Subaru. Much to the short girl's chagrin "Sorry about her, when she learned that you were coming. You can see that she obviously couldn't contain her excitement."

"I'll bet" Subaru chuckled petting Neo's head softly "But that's what I like about her."

The girl put Neo down, who ran back inside, and enveloped Subaru in a hug herself "I missed you."

A warm smile graced Subaru's face as well "I missed you too, Cinder."

-X-

"So I take it things went well with the introduction of Garnet's girlfriend?"

Subaru, Cinder, Neo were currently sitting in the living room of Cinder's apartment. Neo was found sleeping on Subaru's lap. While the owner herself was leaning against Subaru, a mug of hot chocolate in hand.

The blue haired teen was rubbing Neo's head softly "Yeah, for the most part. Everything went great." He said "Everyone seemed to take a real liking to Yang."

"And you?"

"Well she hasn't done anything to give off the impression that she'd would want to hurt Garnet yet. Keyword: Yet." Subaru pointed out, but then smiled "But I have a good feeling that she's going to get along great with everyone in our group."

Cinder stared at her mug "I see…" She muttered lackadaisical

Subaru noticed the tone and stopped rubbing Neo's head "Cinder…"

"No, no, it's nothing I swear." She waved off "I'm just wondering if the same scenario can happen with me."

"Well you couldn't know that unless you tried." Spoke the red eyed teen "Cinder, honestly, I'm not stopping you from meeting my little brother. And there's literally no reason why you can't meet him."

Cinder didn't say anything, but merely continued sipping her drink

"You say you've been wanting to meet my brother for a while now. But when it comes to it, you never make the effort to try." Subaru placed a hand on his girlfriend's leg "So what's the matter?"

Cinder stopped drinking, she removed her feet from under her and placed them on the ground, making her sit up straight. Setting her mug on the coffee table, she let out a morose sigh

"I'm worried that your brother wouldn't like me." She admitted in a low tone

Subaru blinked with wide eyes "Huh?"

"You always speak of your younger brother in highest regard. It's no secret that you care for him deeply." Cinder explained "To put it simply; I guess you could say, that if me and him were to meet. He wouldn't really like me very much."

Subaru looked at Cinder dumbfounded, before snickering then bursting out into a fit of laughter. Waking up Neo, much to her irritation, and as well as earning him the glare of his amber eyed girlfriend.

"Something amusing, Rayne?" She huffed indignantly

"Yeah, for a supposed calm and collected woman. You worry too much about the most trivial thing." Subaru said, letting Neo get up from his lap. In her place, he pulled Cinder close to him causing her to blush "Tell me, how much do you know about my brother?"

Cinder raised a brow "From what you told me, a fair knowledgeable amount."

"So you know full well about his personality."

"Yes?"

"And you know he's not the type who can hate anyone."

"Yes. What's your point?"

Subaru rolled his eyes "My point, is that you shouldn't be so presumptuous, especially since you guys haven't even met yet." he stated "I mean, you once thought Neo wasn't going to like me when you first brought me over. And guess what? Didn't we end up being like inseparable brother and sister?"

"That's true…" Cinder murmured, seeing his point

" _ **He's right about this y'know?"**_

Subaru and Cinder looked to see Neo staring at them while licking some ice cream. As she was eating, a neapolitan color themed heart choker started glowing.

" _ **You really do overthink everything sometimes. You gotta learn to go with the flow."**_

"See? Neo agrees." Subaru exclaimed high fiving the mute girl.

Cinder mulled over it and sighed, realizing that these two had a point, she let out a conceded sigh "Fine, I guess you're right."

"Glad to know we're in agreement." Subaru grinned then felt his scroll vibrate. With a confused look, he checked it to see that it was his sister who had left him a text "Ho?"

He faces Neo with a knowing smirk "Oi, Neo." He started gaining the mute girl's attention "Wanna head over to my house? Just got a text from my sis, saying that she just got home from drinking. And quote 'Is bored as all hell right now'."

He reached in his pockets and pulled out his spare keys "I don't think I need to go into this any further, do I?"

The look on Neo's face at the moment, you may as well have told her that Christmas and her Birthday was being held back to back. In practically no time at all, the silent girl snatched the keys out of Subaru's hand and bolted for the door, he knee high, high-heeled boots already miraculously on. A quick wave, followed by a quick ' _ **Don't wait up'**_ was her only signs of a goodbye before she hastily slammed the door behind her.

Subaru and Cinder looked at each other slightly stunned at Neo's actions, before they broke out into laughter.

"Well," Subaru started "I don't think that we'll be seeing her for the rest of the night."

Cinder couldn't help but agree "Seems like it"

A brief moment passed as Subaru looked at his girlfriend "So…?"

Cinder suddenly tackled her boyfriend into a fierce kiss. Shocked but not caught off guard, Subaru didn't miss a beat. Lifting the dark haired girl up bridal style and carried her to her room.

The door closed behind the two. And what happened afterwards is best not said in the presence of those under 18.

-X-

"I will...never…understand…where you get...that ungodly stamina from." Gasped an exhausted but highly satisfied Cinder as she leaned against Subaru in bed

Subaru had one hand placed behind his head while the other played with Cinder messed up locks. His breathing regulated, as if they hadn't fucked like rabbits "Metallia and I like to think that it's a family trait."

"I don't know whether to praise it or curse it at times." Cinder stated, feeling herself start to come down from her high

Subaru shrugged "Take it how you wish, at the end of the day. I don't hear you complaining about it." He smirked

That earned him a smack on the chest.

Subaru clutched his chest dramatically "Ow, that hurt." Subaru whined playfully, making Cinder stick her tongue out at him

"But on a serious note." He brought Cinder close "Have you thought about what I said?"

Cinder snuggled into the blue haired teen quiet for a second, before responding "Yes, I have."

"And?"

"You're right, I have been putting this off for too long." She gave a warm smile "I've been so concerned about whether or not Garnet would like me. I refused to even let myself have a chance to try first."

Cinder caressed her face into the crook of Subaru's neck "I can only imagine, how much you wanted me to meet him. I'm sorry." She whispered the last bit

"So then, if there's no problem. You wouldn't mind coming with me to meet him this saturday, would you?" Subaru asked

Cinder looked at Subaru in shock "THIS Saturday?!" she repeated, thinking she heard wrong

"Yeah, I'm meeting him and his girlfriend Yang for brunch. And now I figured this would be a perfect opportunity to not meet him, but his girlfriend as well." Subaru's smiled faded a little "Or, you don't think that you'll be able to make it?"

Cinder looked down in thought "So soon." She muttered to herself, she then glared lightly at her boyfriend "You're mean Rayne, dropping this on me on such short notice. Now I'm gonna have to scramble and find something to wear that day."

Subaru lifted his head hopefully "So then that means…?"

Cinder smiled, laying on top of him "Yes, I would be delighted to accompany you to brunch."

The red eyed teen grinned, bringing his love in for another kiss "You're the best."

"I know, and I'm glad you think so."

-X-

"So, any idea on what you're brother wanted to show us today?" Yang asked, taking a sip from her macchiato. She and Garnet were seated on the outside terrace of a local cafe.

Garnet was looking through his scroll before he shook his head negatively "I don't know; he said that it was a secret. But something that he's been meaning to show me for quite a while now."

"Hey!"

Both Garnet and Yang looked up to see Subaru waving at the couple as he made his way to them. They started waved back before then blinked in confusion, noticing a beautiful black haired woman walking next to Garnet's older brother. The couple looked at each other then back to Subaru just as he appeared before them.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late." He breathed, bashfully rubbing the back of his head

"No problem…" Garnet said slowly, inwardly desperate wanting to address the elephant in the room

Fortunately Yang decided to be one to act on it "Um, not to sound rude Subes, but who is she?" She asked pointing to Cinder

"Oh right," Subaru wrapped his arm around Cinder's shoulder "Garnet, Yang, I would like you guys to Cinder, my girlfriend."

Upon hearing that bombshell, Garnet's cup clanked loudly against its saucer. His jaw dropping along with it. Yang's face was a perfect mirror of Garnet's. Subaru snickered at their expression

"Well, they're taking it pretty well." Cinder sent a side glare to him

Garnet, snapped out of his shocked stupor "You have a GIRLFRIEND?!" He shouted, before realizing what he just said "Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that. Sit down and...you're his girlfriend?!" He asked more calmly this time around

Sitting down, Cinder cast a side glance to Subaru. Who nodded at her with a small smile. Feeling encouraged, she nodded "Yes, and you must be Garnet Rose. Subaru's told me a lot about you."

Garnet blushed sheepishly "Really?"

Cinder nodded "Mhm, my name is Cinder Fall, I hope we can get along with each other."

She bit her lip in apprehension waiting for Garnet's next response. What she got was surprising but endearing

"Same!" The crimsonette replied brightly "Sorry for the initial reaction. Was just a bit surprised, my name's Garnet, and I can't wait for us to be friends."

Yang, who had gotten out her shock as well, added "Likewise, it'll be great to have another girl in the group."

While she appeared calm, inwardly Cinder felt an incredible sense of joy and relief. As if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulder. Subaru had been right, and Garnet been immediately accepting of her, his girlfriend equally so. She didn't know what it was inside of her.

But she had a feeling, this was the beginning of a great friendship.

End

 **Another chapter done; and this time, we focused and were introduced to Subaru's girlfriend. Be sure to expect her in future chapters, and join in the mayhem with our favorite couple.**

 **I've been meaning to write about this pairing for a while now. And here was a perfect opportunity to do so. So what do you think? About the chapter as well as who I chose to pair up with Subaru. And also, I've been meaning to ask but what do you guys think about my OC Subaru? I'd really love to hear your feedback on him. I think that's all I have to say, I'm just glad to have gotten this chapter down.**

 **As usual, I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you did, then please be kind to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review. And if you want, you can leave a request for a scenario that you wish to happen with our favorite Burning Rose/Enabler couple. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Jealousy Pt. 2

Walking alone through the streets of Vale was one silently pouting Garnet Rose. It had been a couple of weeks ever since the little incident in the training room. And since then, Yang and to a lesser extent, Blake had been constantly teasing him about the matter. Having enough for the day. He decided to go out into the city and get away from his girlfriend and teammate.

"Stupid Yang and Blake." He muttered, his cheeks puffed in anger "It's not my fault I get easily jealous. I wonder how'd she like it if someone tried hitting on me for once."

He stopped walking and sighed "No, that's wrong Garnet; just because you're upset. Doesn't mean you should think like that." He checked the time on his scroll and saw that it was getting on in the afternoon "Eh, I guess I can stay out for a little while longer before I head back."

He started to walk again, but had he been paying attention. He would've been able to to prevent himself from tripping over something and falling.

"Whoa!"

Landing rather roughly on the ground. He muttered a series of curses as he started to pick himself up

"What the…?"

"Are you alright?"

Garnet opened his eyes at the feminine voice that called out to him. He looked around to find the source of it, but couldn't find it anywhere.

"Down here."

The scythe user looked down and saw the last thing he expected to see. Lying stiffly on the floor was a teenage girl with long orange hair, aqua teal colored eyes and cute freckles on her fair skin. She was dressed in a white buttoned midriff blouse shirt leaving her stomach exposed, along with a few buttons undone showing a portion of her ample chest. A gray skirt with overall straps, a pair of dark gray fingerless gloves, black thigh high stockings and a pair of low heeled boots, both of which has a green trim running down the side. To finish the outfit, was a pink bow tied at the back of her head.

The ginger head girl gave an innocent smile as she stared at Garnet "Salutations!" She greeted

Garnet blinked before finally registering that he was on top of somebody, a girl no less "Oh… OH jeez, I am so sorry!" He apologized getting off the smiling girl quickly, a blush on his face "Are you okay?"

The girl still maintained her smile, as if nothing was wrong "Oh yes, I feel wonderful. Thank you for asking."

There was moment of silence between the two. Garnet, who finally stood up, stared at the girl with an awkward look on his face "Um… would you like to get up?" He asked hesitantly

The girl blinked in surprise. As if she was just realizing that she had been on the ground the whole time. Smiling again, she nodded "Absolutely!"

Garnet offered a hand to help her up, which she graciously accepted. He gaped in shock at the amount of resistance he felt. He meant no offense in any way possible, but the girl was HEAVY. It was completely unbelievable considering how light she looked. Luckily she was able to get up mostly on her own. Dusting herself off, she faced the young teenager.

"My name is Penny, Penny Polendina. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She greeted exuberantly

Startled by the vivid greeting, Garnet recovered and greeted back "I'm Garnet Rose; nice to meet you as well."

"Likewise!"

Another awkward silence ensued making Garnet shifting from foot to foot "So, um…"

"Oh I'm sorry."

He saw that Penny had a slight crestfallen look on her face "Was I bothering you or something?"

Garnet went wide eyed and shook his head "No, no you weren't!" He assured, waving his hand "I just…had a lot on my mind."

Penny went from sad to confused "Oh? What's wrong?"

"Nothing major honestly, it's just...my girlfriend and her friend had just been teasing me a lot lately. I came here to just to get away from them. I'm not mad or anything, I just needed some time away."

Penny cocked her head to the side. Her confusion still on her face "Girlfriend?" She repeated, as if the word itself was foreign to her

"Yeah, her name is Yang." The boy smiled deeply "Despite her antics, she's really special to me."

"I see" Penny muttered to herself "Am I special to you as well?"

Garnet was caught off guard by the question "Um well, I guess I can consider you a friend." He replied slowly

Penny's eyes lit up "Really?! I'm your friend?" She sounded as if the term was the best thing she ever heard

Garnet nodded, a small smile appearing on her face "Yeah, I don't see why we can't be friends."

He was pulled into a literal bone crushing hug by the taller teen "Oh, how absolutely wonderful!"

"Glad you're happy" he strained "Can you um, let go now?"

"Oh sorry" she gently put her new friend down "So what do we down now since we're friends?"

"Well, seeing as I'm not due back at Beacon for a while now, want to walk around the city and hang out?"

"Absolutely!"

Garnet smiled "Well then, let's go."

The two teens start off in a random direction further into the city. Talking and laughing about random things.

-X-

"Seriously, where is he?"

Back in the Team RWBY dorm room, the members of the team were all in various parts of the room all pondering the same question as to where their young leader was. Yang was pacing back and forth, often glancing between the clock and door. When she checked her scroll again for any missed calls, for what had been the tenth time in the past hour, and did not find any. She let out a sigh and regarded her teammates with a deeply worried look on her face.

"Guys, I'm really starting to get worried." She said "Garnet's never out this late. He should've checked in by now."

"It is odd that the dolt would be out this long." Weiss stated, taking a glance at the clock. The time had read 8:02 pm. She scowled in thought "You'd think he'd at least have the courtesy to call you and say he'd be out late."

"Knowing him, he's probably still mad at us for teasing him." Blake added while staring at her book "I mean he WAS upset, when he stormed out earlier."

"So nice to see to see you're so full of concern there Belladonna." Weiss said with bitter sarcasm, noticing her teammate was more entranced in her smu- novel.

Blake flinched but didn't say anything. Despite seeming impassive towards the whole thing. Blake actually was concern for her team leader, just as much as they were. During the time she spent with him and team RWBY, the little guy had actually grown on her. And unconsciously made her forget about her past. Suffice to say, he held a dear place in her heart. So to learn that he hasn't returned did make the Faunus girl worry. Not even reading one of her books to distract her did anything to ease her concern.

Had it been her or Yang, or maybe even Weiss that was staying out this late without answer. She might not have been bothered by it too much. But Garnet, Remnant have him forgive her for saying this, but he was like a little baby. A sweet innocent, energetic, scythe wielding baby. What reason could he possibly be out this late for?

Her thoughts were broken by the sounds of the doorknob twisting. All three girls snapped their gaze towards the door and see Garnet step in with a smile on his face.

"Hey girls what's-"

He was abruptly cut off by Yang pulling him into a tight hug

"Where were you?!" She demanded; she wanted to shout at him. But found herself more relieved than upset "You had me worried sick."

Garnet blinked "I was just out in the city hanging out."

"You couldn't think to call?!" Weiss snapped, deciding to be the angry one in Yang's place "We've been sitting here wondering where the heck you've been for 4 HOURS!" She folded her arms and huffed "Granted we didn't do anything because we knew you could take care of yourself and would call us the moment there was trouble. But still, a call, text, or any kind of notification to give us peace of mind would've been appreciated!"

Garnet winced at the harsh tone before staring at the ground "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you guys worry." He said genuinely crestfallen

Seeing her leader's sad expression made Weiss turn away. Now feeling like she had just kicked a sweet puppy. It was at that moment, Blake decided to play peacekeeper.

"Alright, alright, what's important is that Garnet's back safe and sound and we can stop worrying about him." She closed her book and stretched "I don't know about you, but I feel like turning in. We got a big day tomorrow, don't we?"

"Oh yeah, tomorrow's the day Beacon hits the beach!" Garnet exclaimed, practically bouncing in Yang's arm

Weiss scoffed at her leader's actions, but had a faint smile on her lips as well "Well then, I suppose we can follow Blake's example and go to sleep as well."

Garnet nodded in agreement, wriggling out of Yang's grasp to go to his bed, when he felt Yang pull him back into her.

"Oh no you don't, you had me worried sick for four hours." She said in a mock stern tone "That's four hours of intimacy that I've lost from you. Which you are going to repay back by sleeping with me for tonight." She finished with a grin

Garnet flushed bright red "W-What?!" He shouted "B-But that's…"

Any protests were cut short by Yang covering her boyfriend's mouth "Uh, no arguments, my decision is final." She spoke with the authority that made even Weiss impressed

Garnet felt himself being dragged away from his bed. Him fighting and arguing the entire time. Blake and Weiss chuckled at the scene. A part of them wanting to go help, but another finding this to be a suitable punishment for having Garnet worrying them to death.

If only they knew how lively things were going to be tomorrow.

-X-

"Alright, the beach!"

Garnet jumped, landing somewhat gracefully into the sand. He looked around taking in the beautiful surrounding.

The sun was shining brightly today. Which meant that the beautiful white sand glowed immensely, while the deep blue sea sparkled like crystals. Taking in the wonderful sea breeze Garnet grinned at the sight.

"It looks amazing." He said

Neptune appeared from behind and suddenly wrapped his arms around the young boy's neck "Yes. It. Is." He said agreeing

Garnet stared at Neptune surprised "Neptune, what are you doing here?" Last he checked from Sun. Neptune hated large bodies of water "Don't tell me, you got over your fear of water?!"

The blue haired teen scoffed, as if disappointed by Garnet's claim "Who the heck said I came here for the beach?"

Garnet was puzzled by the man's statement; then he realized just exactly what blue haired teen was staring at, making him garner a blush on his face. Further down the shoreline, you could see multiple Beacon academy girls dressed in various one piece or two piece bikinis. Nothing too skimpy and inappropriate as they were on a school trip. But their outfits did manage to turn heads. But what managed to catch Garnet's attention was his team's outfit, more specifically, his girlfriend.

Yang was dressed up in a bumblebee colored two piece bikini with a top that tied around the neck and back while the bottom resembled that of a miniskirt. (Picture Charlotte's swimsuit from Infinite Stratos)

Yang removed her shades with a large grin as she waved to Garnet, making her way over to them. Neptune, thinking that Yang was waving to him, decided to intercept her.

"Why, helloooo there-" The poor man couldn't even finish his sentence before he found himself being shoved out of the way.

"Hey Garnet, what do you think of my swimsuit?"

She gave a small spin to show it off, and it had the desired effect as Garnet looked down bright red "I think it looks...cute." He mumbled, thankfully Yang managed to hear it

"Aw, you're just so precious." She exclaimed bringing Garnet into a hug. His face smashed into her ample chest

A voice sighed at them "Really Xiao Long, and here I thought you would refrain from doing that today."

The couple turned to see Weiss staring at them, an irritated expression present on her face. The Schnee heiress was in a modest light blue one-piece swimsuit with small frills around the rim of the leg entrance, and a stylized 'W' emblazoned on the chest. She also had a baby blue transparent wraparound skirt that flowed down to her knees.

Yang grinned as Weiss folded her arms "Aw, come on, Schnee." She pulled Garnet closer "Today's supposed to be a day of fun."

The white haired girl huffed, not willing to humor her teammate with a response. Approaching the teens were Blake. Blake wore a simple black high neck bikini, while still maintaining her bow. The cat faunus helped Neptune off the ground.

"Thanks" He muttered glancing at Garnet and Yang "What's the deal with those two? They seem to be a lot closer than they say they are."

"Well, they did grow up together. It kinda would make sense that they would act close." Blake stated

Neptune's eyes narrowed "Are they dating or something?"

Blake was quiet for a moment, as if actually contemplating the question. Finally she said "Not that I know of, no."

Neptune still looked unconvinced, but dropped the matter altogether. There were always other chances to score with the blonde bombshell.

Soon Team JNPR and the rest of Team SSSN approached Garnet and the gang. The crimsonette managed to pry himself free from Yang's grip.

"Alright guys; we got a whole fun filled day ahead of us. What should we do first?"

Before anyone had a chance to mull it over or voice their answers. Another voice interrupted all of them.

"Garnet?"

Everyone turned to see a girl with long orange hair and teal colored eyes slowly making her way over to him. She was dressed in a two piece bikini outfit; with a green top that had spaghetti strings which wrapped around her neck in an 'X' pattern, a gray ruffled skirt like bottom with a black sash with a green strip running through the middle, which was wrapped around her and tied at the side with a large bow.

Everyone was confused, wondering who that girl was. Though, for the boy in question that the girl was calling out to. He had a different reaction.

"Penny!" He called out excitedly, surprising everyone especially Yang.

The girl, recognizing that who she saw was indeed Garnet, started to run up to him. Excitement present on her face as well. Garnet, realizing what Penny was about to do, paled in horror

"No Penny wait-" He tried to say, but was too late as the slender girl tackled him into the ground. In turn, throwing all her uncharacteristic weight on top of him "Oh…why?" He groaned

All three teams surrounded the tackled 15 year old, as he tried to lift the girl, who they heard him call Penny, off of him. Everyone looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do or say in this situation. Until one of them finally spoke up.

"Garnet," Pyrrha started hesitantly "Um, who exactly is she?" She asked, deciding to be the voice to everyone's question.

"Oh right," Garnet finally was able to sit up, Penny still next to "Penny these are my friends. Everyone, this is-"

"Salutations, my name Penny Polendina; Garnet's special friend. It's a pleasure to meet you." She greeted happily

Unlike Team JNPR and SSSN, Blake and Weiss' eyelids shot up, looking at each other before to Yang. Who at the moment, had no outer reactions, aside from twitching at the term 'special friend'.

Garnet smiled oblivious to his girlfriend's reaction "Yeah, me and Penny met each other yesterday while I was out in Vale. Soon afterwards, we became friends." He looked at Penny "But, even though I'm happy to see you. What are you doing here?"

"When we were talking, you said that you would be coming here to the today. I asked my…dad if I could come here, and he said yes." Penny then surprised Garnet by leaning towards him to the point where their foreheads were touching. It was a miracle Yang didn't explode from the sight "You don't mind do you?"

Garnet went scarlet red from Penny's actions but nodded nonetheless "I don't mind; what about the rest of you guys."

"Oh of course not, we don't mind inviting your friend to join us." Weiss suddenly said, surprising everyone around her

To say that seeing the Schnee heiress be so inviting to a random stranger that they didn't was surprising, would have been a dramatic understatement. Yang gritted her teeth and motioned to say something about this, but received a swift elbow to the side, courtesy of Weiss.

"After all, anyone who's a friend of Garnet is a friend of ours right guys?" She asked, directing her question to the remaining of the group

Jaune, slowly getting over his momentary shock, nodded "Oh yeah, of course. We have no problems with that."

"Hey, more friends, the better." Sun added

Soon everyone started voicing their agreements to allowing Penny to join them in today's relax filled fun. That is, everyone save for a certain Xiao Long.

"Well Yang, what about you? Any objections?" Weiss inquired, a certain tone in her voice.

Yang sent a quick glare to the smirking Schnee, then noticed that everyone was staring at her "No, I have no problems." She responded evenly; well, as evenly as her simmering anger was letting her.

"Alright!" Garnet cheered, grabbing Penny's hand "C'mon Penny, let's go you're gonna have a great time!"

The young scythe wielder then ran off with his new friend in tow. Team JNPR and SSSN following shortly behind them. Leaving the remaining members of Team RWBY behind by their lonesome. Weiss still had a smile plastered on her face and was about to follow after her team leader, when she felt a hand land roughly on her shoulder.

Instead of being alarmed, she simply gave a side glance to the silently fuming blonde behind her "Something wrong Xiao Long?" she asked, with a patented schnee smirk on her face

Yang's glared did not go down, if anything, her eyes were borderlining to becoming red "What the hell was that Weiss?!" She demanded through clench teeth

Weiss put a hand to her cheek in thought "I have no idea what you're on about." She spoke with as much innocence she could fake "But if you mean having Garnet's new friend join us. I suppose we can call this: payback in karma."

"What?!"

Weiss let out a sigh, forcibly removing Yang's hand from her shoulder "Let's be honest; you two have been getting a little out of hand with your teasing on Garnet's jealousy. I know you mean well and aren't serious about it. But there are limits; and since Garnet's too nice to get back at you. I'd figured I'd do it in his stead."

The heiress clapped her hands together "Now I can't say I planned all of this. If an opportune moment like this presents itself to give you a taste of your own medicine. Who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth?"

Yang had to resist the urge to pout at Weiss "You…"

"Oh come on Xiao Long, she's just a friend." Weiss walked up to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist "Are you gonna deny Garnet from having friends who are also girls? If so then Pyrrha and Nora are in a lot of trouble."

"Or could it be; that you're actually _jealous_ at someone being as affectionate with Garnet other than you?"

With that Weiss walked off to find her team leader and his friend. Blake could only offer a shrug to the still simmering blonde before following right behind her girlfriend.

With Yang all by herself, she sighed all her anger slowly disappearing. She slumped as only one appropriate thought ran through her mind.

" _Karma IS a bitch."_

End

 **And with this, I bring you guys part 2 of Jealousy. This time we're introduced to everyone's favorite robot girl, Penny. And for those who are wondering why I changed Penny's appearance, well, I wanted to make her a bit older in this series as to serve as unintentional competition for Yang. This won't be the last Penny's actions will make Yang fume with jealousy, I can tell you that right there.**

 **Fun Fact: I actually intended for this chapter to be a little bit longer this. But then I figured that this would be a good place to stop. What'd you guys think of it? I'll be writing the third and final part to this mini-parter series soon. Until then, I'll be getting some more one-shots and drabbles ready for you.**

 **As usual, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, then please be kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/and Review. And if you prefer, leave a suggestion on a one-shot or drabble scenario that you would like to see happen between this couple. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Growth Spurt

"Garnet, please get your things ready. Our plane will be leaving soon." Summer called out to her child

"Alright, but can I say goodbye to Yang and her family first?"

Mr. and Mrs. Rose gave a knowing look to each other and smiled "Sure, no problem kiddo," Qrow said "We'll be at the terminal gate, waitin'. Just be sure to hurry."

Garnet gave an understanding nod as he quickly rushed to Yang and her parents. The young 13 year old boy leapt into the arms of the 15 year old Yang as she, along with her parents, gave the boy one big family bear hug.

"Take good care yourself and your family, Garnet." Raven said, trying to keep her emotions in check. Finding it surprisingly difficult to say goodbye to her family friends

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do, and that's be lame. Hope you have fun at your new home in Atlas." Taiyang grinned, ruffling the young boy's hair

Garnet laughed "Thanks Mr. Xiao Long, and I will Mrs. Xiao long." Garnet then looked at Yang, waiting for to say something as well. But she remained quiet.

"Yang?" He called to her, only for her to tighten her hold of him "Uh, Yang?"

"Yang Xiao Long, that is rude. Aren't you going to say something?!" Raven scolded to her daughter

"This sucks," the teenage blonde muttered "Why does Garnet have to go? Why can't he stay here with us?"

Garnet blinked in shock while the parents only chucked in amusement. Understanding full well why their daughter was acting this way. It shouldn't have been a secret that Yang was way less than happy when she had learned that Garnet and his folks had been moving away, due to Qrow's new job. Surprisingly their daughter had not been as vocal in her protests about the whole than they originally expected her to be.

It seemed seeing the little guy finally getting ready to leave made that little fact sink in.

"It can't be helped, what with Qrow's new job forcing him to move." Taiyang said resting a hand on his daughter's shoulder

"I don't care!" She shouted, pulling Garnet into an even tighter hug "I don't want my cute little rose to go!" She whined

"Little?!"

Yang felt Garnet push himself off of her, a huge pout on his face "I'm not little!" He fumed

Yang blinked in surprise while her father Taiyang was grinning at the whole thing. Raven on the other hand, was pinching the bridge of her nose. But she couldn't stop her shoulders from shaking with laughter

"Oh boy, here we go." She muttered under her breath with a smile

"This should be good" Taiyang grinned, taking a step back to enjoy the show

Yang didn't hear her parents amused comments. Rather instead, focusing more on the slowly fuming boy in front of her "Aw but Garnet you are little." She hugged herself, in turn squishing her breast together "My cute little rose that I just want to smother to the end of time."

At this point, Taiyang's and Raven's snickering were starting to become noticeable. Though they quickly turned their heads when they saw Garnet glaring at them. Just as the Crimson haired boy was about to make a retort. The PA system went off, announcing the last call of departure of Garnet's plane.

"Garnet sweetie, it's time to go." Summer called out

Garnet let out a pout but nodded nonetheless. Before he left he sent one last glare to Yang. But this time, it was filled with determination.

"Just you wait and see Yang. The next time we meet, I'm going to be way taller than you. Then we'll see who's the small one." He declared proudly

Yang giggled and rolled her eyes "I'm sure you will. And until that day comes."

Her next action stunned everybody around her, including herself. The fifteen year old planted a soft kiss on Garnet's forehead. Causing the young adolescent's face to flush a nice shade of Scarlet.

Summer put a hand to her mouth, covering a small gasp as her eyes widened in surprise. Qrow let out a low whistle "Nice goin kiddo." He said

Taiyang was just grinning at the scene in front of him. While Raven merely raised a brow, having a smile on her face.

Onlookers passing by, saw this little scene and couldn't help but let out an "Aww" towards the cute pair. Yang's lips finally left Garnet's forehead. With a nice blush, she looked straight down toward him.

"I hope you come back soon." She whispered

The thirteen year old nodded "Sure, definitely"

Garnet ran back to his parents, grabbing his things. He gave one last glance to Yang and her family.

"Until we meet again, Yang!" He called out

Yang nodded "Right, and next time we I'll-"

 _ ***BEEP* *BEEP***_

-X-

 _ ***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***_

"Huh?!"

Yang's head jolted from her pillow in surprise as the sound of her alarm blared throughout her entire room. A sluggish hand reached out to grab her scroll to look at the time. Only to balk in disbelief at the time she was getting up.

"9:30?!" She all but yelled "Why the hell am I getting up at 9:30?!"

" _Yang, Yang are you awake?"_ Raven's voice could be heard from the other side " _Get up sweetie, we have to be ready to leave soon."_

"Huh, for what?" It had just been the beginning of her school's holiday break. A time where she usually just laze around in the house and sleep. And to her knowledge, she and her family had nothing planned in terms of outings. So what reason could they possibly have for getting up this early?

Raven was silent for a few moments " _You don't remember what today is?_ When she didn't hear daughter reply she spoke up " _I'm surprised; I would've thought that, considering what today was. You'd be the first one out of bed."_

"Why, what's today?" Yang finally asked

" _Sweetheart… Garnet and his family are coming home today."_

Yang rubbed her eyes, still exhausted "Oh okay." She murmured "Give me a few more minutes and I'll be up."

" _...Alright then."_ Raven said slowly before walking away from her daughter's bedroom door

Hearing the footsteps grow fainter. Yang slumped back into her pillow. Her eyes closed, ready drift back off to sleep. A few quiet minutes passed until Yang shot up from her bed. This time more alarmed and frantic.

"Wait! THAT'S TODAY?!" She screamed

Downstairs, Raven walked into the living room. Where her husband was watching TV, a small grin appeared on his face

"I see she finally remembered what today was." He said, earning a giggle from his wife.

-X-

"Why didn't you tell me Garnet was coming home today?!" Yang screamed at her parents, while in the midst of fixing her ponytail

The Xiao Longs were currently riding in the family Hummer, on their way to the airport. Yang was dressed in yellow short sleeve shirt with a mini black vest, blue denim skinny jeans, and a pair of black flats. As stated before, she was in the current process of fixing her hair into a ponytail. Growing steadily aggravated on her constant mistakes. Nerves was really working overtime on being a bitch today, wasn't it?

Raven looked at her daughter through the car mirror "Yang, we did tell you. Multiple times in fact."

"You're the one who decided to stay up late." Taiyang quipped

Yang pouted as she sunk back into her seat. Not wanting to retort her parents. Preferring to think about reuniting with a friend after five long years. A smile slowly appeared on her face. As she thought about her dream from last night.

Soon the family of three finally arrived at the airport. Once inside, they were greeted with the natural sight of a packed bustling building. The trio soon melding into the traffic, working their way into the into the middle.

"Okay, so I spoke Summer the other day. They said that their plane would be arriving at Terminal Gate 13 at about 12:30." Said Raven as she looked at her clock "And it's 12:14 now, so…"

Yang tuned out the rest of what her mother was saying. Focusing more on the fact that her best was coming back home after 5 years. Secretly, she was worried about whether or not Garnet was still the same as when he left. While she wanted to remain positive and tell herself that was not the case. A lot can happen in five years. She worried as to whether he was still the same. If he still considered her to be a friend, despite not seeing each other for a long time. Or worse, if he still cared about her, the way she did about him.

The 20 year old clutched her head, a look of dread all over her face. Even though she thought she made her feelings to Garnet the day he left. In the long run, she really cursed herself for not saying more that day. To anyone who knew the Rose and Xiao Long family. It was no secret that only child of Raven and Taiyang has had a massive crush for the only child of Summer and Qrow. The same could be said for Garnet. Anyone who was everyone knew that the two always liked one another, but never made any advances to ask the other out. That last day before Garnet left was her last chance to confess to him, but thanks to her nervousness, she chickened out somewhat.

"Yang? Yang!" A voice called out

And again, while she wanted to cling onto the slim chance that Garnet had stayed single during his time over in his new city. She couldn't deny the very high possibility that Garnet could've hooked up with somebody. Again, it HAS been five years. Anything could happen while he was gone.

"Yang, are you listening?!"

What if he did get a girlfriend? What if she was better looking than her? What if-?

"YANG!" _***SMACK***_

"OWW!"

Yang's anxious head clutch turned into pained gripped. As she slowly nursed the bump on her head. She sent a light glare to the person who hit her. Which turned out to be her mother.

"What was that for?!" She cried

"Finally, I have your attention." Huffed the irritated mother "You were so far gone. You missed me say that we should leave. Garnet's plane will be arriving soon."

"Sorry" the young blonde mumbled, miffed over the unnecessary lump

"Right then, if you're done with your little daydream. Let's go."

With nothing else said, the family of three headed for the designated arrival gate. Two of which were blissfully unaware of a certain young girl's inner turmoil.

-X-

"TAIYANG, RAVEN! Oh it's so good to see you again!"

Summer Rose cheered as she ran to her dear old friends that was waiting for them as they got out of the gateway. Qrow let out a smirk as he followed his ecstatic wife at a more leisurely pace. Raven stepped forward and intercepted Summer with a hug.

"Same here Summer, I still can't believe that it's been 5 years since we last saw each other."

Summer nodded "Oh I know, I can't believe it either."

While the mothers were conducted in small talk. Qrow walked up to a grinning Taiyang and his daughter.

"Yo Tai, been a while, huh?" Greeted the dark haired man

Taiyang laughed "Yeah it has, how've you been?"

Qrow shrugged "Eh, can't complain when it comes to me and the missus." He then turned his glance towards Yang "Hey there kiddo, how are ya?"

"Hey Mr. Rose." Yang greeted with a smile

"Hey, how many times have I told ya kid, call me Qrow. Mr. Rose makes me feel old."

"Implying that you're not old already." Remarked Taiyang snarkily

"Heh, whatever." Qrow glared but had a grin on his face.

Yang looked around "So um, where's Garnet?" She asked

"Oh, the kid just went to go get the bags. He should be back soon." Qrow said as he gave a quick once over to Yang "Gotta say kid, you really grew up since the last I saw ya."

"Right?!" Summer chimed in "She really grew up into a beautiful young lady. And with all these curves in the right places. I bet you make all the girls jealous."

Yang felt her cheeks heat up from the praise "I dunno about all of that." She mumbled "Oh, what about Garnet? Did he grow?"

Qrow and Summer shared a look with each other making the Xiao Longs confused.

Summer started "Well…"

"Ah, mom, dad, there you are. I finally found you." A mild baritone voice called out

Everyone turned to see who was it that was calling them. And the reactions were priceless for a certain family. Walking towards them was a tall buff teen looking well over 6 feet with dark hair that turned dark crimson at the ends, and also flowed down to his shoulders, and a pair of shades covering his eyes. He had on a black muscle shirt, jeans, and a pair of red sneakers. To complete his look; he was wearing a bright red long coat that had a hood on it. He came to a stop and set the bags down.

"It took me a while to find you guys. I swear crowds suck." The teen groaned before brightening up, upon seeing Raven and Taiyang "Hey Mr. & Mrs. Xiao Long, long time no see."

Taiyang looked completely shocked at the person that greeted them. As for Raven, who had her arms folded, dropped limply to the sides as her eyes widened immensely. As for Yang…

"Gar...net?" Yang uttered unbelieving at the sight before her

'Garnet' heard Yang and noticed her standing across from him "Yang!" He exclaimed

Yang watched the tall boy walk up to her. She slowly gazed up and took in the sight in front of her. Instead of a young looking teen who was barely over five feet. Was a tall 6'4 man, easily towering over her small 5'8 frame. His once slender frame replaced with a muscular one. Complete with a broad chest and shoulders. And his voice…

Dear Oum, his voice

What was once a sweet childish voice, was now a deep rich one.

Ignoring her stunned state, Garnet smiled "Hey Yang; oh it's so good to see!" He enveloped her into a big hug. Unintentionally lifting her up off the ground.

" _Oh my!"_ Yang screamed in her head. Trying really hard not to blush at the muscles that was pressed up against her.

"It's great to finally be back. How's everyone doing? I bet a lot of things happened while I was gone." He set down the blonde, only to see that she was bright red "Hey you okay? Your face is all red."

Yang suddenly found her flats really interesting "l-It's nothing." She stammered "I...I… Garnet, is that really you?" She asked once more

A brow was raised "What're you talking about?" He pulled off his shades revealing his eyes "Of course it's me!"

And there they were, his silver eyes. The undeniable proof that this was her childhood friend since she was seven. His silver eyes that had an abundance of innocence towards them. Now had a deep sense of maturity instead.

"It is you," she whispered "What...happened?"

"Just like I promised." Garnet said with small grin "I grew up."

End

 **And another one-shot up and running. I don't about you guys, but I'm having a lot of fun writing for this series. And I hope you guys have the same feeling reading it.**

 **I've had this one-shot scenario in my mind for a while now. The thought of Yang seeing a more mature, handsome Garnet as opposed to his usual cute innocent self, was appealing to me. The fact that I've been watching Jojo's Bizarre Adventures also helped the matters.**

 **Will there be a part two to this? You know it; when I can get to it, is the question. Might do a few more chapter I tackle it. Plus I got a few request to cover, so yeah. I got some work cut out for me. But anyways…**

 **As usual, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, then please be kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review. And if you prefer, leave a suggestion or request on a one-shot or drabble between this couple. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Garnet/Yang Fun Fact Questions

Yo everybody Ace here, with something a little different from you guys. I thought we could use this chance to help you guys learn a little bit more about our favorite couple. Think of it, as learning fun trivia and facts about them. Hence the name above.

The questions themselves originated from Tumblr, but they managed to spark the interests of our Burning Rose/Enabler couple and they wanted to answer for your enjoyment and knowledge. As to why they're not here at the moment. Well they're on another date with other. Nothing I can really do about that. Besides they're owed one anyway. Besides this main story and 'Ask the Gang' they're entitled to a little alone time and relaxation.

But anyway, I digress. These answers are fairly short for the following questions. But hopefully you'll be able to learn a little more about our couple in the end. Alright I've rambled long enough; you guys have some answers to read. This is Blackace70 signing off and I hope you enjoy this little fun fact questionnaire.

 _ **Who asks the others on dates?:**_ Yang initially did at first, from when they had their first day. But soon afterwards Garnet started to take charge in asking Yang out. But in the end, it's back and forth on who ask who out.

 _ **Who is the bigger cuddler?:**_ Yang; given how Garnet is shorter than her. She never misses a chance opportunity to hug him close to her. Not that Garnet minds, he loves snuggling up against Yang from time to time.

 _ **Who initiates holding hands more often?:**_ Just like with cuddles, Yang likes to initiate hand holding. Though most of the time, her definition of 'hand-holding' consists of her excitedly dragging Garnet when they're going out.

 _ **Who remembers anniversaries?:**_ With the way they spend time with each other. Every day feels like an anniversary. So nothing really changes when that day actually comes.

 _ **Who is more possessive?:**_ Hi there, I'm not sure if we've met before, the names Yang Xiao Long. The proud girlfriend to my little cinnamon roll, Garnet Rose. Here with a little message. If you guys wanna be friends with Garnet, go right ahead, feel free I won't stop you. Just know; that if you hurt him in any single way, you're dead. It's as simple as that. ^_^

 _ **Who gets more jealous?:**_ Garnet surprisingly gets more jealous than Yang. What with the occasional guy trying to hit on Yang. One of the minor annoyances of dating a cute popular girl like Yang.

 _ **Who is more protective?:**_ Reread Yang's message in the possessiveness question.

 _ **Who is more likely to cheat?:**_ Neither; and they don't have any intention of doing so. The real question is; who is suicidal enough to try and seduce Garnet in Yang's presence?

 _ **Who initiates sexy time the most?:**_ At the current moment, neither is engaging in sexy time. Preferring to take it slow in their relationship. Though when the time comes, Yang's more likely to take charge, as Garnet's too innocent and bashful.

 _ **Who kills the spider?:**_ Garnet, Yang surprisingly does not like to deal with insects. Especially spiders.

 _ **Who asks the other to marry them?:**_ I'm sure the day will come when Garnet will be able to fully pop the question… When Yang is able to stop fainting every time she sees the ring.

 _ **Who buys the other flowers and gifts:**_ Both, they have no hesitancy in spoiling one another. Though instead of flowers; they're more of the anime and games type of couple.

 _ **Who would bring up possibly having kids?:**_ Yang, the possibility of having kids with Garnet excites her.

 _ **Who is more nervous to meet the parents?:**_ Even though Garnet would be pretty nervous about meeting Yang's parents. It's pretty more normal compared to Yang, as she is the more nervous one in meeting Garnet's parents. She always did feel that Garnet was too precious for her at times. And she has the feeling that Garnet's parent would think along the same lines.

 _ **Who sleeps on the couch when the other is angry?:**_ Neither; and it's not because they don't get mad. It's just that it never reaches the point where they would force the other out of the room.

 _ **Who tries to make up first after arguments?:**_ Garnet always takes the initiative to apologize first. Even if he wasn't in the wrong, he always feels bad about arguing with Yang in the first place. And the moment Yang sees Garnet's regretful look. Her heart instantly melts; feeling even worse (if possible) than Garnet for arguing as well.

 _ **Who tells the other they love them more often?:**_ The one question that has been asked before. And to this day, has still debated by the couple themselves.

And there you have it. Just a little dive into the background of Garnet and Yang. To those who ever wondered more about our favorite couple. Hopefully this helped you. And now that this is done. We'll be getting back to the one shots soon. The next one, will be...quite a doozy, trust. But until then…

 _See you next time_ ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Innocent Mirage

"ARGH, what are we going to do about that bitch Yang?"

Sitting within a coffee shop, secluded in their own little corner, were a pair of dark skinned girls. One had long black hair with a pair of hazel eyes and had simple french manicured nails; she wore a simple faded blue casual dress that looked a bit too short on her (Nice way of putting it) and sandals. The other had brown colored eyes with neon green hair which at first glance, would look fake. But in actuality it was real; she was dressed in a simple black crop top that had the words 'Bad Gurl' on it, a very bright and blinding multi colored and patterned leggings, and a jeans jacket to complete her outfit.

These girl were none other than Nicole and Mariah. And right now, they were _pissed._

On the outside, to anyone passing by them. They would've just looked like two girls pouting cutely in anger. But on the inside, they were seething in rage.

This all started two weeks ago, after Yang's explosion and death threats to them. Ever since that confrontation; their popularity and image had taken a massive blow as everyone, those who didn't know and those who did, finally saw and learned about them for what they truly were. Since then, everyone who's ever been a victim started to stand up for themselves and each other. Even as going as far as to challenge them and their fading authority. And while they still had leashes on a few students, via heavy blackmail material that would preferred to be kept secret. Even the girls had to admit, they were starting to lose grip fast, and they didn't like it.

Nicole, the dark haired girl narrowed her eyes as she looked outside the coffee shop window "That's the thing, we can't do anything." She said gritting her teeth in anger

"Well we gotta do SOMETHING! Our natural statuses is at stake here!" Mariah exclaimed, shoving a huge piece of chocolate cake in her mouth. Normally either girls would stay away from desserts such as this.

But whenever they would get angry. To hell with their calorie intake.

Nicole propped her head in her hands as she scowled in thought. A few moments passed before a nasty smirk appeared on her lips.

"I know EXACTLY what we can do." She said earning a puzzled looked from her cousin

-X-

"Hey Garnet!"

The fifteen year old looked out from his locker after hearing someone calling his name. He looked to see a boy around his age walking up to him. He had a pair of amethyst colored eyes and long black hair that formed a large shaggy bang that covered his left eye, and was also pulled into a spiky ponytail. He also had streaks silvery-white highlights running down various places in his ponytail and also running around edges of his bang. He was wearing a black t-shirt, light blue jeans, and a pair of white sneakers.

Garnet became estatic at seeing who the person was "Domino!"

The purple eyed 15 year old grinned as ran and tackled his friend, nearly throwing themselves into Garnet's locker. Aside from Yang, Domino was one of the first friends Garnet had made by himself in a class that he hadn't shared with Yang or Subaru. It was Professor Goodwitch's Physics Class. Garnet and Domino first got to talking when Domino had noticed Garnet had been struggling trying to keep up with the lecture. And he had decided to help him out. Later by the end of class Garnet had been shocked to learn that Professor Glynda was actually Domino's mother. And that he actually knew all the material, well, unknowingly by Glynda anyway. That, along with the fact that Domino was also a deep fan of anime. It was suffice to say that the two became fast friends.

After picking themselves up and gathering their things. Garnet and Domino were walking towards the campus entrance, as school was finally done.

"So how've you been? It seems like forever since we last talk." Domino asked, starting the conversation

"It's been great, I've really enjoyed my time here at Beacon." Garnet grinned looking at his friend "What about you, how's things on the other side?"

"Things are actually great on my end," Domino smirked "Of course, you would already know this if you kept in touched with me every once and awhile."

Soon Domino put a hand to his head and started to swoon and sway dramatically "You don't call, you don't text. Not even so much as a letter." He wipe a fake tear from his eye "And here I am, beginning to think you're forgetting about your first friend."

Even though he was clearly joking. Garnet still felt anxious about what his friend said "No, I could never forget about you Dom!" He nearly shouted

Domino grinned, and pulled Garnet into a headlock "Relax, I'm only kidding." He said, he often forgot that Garnet's innocent naïveté made the guy take some things a little too seriously at times

At Garnet's huffed pout, the black and white haired teen let go of his friend and they continued on walking "So how's it going with your little girlfriend, Yang?" He asked, a teasing tone filling his voice "I recently heard that you two hooked up. And didn't get a chance to express my congrats."

Garnet scratched the back of his head, a faint blush working its way onto his face "Things have never been more amazing, Dom." He stated in a brightened tone "I never thought that one girl could ever make me feel the way I do. But I'm glad that it's all because of her."

Domino couldn't help but smile at the aura of happiness that Garnet was exuding "So," he began "Is she as hot as they say?"

Garnet snapped out of his self-induced daze and immediately grew quiet. Letting his faint blush grow shades darker by the second. For a moment, Domino thought he had broken his friend. Fortunately, it didn't seem to be the case.

"Yes, yes she is!" He finally answered, then an uncharacteristic mischievous grin worked his way onto Garnet's face "But let's talk about you for a moment."

The crimsonette leaned in; his knowing smirk not leaving his face "I heard a certain someone hooked up with Beacon's resident shy bunny."

This time it was Domino's turn to blush deeply "Oh, you heard, huh?" He muttered scratching his cheek

Beacon's supposed 'Resident Bunny' went by the name Velvet Scarletina. A kind and sweet girl who was possibly the gentlest girl you would ever meet, second only to Pyrrha. The reason behind the girl's unique nickname was because of her quiet nature. That, along with a little scene that had happened last year. It had been during an Easter themed party that had been hosted by Velvet's older sister, Coco. What made the brunette earn her nickname was the pair of bunny ears that she had been wearing during the party.

Now you know, placing a pair of floppy bunny ears on a sweet girl like Velvet. It was already more than enough to tug at one's heartstrings in terms of how cute she was. But what actually sealed the deal for her had been…

" _A...A-Achoo."_

One sneeze, one simple sneeze managed to make a whole party go quiet. It wasn't a loud sneeze, nor was it disgusting. It had been a cute little sneeze that had been followed up by equally cute nose twitch.

Together, those two little actions caused complete chaos of people fawning over her. And since then, Velvet would have been forever known as the 'Shy Bunny'.

But anyways, back to the matter at hand.

Both boys were soon interrupted by the sounds of Garnet's scroll ringing. The redhead picked up, confused as to who it was, only to see that it was Yang calling

"Hey Yang!"

" _H-Hey, *Ahem* Hey Garnet."_ Yang greeted back, surprisingly shaky " _Um, where are you right now?"_

"I was actually on my way to meet you at the front of the campus. What's wrong, is something the matter?" Garnet asked a little concerned

" _Oh no, nothing's the matter."_ Yang pacified " _Listen Garnet, there's something I want to show you."_

"Really?!" Garnet started getting excited "What is it?"

" _Ah ah, It's. A. Secret."_ Yang deny with a teasing tone in her voice

The fifteen year old felt himself pout "Aww"

" _No worries, all you need to do is meet me at the one of the old abandoned factory buildings on the outskirts of town."_ Yang told him " _Trust me, it's pretty big."_

If Garnet wasn't excited before, he certainly was now "Really? I can come see it now?"

Yang let out a quick 'Mhm' of approval, and Garnet found himself sporting a big grin on his face "Alright, I'll meet you there." He was about to hang up when suddenly-

"Hey Yang…"

" _Yes?"_

"Your voice sounds a little off; are you feeling okay?" Garnet questioned with a raised brow

He could've been imagining it, but he sworn he heard Yang's voice crack

" _O-Oh really? I must be coming down with something. Don't worry about me."_ Yang responded " _Look, just meet me at the building as soon as you can."_

Before Garnet could say anything else, the scroll hung up on him. Garnet stared at it all confused "Well, that was weird." He mumbled

"Everything alright?" Domino spoke up

"Huh, oh yeah," Garnet pocketed his scroll in his jeans "Hey Dom, sorry to run out on you like this. But I gotta go meet up with Yang, she's got a surprise waiting for me."

Domino raised an eyebrow "Really? What it is?"

"She wouldn't tell me. Just that to come meet her one of the abandoned factory buildings."

Domino tried really hard to ignore the sounds of alarms going off in his head the moment Garnet told him that. But he couldn't stop himself from asking "Really, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"C'mon Dom, it's Yang, what do you think could happen?"

"That true." The black and white haired teen mumbled "Maybe I'm just overthinking it, you know how cautious I can get over these things."

Garnet smiled and placed a hand on Domino's shoulder "I know, and thanks for that."

"Just be careful alright?" Domino pleaded

Garnet nodded, then soon ran off down the hallway. Domino smiled as he watched his friend go. But as he was disappearing from his view, his smile slowly turned into a frown.

"Please, PLEASE, Remnant above; let me be wrong about this feeling."

-X-

As the scroll ended the call, she let out a wavered sigh. Putting a hand to her forehead as it soon raked through her turquoise colored hair.

"Nice work ' _Yang',_ " A certain voice sneered "Who knew your voice mimicry would work so well for us?"

Green eyes sent a nasty glare to the pair of bitches that were standing right behind her.

"I don't know Nicole," a second voice spoke "I'm more impressed at the fact of how easy it was to for her to steal that whore's scroll."

'Yang' bit back a growl as she pocketed 'her' Scroll "Alright, I've done what you've ask. Do you still plan to keep your promise?"

"Yeah yeah" Nicole waved her hand dismissive "You help us trick the little idiot. And in return, we don't tell your little crush, as well as the school about your little friend downstairs. We're cool Reese."

Reese didn't bother to make a comment. Instead started walking off, away from those two. That is, until Nicole grabbed her shoulder.

"Um, where do you think you're going?" The dark haired girl asked

"Home," Was Reese's response "I've done what you've wanted. What else do you need from me?"

"Uh, how bout, no?" Mariah spoke up this time "You're coming with us."

Reese was shocked "What why?!" She demanded

"We can't have you head home and _conveniently_ run into Yang on the way. So just as a measure of precaution, we're gonna have you tag along with us."

Eyes widened, Reese tried to make a run for it. Only for her wrist to be grabbed by Mariah, who held her in a tight grip

"Hey relax, it's nothing serious." Nicole said with a grin "You're just gonna follow us. Watch us rough house with the kid a little, and then you're free to go."

Mariah pulled Reese close and slung her arm over her shoulder "So ease up, no need to worry."

Reese didn't fight the sense of dread that was overtaking her. Dear Oum, what had she done?

At the same time a certain crimsonette boy was making his way to the abandoned factory. Blissfully unaware for the group that was following right behind him.

-X-

"Are you still thinking about Garnet and Yang's call?"

Domino and his girlfriend Velvet were just exiting campus, making their way towards Velvet's house. Dom, who had been deep in thought, looked up at his girlfriend

"Huh, yeah; I know I shouldn't be worried. But honestly something just doesn't feel right here." He said

Velvet let out a small huff of breath through her nose, unsure of what to say. Just then, she suddenly stopped on a dime, a look of confusion on her face

"Dom?" She called, tapping her boyfriend's shoulder "Isn't that Yang over there?"

Velvet pointed out far off into the distance and sure enough it was Yang talking with black haired girl. Domino started feeling nervous, why was she here?

"Let's go and say hi to them." Domino told Velvet, before running up to the pair. Velvet following close behind him. As they got closer however, they were able to listen in on their conversation

"...Just can't seem to find my scroll anywhere." Yang stated irritated

"That is odd," Blake mused quietly "And you're sure you left it in your locker?"

"I'm sure I did." Yang answered firmly "So either my scroll magically grew legs and ran off. Or someone had the balls to actually steal my-"

"YANG!"

Yang and Blake turned around wondering who was calling them. And they surprised to see Velvet along with a teen with black and white hair running up to them.

"Um hi…" Yang said slowly to the panting teen

"Sorry," Domino smiled apologetically then recovered himself "Are you by chance Yang Xiao Long?" Receiving a nod Domino continued "Nice to meet you; I know we haven't met before, but my name's Domino. I'm a friend of Garnet." He introduced

"Oh Really?" Yang smiled "Hi then Domino, how can I help you?" She asked while uttering a quick 'Hey' to Velvet

"Hello Yang" The brunette greeted before asking "Um, by chance; are you on your way to meet Garnet somewhere?"

Yang raised a brow "Meet him? I didn't even know Garnet had left the campus." The blonde blinked when she saw Domino and Velvet expression immediately grew worried "Guys...what's wrong?" she asked

"Oh no…" Domino muttered clutching his head "I knew something was wrong. Dear Oum, I did not want to be right."

"WHAT is going on?" Yang repeated, her tone steadily growing more angry

Domino had a grim look on his face "I think Garnet is in trouble."

-X-

Garnet let out a cry of pain as he felt his body crash against a pile of rusting steel girders. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth and stream down his face from an open wound on his head.

"Ooh, I know that one had to hurt."

He looked up weakly at his assailant who was none other than Cardin and his cronies. Each one of them snickering at the broken form in front of them. Some bullies moved out of the way to allow someone to pass through. He couldn't hold back the look of disbelief when he saw two familiar girls strut up to him.

"Nicole, Mariah?!" He cried "Why are you two here?!"

The two dark skinned ladies sneered as they crouched down to his level. Nicole took this chance to grip his face tightly

"Because why the fuck not?" She grinned "Why wouldn't we be here? When we're obviously the ones who orchestrated the whole thing?"

"What, why?!"

"Because of that little blonde slut you call a girlfriend, Yang." Mariah stated "Because of her little outburst the other day. Our lives basically went down the drain. Any respect we had, instantly vanished."

" _Implying that someone actually had any respect for you in the first place."_ Reese thought bitterly

Unaware of the turquoise girl's mental thought, Mariah continued "And while we can't do anything to Yang. After all, we're not suicidal."

Mariah took Garnet's chin and forced him to look at her eye level "We decided to settle for the next best thing. You."

"Why hurt her physically, when we can hurt the one thing that brings her happiness." Nicole chimed in "It's a win-win scenario for us."

Garnet stared at the ground in disbelief until he realized something "But wait! Yang herself told me to come here! H-How did-?!"

Nicole and Mariah smirked at one another "Would our special guest kindly step forward please?" Nicole said

Garnet blinked, wondering who the supposed person was. He was shocked to when he saw Reese get shoved into his line of sight.

"Reese?!"

The green eyed girl looked away from Garnet. Not even daring to stare at the hurt and betrayal he must've had on his face. She didn't hide the wince she gave when Mariah walked over and slung an arm over her shoulder.

"It's amazing what one can do when they have a stolen Scroll and someone who mimic voice perfectly." Mariah laughed "All we just needed to do was offer a little ' _persuasion'_. And Reese here was more than happy to help us."

Garnet, who was now kneeling, clutched his ribs. Unaware of one of the bullies standing behind him with a blunt pipe in hand "You're kidding," he whispered, he looked at Reese with a pleading look "Reese tell me they're lying!"

Reese couldn't take it anymore and had tears starting to stream down her face "I'm sorry Garnet," she sobbed "I'm so, so sorry."

Mariah couldn't keep her smile from getting any bigger. Little emotional scene like this in front of her were so pathetic, it made her laugh.

"If you're done with your little sob fest. How bout we wrap this up?" She spoke up, gesturing to the bully behind Garnet

With a acknowledged nod, the delinquent raised the pipe over Garnet's head. But before he swung it down. Garnet spoke once again

"Wait, I just have one last question." He asked

Mariah raised a brow "Huh?"

"Are you sure...Yang's not here?"

Nicole groaned out loud while her cousin just rolled her eyes with a muttered "Seriously?"

"Are you deaf? We just told you that she isn't here!" Nicole screeched before calming herself "Besides even if she was, what could she do? All that would be waiting for her here is a bad time."

"Almost makes me wish that we should've brought her here as well." Mariah stated thoughtfully

"I see," Garnet mumbling staring at the ground, he let a small smile appear on his face and looked up, surprising the two girls "I'm glad."

The pipe swung down and the room was filled with silence.

End…?

 **Hey everybody, here's another one-shot for you guys…**

 **. . . Yeah, I'm pretty sure some of you are feeling messed up about this chapter. I know I did writing this a little bit. I warned you last chapter it was going to be...much. And I delivered. And well, not every one-shot can't be happy and sunshine. At some point, I was going to have to take a darker turn. Besides, what I'm doing is preluding to something.**

 **I won't tell you what it is. Just know that it will change your view on Garnet IMMENSELY. But for now…**

 **As usual, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, then please be kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review. And if you prefer, leave a suggestion or request on a one-shot or drabble between this couple. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Not so 'Tiny' Garnet

Garnet watched, with a look of confusion and slight concern on his face, as his girlfriend rolled around the floor of her living room. Clutching her ribs tightly as she was in the midst of laughing her ass off. During this whole time, he had her scroll in hand with the record function playing.

As this scene played off in front of him. He briefly thought back to how this whole thing started.

 _-A few moments earlier-_

It had been just a simple saturday afternoon. Garnet and Yang were currently at Yang's house by their lonesome. The blonde was currently watching tv while her loving boyfriend was on her scroll playing 'Flappy More'. Garnet's scroll was undergoing a system update and therefore was unavailable at the time.

Their quiet afternoon would become a bit more lively after one text.

 _ ***Beep***_

"Uh Yang?" Garnet called with a raised brow

"Hm?"

"You got a text."

"From who?"

"That's the thing, it doesn't have a name." Garnet said, passing the scroll back to his girlfriend "It's just a random scroll number"

Yang bore a puzzled look, wondering who the heck could it possibly be. She took a moment to look at the number on the screen. And immediately, her face fell into a furious scowl.

"What the hell?!" She gritted through her teeth

"What's wrong?" Asked Garnet, surprised at his girlfriend's sudden change in attitude

"This is Cardin's number!" The blonde replied outraged "How the hell did he get my number?!"

Garnet went from surprised to shocked "Cardin got your phone number?! ...Wait," He paused then narrowed his eyes in confusion "How do you even know that's his number?"

Yang growled as she opened up her messages "Because he tried giving it to me when he attempted to ask me out the other day." A small grin soon appeared on his face "The look on his face when I rejected him and tore up the paper with his number on it was priceless."

Even though Yang was making jokes about the matter. Inwardly she groaned at the whole thing. If she were to be totally honest, she shouldn't have been surprised that somehow, Cardin managed to get her number. After all, the guy seemed to have a massive thing for Yang, ever since he first laid eyes on her. Not that Yang cared, or even wanted for that matter. She knew how much of an asshole Winchester was to everybody, especially to Garnet's friend, Jaune. Above that, he was arrogant; thinking to himself that he was pretty much hot shit. When in reality he really wasn't.

So mix that with the fact that he liked her and has been trying to get with her since the very beginning. Even after she and Garnet hooked up, he still persevered; claiming that he was much more of a man than that supposed 'scrawny wimp'. Oh she remembered that day when he said that, all too well. Had Sun and Jaune not been there to hold her back. Along with Blake to calm her down, she was positive she would've committed murder that day.

Tangent aside, in short, the blonde didn't hold the man in any types of regards. To say otherwise would be a lie, and mama didn't raise no liars.

So back to the matter at hand. Wondering just what type of message Cardin had sent her. Not how, nor why, just what. As messages opened up, Yang saw that Cardin had also left a photo message as well. Curious getting the better of her, she opened it. And immediately regretted every life decision that led her up to this moment as she gaped in shock.

In the picture was Cardin, in the buff, looking quite smug with himself. Along with that was little Cardin, standing proud as well.

. . .All two and a half inches of him. . .

Underneath the picture was the following captions: _Do you like what you see?_

She bit her lips as her face quickly contorted into laughter. Her shoulders visibly shaking as tears started rolling down her eyes. Garnet looked at Yang with a confused expression

"Yang, are you okay?" He asked

"Garnet…" She called in barely a whisper "I'm going to need you to do something for me really quick."

-X-

 _Which brings us back to here._

Garnet glanced at time of when he had been recording and blinked. Yang had been laughing for two straight minutes.

"Yang, are you done yet?" He asked, forgetting that he was still recording

His girlfriend seemed to have heard him and started to relax "Okay, okay, I'm done. I'm cool." Yang was quiet for a few moments. Her lips started quivering and she broke into laughter once again "Maybe not!" she said in between laughter

"What did Cardin even send you?"

Yang did the inch gesture with her index finger and thumb "A tiny dick pic!" she exclaimed in hysteric tears

Garnet looked incredulous "A...what?!"

"Oh, something that dumb guys do to prove their masculinity." Yang explained calming down "A big way to embarrass yourself if you ask me."

"What does any of that prove?!"

"I guess Cardin thought that if he showed me his little friend, emphasis on ' _little'._ " She grinned "He thought I'd be amazed and I would come running to him. Oh I'm amazed all right. Amazed that it's so SMALL!"

At that, Yang broke out into another fit of laughter. Garnet stared at the floor, shifting from one foot to the other nervously before speaking up "Is having a big…uh, you know, that big of a deal."

That question sobered up Yang from her laughter "To be honest, in my opinion, no." She answered sincerely "It really doesn't; why should the size of what you're packing determine whether or not I should be with you? I'm not shallow."

She paused for a brief moment in thought "But at the same time; I can't really respect you for hyping something you have that's clearly underwhelming. I mean be honest, can you really brag about having two and a half inches?"

"Not really," The crimsonette mumbled

"Exactly, if you're dating someone, don't raise your partner's expectations and have 'em think you're hung like a horse. When you're actually a little garden snake."

Despite her, more or less, comforting answer Garnet shift around even more nervous "And what about in my case?"

Yang gave a warm expression as she placed a hand on her hips "Like I told you; big or small, it doesn't matter. I'll still love you for who you are." She said with a smile

Garnet went silent, opting to look anywhere that wasn't his girlfriend. Yang, seeing this, looked concerned; and racked her brain trying to figure out some way for her to ease his fears. Finally, she seemed like she finally came up with something.

"Do you want me to see?" She asked, a tint of pink on her cheeks

The speed at which Garnet's head shot up. Yang thought his neck was going to break "WHAT?!"

Yang's face was flushed "Do. You. Want. Me. To. See?" She emphasized

Garnet face was a nice shade of red "W-Why would you-?"

"I feel that if you show me now; you'll be a lot more comfortable. And not so self-conscious come the day we lose our virginities to each other."

Garnet gaped as his brain was spinning wildly at what was happening. Just not even 10 minutes ago, he was just laying with his girlfriend, playing a game on her phone. Now here she was, basically asking him to drop his pants.

Sensing his discomfort she waved her hands "Don't misunderstand, I'm not forcing you. If you don't feel comfortable showing me, you don't have to." Yang assured

Once again the room was filled with silence. Both teens unwilling to say anything. After a few tense minutes, Garnet spoke up

"Okay, I'll do it."

Yang blinked in shock at his answer, which turned into a gasp when she saw him starting to slowly, but surely unbuckle his belt "W-Wait Garnet," She said, interrupting him "You don't have to do it if you're not ready. I was just saying that just to comfort you." She finished covering her face with her hands

Garnet smiled and shook his head "It's okay really, if you think it'll help me later on in the future. Then I don't mind."

Yang felt any other words die in her throat. Remnant this boy was too sweet for his own good sometimes.

With nothing else said, Garnet continued on and slowly removed his pants, revealing his white strawberry patterned boxers.

"Cute." Yang snickered

Garnet pouted and stuck his tongue out at her. With visible hesitancy, he gripped the sides of his underwear. With a deep breath, he brought them down.

-X-

"Yang, Yang?" Blake called out waving a hand in front of the blonde's face

"She's been like this all morning." Weiss stated

Blake, along with her girlfriend Weiss, and their friend Pyrrha were currently surrounding the desk of one Yang Xiao Long. And at the moment, the blonde looked as if her very soul had been sucked of her body. Blake, who had been attempting to snap her friend out of it, started to grow concerned when her friend showed no signs of improvement.

"What do you think happened to her?" Pyrrha inquired, receiving nothing but shrugs from her friends.

"Hey girls"

All three girls noticed Garnet walking up to them with a small smile "Morning" he greeted

Pyrrha smiled back "Good morning to you to Garnet." her smile faded a bit "Um, Garnet, by chance do you know what's the matter with Yang? She's been acting like this ever since she walked in."

Out of all reactions they were expecting, Pyrrha and the others were surprised to see Garnet look so nervous and...embarrassed?

"Uh, well… what happened. You see…"

". . .Inches." mumbled a soft voice

The three girls and boy turned their attention back to Yang. Surprised to hear her talking all of a sudden. They listened closely as she started mumbling under breath.

"10...inches. . .long. Two inches...thick. . ." Yang looked up, upon seeing Garnet her gaze shot back down, her face flushed as she muttered "Large...Mandingo."

The girls looked at each other confusion, wondering what Yang seemed to be talking about. Unaware of the fact that Garnet was slowly becoming bright red behind them.

"Any idea what she's saying?" Blake inquired to the other three

Pyrrha shook her head negatively while Weiss shrugged "Beats me." She said before noticing Garnet's state "Hey, you okay there? You're all red."

Garnet backed up from Weiss and gripped his bag handle tightly "Yeah, yeah I'm fine" He assured before quickly retreating to his seat "I'll talk you girls later!"

' _Okay?'_ Was their only thought at the even weirder action before them.

Just as they were about to head to their respective seats and contemplate just what seemed to be up with their friends. The next words out of Yang's mouth answered everything.

"I can't believe Garnet is so...THICK!" Her tone shaky and indescribable

For remainder of the class, Professor Port wondered to himself why five of his students were so red in the face the entire class.

End

 **Yep, I went there, and you know what? I have no shame. What we see here is another headcanon for my series. In which that, not every part of Garnet is small. It'd would be pretty funny to see the look on Yang's face when she sees Garnet withholding such a monster for someone his small size.**

 **I would've wrote Yang's reaction, but I felt this way was much more funnier. And I hope you guys feel the same way.**

 **Anyways, as usual, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, then please be as kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review. And if you prefer, leave a suggestion or request on a one-shot or drabble you wish to see between this couple. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Amazon Valekyria

 _Requested by an Anonymous Guest Review. He wanted a one-shot of an Amazonian Yang. This little request will a multiple-part, maybe a two-shot at most. For now I hope you enjoy this introduction._

 _-X-_

He didn't know how long he had been adrift at sea. Just that he had been treading deep calm water for what seemed like hours if not days. His sight filled with nothing but the endless sea. With no hope of a nearby island in sight. He's only means of support to keep him afloat was a plank of wood. Memories of previous events replayed fresh in his mind as if it just happened yesterday.

It was just a simple family trip on a cruise. A little getaway for the holidays when disaster had struck. He didn't know what had been the cause. Just him, his family, along with every other passenger on board had suddenly became the victims of a sinking ship. The rest that followed afterwards were just a blur. He didn't know whether or not if there were other survivors or if he was the only one. Just that he was all alone by himself.

His eyes started to grow heavy. Unconscious was starting to overtake him. This was it. He was going to die out in the middle of the sea. His thoughts drifted to his mom and his dad. Who he would never seen again, if they survived. To his friends that he would never play with again. Before his vision faded to black, he looked ahead and made out a silhouette out in the distance.

Was that…? It was… An Island. And from the looks of it, not to far from him.

Filled with newfound determination, he mustered up whatever strength he had to swim to his new destination. Even if there was no one there, at least the chance of surviving was fairly high.

And he would do whatever he takes to make sure he would.

-X-

"Aw, PLEEEASE just a little further."

"Come on Nora, it's getting late. We should be heading back now."

Walking along the shoreline of the beach late at night were two girls. The first girl had short orange hair and turquoise colored eyes; she was dressed in a greek/roman style clothing that consisted of short-skirted white dress that had a pink sash belt around her waist and a pair of sandals that went up to her ankles. The second girl had long blonde hair with a pair of lilac colored eyes; her outfit was a two piece, that had a single shoulder top, skirt, and sandals but unlike the ginger haired girl, her straps went up to her knees. And to complete her outfit, was a golden sash that ran diagonally across her shoulders and chest.

At the moment, the blonde had her arms folded as she looked to skies in frustration. While her ginger haired friends was practically on her knees begging her friend to stay out a little bit more.

"Nora, I'm serious. If Glynda catches us out past curfew again, Hera above will be unable to protect us from her wrath." The blonde said, trying to talk some sense into her friend "We're already breaking the rule by going past the borders. Let's not press our luck any further."

Nora, the kneeling orangette, looked up to her friend with a pleading face "PLEASE Yang, just a few more minutes. We haven't even gotten a chance to explore the whole island. Who knows when we'll have another chance like this again."

Yang let out a frustrating sighed "Nora I- wait, hold on."

Yang's ears twitched as she heard a faint sound in the distance. She strained her hearing in order to determine what it was, but was only reward by something akin to a slumping noise.

Nora paused in her whining to look at Yang "What's the matter?"

Yang's gave a serious look "I heard something not far from us."

Upon hearing that any childish attitude was immediately dropped and replaced with a new sense of seriousness as Nora nodded at Yang. Both girls slowly made their way further down beach until an object came into their view. It was laid out, apparently washed up on the shoreline. And from the looks of things, it didn't seem to be moving.

Preferring to err on the side of caution. Yang brought her right arm behind her back. And for a brief moment the limb glowed a bright golden yellow light. Once it died down, covering Yang's whole forearm was a gauntlet like armor. The blonde glanced back at her friend, causing Nora to nod, as a sign of follow her friend's lead. The ginger haired girl brought her hands together and bright flash of pink soon revealed a cannon type weapon.

Once both girls were properly arms Yang spoke to Nora "I'll go ahead and check it out. You follow shortly after, got it?"

Receiving another nod, Yang smirked before donning a serious expression. Slowly she made her way closer to the laid out object. As she got closer however, her eyes widened in shock "Dear Hera"

Nora watched her friend get closer to whatever was laid out on the beach. All the while keeping her itchy finger on the trigger in case something were to happen. She didn't expect Yang to scream her name at the top of her lungs "NORA!"

The poor teen's heart nearly jumped out of her chest "Y-Yes?"

"We're heading back to Vale, NOW!"

Nora donned a puzzled expression "Why? What's wrong?"

But when she saw what Yang was carrying in her arms. Realisation crashed down on her "Oh…"

-X-

Glynda scowled as stared out her window into the moonlit distance. It was well past curfew and two certain girls had not arrived back. She wasn't surprised by this though. Despite her multiple warnings not to go beyond the borders of their city. Her daughter and her still managed to find some way to disobey her orders. Hmph, well this time, she will not be so lenient in her punishment when they would-

"Mother!"

The elderly blonde turned to see a teenage girl with long red hair and frantic looking emerald eyes rush into the room "M-Mother, there's a problem!" The girl panted

"Be calm Pyrrha," Glynda hushed "What's the matter?"

"It-It's Yang," Pyrrha gasped "She's returned with someone unconscious!"

Glynda's anger rose upon hearing her troublemaking daughter had arrived back home. However, once she heard that she heard that there was someone was in trouble. Any and all anger was immediately diminished.

"Take me to her, immediately." She ordered

-X-

"You think she's alright?" Nora asked

Yang shook her head "I don't know."

Stationed with the medical room, Yang and Nora were seated at each side of a bed where the girl they picked up was currently resting in. As Nora leaned in, taking a closer look at the person. Yang was leaned back in her seat, arms folded as took in the girl's appearance. The girl had pale skin and short dark red hair, and she had been dressed in an unusual style.

"I still can't believe we found her out there all by herself." Yang heard Nora speak "How do you think she got there?"

"It looked she was in the ocean for quite some time." Yang reasoned before shaking her head "But that's impossible; with how treacherous the waters are. You'd had to have the devil's luck to survive out there."

Nora nodded slowly, agreeing with her friend "She's so small though." She noted with awe

"She does seem short for her size." Yang mused "And yet, there's something else about her that I can't quite place my finger on it. Something that feels...off."

At that moment, Glynda entered the room, her daughter tailing right behind her. Yang and Nora immediately stood up.

"Lady Glynda!"

"Mom!"

The elder blonde raised her hand before striding up to the bed "Pyrrha informs me that you picked up a stray sister in need. Either of you care to explain what happened?" she question, all the while maintaining a calculating gaze to the bedridden unconscious girl

Both girls hesitated to respond to their leader/mother. Knowing that in doing so, they'd have to tell her how they not only broke curfew. But blatantly disobeyed her orders to stay within the city borders. Unfortunately, they hadn't realized Glynda already knew that.

"You two are already in enough of trouble as it is, especially you Yang." Glynda stated, eyeing her flinching daughter "So it would be in your best interest to not even bother omitting anything from your story."

With slumped shoulders, the girls gave a brief recap explaining how they found this girl along the shoreline and how she didn't seem to be breathing. Thus immediately bringing her here. Luckily the doctors determined that the girl's condition wasn't quite as serious as they made it seem, though she still required immediate attention. Glynda listened to the whole thing, all the time while keeping a hand placed on the young child's head. She glanced back at the two girls with a small smile on her face

"You know, despite my warnings you did the right thing bringing this child back to the city immediately. Who knows what could've happened to her had you not acted swiftly."

Yang and Nora beamed at the praise

Glynda then donned a serious look "Now then," She closed her eyes "Let us see what your story is."

Concentrating, a light purple aura started to surround Glynda which slowly enveloped the young child as well. A moment of silence passed before Glynda's eyes snapped wide open, and the woman backed away from the child as if she were a disease.

"What is Hera's name?!" She exclaimed in shock

The sudden shouted alarmed the younger girls around her.

"L-Lady Glynda, what's the matter?" Nora asked concerned

"Mother?" Pyrrha called, equally worried

"Mom, what is it? Is there something wrong with her?!" Yang asked, her eyes darting back to the small girl

Glynda tried to maintain her composure but failed as she held up a slight trembling hand "That...is no girl."

Yang, Pyrrha, and Nora looked at one another in confusion "What?"

"That child...is a man."

The three teens gasped as they backed away from the previously assumed girl.

"MAN?!"

End

 **And with this another chapter is done. As stated before, this one-shot is going to be a multiple-parter. To the person who requested this, I hope you don't mind.**

 **Anyways to the one-shot itself, this one was a bit hard to figure out how to do. I kept thinking of many ways to go about it. Luckily I was able to come up with something. Using Amazon Lily from One Piece and Themyscira from DC really helped as a base to start. Hopefully the next chapter will be a lot more smoother.**

 **As usual, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, then please be as kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review. And if you prefer, leave a suggestion or request on a one-shot or drabble you wish to see happen between this couple. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Creepy Crawlies

It was another peaceful afternoon within the Rose household. The couple were currently seated in the living room couch. Garnet was currently channel surfing the TV, while unconsciously tenderly rubbing his girlfriend's ankles as she laid across from him on the couch with her legs on his lap. Yang meanwhile, was currently on her scroll in her own little world until…

 _*Gasp* *Giggle*_

Garnet raised a brow and turned his gaze from the tv to his girlfriend. Who was hiding her mirthful face behind her scroll. He raised a brow in confusion, and Yang merely responded with a knowing look at Garnet before going back to her scroll. The crimsonette could only blink before focusing back on the TV. Not even a moment had passed before Yang started her giggling back up again.

"Yang is there something going on over there?" Garnet asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"Like you don't know," Yang smirked earning her another raised brow "Don't think you're slick Rose. I know what you've been doing."

"What have I been doing?" Garnet looked around in confusion

"I felt your fingers roaming my legs for the past two minutes. Tickling me in my thighs." Yang giggled "I must admit, I never pegged as a hands-on type of boyfriend. Just when you think you know someone."

Garnet started to flush red "N-No way, I haven't been doing that. I've had my hands on your ankles the whole time, honest!"

Yang folded her arms with an unbelieving look on her face "Oh really, so then who or what's been tickling my leg all this time?" She let out another gasp as the sensation came back once again "See, just like right now."

Garnet only held his hands up in defense "I swear that wasn't. . .me." He looked down at Yang's thighs and had a shocked expression "Uhh, Yang?"

Raising an eyebrow, Yang moved her gaze to see what her boyfriend was staring at. And lilac eyes went wide like dishes.

Sitting comfortably on the blonde's lap, was a certain fairly large creature. It was a black hairy eight legged being with multiple black eyes and a large abdomen that had a red marking on its back. Yang froze as the creature faced her. Garnet, noticing his girlfriend's paralytic state, rubbed her leg.

"Yang," he called "Are you okay?"

Yang ignored Garnet, focusing all her attention at the insect in front of her. Seeing the thing inch closer slightly and lightly scratch her thigh with it's leg. The blonde suddenly took in a deep breath.

-X-

A couple of kids who were hanging in front of Garnet's house. Had been playing minding their own business, until. . .

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_

The children jumped out of their skin and ran for places unknown. Their poor little hearts scared to death by the glass shattering scream that was sure to pierce the heavens. A scream that would sure be remembered, as it overtook the peaceful suburban neighborhood of patch. Carrying into the city of Vale.

-X-

"SPIDER! Spider, spider, SPIIIIDER!" Screamed a hysterical Yang, shifting from foot to foot in a frantic manner

(A/N: Picture Kaori from Your Lie in April, acting the way she did when she and Kousei were walking after meeting her parents for the first time.)

Garnet watched as his girlfriend had flung herself off the couch. Literally jumped over the coffee table and found refuge, standing on a chair on the other side of the room. Away from the eight legged abomination.

The spider which, miraculously did not get hurt despite being sent hurtling into the air. Landed safely on a couch pillow, looking in confusion at the sudden occurrence of events. Garnet looked away from the terrified blonde and focused on the red eyed arachnid.

"Scarlet, what are you doing out of you cage?" Garnet chastised, he held his hand and let the spider crawl into his hand "Come on, let's get you back where you belong."

As the insect was in the safe territory of Garnet's hand. The redhead noticed in the corner of his eye something whizzing towards him, or rather his hand, at high speed. He barely managed to move his hand out of the way in time to dodge a family portrait fly past him.

"Yang!"

"Kill it!" She yelled, her eyes focused on the thing in her boyfriend's hands "Kill it kill it kill it kill it kill it kill it KILL IT!"

"Yang, Yang calm down," Garnet pleaded "Scarlet's harmless"

"I don't care, make it go away!" Yang all but demanded "Why do you even have that?!"

"I'm looking after him for Yatsuhashi while he's out of town." Garnet explained as he played with Scarlet, watching the Black Widow crawl from one hand to the other "Gimme a minute to put lil Scar back in his cage. Be right back."

He quickly rushed upstairs and placed Scarlet back in his cage. Once he came back down he was surprised to see Yang curled up into a ball near the corner.

"Y-Yang?" He called out worried "Are you alright?"

Hearing no response he was immediately by her side. Placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yang, are you still shook up from seeing Scarlet?"

He was rewarded with a faint nod. He looked down on thought before he come to a realization "Yang...are you scared of spiders?"

That time Yang lifted her head up, and Garnet was taken aback from seeing her tear-riddled face. Rubbing one of her eyes, she once again nodded yes.

"It…It happened when I was younger." She sniffled

Young 8 year old Yang had been playing in a park when she had an encounter with a spider. Which, unbeknownst to her was a poisonous one. Thinking to herself how cool it looked, she allowed the little guy to climb up her arm and soon it found itself on her shoulder right next to her neck.

She didn't know what she had done to agitate the spider. But the next thing the little girl knew, she found herself bitten by the spider _hard._ All she remembered was the pain and her screaming her lungs out, alerting her parents. Not long after her being bit, Yang soon found herself being unable to breath. Prompting her parents to rush her to the hospital, where luckily she was able to be treated and cured of the spider toxins. Ever since that day, she's been terrified of spiders since.

Garnet went from being concerned to being horrified and sympathetic "Oh wow, I-I'm sorry, I didn't know." he muttered

"It's okay," She muttered wiping a tear with her wrist "It's not exactly a fond memory after all."

Garnet smiled and leaned against Yang "Well you don't have to worry, Scarlet's locked away in his cage, and won't be coming out. From now on, I'll protect you from every spider on this planet."

Yang giggled and leaned her head against Garnet's "Thanks Garn."

 _-The Next Day-_

"I know I left my scroll somewhere in- aha! There you- oh shit…"

Yang froze as she walked into the kitchen. She had been searching for her scroll, and had found lying on the Garnet's kitchen counter. The only problem? Garnet's temporary roommate was right next to it. The blonde gulped when she saw the spider move one of it's legs her scroll's screen. Starting to quiver, Yang motioned to scream for Garnet. When something inside stopped her. She stared at the arachnid, which had yet to have noticed her presence, and after a few moments. A look of determination filled her.

With a tentative sigh, she took a step forward.

Scarlet had been wandering around the kitchen, exploring the environment. When he came across a mysterious object sitting at the middle of the table. Before he could examine the item even closer. His senses snapped at attention at the sudden new presence in the room. He turned someone had entered the room.

It had been the blonde haired mate of his temporary new owner. Why was she here?

"H-Hey there Scarlet, I see, uh, you're out of your cage again." Yang started slowly closing the distance between her and the spider "Nothing wrong with that I guess. Everyone can use a little exercise now and then."

She paused finally reaching the table, her arms swinging back and forth "I see you've taken an interest to my scroll there. If you don't mind, I'd like it back."

She slowly reached for the device in question. Only to tense as Scarlet started to inch closer to her hand. Ignoring the arachid, she picked up her scroll and was about to pocket it until she saw that Scarlet was dangling by her scroll. Unfortunately for the spider, it didn't seem to have a good grip. And was about to fall…

. . .Until Yang caught immediately.

Yang didn't realize what she had even done. Or why she did for that matter. Only that she had been reacting on instinct. But once the fact of what she did finally settled in. She froze up as the eight legged arachnid stood itself up. She didn't hide the fear in her eyes as she saw it start moving around on her hand. Her initial reaction was to fling her arm upward, sending the spider to who knows where. But a part of her, a small part, stopped her from doing so.

Scarlet sensing that he wasn't in any danger. Continued moving around until he ended up on the back of Yang's hand. Feeling comfortable, he decided to remain there. Yang stared at the spider resting on top of her hand. And a small smile graced her lips.

"I guess, Garnet was right. You aren't so bad after all." She pocketed her scroll and hesitantly brought her hand up to pet the small tarantula "Looking at you now. You're kind of cute in your own unique way."

Meanwhile, while Yang was playing with her new friend. She failed to noticed a certain silver eyed boyfriend hiding out in the hallway. Laughing silently to himself, he tiptoed out of the hall and back up to the room. Deciding to leave the two new friends alone.

Perhaps taking Yang's scroll and releasing Scarlet was a good idea after all.

End

 **And another chapter is up and running. Yo guys how've you been? It's been awhile since my last update. Hope you had a wonderful summer like I did. I don't know about you. But I had a great one. Hung out with friends, celebrated some birthdays, saw Sausage Party. Which is fucking hilarious by the way, and the best part; ICHIGOXORIHIME OF BLEACH IS CANON!**

 **So yeah, great summer for me.**

 **Anyway onto the chapter, this one-shot was inspired by one of the questions from the Q &A chapter. Just a little in-depth showing of how frightened Yang can get with Spiders and why she's scared of them in the first place. I think I did a pretty good job with it. But hey, I'll leave that to you.**

 **I noticed some of you guys are put off by the slight inconsistencies of my multiple part one-shots. Along with the fact, that some of you are impatient to know with what happened at the end of Chapter 14. Rest assured, I'm getting to them. One thing I should've told you. When it comes to making these one-shots. Most of the time, I write as a go. Save for requests, there's no set order in which I bust out these chapters.**

 **If this bothers you, I apologize for this little inconvenience. And I'll try not to make it a habit in the future. And as for part two of Chapter 14...you'll just have to wait till Chapter 20. But for now…**

 **As usual, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, then please be as kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/And or Review. And if you prefer, leave a suggestion or request on a one-shot or drabble you wish to see happen between this couple. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Growth Spurt: Part 2

 _-X-_

 _Requested by quite a few people. Here's the long awaited and anticipated part two of Growth Spurt._

 _To Draven and the others who waited patiently for this. I hope you enjoy it._

 _-X-_

Yang smiled as she slowly shifted around in her bed. One eyelid opened slightly revealing her lilac irises. She let out a small giggle as the sunlight beamed onto her face, making her wince playfully.

"Yet, another beautiful morning." She mumbled warmly

Suddenly Yang felt an arm snake around her waist. Her smile grew bigger when she felt the person pull her against them. She didn't fight it, instead allowed herself to be pulled as she took this as a chance to snuggle up against the person.

"Mm, morning Garnet." She breathed

"Hehe, morning Yang."

Yang's tired expression instantly melted and was replaced with shock and surprise. T-That voice…

She turned around in her bed and soon found herself staring face to face with grown, 18 year old Garnet. Who was laying on his sides with a warm yet somewhat still innocent smile on his face. Yang felt her face start to heat up

"Garnet, w-why are you-?!"

"Don't you remember what happened last night?" He asked, his smile never leaving his face "I don't know about you. But I had a great time."

Yang's slowly heated face instantly went red "Y-You did?" She spoke in a shaky voice. Dear Oum above, what did they do last night?!

"We pretty much stayed up all night. Catching up and telling each stories about our lives since our five years apart." A hand went to the back of Garnet's head sheepishly "Well more like I told stories. You mainly listened; we would've talked more but we ended up getting tired and fell asleep on your bed."

"Oh, I see…" Yang laughed uneven scratching her cheek. Silly her for thinking that they did something. Even if Garnet's body changed, deep down he was still the same old kid.

Opening her eyes, she was startled to see a serious look on Garnet's face "What?"

Garnet narrowed his eyes "Hmm"

Soon Yang found herself pinned to her bed with the buff teen hovering over her.

"G-Garnet?!" She squeaked

"Your face has been red ever since you woke up." He pointed out as he leaned in close "Are you feeling okay?"

For a moment, Yang nearly forgot how to speak. Only after a minute was she able to squeak out a "Yes, I'm fine."

Garnet didn't seem to look too convinced "You sure?"

Yang gave a meek nod "Yep, positive." She whispered

The 18 year old maintained his stern gaze "Hm, okay then," His face instantly grew one of his trademark smiles "As long as you're sure."

Yang smiled herself, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief at dodging the proverbial bullet with this matter. She moved to get up out of the bed, only to find herself still pinned down by her arms.

"Um, Garn?"

The crimson haired man was staring at the blonde with an half-lidded even expression "You know, I thought about you every day since I've been gone. Always wondering when I would get to see you again." A small blush appeared across his features as he started caressing Yang's cheek "I gotta say, you really grew up to be really beautiful Yang."

Yang felt her heart pounding against her chest, even faster when she felt his large but gentle hand against her face. Remnant, is this going where she think it is?

"These five years made me realize how much I've missed you. How much...I love you." His expression soon adopted a smile, while gentle looking, it had a sensual feeling behind it "I may be inexperienced, but if you'll let me. I'd like to prove all this to you here and now."

It was only until the last minute, when she felt Garnet's hand softly trail down her body and stop at her waist. That caused her brain jump started back up again "Garnet wait, STOP!" She pleaded

Garnet paused in his actions with a confused look "Huh, what's wrong Yang?" He asked concerned "Are you truly not feeling well?".

"Um no, it's just- I...um"

"Or could it be?"

She looked up and saw an underlying tone of sadness hidden within those silver eyes "You already have a boyfriend?" His tone harboring a hint of disappointment to it.

"No, it's not that," She assured frantically "It's just…" She brought her hands up to her chest and looked away, a bashful blush on her face "I don't think...my heart is ready for all this."

Garnet blinked, his shock evident, before he let out a deep chuckle "I'm glad, and here I thought I was the only one."

He leaned in and once again, gently caressed Yang's face "Well then, I guess we'll have to both take it slow for our first time."

The 20 year old slowly found herself nodding, until an alarm went off in her head "Wait, what about mom and dad, or your parents?! Won't they freak if they hear us?!"

Garnet responded with a smirk. A patented smirk that she often found herself using.

"Mom and dad, along with Mr. & Mrs. Xiao Long left earlier to have brunch and catch up on old times. And won't be back until late in the afternoon." His smirk changed into a grin "Until then, we're all alone."

She could feel heart jump into her throat, hearing this news.

"So, is there any more problems?" He asked

With a blush, Yang shook her head no, forming a small smile.

Garnet let out another chuckle "Now then, if you're ready," he opened his eyes, causing his silver orbs to glow against the sun's rays "Let's begin"

Yang closed her eyes as she felt Garnet's lip slowly close in on hers.

-X-

 _ ***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***_

Yang shot up from her bed, eyes wide and her breathing labored. Beads of sweat glistened against the sun as they rolled down her skin. She slowly looked around her room, she was still in her dimly lit room. With some of the sun's rays peeking through her closed curtains. She was all alone; no Garnet, no sudden heart to heart confessions, and _definitely_ no acts of forbidden indulgences.

With a tensed, and surprisingly defeated sigh, the blonde could only mutter one thing "Damn…"

-X-

"Well, it's nice to see Sleeping Beauty finally join the land of the living." Said a grinning Mrs. Xiao Long

Trudging into the kitchen in nothing but an orange tank top and pink panties, was one still exhausted Yang Xiao Long. The blonde scratched her stomach lazily as she made her way towards the fridge. Had the young blonde been paying attention, she would have noticed a certain someone sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Morning Yang" The person greeted in a deep voice

"Morning" The blonde drawled tiredly about to open the fridge door.

A few moments passed before Yang's eyes snapped wide open. She whipped her neck back so fast, one thought she caught whiplash. Sitting at the kitchen counter eating a jelly covered toast, was Garnet. He greeted the stunned blonde with a salute.

"Yo"

Naturally, Yang did what any girl would do when a hot guy would greet them casually.

She flipped.

She slammed her back into the fridge and pointed and trembling finger at Garnet. The eighteen year blinked in confusion at the sudden action while Raven was hunched over the counter. One hand keeping her propped up while the other was placed over her mouth, struggling to keep her laughter in. Yang paid her mother no heed as all her focus was placed on Garnet.

"W-W-What are you doing here?!" She screamed

Garnet once again blinked "Huh, Yang you don't remember?"

Yang went quiet upon that sentence. A bead of sweat rolled down her face "W-What?"

"We slept together in your room."

There was complete silence in the kitchen. Only the sounds of Raven muffled laughter as she hunched over the counter, filled the room. Garnet gave a lopsided smile and went back to eating his toast. Leaving a certain blonde to light up like a christmas tree.

"What?! Sleep together- WHAT?!" She exclaimed

Licking his fingers Garnet looked at Yang "Yeah it was pretty rough last night." He said, unaware of the stammering and stutters "But seeing as how we couldn't go anywhere in the rain last night. We had had no choice but to sleep here."

All splutters came to an abrupt stop as she blinked at her friend "Wait, what?" She asked rather stupidly

"Yeah, when we came back to the house. We started to talk and catch up. Then next thing we knew, it started coming down heavily outside. We thought we could wait it out, but it didn't seem like it was going to stop any time soon." He explained

Finally recovered, Raven decided to join the conversation "Seeing as how the thunderstorm wasn't going to let up anytime soon. And there was no way we could drive out in that weather. We offered for them to stay over for the evening." She told her daughter "Garnet stayed in your room, while his parents took the guest room."

"O-Oh…" Yang uttered quietly in realization "I see…and here I thought we, umm," She shook her head "Nevermind."

Garnet raised a brow "What'd you think we did last night?"

"Yes Yang," Raven smirked placing her chin in her propped up hand "What were thinking there young lady?"

A nervous laugh escaped Yang as she scratched her head "Um nothing, nothing at all!" She said quickly, finding herself in an uncomfortable and _really_ awkward situation.

Thanking Oum for small miracles. Yang's dad along with Qrow and Summer, walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin'" Summer greeted cheerfully, only to blink in confusion at the scene before her "Um, are we interrupting something?"

Raven maintained her smirk as she glance back at her daugher. Contemplating on continuing this little torture or not. In the end, she decided to end her suffering "No not really."

Taiyang took this moment to speak up "Well, now that everyone's awake and the skies clear. I think it's the perfect chance to drop you guys off at the house." He said to Qrow and the others

All the parents nodded in agreement, and Summer turned towards the two teens in the room "Garnet sweetie, why don't you and Yang go upstairs and get yourselves ready for the day?"

"Sure mom"

Garnet got up from his seat and headed back upstairs, stretching his arms over his head. Yang followed quietly, no longer feeling hungry at the moment. Once they were back at Yang's room, Garnet faced Yang.

"So do you want the shower first, or should I take it?"

Yang snapped out of her thoughts "Huh?! Oh, um, you can take it."

"Alright, I won't be long."

The tall 18-year old left the room, leaving the blonde 20-year old by herself. She slumped onto her bed in a subdued manner. As she waited for her turn in the shower. Her mind wander, thinking about the recent events that had occurred. Namely her childhood friend; going from a cute sweet innocent looking boy. To transitioning to a man with the body of...body of. GAH, she didn't know what to think of him. And she hated it.

Ever since their reunion yesterday, she has been blushing nonstop like some elementary schoolgirl thinking about her crush. Just the slightest action caused her to act like an idiot. Not to mention that dream she had this morning REALLY didn't help matters. Sure she has a crush on her friend. But that's not an excuse to be acting the way she is. Regardless of how he looks, in the end, he's still Garnet. He's still that sweet innocent kid behind that exterior. That large, muscular exterior; with the broad shoulders. The chiseled face. Those deep silver eyes. That sexy deep voice…

.

.

.

"Dear Oum, I'm turning into a horny slut for my friend." Yang deadpanned with a facepalm

"You're turning into what now?"

Yang looked up to see Garnet standing at the door. Seemingly finished with the shower. She opened her mouth to say something. But immediately snapped it shut when she finally noticed his state of dress.

There he was, standing at the doorway...with nothing but a towel on. Drops of what running down his chiseled chest, while he raked a hand through his still damp long dark hair. An uncharacteristically childish grin appeared on his face.

"I'm done Yang, you can use the shower now." He didn't hear a response and found that Yang was simply staring at him "Uh Yang?" Still no response "Yang?"

"Jesus Christ, fuck me." She muttered mindlessly in a trance

"YANG!"

The blonde snapped out of it to see Garnet face to face with her. When did he get this close?!

"Are you okay? You're all quiet." He said concern filling his voice

For what seemed like the millionth time this morning. Yang flushed brightly at the close proximity between her and Garnet. Looking away, she quickly stood and rushed out of the room. Leaving a puzzled Garnet all alone.

' _I have seen the body created by God himself. And my childhood friend's soul had been selected to bear it's vessel.'_ Was the last thought in Yang's mind before jumping in the shower

-X-

"It feels so good to be finally home."

Garnet sighed as he flopped down on his bed within the rose residence. It's frame squeaking loudly at the strain of his weight. For a moment, Yang thought that it would give out under him.

"I gotta say, this place looks surprisingly well kept. Despite me being gone for five years." Garnet stated impressed as he looked around the room

"Yeah well, every once and awhile. Me and the family often come over and do a little spring cleaning." Yang said, a bit of a proud smile on her face

"Really? I see," He looked at Yang and winked at her "Thanks"

Yang blinked as a twinge of pink appeared on her cheeks "Oh, it was nothing." She mumbled bashfully

Garnet simply smiled, both teens sat in peaceful silence…

. . .Until the familiar sound of Yang's family Hummer starting up. Both teens straightened up and looked at each other in shock, before bolting downstairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Xiao Long and Rose had mischievous smirks on their faces as they pulled out of the runway, and enacted their little plan. It was simple enough, have all of them drive to the Rose residence under the impression that they would be unpacking and settling back into their home, which they did. And once their kids were only together in a room. The parents would sneak out and make a break for the car. Effectively leaving them by their lonesome, and let fate take the wheel on whatever happened.

However, not every plan goes off without a hitch. So it was not surprising to see the two teens burst through the front door frantically search for them. When they were finally spotted, the car was already out on the street.

"Mom?! Dad?!" Yang cried out to the retreating car "Mr. and Mrs. Rose, what's going on?!"

Raven maintain a neutral smile as she rolled down the window "Oh Yang," She spoke in calm manner, as if nothing was wrong "Is there a problem?"

Yang look incredulous "Is there a- you guys are suddenly driving off! Of course there's a problem!"

"Oh no need to worry Yang." Summer smiled "We're just going to go and catch up on old times. No big deal."

"So you're just leaving us here by ourselves?!" Garnet spoke up, just as shocked as Yang

"You kids are grown up. I don't think you need us to supervise what you do." Qrow smirked leaning back in his seat.

Taiyang once again started to pull off "Have fun you two. Don't do anything we wouldn't do" He told them with a salute

As the car drove off, Summer yelled out to the two stunned teens "We love you!"

-X-

As the adult filled car drove into the highway on it's way into town. The parents were discussing amongst themselves.

"So, how long do you think it'll take before Yang confesses?" Taiyang asked the group

"Considering how bad Yang has had it for Garnet. Even before we left. If she hasn't confessed by the time we get back. I'll give up drinking for good." Qrow stated

Raven put her hand to her chest in faux shock "Qrow Rose? Giving up drinking? The world is descending into madness. Madness I say!"

Qrow rolled his eyes as the car was filled laughter "Yeah whatever," He grunted "What about you guys?"

"I have a feeling it won't be long." Summer told them "Qrow's right when he said Yang's liked Garnet for a long time. And despite being shocked initially by Garnet's growth spurt. I can tell her feelings for him hasn't changed in the slightest. So I'm confident she'll be able to do it by the time we come back."

"Heh, confessions might not be the only thing Yang does with Garnet." Raven smirked

She glanced at everyone else and noticed the question marks that were blaring over their heads.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed. But ever since yesterday; Yang has been making it a habit to unconsciously undress Garnet with her eyes. And eye him like a piece of meat." She explained

"Meaning?" Qrow pressed

"Meaning, don't be surprised that, by the time we get back. We go from being parents to upcoming grandparents."

Her last statement had garnered various but desired reactions. Summer practically had stars in her eyes while looking absolutely giddy at the whole prospect. Qrow had a single brow raised as he let out a low amused whistle. And Taiyang...well

The man's grip on the wheel tightened as tears of sadness streamed down his face. Dreading the truth of the inevitable possibility. Raven could only offer a soothing shoulder rub for her depressed husband.

-X-

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DID THAT!"

Garnet merely stared at his childhood friend as she stomped around the living room. Ever since their parents left them by themselves to go...lord knows where. Yang had been in a fit of rage. A state Garnet wasn't sure even he could pacify. He sighed and closed his eyes...only to snap them wide open when he heard the sickening sound of Yang's fist making a crater in the wall.

Okay, time to calm the dragon down.

He walked up to her and wrapped his giant arms around the blonde's slender frame. Immediately Yang started struggling in Garnet's grip "Let go." She gritted

"Not until you calm down."

Yang let out a curt 'Hmph' and struggled even more against his grip. But despite her best efforts, he simply wasn't budging. This left her conflicted inside; on one hand, she was impressed by how strong Garnet was, to have her pinned down with relatively no effort at all. Another part, the more prideful one, was a bit miffed by it. She always prided herself in being the stronger of the two. Especially when they were younger. So for Garnet not to flinch at her thrashing around with all her strength, made her a bit irritated.

But a small part, an oh so small part, found herself slightly turned on finding herself wrapped around Garnet's arm. Feeling herself pressed up against his chest and abs. As much as she didn't want to admit it. She could honestly say she could lean against him all day.

Garnet noticed that Yang had started to relax. He motioned to let go of her, but was surprised when he felt her wrap her arms around him tightly.

"Please," she whispered "Let me just stay like this for moment."

Stunned at the situation, Garnet could only scratch his cheek meekly as he awkwardly wrapped arm around Yang's waist. Once again, silence took over between the two teens. Until Garnet decided to voice the silent question.

"Um, any...idea why our parents just up and left us like that?"

He felt Yang mumbling into his chest "Um, what?"

She turned her head to the side and spoke lowly "I said I know why they left."

"Really, what is it?"

Yang didn't respond immediately, only peered her lilac purple eyes up into Garnet's inquisitive silver eyes. With a sigh, she guided the puzzled teen upstairs back to his room. Once there, she pushed him onto his bed and straddled him.

Garnet reddened at the sudden action, while Yang flushed slightly as well.

"Yang, what's this all about?" Asked the 18-year old. His blush growing more profound as Yang got to all fours and hovered over him. Her face mere inches from his.

With another tense sigh, she started "Garnet, do you remember five years ago. The day you left, when we were at the airport."

The crimsonette had a brow raise "Yes?" He said slowly

Yang's cheeks reddened further "And do you remember...what I did before you left?"

The large teen blinked in shock as he unconsciously brought a hand to his forehead. With a soft smile, he nodded slightly "Heh, yeah." he gave a soft smile "Where is this going?"

Yang leaned in "Where I'm going." She whispered huskily "Is this."

Caressing his face, Yang slowly brought her lips on top of his. Garnet's eyes shot up in shock, but then moaned slightly as Yang deepened the kiss. Giving in, he started to kiss back. Wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close, he felt her tongue asking for entrance which he delightfully allowed. The teens fought for dominance, neither one wanting to back down. And despite the kiss being a bit sloppy, by no means was it any less passionate for them. A need for air finally cause the two to break away, a small strand of saliva connected between them.

"Well?" She said a bit breathless "Did my message get through?"

Out of breath himself, Garnet responded by pulling Yang close and giving her another kiss "It did," He told her "One question though; how long?"

"Over five years, that's for sure." Yang joked, leaning against Garnet. She smiled as she listened to the sound of his heartbeat "I liked you for a long time running. But I could never bring myself to say anything. When I heard that you were moving away five years ago. I had been devastated, thinking to myself that I would lose my chance to confess to you."

"So that's why…" He muttered trailing off, thinking back to when Yang had been acting the way she had back then. To put it shortly, she looked like a dead woman walking, during the few weeks before he left.

Yang drew circles against Garnet's chest "But when I learned that you were gonna come back. I was happy." She looked up "I hadn't lost my chance, I could still tell you how I felt about you. At least...that's how I wanted it to be."

She shied away slightly, seeing Garnet's puzzled look "I wanted to confess to you before you left, honestly I did. But every time we met, I always froze up whenever I wanted to bring it up. Next thing I knew, it was time for you to leave. And I was standing with my parents seeing you off."

By that point Garnet and Yang were sitting up against the wall with Yang on Garnet's lap.

"I knew that even if I didn't say anything. I could always tell you when you came back. But that paranoid part of me thought otherwise. Five years is a long time, what if you forgot about me, what if you fell for someone else during your time away. By that time, I would've been too late." Yang let out a shiver, a sense of insecurity coming back to her "I couldn't take that chance. I had to let you know somehow, someway of my feelings towards you."

"Hence the kiss." Garnet finished for her with a grin. Remember the first time he felt her soft lips on his forehead. Even though it had been brief, it left the young teen in a daze until after he boarded his plane "That's why you did it, huh?"

Yang nodded "That, and I wanted to give you a memorable goodbye."

"Oh well, mission accomplished on that part." Garnet laughed prompting a giggle from Yang "Well I guess I can tell you, your five years of worrying were for nothing."

Yang was taken aback "W-What?!"

Garnet had a tender look "Even though I was far away from you. You were on my mind the whole time I've been gone. I guess you could say, I was in the same boat as you. Despite the new friends I made, or the amazing time I had. It didn't mean much since you weren't there." He closed his eyes and gave a happy smile "But now that I know you feel the same way. I can say with confidence. That I love you Yang, now and hopefully for a long time."

Yang didn't fight the tears of happiness streaming down her face as she had a hand to her mouth "Garnet," She whispered before throwing herself at him into a hug "You don't know how happy I am. I-I love you too."

The new couple closed in for another kiss. This one much deeper with more feeling behind it. They broke away briefly and stared at one another, their eyes filled loving affections behind them. Soon Garnet found lying back down on the bed while Yang was straddling his waist. She bit her lip as she tugged her shirt collar, as if contemplating something. As if he could read her mind, Garnet looked at his new girlfriend with concerned.

"Yang, are you sure?" He asked hesitantly

Yang had an unsure look "I-I…" She shook her head and exhaled deeply "Yes" She said firmly giving a serious look "I'm sure, no, positive about this."

"I just wanna make sure you don't regret this." He told her "We literally just got together. I don't want us ruin it because of an act of impulse."

Yang felt touched at his concern, even in a scenario like this. He still placed her wellbeing before his own. Dear lord, she didn't deserve this boy. No, no not boy, man.

"You don't have to worry," She said with a heartwarming giggle, making Garnet's heart beat faster "I never regret any choice I make when it comes to you." She undid her ponytail "And I can't think of anyone else that I'd want to give my first time too."

She leaned forward "Now my question is...will you have me?" She finished in a low lustful voice

Garnet blushed at the tone, he looked away with a bashful look "This is my first time as well." He said scratching his cheek "I don't know if I'll be good enough for you."

"That's okay, we'll just take it slow." She lean in closer "Together."

Finishing with a whisper, she brought Garnet in for another kiss. As this went on, Garnet's hands instinctively went Yang's sides, trailing around and exploring her body. The blonde let out a moan in her kiss when she felt Garnet's hand land on her ass and gave a tender but firm squeeze. Causing her to buck her hips and grind against the muscular teen. Eliciting a pleasured groan from the crimsonette.

Sitting up straight once more with a huge flushed look on her face. Yang practically ripped off her shirt and threw it to the side, followed by unclasping her bra and tossing to Oum knows where.

-X-

Throughout all of Patch, the peaceful resident neighbors within the area developed a faint blush. As the resounding cry of "OH MY GOD, YES!" carried throughout the entire neighborhood.

-X-

"Oh my."

"Huh."

Those were the responses of Summer and Qrow as they peered into their Garnet's room. After returning back to the house to find all the lights off. The married couple wandered around the house, wondering where the kids were. Only to find themselves in front of their son's room. Once they peeked inside, they were greeted to a rather...shocking sight.

Lying asleep in Garnet's bed, was the aforementioned teen along with Yang. The blonde cuddled up against him, as an arm was wrapped around her. All in all, the sight was sweet and nothing would be wrong with it.

. . .If it weren't for the current state of undress the two teens were in.

Summer put a dainty up to her mouth, as her eyes widen in shock while Qrow on the other hand, had a smirk on his face "That's my boy." He muttered proudly

"I knew Yang would gather the courage to confess. But I never expected it to go THIS far." Summer whispered "To think, Raven's foreshadowing came true."

"Told you" Raven whispered smugly from behind the two. She gain a huge shit-eating grin as she looked around the room and saw all the clothes of her daughter and inevitable son-in-law scattered across the floor "Grandparents"

"Where's Taiyang?" Qrow asked searching the halls

The three adults found the elder blonde man huddled in a corner, crying anime-like tears of sadness "My sweet little princess!" He sobbed lowly in despair

Sweatdropping, Summer turned to her husband and friend "Okay, how bout we leave our children alone. I don't think they'd appreciate waking up to finding their parents peeping on them like some kind of perverts."

"Speak for yourself, this is a teasing goldmine." Raven declared, only to flinch when she saw Summer glare at her "Okay, Okay" she relented, she walked up to her still sobbing husband and picked him up "Come on ya big baby."

Mr. & Mrs. Rose looked at one another and smiled, following after their friends. But not before closing the door to their son's room

"Good night you two." Summer told the sleeping couple "Sweet dreams"

Unbeknownst to the mother, the couple let out a small smile.

End

 **Ugh, finally done; and it's only...near 5:00 in the morning, aw fuck. Yeah okay, that's the last time I'm pulling a near all nighter for a chapter. Damn stubbornness forcing me to keep going. But, it was well worth it.**

 **As for the chapter itself, more or less I like and hate it. Like it for the simple fact that overall, I feel like this is one of my better chapters that I've written. And hate, because I am not happy with my confession scene. I honestly felt that it could've been better. But I guess that's what happens when you're writing and fighting sleep at the same time.**

 **But, other than that, I think I did pretty good. Tell me what you guys think.**

 **As usual, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you did, then please be as kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review. And if you prefer, leave a suggestion or request on a one-shot or drabble you wish to see happen between this couple. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Meeting the Girls

"Yang, are you sure they're gonna like me?"

Breaking her gaze from the road briefly, Yang smiled as her tentative boyfriend meekly poked his hands together.

Sitting in Yang's Camaro, driving in the middle of the city. Yang and Garnet were currently en route to a quaint little tea and cakes shop. The reason? To introduce Garnet to all of Yang's girlfriends.

Maintaining her lopsided smirk, Yang gave a comforting pat on her younger boyfriend's head.

"Trust me on this Garnet. They're gonna love you." She assured, turning to look back at the road in front of her.

"I don't know." He mumbled, starting to have second thoughts about the whole thing.

Ever since Garnet had introduced Yang to Subaru and the others. He had been wanting to meet all of Yang's friends. Naturally, the blonde had been more than ecstatic to do so. So with a few quick calls, a date had been set. And while Garnet was thrilled to meet Yang's friends. Internally he was feeling a little self-conscious about the whole thing.

Aside from his natural timid personality around girls. (Just because he was dating didn't mean that his shyness would disappear overnight.) Garnet was admittedly a little scared at meeting Yang's friends. Who no doubt, would be older than he was. And even though it was the same case with Jaune and the others. What with him being the proverbial baby of the group. He at least had Subaru with him, someone he knew growing up. Here, he was all alone; yes he had Yang. But to be fair, he was still getting to know here. So in a way, she technically couldn't count.

Pulling up to a stop light, Yang place a hand over Garnet's "I know you're scared Garnet. Believe me, I was the same way when I was meeting your friends for the first time."

Garnet was surprised "You were?" He hadn't known that

Yang nodded "Mhm, I didn't show it. But I was really nervous about meeting with the guys. I honestly thought it was going to be awkward what with me being the only girl there. But on the contrary, I had a blast. And they were really fun to hang out with."

Garnet nodded slowly, agreeing with his girlfriend. That night had been fun. And to be honest, with the way Yang interacted with the others. You wouldn't have thought it was her first time meeting the gang.

Seeing him brighten up a bit. Yang place a hand under his chin and gently make him face her "Look, you know I love you right?"

He nodded

"You know I would never ever do anything to hurt you, right?" He nodded again "Then trust me when I say, you're going to love them, and they're going to love meeting you."

Garnet's smile widened by the end "Thanks Yang."

Grinning, Yang leaned in for a quick kiss. Only to jump and break away just as fast at the sound of a car horn blaring behind them.

"COME ON, MOVE IT!" Screamed the driver behind them

Yang blushed as she poked her head out the window "Okay, okay, I'm moving! Jeez!" She pressed down on the gas putting the car in motion. During the whole time Garnet was laughing at a red faced pouting Yang.

-X-

"Did you hear from Yang yet?"

"Yeah she just texted now. They're gonna be here in a few minutes."

Blake stared at her scroll as she answer her friend, Pyrrha's question. She along with the rest of their friends, Weiss, Nora, and Velvet; were waiting for the blonde to arrive with her supposed mysterious boyfriend.

Weiss who had been leaning her head against her hand and tapping a finger against the table. Let a rather irritable sigh escape her lips "Typical of Yang, she plans for us to meet up. But ends up being the last to arrive."

"Hey let's be patient now, Weiss." Velvet said "Yang did say that there was gonna be some traffic jams on the way here. It only makes sense that they would be running a little late."

Weiss did not respond but merely huffed. Seeing the heiress was temporarily pacified. The brunette decided to steer the conversation in another direction.

"Um, on a another note. Anyone have any idea on what Yang's boyfriend is like." She asked the group

Nora shook her head while Pyrrha replied with a low "I don't know."

Blake shook negatively as well "I don't know either. But to be honest; I'm really interested in meeting him. Yang has always been fickle about finding within a guy. For her to be deeply interested and involved with him, he must be something."

Pyrrha raised a brow "He's that great?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll tell you this. He can definitely brighten her mood at any time." The raven haired teen stated going into thought

She thought back one time when Yang had been severely pissed off. The blonde had gotten into trouble and had been grounded and banned from using the car and her precious bike: Bumblebee.

Now if you know Yang. Restricting her bike privileges can deal a serious blow to the busty blonde.

Needless to say, Yang was not happy about that. And her loud rage-filled venting only proved that. Just as Yang stopped to take a breather. There was a call for Yang coming from her scroll. At the time, Blake had not known that it was Yang's boyfriend Garnet, on the other end. Almost immediately after answering the scroll. Yang's expression changed from irate, to mildly pacified, to happily content. All in the span of 4 minutes. She didn't know who he was, or what he had said to calm Yang down. But he already had Blake's respect. Anyone who could easily pacify Yang's infamous temper in a few short minutes was alright her book.

Blake's ears twitched at the sound of the cafe's front door bell jingling. She leaned outward to see who was walking in and smiled at who it was.

"They're here."

All the girls looked to see a certain blonde with her hair pulled into a ponytail, while wearing a black spaghetti strap midriff top, white daisy duke shorts, and a pair of platform sandals. And they noticed standing next to her, a boy a bit shorter than her, with blackish crimson hair. He was wearing a light red short sleeve hoodie, a white shirt with a picture of Seras Victoria from Hellsing, aiming her large Harkon Cannon Rifle. A pair of charcoal grey camo shorts, and a pair of black and red low heeled boots to finish it.

They watched as Yang looked around the cafe searching for them. But spotting them, at the far end of the cafe. As they made their way over. Each girl had their own individual thoughts.

" _Huh, I must admit, he's was definitely not what I was expecting." - Blake_

" _So that's Garnet, hm...I honestly expected him to be taller." - Pyrrha_

" _That's him?! Oh my, he looks so small next to her." - Velvet_

" _AWW, Yang's boyfriend looks SO CUTE!" - Nora_

" _So that's him, huh? Strange, why does he look so familiar?"- Weiss_

"Hey girls, sorry I'm late. Traffic was awful." Yang said with a bashful grin "Anyways, girls I'd like you meet Garnet. Garnet, these are my friends, Blake, Nora, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Velvet."

Garnet had a shyful blush and gave a small wave "Um, H-Hi" He greeted meekly

There was calm silence for a brief moment, and then, the storm hit.

"Good Lord, he's an angel!" Velvet squealed, pulling out her scroll and taking a quick picture of Garnet

The redhead was startled by the sudden action. And jumped back in shock when a ginger haired girl appeared in front of him out of nowhere.

"Oh my gosh, you are absolutely PRECIOUS!" She said closing in on him "So, how long have you and Yang been together? How'd you meet? Where'd you meet? Have you ever-?"

The girl stopped mid sentence as she felt herself being lifted by the back of her collar "Okay, that's enough, down Nora." Garnet saw a tall girl with bright red hair tied into a ponytail, pull the girl away from him

"Aw but Pyrrha," Nora began to whine

"No, what did I tell you about personal space?" Pyrrha chastised before sending an apologetic smile towards the younger teen "I'm so sorry for Nora. She gets...easily excited around new people. Hi there, I'm Pyrrha Nikos, a pleasure to meet you."

"Um, same" Garnet gave a bright smile "I'm Garnet Rose, I heard so much about you guys."

Pyrrha gaped at the radiance the Yang's boyfriend was exuding. She sent a silent look towards the blonde in question, a look that basically asked 'Where did you find him?' Yang could only shoot the redhead a smug grin.

Blake had been watching the scene before her with a smile. She glanced over towards Yang "Not even two minutes and he's already won the hearts or Nora, Velvet, and Pyrrha." She spoke

Yang gave a playful shrug "I know, and to think he was worried that none of you guys would like him."

"Guess he was all worked up for nothing. Hm?" Blake glanced over to Weiss. Who had been strangely quiet the whole time "Weiss?"

Blake jumped at the sound of Weiss slamming her hand on top of the table "YOU!"

Velvet and Nora stopped in their fawning over Garnet, while the crimsonette in question pointed to himself "M-Me?" He flinched when the white haired teen pointed an accusing finger at him

Pyrrha looked back and forth between the two "Weiss, you two know each other?" she asked, growing slightly worried at the escalating tension

"How could I forget? He was the one who made me spill my coffee on myself on the first day at Beacon!" Weiss said her anger steadily

Pyrrha brought a hand to her mouth. And Blake brought a hand to her head "So that was _his_ doing, huh?" She muttered with an exhausted smile

Oh how she remembered that day. It wasn't even ten minutes she had been in the cafeteria after her first period had ended when she saw Weiss storming towards their friend's table, looking severely angry. Blake never thought she'd see so much red appear on one's face. Suffice to say, it wasn't a peaceful morning and the first day hadn't even started.

"So THAT'S what happened." Nora said putting a fist in her palm in realization. She had wondered why Weiss had been walking around with a giant coffee stain on her shirt that morning.

Velvet had been wondering the same as well. Luckily for her, she had a spare shirt with her that day due to her having gym. So Weiss didn't have to travel all the way home to change or walk around with that stain.

Garnet had been puzzled on what he had done, before his eyes widened in shock "AH! You're Weiss Schnee!" He exclaimed

Garnet gulped hearing the low growl and quickly hid behind Yang. Who was snickering at the whole scene "Alright, alright" She spoke up gaining their attention "What happened in past, happened. No point in holding a grudge about it now. You can forgive him for that little incident right?"

Weiss opened her mouth to say something. But paused in seeing Yang's eyes slowly change from lilac to red.

"Right" She repeated with a smile, eyes narrowing

Paling, she immediately nodded "Y-Yeah, of course." She squeaked, scared out of her wits

She may have been angry at Garnet. But there was no way she was going to invoke Yang's wrath just to sate her vengeance. She wasn't suicidal.

Yang clapped her hands "Alright," She smiled, her tone taking a complete 180 "Now with that out of the way. How bout we get this little get together started?"

She was met with various cheers of agreement from the group. Garnet looked on with a happy expression. Despite the weird introductions and near death encounter with Weiss. The 15-year old knew that everyone here was good people. Yang was right, he did get along well with everyone here.

And he had a feeling they'd be friends for a long time.

End

 **Another chapter done, and this time not as late or early in the morning. I'm surprised that I was able to come up with this chapter in a mere day. But that's what you get, when one has an active creative imagination.**

 **As for the chapter; looking back at old chapters. I figured I'd write a one-shot where Yang introduces Garnet to the girls. A sort of sister chapter for chapter one, if you will. A bit short and sweet, but I hope you guys liked it.**

 **Next Chapter...the long awaited Chapter 20. And Part 2 to Chapter 14. Look forward to it.**

 **As usual, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, then please be as kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review. And if you prefer, leave a suggestion and or request on a one-shot or drabble you wish to see happen between this couple. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well guys it's here the milestone that is Chapter 20. And the second part to the two-shot you've all been waiting for. Before we get this thing started, I want to say thanks to all of those who have been following and supporting this little series so far.**

 **When I first started this story. I honestly didn't expect it get a popular as it did. While it may not reach the levels of the other stories within the RWBY fanbase. To me, I find this to be a personal accomplishment. Especially with a ship that almost little to practically no one likes.**

 **Thank you guys again for the support, faves and reviews. And I hope to see more as the story goes on.**

 **Now then, if you're ready, let's get this thing rolling.**

 **-X-**

Chapter 20: Innocent Mirage: Part 2: Shattered Mask

Yang forced the doors to the abandoned warehouse wide open. Her once tired body filled with revitalized energy "GARNET!"

As daylight slowly started to shine into the dark building. The blonde's eyes widened as her breath hitched in her throat "G-Garnet…?"

"Yang!" Blake called out, appearing along with Domino and Velvet "We're here, where's Garn…?" The ravened haired teen dropped her bag as her eyelids shot up in shock "Oh my God…"

Velvet let out a horrified gasp while Domino paled at the sight in front of him "What the heck happened in here?!"

"Yang…"

Even though it was so soft, everyone heard it and immediately locked on to the source in the room. There, they saw him, Garnet Rose standing in the middle of the building, his eyes shadowed by his bangs. Despite the scene in front her, Yang's initial reaction was to run to Garnet. But stopped when she heard him starting to speak.

"I...I didn't want you to find out about this. This was the one secret I didn't want you to know about me."

He lifted his head to reveal bloodstains splattered over his face.

"Why? Why'd you have to come all the way out here, Yang?"

 _-Sometime Earlier-_

Yang could feel her lungs burning inside as she ran down the street. Pleading for her to stop, if only for a moment, so that they could get the air they desperately needed. But despite their begging, she paid them no mind. Not until she would get to her destination.

"YANG, YANG!" A voice cried out from behind her. The voice belonging to none other than Blake Belladonna. Who at the moment, was trying her very hardest to catch up to the blonde speedster "Yang, do you hear me?! Slow down!"

Despite her heartbeat pounding loudly in her eardrums, she could hear her friends quite well. But just like with her lungs. She ignored her friend as well, only one focus in her mind at the moment. And she wouldn't stop for anything. Not even for her friend's pleas. Blake seemed to realized that Yang had no intentions of slowing down either. Not that she blamed her; if she was in Yang's shoes, she'd probably would be acting the same way. But right now, Yang didn't need recklessness, she needed common sense.

By some miracle of luck. Blake managed to catch up to Yang enough where she could latch onto the girl's wrist with a firm grip. With a harsh tug, the ravenette managed to halt her friend to a stop. Yang looked back at Blake, and calm gold were met with furious lilac.

"Yang, I know how you feel. But you need to calm down and relax, and think about this rationally."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!" She practically shouted at Blake "How do you expect me to calm down after hearing that?!"

 _-Flashback: A few minutes ago-_

" _What do you mean Garnet is in trouble?!"_

" _Yang p-please calm down!"_

 _Yang ignored the Velvet's pleas as she glared down intensely at the shaking Domino. Where the terrified fifteen year old found himself being lifted up by the scruff of his shirt. Blake was staring with wide eyes, but couldn't bring herself to intervene at the scene going on in front of her._

" _I-It's just like I said, I think Garnet might be in danger." Domino responded in a shaky voice. Despite the paralyzing fear that he was feeling. Deep down, Domino knew that Yang wasn't trying to be angry with anyone. He could see it in her eyes. It wasn't the look of a furious woman._

 _It was the look of a concerned anxious girl trying not to break down and panic._

 _Tangent aside, he continued "I was with Garnet earlier when he getting ready to leave until his phone rang. He had a short conversation with someone, and next thing I knew. He was telling me that he was going to be heading to an abandoned building to meet you."_

 _Domino was about to say more until he felt himself being dropped to the ground. He looked up and saw that Yang had a mixed expression of being shocked and lost in thought_

" _The old abandoned factory on the side of town." She muttered to no one in particular "It's not far from here."_

 _Before anyone could even say anything, Yang took off running like a bat out of hell. She knew exactly where Garnet was and where she needed to go._

 _And she'd be DAMNED if anyone would try and stop her._

 _-Flashback End-_

Which was why she was glaring at her best friend, who was glaring back at her.

"Yang, again, I understand you're worried. But you need to stop and think." Blake said in a hardened tone "You're rushing headfirst into a situation you don't know about. You don't know how many people might be there or if they're even armed for that matter."

"Like that'll make a difference?" Yang growled out dangerously "In fact I hoped they're armed, they're gonna need it. Cause so help me, if they harmed one hair on Garnet's head. Oum himself will not be able to protect them from what I'm going to do to them."

Blake knew Yang well enough to know that she would make good on her threat. And any other time, she would have probably been convinced. But unfortunately, this wasn't one of those times.

"You say that, but you and I both know you're in no position to follow through with that. Look at you, you're breathing heavily and starting to get tired now. Oum forbid that you get there and try to take them on as you are, you could be killed or worse."

"Yang please listen to her."

Yang and Blake saw Velvet, and Domino finally catching up to them. Despite their exhaustion, you could clearly see the concern all over Velvet's face.

"I know how much Garnet is important to you but Blake is right. We need to be rational about this." She said

Yang remained quiet as she looked at each individual worried expression. Realizing that they were indeed in the right, let out a signed. She looked to Blake and asked in a whisper

"So what do we do then?"

Blake, Velvet and Domino smiled, happy that they were about to get through to Yang.

"Well for starters, you're not going to that factory." Blake held up a hand before Yang could protest "At least, not by yourself. We're coming with you."

Yang was shocked as Domino spoke up "Garnet's our friend too Yang. We wanna be able to help him any way we can."

"Even if it means having to charge in headfirst to a fight to save your boyfriend." Velvet smiled warmly "You know as well as we do. We can handle ourselves in a fight. Don't worry about Dom, I can vouch for him. He's a pretty avid fighter when he wants to be."

Yang looked at each one of them and couldn't help the tears that started appearing "You guys...thanks."

Blake only smiled at her "Don't worry about it. Now come on, we got a Rose to save."

Everyone voiced their agreements. And ran off to save their friend/boyfriend. However, none of them knew. Nor would they be prepared for the sight that would greet them when they would arrived.

-X-

Her piercing green eyes glared at the sight before her. Her muscles tensing and twitching every time she would see her master get shoved around in a rough manner. Even though it was all part of the plan. She had no problem letting her discomfort and hatred known with the whole thing. Though she would not disobey her master. It went against every moral fiber of her being to even think of going against her master. As much as she hated seeing this, she would respect his decision.

A low growl escaped her as she watch her master hunched over after receiving a punch to the gut. As she started to bare her fangs. A hand was placed on her shoulder, dissipating her anger. She looked back to see another pair of green eyes staring at her. They closed as their owner shook her head.

" _Not yet,"_ The girl spoke telepathically " _Not until he gives us the command. Until then, we wait."_

" _And why should we?!"_ The first girl mentally demanded " _Why should we sit here and allow our master to be bullied around like some frail creature, Melanie?"_

" _It's the will of our master, Militia."_ The girl now known as Melanie told her sister as she watched her master give a skillful performance to his captors " _In order to prevent anyone from thinking anything of him. He has to play the part of a weak and pathetic child."_

Melanie broke her gaze from her master and gave a side glance to Militia " _And while I may not agree with this as well. Seeing him act weak. We can't go against his master's wishes now, can we?"_

Before Militia could reply, both girls snapped at attention at the sounds of a loud crash. Hearing their master cry out in pain, albeit fake, caused both twins eyes to briefly flash red in anger. It took all of their willpower not to lash out in rage. For a moment, they look as if they were ready to forgo everything Melanie had just said. And charge in a blind rage. It was only Melanie, who took a deep breath to calm herself. As she once again place a hand on her sister's shoulder, forcing her to relax as well, albeit reluctantly.

" _No matter how much we hate it."_ She mentally gritted

Militia stared at her sister for a brief moment, before sighing in resignation.

" _ **Are you two done talking?"**_ A voice interrupted

The girls brightened as they snapped to attention " _Master!"_ The exclaimed happily before nodding " _Yes"_

" _ **Good,"**_ The girls could sense their master's smirk " _ **Now then, if you're ready. Let's begin."**_

Melanie and Militia's eyes glowed red as they grinned widely, their fangs showing. Oh yes, they were going to enjoy this.

-X-

"Wait, I just have one last question." Garnet asked, getting Nicole and Mariah's attention

Mariah raised a brow "Huh?

"Are you sure...Yang's not here?"

As the young crimsonette heard the two girls give their loud but negative response. He let out a small smile surprising the two girls "I see," he breathed "Good I'm glad."

Just as the nameless bully brought his pipe down to Garnet's head

"Melanie, Militia, if you girls please." Garnet called monotonously

A gust of wind filled the olden factory, followed by tense silence.

Everyone in the building was shocked as the pipe which had been well on it's way to connecting with Garnet's head. Rolled quietly towards Nicole's feet. It's end having a clean slice through it. The nameless bully who had been standing behind Garnet, was confused when he didn't feel or hear any meaty thud occur. He looked at his pipe and was stunned to see majority of it cut completely off.

"What the-?!" Was all he could say

Before his chest exploded with blood spurting everywhere.

Mariah let out a horrified scream as everyone watched a pair of twin blades pierce through the chest of a now dead bully. This caused a chain reaction as everyone started to freak out at the grisly sight. As they saw the body fall limply to the ground. Two figures appeared from the shadows.

Walking out slowly but casually were a pair of twin girls. Both with black hair and glowing green eyes. The first twin had her black hair cut to shoulder length, and had on some deep red colored eye-shadow makeup. She was clad in a red and black themed outfit. Complete with a red strapless dress with black lining, had a black bow tied around her waist. And black fur hanging off her shoulders that was connected by dark gray chains. She wore a pair of long knee high boots with very high stiletto heels. She's was accessorized with gloves and a red & white feathers above her left ear.

The second twin was a bit of a contrast from the first, as her dark hair was much longer. Practically cascading down her back. And wore cyan colored eye-shadow makeup.

Her outfit was similar to her sister's; but instead of the color being dark red, it was pure white with cyan linings. She was accessorized with a white flower hairpin that was above her left ear. A feather scarf wrapped around her neck, and a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder. She also had a bow in the center top most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels.

The first twin brought up her red & black blood cover claws and gave a slow lick across the blade, scaring the teens in front of her. Swishing the contents around in her mouth a bit, her nose scrunched up in disgust as she immediately spat out the blood.

"Gross" she muttered "This blood taste horrible."

"Don't worry Militia," her sister Melanie told her. Her arms folded as she eyed the now quaking group before her, her eyes changing from pure green to a sick red "We have a whole entire entrée smorgasbord for the picking. I'm sure one of them is bound to have some delicious blood pumping in them."

"Now, now, girls," spoke a voice from behind "I can't have you start killing all haphazardly now, can I?"

All eyes trained on Garnet who calmly rose to his feet. The teenage redhead was still bloody as well as bruised and battered in most places. But surprisingly was standing up straight as if his current state wasn't affecting him. Bringing a hand to his neck, the crimsonette promptly stretched and cracked it. Giving a satisfying sigh of relief.

"Been awhile since I allowed myself to take a beating like this." He spoke, his tone stunning everyone, save for the twins. Unlike the high-pitch whiny like voice everyone was used to. This voice was much lower, and held a dark tone to it. Sending chills down their spines

Garnet ran his hand across his head, he gave a low whistle. As if he was almost impressed at his blood smeared fingers "I almost forgot what my own blood looked like."

The 15-year old was brought out of his musings by a sudden yell. He looked up to see Cardin blindly charging at him, a jagged broken pipe in hand. Before Melanie or Militia could intervene, Garnet found himself impaled through the chest, shocking everyone. The redhead himself was surprised, while Cardin grinned darkly. As he watched the stunned fall back on the ground lifeless. Cardin was met with horrified gasps and shouts.

"Cardin?! What the hell did you do?!" Nicole screamed

The ginger-haired teen shrugged seemingly unaffected by the screaming "What? I was only finishing what we were doing before."

"What we were do- You just killed someone!" Nicole screamed back

"So?" Cardin shot back casually "Wasn't this what we were going to do in the beginning?"

"No!" Mariah shouted feeling horrified "I mean, we wanted to rough him up, yeah. But not kill him!"

Reese could watch in horror as her once friend get stabbed and killed right in front of her eyes. She never meant for this to happen. She never thought it would snowball into all this. How would she ever be able to face Yang and his friends now? Despondent, she moved her gaze onto the crowd that had just witness the sight of Cardin killing Garnet. Most of the teens was shocked, unable to comprehend what just happened. Others were disgusted at Winchester's actions. And the rest, they just didn't know what to feel. Soon Reese's gaze landed at the two new girls that appeared and momentarily saved Garnet. And what she had expected to see was shock and grief. She was surprised by the lack of emotions on the twin's faces. The one in red had a neutral expression on her face. While the one in white had a...smirk?

The turquoise haired teen was in disbelief. Why were they acting this way? Didn't they care about Garnet? Weren't they trying to save him?

"Oh well," Cardin spoke playfully casual, snapping Reese out of her thoughts "What's done is done. Can't do any...thing...about. . .it?"

(A/N: Now I normally don't do this. But felt this would be fitting. Play "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: The Pillar Men theme" or any song that you think that would help make the following scene a bit more...menacing.)

Cardin felt his words begin to die in his mouth as a chilling sensation began to creep up on him from behind. Turning around slowly, the buff ginger could only describe the sight as something out of a horror movie.

"Not bad Cardin you actually got me."

Garnet's once presumed dead body, started to lift up off the ground. Standing upright, the 15-year old gripped the blood dripping pipe still lodged in his chest. With a nice yank, the pipe was wrenched out along with a spurt of blood.

"You know, I gotta give you props. You're probably the first person in a long time to stab me in the chest like that." Garnet genuinely complimented "Though, you've got the whole impaling thing all wrong."

He dropped the pipe with a loud clang "You do so…"

The crimsonette was soon in front of Cardin "Like this!"

Cardin's eyes widened like dishes, as his brain tried to comprehend what was happening. It all felt like a blur to the teen, as he was unable to register the shocking pain of Garnet's hand tearing and ripping through his chest. Nor was he was he able to register the agony of his heart being crushed and imploded under the younger teens forceful grip. Before he or anyone else knew it, the teen dropped to the ground, like a puppet with its strings cut.

The last thing the still Winchester saw were the emotionless silver eyes of someone he once bullied, flash red as they pierced his fading soul.

Garnet let out a sigh, for what reason, even he didn't know. Bringing his hand to his face. He stared at the contents drip slowly off of him. With a soft lick, he let out a quiet 'hmph'.

"Not the best blood I've ever tasted, but coming from you Cardin. I could drink this all day."

"Master, that's mean."

Garnet glanced over to his twins with a smile. Melanie pouted playfully at him "You said that we couldn't kill any human so carelessly. But yet you just killed that boy without a second thought."

"Sorry, it couldn't be helped. I did it by reflex." He said playfully, putting his hands together "And by no means was it me getting revenge for all the bullying Cardin had subjected me to."

Melanie didn't respond, but gave a dramatic 'Hmph'

"By the way," Militia spoke softly as she gestured to the still terrified teens "what should we do with them?"

And impassive gaze glossed over the entire group, as Garnet let out a deep sigh "Honestly, I'd rather not do anything. This whole thing would be just one giant hassle. And I'd rather not trouble ourselves with them."

Some of teens who heard Garnet let out a sigh of relief as they look to one another. Despite everything, it seemed as if they were going to be spared.

"However…"

Garnet gave a small demonic grin and glanced at his two servants "You two have been such sweet little girls lately. I'd hate to not have you rewarded for all you've done for me. So...REESE!"

The marked teen jumped from her spot "Y-Yes?" She squeaked fearfully

She felt her heart pounding against her chest as she saw Garnet's piercing eyes narrow at her.

After a moment's paused, he said "Get out of here, you're spared from what's going to transpire next."

The turquoise haired girl nodded, tears forming in her eyes "Thank you...thank you!" She repeated as she rushed and stumbled across the group of shocked teens

Before she made it out the building however, Garnet called back.

"Oh, but don't misunderstand Chloris," he said foreboding "I'm not done with you yet."

With another nod, her tears started to stream down faster as she rushed out the entrance, bags collected and everything. With that done, Garnet faced the group.

"Now then, now that, that's done with…girls."

Melanie and Militia became alert

A echoing fingersnap was heard throughout the building "Have fun."

Glee filled the twin's faces as they stalked upon their now preys. One teen who couldn't take it anymore scream and made a desperate run for the entrance. Not knowing that his actions caused him to be the first victim. Just as he made to the front, Militia's claws stabbed through his sides. He gave a piercing cry before he was silenced by the red clad girl sinking her fangs into his neck.

The following scene could be described as carnage from a horror movie. As Melanie and Militia tore through the defenseless group of would be bullies. Taking absolute pleasure in hearing their cries and pleas for mercy.

Though they were having fun. The two made sure to enforce their Master's unspoken rule: Feed but don't kill.

A rule that while they may not like following it at times, this time being a prime example, considering they haven't forgotten the torment they had to sit through and watch. Their master's orders were orders, unless told otherwise. After all, times have changed. And besides; there was a loophole to that rule that blatantly exploited every time

They couldn't kill. But that didn't mean they couldn't make them suffer and bring them to within an inch of their lives.

And you can trust and believe, they were going to take their time with this group.

-X-

Garnet watched with an impassive expression as the blood of his once beaters spray everywhere. He didn't even flinch as a stray strand of blood splash on his face. Licking the blood that dripped near his lips. He gave a casual shrug before turning his sights to two certain girls that were purposely left out of the carnage.

Nicole had her back against the wall. Completely terrified at the sight before her. All of her schoolmates were getting slaughtered like cattle by two monsters, but the dark skin teen made no effort to move and try and save them. What could she have done anyway?

Mariah on the other hand, was real close to have a mental breakdown. The neon haired girl was next to her cousin crouched down in the fetal position. Covering her ears in an attempt to block out the cries of agony that were filling her ears.

"This is just a dream. This is just a dream." She muttered repeatedly, her eyes swelling up with tear. She looked up to her older cousin "Nicole, PLEASE tell me, this is just a bad dream!" She pleaded

Nicole could only shake her head, unable to take her eyes off the horror. Try as she might, her voice kept failing her.

"Nicole, Mariah?"

Instantly, the girl's heads whipped to the sounds of Garnet's voice calling them. The aforementioned teen calmly making his way towards them. As if the scene going on behind him wasn't affecting him in the slightest. The cousins started shaking; unlike before, where he was a completely different person. Garnet's whole persona reverted back to his usual innocent like self.

"What's wrong? You girls look pale." He said with genuine concern, reaching a hand out towards them "It's as if you've seen a ghost or something."

Nicole shirked away from his hand. But she then felt the crimsonette roughly grab her cheeks and forced her to face him.

"Scared?" He asked, his whole innocent act vanishing "You shouldn't be, you girls brought it on yourselves."

The sounds of of Militia's claws leaving a down body along a spurt of blood, signified Garnet that his girls were done "Finished eating?" He called back to them

The twins gave their positive response as Melanie licked her blood covered hands "Save a few that tasted like foul nicotine. That was the best blood I've had in awhile." She uttered feeling satisfied

Militia was simply rubbing her pleasantly filled tummy "Milly all full now." She whispered happily, swaying from side to side

Garnet had a brief smile on his face before turning his attention back to the two quaking teenage girls. Nicole at that point slide the ground as well, she and her cousin holding the other closely. Garnet mentally laughed, amused by the terrified looks on their faces. Ah, how the tables have turned.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asked, shocking and surprising the two "I mean there's not really much you can do against someone who, literally, has your lives in his his hands. But go ahead; humor me, maybe I'll budge."

Finally finding her voice Nicole spoke up "I...you...I-I"

Garnet looked positively excited "OOH, are you going to beg?!" He exclaimed "Please do, I want to hear this."

"I..you...I…"

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

Garnet blinked in surprised as he heard the scream not come from Nicole, but surprisingly Mariah instead. The green haired girl glared at the fifteen year old with her tear stricken face.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING MONSTER GARNET ROSE! YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY WE'RE BAD! BUT YOU'RE EVEN WORSE; PRETENDING TO BE HUMAN, JUST SO YOU CAN TOY AROUND WITH US AND KILL US FOR YOUR OWN AMUSEMENT! WE'RE NOT THE MONSTERS HERE, YOU ARE! AND I HOPE YOU BURN AND ROT IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!"

Garnet took a step back, visibly stunned by the outburst. Nicole was shocked by her cousin's explosion. And while she may have silently agreed, her little action may have condemned to two to the same fate. Mariah was breathing heavily, honestly not caring what happened now. Who cares if she angered him or (hopefully) hurt his feelings. She wasn't taking back anything that she said. If he was going to kill her, she would do her damndest to make sure he didn't get the satisfaction.

Melanie and Militia were fuming, on the verge of tearing the little bitch apart. They had never liked the two girls from the start. From the way they acted, especially to the way they treat and disrespected their master. It was only their sheer will and obedience that kept them from brutally murdering the two girls.

But to hear this little human slut call master a monster. She just signed her death certificate.

Fangs bared and weapons ready. The twins started towards the Mariah, when an arm was placed in front of them barring their advances. They looked in shock as their master blocked them from continuing. Before they could ask why, the young redhead started to chuckle loudly, which soon turned into full blown hysterical laughter.

"Monster?!" He repeated, amusement filled in his tone "Well, I won't deny that. We have done a lot of shit in our life to be called as such."

He crouched down to their level, causing the girls to have strange sense of deja-vu wash over them. He placed a hand on each of their faces, as if he was being endearing. But to the girls, his touch was bone-chillingly cold. Had the cousins been paying attention to their surroundings. They would've noticed the whole building being enveloped in darkness.

"But you see, sweetheart, me and my girls aren't just any monsters." Garnet spoke, his eyes glowing

He stood up straight with his servant standing proud beside him "We're vampires" he declared "And by the end of today..."

Suddenly scarlet eyeballs started to appear all around in the black void. Only adding to the girl's growing fear.

"You're gonna understand, what true hell really is."

Throughout the entire factory. Screams of agony could be heard coming from the two girls. But unfortunately for them. No one would be coming to their rescue.

-X-

"Thanks for the help girls, and sorry for calling you all the way out here." Garnet said

Melanie bowed "Think nothing of it, we were more than happy to be of service master."

"No matter what you wish of us. We will always carry it out for you." Militia added, bowing as well

"Girls" Garnet blushed as he rubbed his head bashfully. Honestly, he couldn't for better servants like the Malachite twins.

Militia smiled, until her head snapped up, she looked around which garnered the attention of her sister and master.

"Milly, what's up?" Melanie asked

"Someone's approaching this building." Was the short hair girl's response, causing the other two to tense up

"More of the bullies or…" Garnet started, only to receive a negative response

"No this blood scent, it's familiar." Militia gave another soft sniff "Master, it's Mistress Yang."

Garnet looked alarmed "Yang?!" Garnet exclaimed shocked "What is she doing here?!"

Militia shook her head "I do not know, but judging by the additional blood scents with her. She seems to have brought people with her."

Melanie didn't miss a beat "Shall we disposed of this mess for you?"

The older Malachite twin knew full well that despite Mistress Xiao Long being master's mate. The blonde was not aware of his vampiric traits. Therefore seeing the young lord in this state and environment did not seem like it would bode well for either party.

However, she was surprised to see her master shake his head "No, you've girls have done enough. I can handle the rest." He told reassuring "In fact, this works well for me."

Moving quickly, he rushed to a pool of blood and then pulled out a large knife. Covering the knife in the blood, and dipping his index and middle finger as well. He glanced back at the twins, who were still standing there. Looking on in curiosity.

"What are you waiting for, get going!" He ordered fiercely "I can't have you sticking around for what I'm going to do. Hurry up and leave before you're spotted by Yang and the others."

The jumped slightly at the tone. They looked at each other and nodded disappearing into the shadows.

Once he felt their presence disappear from the building. Garnet smiled as he start to carefully smear the blood onto his face "Okay," He breathed "Let's get started."

Soon the redheaded teen's appearance was the perfect replica for someone who had gotten into a big fight. With various scuff marks and slight tears on clothes. Garnet had blood dripping off him in certain places. As he held his bloody knife in one hand. And a bloody metal pipe in the others.

Hearing multiple footsteps approaching, he let out a deep breath "And here we go…"

He heard the doors open with a loud clang.

"GARNET!"

-X-

Yang couldn't stop herself from bringing her hands to mouth. Shocked at the sight before her. Garnet remained still in the middle of a sea of bloodied bodies. The smell of blood filled her nostrils as she could see blood pooling everywhere. To the faint of heart, this was _not_ a pretty sight.

And yet despite the scene before her, Yang didn't care about any of that. All her attention was focused on one thing, and one thing only; Garnet.

Ignoring the cries of her friend, she slowly made her way to Garnet. Maneuvering her way past the bodies and blood. Soon she was standing in front of her boyfriend, who still had his head down. She placed a hand softly on his cheek.

"Garnet...I...what?" Her voice was failing her, she couldn't figured out what to say "What...happened to you?"

"This, this was something I didn't want you to see." She heard Garnet whisper "I never wanted you to know the ugly truth about me."

He looked up to Yang, and the blonde saw fresh tears start to stream down her sweet crimsonette's face.

"You always looked so happy being around me and my innocent self. I didn't want to destroy your image of me. Of someone who could do…" He gestured to the carnage around them "...this."

Yang remained silence, but felt tears starting to form in her eyes as well. Without a word, she wrapped her arms around Garnet and brought him into a deep embrace. This caused the fifteen year old to drop the pipe and the blade and clutch Yang in a tight embrace as well.

"I'm sorry" He muffled, crying into Yang's chest "I'm so very very sorry."

"Shh, shh, it's okay Garnet. It's okay." Yang whispered softly "I promise everything'll be okay."

Even though she said that, Yang had trouble believing her own words. She looked back at Blake and the others, with an expression that silently pleaded with them asking on what she should do. The three teens could only offer silence as their response as they did one more once over of the whole building.

No matter what anyone says, this sight would never leave the minds of everyone present here today.

-X-

The sounds of sirens filled the once peaceful air of the abandoned factory, as police and paramedics started to file into the area. Garnet and the others were found behind one of the many ambulances on the scene. He and Yang were seated together, the blonde out of the way so that the emergency workers could tend to his wounds. Both didn't utter a single word to one another.

Domino was seated in another ambulance holding Velvet in his arms. Upon seeing that traumatic sight, the brunette had been nothing but light-headed and pale. Every so often, he kept sporting glances at Garnet. A million things kept running through his head, and he didn't know what to think of anymore.

Blake could be seen leaning against the ambulance truck that was currently housing Garnet and Yang. Her amber gold eyes followed all the workers who were tending to the wounded students that Garnet supposedly dealt with. She shook her head; no matter how many times she thought it over. She couldn't bring herself to believe that Garnet had done this himself. Even if it was in self-defence.

' _This has to be some kind of sick joke. All the wounds and injuries I've seen on them. They look like they were attacked by savage beasts.'_ She thought to herself. She glanced back at the fifteen year old crimsonette who found himself being held comfortably by Yang

"There's no way he could've done this." She murmured

Call it self-denial, but with how long she's known the little guy. She just couldn't believe that he could do something like this, without a good reason. Even if the incriminating facts were right in front of her.

The tense silence was broken as someone approached the teens.

"Garnet Rose?"

Said teen and friend looked up to see tall woman with a fair skin complexion, white hair that was tied into a bun and also formed a bang over her right eyes. Which to quick note, were light blue. She was currently wearing a crisp white blouse with a red tie and a grey waistcoat, dark gray pants and black low heeled pumps. To complete the outfit, she had on a pure white long coat that house her police badge.

Garnet eyed the woman, her whole posture was stiff. As if she commanded authority itself and expected just as much from those in her presence. Something told Garnet it wouldn't have been smart to do otherwise.

"Yes?" He said after a moment of silence

"Afternoon Mr. Rose, I'm Police Commissioner Winter Schnee." The elder lady introduced

"Wait, Winter Schnee?" Yang repeated in shock " _You're_ Weiss older sister?!" She exclaimed, surprising everyone but Blake, who already knew prior.

Commissioner Winter paid no mind to the little outburst the blonde had cause and focused on the matter at hand.

"I'm here to simply ask and confirm something with you." She stated

"Which is?"

"What exactly happened here today?" The Commission questioned "Despite what I saw in the factory warehouse. I'd much prefer to hear it from the supposed victim's mouth."

Garnet stared at the ground, flinching at the cold tone that she was using.

"I-I…" He paused "Honestly speaking, I was lured here by some prank, and was subjected to a hazing." He balled up his fist "At first, I just felt like taking the beating so that would be it."

"Uh huh," Winter's eyes narrowed "And how, pray tell, did a simple ' _hazing'_ lead to this?" She asked, gestured to the gurney riddled teens

"Somewhere after their first wave. I overheard them, and they wanted to take things further. Next thing I knew, I saw some of them pull out blades. I knew what was coming, so I guess you could say, survival instincts overtook me."

No sooner after he said that, it garnered various reactions from his friends. Blake's eyes widened while Yang's eyes went literal red with rage. Velvet's hand shot up to her mouth, forcing back a gasp. While Domino look completely horrified at the implication.

The surrounding officers/workers who heard Garnet, were either disgusted or sickened at what he had said. Winter was the only one who maintained a neutral expression.

"Hm," Was her only response "Are you being completely honest with me?"

Garnet looked up confused "What are you talking about?"

"While adrenaline and survival instincts are a good means of fighting back. I find it very hard to believe that someone of your...build, was able to effectively incapacitate over 30 people. And ignoring certain other things I found in that building. Your actions here borderlines to being attempted mass manslaughter than supposed self-defence."

Winter's accusation towards Garnet caused Yang and Blake to narrow their eyes at the head police officer. Yang's comforting embrace soon turned into a protective one. While Blake stood up straight, as if she considered taking on the woman in front of her. Just then another scene occurred.

While Winter had been interrogating Garnet. Behind the woman, Mariah and her cousin were currently being pushed on a gurney to a vacant ambulance. Both girls were unconscious and were quaking uncontrollably. As they passed by the group, Mariah had opened her eyes and squinted to the group in question. Once they landed on Garnet, her eyes widened as horrible memories started flashing back.

"No...No!" She started shaking her head "NOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden shriek. Garnet, Winter and the others all saw Mariah freaking out the gurney while being held down by multiple emergency workers.

"Please, please no more, I'm sorry. I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! SPARE ME!" Mariah cried hysterically

"She's out of control!" One of the paramedics said "Get the sedatives, we need to calm her down!"

"I-Is that Mariah?" Domino asked shakily "What happened to her?"

The young teen's question was left unanswered as everyone kept their gaze at the crazed teen. During the whole fiasco, Winter watched Garnet out of the corner of her eye. They narrowed when she saw the teen glance back at her.

Mariah kept fighting even as she was being loaded onto the ambulance.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said! Please spare us, we can change. We'll change!" By that time the sedatives had been successfully administered "We'll...change...we're...so...rry."

With that Mariah had fallen unconscious. The door to the vehicle closed and drove off. Everyone soon returned back to what they were doing.

"What do you think that was about?" Velvet asked, feeling just as shaken as Domino

"Don't know, and personally, I don't care." Yang said offhandedly

The moment she saw the two girls she once called friends. The blonde Xiao Long immediately pieced together what had happened. While she didn't know what the true intention behind this whole thing. She knew that those bitches Nicole and Mariah, were the reason behind all this and Garnet's current state.

"Yang!" Blake chastised, feeling a bit appalled by her friend's attitude.

While she held no love for the two girls. That didn't mean that they should act cruel towards her while they were mentally fragile.

Yang clicked her tongue and looked away. Not willing to dignify her friend with a response.

"If we can move on," Winter said gaining their attention. She then sighed, this job would be the death of her one day "Obviously, today has been a long day for you, so here's what I'm going to do."

"What?" Garnet asked

"While I still have my skepticism about the whole thing. I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, for now." Winter gave a small smile "I'm going to look into this a bit further to find the motive behind all this. But for the most part; you're off the hook. Albeit, with a warning."

Everyone looked genuinely ecstatic to hear the news "Thank you so much, Commission Schnee." Garnet said

"Please call me Winter." Her small smile grew bigger "Now I will have you brought in sometime tomorrow. Just to answer some question, if you're able by then. Will that be alright?"

The redhead nodded "Sure no problem."

"Good" The white haired woman turned her heel "I'll have some of my men drop each one of you home."

And with that the Commission walked off, leaving the teens by themselves. There was a brief tense moment of silence, until Garnet decided to speak up.

"So…" He began hesitantly "Now that you the truth about me...where do we go from here?"

No one answer him immediately, unsure of what to say at the moment. Having enough of this, Domino decided to be the one to speak up.

"I don't about the rest of you. But I'm not going to let what I saw today, change my opinion on Garnet."

The silver-eyed teen was surprised by the declaration "Dom?"

"I always considered you to be like a cooler older brother. You being able to secretly kick ass, makes you even more awesome." The purple eyed teen exclaimed

Domino's smiled was contagious as Velvet soon started smiling as well "I agree with Domino." She said "Even though I was shocked in the beginning. I know that you would never willingly hurt someone."

Garnet smiled "Thanks Vel," he then looked to Blake "Blake?"

The raven-haired beauty was silent, her gaze avoiding the young teen.

"Blake?" Garnet called worried

"Sorry Garnet, I...I'm just still processing everything that's happened today." She told him "Honestly, I don't even what to think of you anymore."

Garnet looked crushed at the statement.

"But," Blake smiled, gaining his attention once again "I don't care. I don't know what type of past you had. Or the type of things you had to go through that made you this way. But the fact that you tried to keep it a secret for Yang's sake. Well, that's good enough for me."

Domino and Velvet smiled letting out a sigh of relief. For a moment, they thought that Belladonna was actually going to condemn Garnet for his actions. Garnet for the most part, felt relieved. Happy that Yang's closest friend didn't hate him. But now that he had gotten his friend's acceptance. There was only one left. The one that truly mattered to him.

"Yang?"

"Hm?"

"What about you?" He asked hesitantly "Do you...still love me after all this?"

It was a painfully long and quiet minute as Yang did nothing but simply stare at him. She removed her arm which she had wrapped around his shoulders, and got up to leave. Seeing her start to walk away. Garnet's head sank along with his heart.

' _Oh, I guess that's her answer.'_

Tears started forming in his eyes, until he felt something freezing cold being dunked on top of his head.

"AH, what the-?!" Garnet looked up to Yang standing in front of him, surrounded their stunned friends. In one arm she was carrying a blanket. And in another, with it stretched out, an empty cup that once held ice cold water

"Yang, why'd you-?" He was cut off when Yang lightly bopped him on the head

"As if you didn't know." She stated curtly "The fact that you even had to ask whether or not my feelings for you change. Only shows how much you really know about me."

The redhead blinked in surprise as he felt the blanket wrap around. Yang brought him close to her to the point where their foreheads touched.

"Listen to me closely." She spoke in a low but clear tone "It doesn't matter who you were, what you did, or how you were raise. I still care about you and love you the way you are."

Sitting back down next to Garnet. She fully wrapped the blanket around herself and brought Garnet into a warm embrace.

"The others said it best, but now you're hearing it from me. Again, I don't care about your past, nor does it change my feelings for you. To me, you're still Garnet, the cute sweet little boyfriend I've come to love and appreciate during my time in Beacon."

Garnet's heart swelled up in joy, as he rubbed his tear filled eyes "Yang…" he was cut once again when Yang promptly booped him

"So if you _ever_ say some nonsense like that in front of me again. You're going to be in serious trouble."

She leaned against him "You got that?"

Garnet remained quietly but happily nodded as he leaned against Yang. Seeing the couple in an intimate moment; Blake, Velvet, and Domino smiled and left. Opting to leave the loving couple to their own devices.

While everything was all happy and well on the outside. On the inside, Garnet was thinking along the same lines, but one things was clear. They accepted him. Even if it wasn't the whole truth. The still had accepted him for who he was. This was all the unsuspecting Vampire wanted. To find love, even though he had blood on his hands. There will inevitably come a time where he'll have to tell Yang the full truth. As well as who he really is. But until that day came, he would just live out the rest of the days in peace.

And blissful ignorance.

End

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ ***Scene Break***_

"I swear kids really know how to make a big mess."

Winter watched as the two police cars she assigned, drive off. Intending to drop off the teens back at their respected homes. As they disappeared from sight, a police grunt approached her.

"Milady?" He called out

The woman nodded "I understand," she turned and walked to the group of workers "Alright everyone, now that they're gone. You guys know what to do! I want this whole place cleaned up and the organization out of here, yesterday!"

All the workers saluted the commission "Yes Madame Winter!"

As she watched her subordinates work with a surprisingly new level of efficiency. Winter Schnee cracked her neck as she shrugged off her coat. The 'policeman' who was still next to Winter, spoke up again.

"Milady, what of the injured students?"

Winter glanced at him "Dispatched to all our ambulance trucks. Have the medics wipe their minds of everything that happened to them. I don't want to run of having them remember just WHO exactly attacked them."

The man nodded "Understood," He then paused "And for those who have...perished?"

Another sigh escaped her lips "It can't be helped," she replied a bit offhandedly "Phone the parents of the unfortunate victims. Come up with a proper cover-up story to explain their deaths."

"Understood" The man repeated once again "Now then, if you'll excuse me. I shall take my leave."

Winter watched the man leave, as soon as he was gone, she let out a childish-like huff "Being a Police Commissioner AND the head of a secret organization is really taxing. If being out on the field doesn't kill me. The stress of all this work will."

She looked at her coat and promptly flipped it inside out. So instead of it being pure white, it was black with red trim lining on the cuffs. On the back, was the insignia of a red burning rose on it. Putting the coat back on, she reached in and pulled out a cigar and lighter.

"I know you can't really help yourself whenever you're lashing out at something." She murmured, lighting her cigar with a smile "But please master, for my sake, try and keep damage control to a minimum."

Taking a puff of the cigar, Winter looked up at the clear blue sky and muttered

"Hail the Rozé Organization."

 **-X-**

 **And Done.**

 **Once again, I want to thank you guys supporting me this far throughout this story. This is the only fic I've ever written with this many chapters to date. I hope you'll continue liking the story as it goes on.**

 **As for the chapter itself. Garnet's secret has finally been revealed. What do you guys think? There were many scenarios that I could've went through with Garnet. But this one, this particular one was the one that drew me in. So, what do you guys think? I bet you weren't expecting this, huh?**

 **Seeing as how I've been hyping up Chapter 20. It only seemed fitting that I give you guys a long movie-special like chapter. I just hope that I was able to live up to hype I gave you guys. But I guess I'll know by the reviews you'll leave. But for now…**

 **As usual, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, then please be as kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review. And if you prefer, leave a suggestion and/or request on a one-shot or drabble you wish to see happen between this couple. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Meet the Parents: Rose Edition

 _-X-_

 _This takes place during Chapter 2_

 _-X-_

" _*Sigh*_ Finally we're home!"

Qrow chuckled as he watched his wife let out a huge groan while letting her arms fall to the sides.

"Well, someone's tired I take it?" The dark haired man asked, as his wife pouted

"Only because of the unfair job we were given." Summer huffed "You're right, James is an asshole."

Qrow gave a faux gasp "Language missy, what would our son think?"

"Oh, don't give me that holier than thou stuff. You agree with me and you know it."

Qrow didn't reply, but maintained his cheeky grin as he opened the front door.

As one would expect for entering a place early in the morning. The Rose residence was practically quiet. Making her way to the living room, Summer plopped her whole body down on the couch.

" _*Sigh*_ Thank the lord, we can finally relax." She muffled into the couch pillow

"Yeah, thank Oum for that." Qrow stated throwing his bag against the wall. He then looked up "Guess the kiddo must still be asleep."

At the mention of Garnet, Summer's head shot up. Any signs of exhaustion completely gone from her face.

"I'll go and check up on him." She said, already standing

Qrow raised a brow at his wife "Hey, hey, I thought you said that you were too tired?"

Summer puffed her cheeks and huffed "I'm never too tired when it comes to my baby boy."

Before a retort could even be uttered. Summer had already left the room to her intended destination. Shrugging, Qrow left for the kitchen to get some water. While he personally would've wanted to have scotch at the moment. Summer would kill him, plus to be fair, it WAS technically still a bit early. So he could understand why she'd be opposed.

But come time when it hits 12:00 then everything's fair game.

He was about to pour a cup when Summer came rushing down the stairs. A frantic look on her face.

"Qrow, QROW!" The woman whispered loudly

"Huh, Summer what's wrong?!" Asked a confused Qrow

"No time. Garnet's room. Quick."

This time the father started to grow concern "What happened to Garnet?"

Summer could only shake her head, unable to answer. Seeing her act this way, made Qrow raise a brow in confusion.

"Summer?"

The crimson haired woman immediately took her husband's arm into her own "Just come quick!"

Next thing the old man knew. He found himself being dragged out of the kitchen and up the stairs by his still frantic wife. Soon he found himself in front of his son's room. With the door left slightly open. Summer pointed inside while dancing left and right on her feet.

"Okay seriously Summer, what the hell is going on that's got you like...this…?"

Qrow was rendered speechless at the sight within his son's room. The room itself was completely fine, save for a few tossed clothes, scattered games and books. But that was the norm for a boy's room. No, what really surprised him. Was what he saw on his son's bed.

There was Garnet, sleeping peacefully on the mattress. That part was normal. What WAS out of place was his son being spooned by a slightly taller blonde girl. And if his eyes were deceiving him. The blonde girl seemed to be only in her underwear.

Qrow watched the girl stiff and stretch before fixing herself. Wrapping her arms around Garnet's waist. Unconsciously pulling the boy close to her. Garnet look a bit uncomfortable; 'till he shifted around a bit and snuggled his back into the blonde girl.

Seeing enough, he moved away from the cracked opened door. And glanced at his now calmed wife "Well, now, I can see why you're so surprised now." He joked in a low tone

Summer actually looked upset "This is serious Qrow. Some random girl is in my son's bed!" She nearly exclaimed loudly

"I am being serious," Qrow said, a hand on his chest while playfully sniffling "My son has finally become a man! I must celebrate this occasion!"

"Qrow!"

-X-

Garnet started to stir from his sleep, letting out a big yawn in the process. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced at the clock, noting that the time read: 10:32.

' _So much for five minutes.'_ Garnet thought with sweatdrop. He then lightly tapping Yang's arm "Yang? Yang, it's time to get up."

The blonde mumbled incoherently, but for the most part. It pretty much sounded like a no. Unfortunately, Garnet wasn't having any of that this time.

"Yang no, you promise you'd get up this time no matter what." Garnet stated shaking her "You actually exceeded your time limit. Instead of five minutes, you had two hours."

Yang's only response was to turn away from him. Plunging her face into one of his pillows. Unbeknownst to Garnet however, the 'sleeping' blonde had a small smirk on her face.

However, just like with Garnet, Yang had no clue as to what was gonna happen next.

Garnet pouted angrily at Yang, before a wicked smile appeared on his face "All right then…"

He slowly moved the covers off of Yang. Bringing it down to his girlfriend's thighs. Leaving a certain panty-clad rear exposed. Rubbing his palms together, he gave a quick lick to his right palm. Raised his hand up over his head, and…

 _ ***SMACK***_

Yang's eyes snapped wide open, as she shot up and cried loudly at the sharp stinging pain she felt on her ass. Clutching her now sensitive behind, she glared at her, soon to be dead, boyfriend.

Garnet had his hand over his mouth. His eyes tearing up as he struggled to keep his laughter in.

"You made me do this!" He exclaimed, breaking down in laughter. Causing him to fall off the bed.

Yang didn't take kindly to that "Garnet Rose; you're a DEAD MAN!"

Realizing that this _might not_ be the best place to be at the moment. Garnet made a dash out of his room. Yang shooting out of the bed, straight on his tail. Garnet didn't take have any time nor the chance to simply run down the stairs. So instead, hopped down every other third step. Landing at the bottom, he turned on his left only to run into…

"Mom?! Dad?!"

Qrow and Summer were casually sipping tea when they noticed their son at the entrance.

"Oh hey there kiddo," Qrow greeted with a smile "I see you're finally up."

The crimsonette took a step back "What are you two doing- OOF!"

The married couple blinked owlishly at seeing their 15-year old son get tackled out of nowhere by a half-naked blonde girl. Both of them crashing into the ground. Both parties on the floor groaned painfully from the collision. A small 'ow' emitted from Garnet.

-x-

"Garnet Rose; you're a DEAD MAN!"

That was the only thing that left Yang's mouth before she shot out of the bed to chase after Garnet. Oum above knowing what she would do when she got her hands on him.

She was impressed when she saw him jumped down multiple stairs at a time. But inwardly smirked. Knowing that Garnet messed up choosing to take the stairs. When she reached the first step, she promptly jumped over the entire staircase. At the bottom, she noticed Garnet had stopped dead in his tracks. She grinned at the thought of exacting her revenge. But as she was still in the air. She heard something that made her blood run cold.

"Mom?! Dad?!"

' _WHAT?!'_ She screamed in her head, before realizing an even bigger problem at hand.

Because she had initially assumed that Garnet would keep moving, or at least noticed her flying down the stairs. She thought she would have clear landing. But because Garnet was remaining in her landing area. She was unable to move out of harm's way. All she could do was brace for impact.

A loud crash followed by a large amounts of pain coursing the the bodies of the couple was all that filled the hallways. An agonized groaned and quiet 'ow' came from the tangled limbs that was our couple. Yang squinted her eyes open and looked up. Her lilac eyes widened when she saw two adults staring down at them. A man who had a hand to his hips, bearing an amused expression on his face. And a woman who looked like a female older Garnet, who had her arms folded and had slightly stern look on her face.

She unconsciously gulped as she realized just who these two people could possibly be.

The man smirked "Why hello there sleeping beauty. So glad you can join us."

-X-

Moments later, Garnet and Yang found themselves seated on the living couch. Sitting at the farthest possible end. The former looking like a child about to be scolded, while the latter shifted around uncomfortably. Her face as red as a tomato, while vainly attempting to cover her half-naked body with her hands. Yang spared a quick glance at Garnet's parents; and both of their expression's were...contrasting, to put it kindly. Garnet's father for the most part, was smirking. As if he seemed to be amused with this whole thing. While Garnet's mother. . .

If looks could kill, she was pretty sure she would've been dead at the first glare. Her current state of dress, or lack thereof, didn't really help the situation either.

"Well now…" Qrow said, gaining everybody's attention "Garnet, mind if you tell us just who this lovely little lady is. And why she was in your bed?"

With an embarrassed blush, Garnet glanced at Yang. Rubbing his arm, he sighed, figuring he might as well get this over with.

"Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet Yang." He gestured to the meekly waving girl

"Yang, meet my mom and dad."

"Yeah, I figured," The blonde winced when she saw Summer eyeing her. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore "I-I'm sorry, can I please run upstairs real quick and throw on a shirt or something. Sitting here like this is making me REALLY uncomfortable at the moment."

"Really?" Summer raised a brow "You seemed so relaxed snuggling up to my baby boy earlier."

Yang opened her mouth to say something, but wisely closed it. Feeling that whatever response she retorted with, would land her in deeper shit than she was already in.

Sensing the growing hostility, Qrow took back the reigns in the conversation "Okay, we're getting off topic here. So Ms. Yang; how do you know my son?"

"Eheh, funny you say that." Yang said, a bit anxious "You see I'm...um we...we're…"

"Dating."

Everyone looked at Garnet, who simply smiled back at them "We're dating, Yang's my girlfriend. It's as simple as that."

He looked at Yang tenderly "Isn't it?"

Yang could only blink and nodded her head dumbly. Summer gaped in shock, while Qrow's eyes widened in surprise "Ya serious?!"

Garnet nodded proudly "Yeah," he then rubbed the back of his head "Though, to be honest, I was planning on telling you guys about her a bit later. And in a much more...dignified state, sorry Yang."

"It's fine." She assured, breaking out of her stupor

"Huh," Was all Qrow said, he then looked down "Huh. . .heh, I knew it." He muttered before looking back to his son

"Nice job kiddo, quite the cute one you've score here."

Both Garnet and Yang blushed at the praise "Thanks dad" Garnet said

Qrow smiled "Well, I guess this answers your question, eh Summer? . . .Summer?"

Said mother had her head down, her bangs covering her eyes as she appeared to be mumbling something to herself.

"You there," She spoke up suddenly, addressing/surprising Yang "Is it true that you're my son's girlfriend?"

"Huh, oh uh, yes?" Yang replied hesitantly

"Girlfriend...girlfriend…" She repeated to herself, starting to shake "My son has a girlfriend. That's so. . .so!"

"Mom?" Garnet called worried. Qrow eased away from his wife "Summer?"

"So...ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL!" Summer cheered clasping her hands in joy

Everyone in the room balked at the sight "Whut?!" Was the unison answer

Suddenly Summer was in front of Yang, grasping one of the stunned blonde's hands and shaking it in rapid succession.

"Oh it's so good to finally meet you. My name is Summer Rose. Oh, please forgive my apparent rudeness towards you." She apologized bowing her head.

"Oh don't-don't worry about it." Yang assured waving her hand, though internally relieved that she wasn't on Mrs. Rose's bad side anymore.

Summer practically had stars in her eyes "OOOH! This is just the best! I always hope my little Garney would get together someone."

"MOM!" Garnet whined embarrassed at the nickname. Yang had to hide her snickering

Summer ignored her son and maintained her focus on Yang "There's just so much you and me can talk about."

"Okay, hold up a minute."

"Hm?" Summer looked at her husband, look of confusion present on her face.

"Just a few moments ago. You looked ready to kill the poor girl; NOW you're all friendly with her?"

Summer stammered "W-Well, that's different. That was BEFORE I knew she was his girlfriend." She said in her defense "I just thought she was a tramp, who was trying corrupt my precious baby."

"MOM!" Garnet cried out horrified

Yang meanwhile rubbed her arm awkwardly. Not exactly sure how to feel about that comment.

"Okay…" Qrow said, facepalming, though a chuckle escaped his lips "So then, now that everything is apparently settled."

He clapped his hands together "Breakfast?"

-X-

Breakfast went pleasantly well with the Rose family. Once they got past the awkwardness, and Yang was fully dressed. Save for a few moments of teasing, the teenaged blonde found herself enjoying the company of the family, and vice versa with the family themselves.

"Heading out?"

Yang was the front door when Garnet and his parents standing at the entrance as well to see her off.

Yang smiled "Yeah, even though I want to stay a bit longer. My dad'll flip if I'm not back soon."

"Ah yeah, something I wanted to ask about that." Qrow spoke up, gaining Yang's attention "Is by chance your father, Taiyang Xiao Long?"

Yang was shocked "Wait you know my dad?!"

Summer seemed to share in the surprise "Wait, Taiyang?!" She repeated, before something clicked in her mind "Then that means you're Raven's daughter as well. I THOUGHT you looked familiar! You look like a spitting image of Raven."

Garnet seemed to be the only one left in the dark "Wait, mom dad, you know Yang's parents?"

"Know is an understatement." Qrow chuckled "Taiyang and Raven are close and dear family friends of ours since we were kids."

"Wait Rose, Rose! Now that I think about it. Mom and Dad has mentioned you guys a few times."

Summer became excited "They have."

Qrow narrowed his eyes "What have they said about us?"

"Well, I don't see it for myself. But he pretty much said that despite being a lanky lethargic looking guy, with chronic alcoholism. You're an all around decent guy."

Qrow deadpanned "Yeah, that's Tai alright…" he spoke ' _Blonde Asshole.'_

"Ooh, what about me? What about me?"

"Well, while my dad hasn't said much. Mom told me that you're pretty much the definition of an ADHD child on a excessive sugar rush." Yang told the matriarch

Summer went from happy to horrified as she slumped into a depressive state. Qrow and even Garnet burst out laughing at the claim.

"That's Raven alright!" Qrow stated, wiping his eyes "As blunt as a brick."

Summer slumped into a corner, comical tears streaming down her face "Raven, why?" she murmured while Garnet gave her a comforting pat on her back.

Qrow finally calmed himself " _*Sigh*_ Well anyways, when you get home. Be sure to give those two boneheads our regards."

Yang grinned and saluted "Will do Mr. Rose."

"Please call Qrow. Makes me feel less old."

"Will do," Yang looked at Garnet "I'll talk to you later Garnet."

"Later Yang."

"Thanks for breakfast Mrs. Rose. And uh, sorry about this morning." Yang said with a sweatdrop

Summer recovering from her funk, waved her hand "Oh don't worry about it. It's water under the bridge. I'm the one who should be sorry for my attitude towards you. You were an absolute treat to have. I'm happy you're the one dating my son." She stated happily

Yang let out a small gasp at that statement. Hearing that, really filled her chest with joy "Thank you; that means a lot."

Summer had a warm smile "No problem, be sure to come back soon. You're welcome here anytime. And please, call me Summer."

Yang nodded "I will." She opened the door and gave one last wave "It was nice meeting you guys."

"Take care, Yang!"

"Get home safe now."

"And don't be a stranger now, ya hear?"

With that, Yang smiled, closing the door behind her. Once she was gone, Garnet stretched his limbs, while Qrow and Summer looked at one another.

"She seems like a nice girl." Summer pointed out

Qrow snorted "Heh yeah, almost makes it hard to believe she's Taiyang's and Raven's kid. ESPECIALLY Raven's kid."

Summer shrugged "Either way, I approve." She hugged her son closely "I'm so happy that you found someone, Garnet. I'm really proud of you."

The silver eyed teen smiled "Thanks mom.

He let go of his mother and proceeded to head back upstairs. But not before Summer said the following.

"So when can I expect my granddaughter?"

The young man nearly tripped on the steps "Mom!"

"What? I need so I can start preparing preparing gifts for my future grandchild."

Garnet started to turn a nice shade of red. Qrow placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Now, now, Summer, you mustn't be like that. It's still too early for that." Qrow tutted

Garnet smiled "Thank you dad."

Qrow then smirked "Besides, who the heck said that it'll be a girl. Obviously Garnet's first kid will be a son."

"DAD!"

For the rest of the day, the Rose household was filled with laughter. Much at the expense of one son.

End

 **And done, here you are guys. Another one-shot to get you through your day. After the heaviness that was Chapter 20. I figured that I'd give you guys something much lighter. And I'm pleased with the results.**

 **Anyways, moving on. Here we have Yang meeting Garnet's parents for the first time. I'm sure everyone who's dated must've had awkward moments meeting the parents of their boyfriend/girlfriend. And our couple is no different. Though I can't speak for how their first encounter went. But hey, no first meeting ever goes smoothly.**

 **I've actually had this one-shot in mind for a while now. But I've never really gotten around to doing it. I don't know when I'll get the Xiao Long version out for you guys. But I'm sure it'll be sometime in the future. What with me dealing with ideas and requests and all that.**

 **Speaking of, with this done, I can get to work on completing some requests that I've been putting more than I'd like to admit. To those who have been waiting for me to write them. I'm sorry for keep you waiting. And I'll get them as soon as possible.**

 **Now then…**

 **As usual, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, then please be as kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review. And if you prefer, leave a suggestion and/or request on a one-shot, drabble you wish to see happen between this couple. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Tender Moments

 _-X-_

 _Requested by Nightstriker; they wanted a Drabble one-she where Garnet and Yang are relaxing and cuddling. Pretty much enjoying their time alone together. Along with a certain lovable dog joining them._

 _To Night, hope you like it Luv_

 _-X-_

If there was one thing to note about Garnet and Yang's relationship. It was that there was never a dull moment between the two of them. Be it within the walls of Beacon. Or out during their times being a hunter and huntress. Between the excitable 15 year old, and the lively 17 year old. You can trust and believe, there was always a moment for excitement between the two.

But at the end of the day, when all's said and done. Even couples as exuberant as Garnet and Yang, want nothing more than to just relax and enjoy the peaceful serenity the day has to offer.

Garnet smiled as he felt yang snuggle herself up against him. Occasionally fixing herself. So that both of them would feel comfortable. It was just one of those days in Beacon where time just seemed to move slowly, in a rather pleasant way. Today had been a half day, meaning in which students only had half to a quarter of the classes they normally attended. Because of this, students took this as a chance to finally relax before they went back to classes tomorrow. And Team RWBY was no different.

Blake wasted no time and took this time to catch up on her reading. With a couple of unread books; the Faunus girl went to the lounge room within the Beacon Library. Weiss had left for the city. With plans to visit a certain little café that she had her eye on for a while. Jaune and Pyrrha were using their free time to help Jaune train some more and getting better at honing his skills. While Nora was pestering Ren to make pancakes for her.

As for Garnet and Yang…

"Come on Zwei, you can do it! Find the hacky, boy!" Garnet called out

The two were currently laying in Yang's bed in the room, while playing with Zwei. Laughing as the energetic corgi ran around the room in search for a toy his master had thrown somewhere within the large environment. So far, the little yet determined pet had yet to find what he had been looking for. But he wasn't going to let that discourage him. No matter what, he would find that hacky-sack even if it took him the whole day!

Yang bit down on her knuckle to prevent another wave of laughter from leaving her. As she watched Zwei climb onto Weiss' bed and sniff around the sheets in search for the toys. With shaky shoulders and a deep breath to calm herself. She called out the corgi

"Ah, ah, ah Zwei. You're _Weiss_ cold boy. Try somewhere else!"

Zwei let out a happy bark before hopping off Weiss' bed and moving to another location. She looked towards Garnet, who was struggling to reign in his own laughter.

"We are so cruel." She muttered quietly through laugh-induced tears. Raising her hand to Garnet, revealing a particular item.

It was a red hacky-sack, the very toy that Zwei was running around looking for. She noticed Zwei near the dustbin, and looked away. An amused yet regretful expression on her face

"Why are we doing this? He's a good dog, he shouldn't be going through this!" She told her boyfriend, shaking him playfully.

"You're right," Garnet grinned "Let's end this."

Taking the toy from Yang's possession. The younger teen quickly threw it underneath the bed when Zwei wasn't paying attention. As soon as Zwei turned his head, Garnet acted completely normal, save for a snicker coming out of him. Sensing something was up with his master. Zwei made his way closer to the bed his master and mate were lying in.

"That's it Zwei, you're getting warmer." Garnet said

Hearing that caused the corgi to perk up and renew his excitement. Soon he started exploring around Yang and Blake's bed. While having the blonde guide him around.

"Warmer…"

"Warmer!"

"Ah cold, cold!"

"You're colder than Weiss when she shoots down Jaune!"

"That's mean Yang." (Garnet)

"It's the truth though."

"You're getting warmer, AH, hotter, HOTTER!"

"You're hotter than Blake's Shota Trap Novels!"

"SHOTA WHAT?!" (Garnet)

"Nothing."

 _-At that moment in the lounge-_

Blake snapped her head up and looked around. Her heart suddenly racing.

"I feel as though my greatest sin has just been revealed." She murmured to herself

Narrowing her eyes, she slowly looked back to her book. Picking up where she left off in her yaoi threesome doujin. She grinned as she watched a 15 year old white haired boy be spitroasted by two more 15 year old boys. One with dark red hair and gray eyes, and the other with black and white hair and blue eyes.

' _That's right Westley Snee, take it ALL in. Choke on everything Crimson and Dominion has to offer you. You Arrogant Tsundere.'_

The student surrounding Blake eased away from her, as a demented perverse giggle left the secret faunus' lips.

 _-Back at the dorms-_

"YOU FOUND IT!"

Zwei barked happily as he jumped onto the bed, hacky-sack in mouth. He sat in between his master and his mate, thoroughly enjoying the petting he was receiving. Garnet laughed as he rubbed his dog's head

"I wish moments like these can last forever."

Yang glanced away from Zwei towards Garnet with a raised brow "Hm?"

"Nothing it's just," The hooded teen looked down, deep in thought "I know that after we leave Beacon. We'll begin our lives as Hunters and Huntresses. Once that happens, we won't be able to have moments like these as much anymore. . .I just want them to last as long as they can."

Yang stared at her boyfriend with a blank look, a quiet 'hmph' left her and she smiled at him, caressing his cheek. Garnet stared in wonder, before hissing sharply in pain as Yang painfully pinched and tugged at his cheek, nails and all.

"Ow ow, Yang shtoph dat hurtsh!" Garnet cried, thankfully Yang relented. He rubbed his face and glared at his girlfriend

"Now that I've gotten your attention. Let me pose to you a question; do you honestly believe what you just said?"

Garnet's glare softened and took up a confused look "What do you mean by that?"

Yang sat up on the bed indian style and pulled Zwei onto her lap. Stroking his fur a bit unconsciously, she maintained her stare at Garnet.

"Look," she sighed "I understand when we leave out of Beacon and become whatever we were destined to be. Yes, there might be a possible chance that things may not be the same anymore. But that doesn't mean it will be like that."

Her expression turned warm "I can say with complete confidence. That no matter where everyone goes in the future. We'll never forget our time here in Beacon."

She pulled Garnet right next to her "That goes for our friends and especially us." She leaned her head against his "You're not getting rid of me that easily, Rose."

"And I don't plan to, you and me will be together for the rest of our lives."

 _ ***Arf* *Arf***_

Garnet laughed "Of course you too as well Zwei."

Yang lifted up the corgi "We can't forget about favorite little corgi now, can we?"

Zwei let out a woof of agreement and started licking Yang on the nose.

"Ah, hey quit it!" She giggled "But in all seriousness; until that day comes when we all graduate. Don't worry about it. Instead, focus on the here and now. And everyone that's here with you, okay?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Good," Yang looked out their team's dorm window into the sunny day outside. Suddenly her eyelids started getting heavy.

"I honestly love days like today." She mumbled "Whenever the sun's out just right. I can't help but feel. . .relaaaxed."

The sentence trailed off as Yang drifted off to sleep. Zwei freed himself from her arms and positioned himself next to her and promptly fell asleep himself. Garnet smiled at the scene in front of him. Taking off his cloak, he placed it over his napping girlfriend. Before taking up residence next to her, allowing himself to drift off into slumber as well.

-x-

It was just one of those days in Beacon. Classes were out. It was a peaceful day, and everyone was free to their own devices.

All in all, it was one of those sweet blessings, our hunters in training would be forever grateful for.

End

 **And another one-shot down; a bit on the shorter side and not much content this time around but that's the point. Was trying to go for a more calmer approach to this. Hope I did well and delivered.**

 **To Nightstriker, that's one of your requests fulfilled girl. Hope I did a great job with it.**

 **More One-Shots and Requests are coming in the future. So you can look forward to that. But for now…**

 **As usual I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, then please be as kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review. And if you prefer, leave a suggestion and/or request on a one-shot or Drabble you wish to see happen between this couple. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time ^_^**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Heartbreak: Yang's P.O.V

"Hey Yang, you wanted to see me?"

 _I couldn't help but wince at the cheerful tone that Garnet was using as he ran up to me. Blissfully unaware of the conversation the two of us were about to have. A sick feeling starts to well up in my chest, I knew deep down I was going to dread every moment of this conversation. But I knew this was coming, and whether I liked it or not. I was going to have to face the music at some point._

 _So with a shaky breath, I put on a weak smile, and greeted my boyfriend._

"Sorry I'm so late, Pyrrha needed some help with her track & running. So I tried to get the job done as quick as I could. But she understood when she learned that you were waiting for me."

 _It wasn't even 30 seconds into the conversation and I already felt resolve weaken in front of Garnet. Just seeing him chat so amiably with that happy innocent expression on his face made that feeling of dread in my stomach feel worse._

"By the way, are we still on for saturday? I can't wait!"

 _I realize that moment was my chance to take over the conversation and I don't hesitate to exploit it. Suppressing my emotions, I told Garnet that you would have to cancel on our plans for that day._

"Oh, did something come up? That's too bad, well there's always next time, right?"

 _Another opening, this time to drop the news on him. I let out a deep breath, looked at Garnet with a solemn expression._

"I'm sorry Garnet, but...there isn't going to be a next time." _I heard myself say._

 _I honestly was not surprised when I saw the look of confusion on Garnet's face. And even less so when he starts becoming a bit worried about me._

"Yang, I don't understand, what do you mean that there's not gonna be a next time?"

 _This was it, no turning back now Xiao Long._

"Garnet. . . I'm breaking up with you."

 _And there it was. Finally out in the open_

 _I stared at the ground, refusing to meet the gaze of my now ex-boyfriend. It was a good thing I did, I don't think I would've been able to handle seeing the look of shock on his face._

"You're...what? You're breaking up with...me?"

 _His voice sounded so quiet, so...empty when he spoke to you. Completely sounding different than a few minutes ago. A few agonizing moments of silence passed before he spoke up again._

"Why…? Did I...do something wrong? Did I hurt you? Make you angry in some way? Please, please tell me what did I do wrong?!"

 _Hearing Garnet's desperate pleas for an answer finally did it for me. Whatever tears I had been holding back, started spilling out. It wasn't long until I blurted out to him hasn't done anything wrong. But it was all my fault._

"You?" _Asked a tear-riddled Garnet_ "I-I don't…"

 _With a somber look I explain to Garnet how me and him was perfect and that everything was going amazingly between the two of you. That is, until I met them, a new student that transferred into my class not too long ago. I had been assigned by Professor Glynda to watch over them and help them adjust inside Beacon. It started out innocently enough, I gave them a tour and walked them around the campus. So that they would be able to get a feel of things around here._

 _But as time went on, during the tour. Something within me started to...occur._

 _I paid it no mind at first, thinking that it was just simply me finding a new friend within the transfer student. But as I got to talking with them, getting to know them. I found myself having a few things in common with them. Getting along, a lot more than I expected. And that's when the feelings inside me, started to get worse._

 _And I got closer to the new student. I also started to drift away from Garnet._

 _Again, it started out slowly, barely noticeable. But I soon started to realize that my feelings for Garnet had just started to. . .decline. Whatever we had, whatever spark that was there before, now, it was just...gone. And this wasn't during the time that the transfer student came into the picture. No, it was something that had been going on for quite awhile._

 _I tried to tell myself that it was a phase, or maybe we needed a break. But nothing was working. No matter what I tried or told myself, I soon came to the shocking and horrifying conclusion._

 _I was no longer in love with Garnet._

 _And at the same time, through some twisted fate. I came to another realization: I was falling for the new guy._

 _I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a hitch come from Garnet's throat._

"Oh...y-you found someone else?" _His face was indescribable, but even I could see the look of betrayal and hurt_ "I see…"

 _He tried to put on a smile for me. As if he was trying to reassure me that he wasn't to distraught by the whole thing. Never in my life has seeing Garnet smile at me, made me feel worse than I already was. I tried to reach out to him. But he gently push my hand away from him, shaking his head._

"I-I guess it can't be helped. You fell for them for a reason, right?" He said through his strained smile "I-If they had something you saw in them, that I didn't have. I guess I can't be too upset about it."

"Garnet…" _Please...stop...stop talking. You're making this more harder than it already is._

"Hey it's okay, as long as they make you happy. That's all I truly care about." He grabbed his trembling shoulders; his eyes covered by his bangs as his whole body started to shake.

"It's fine… it's fine… as long as you're happy. Then that's all that...that...that. . . _**UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**_

 _My hand was at my mouth as I stared with wide eyes at Garnet dropping to his knees. It was horrifying; seeing him break down like this. His heart was completely destroyed and it was all my fault. All he ever did was love me unconditionally, and I repaid him by tearing his feelings apart._

 _I had no right to cry; I knew what I had done. But I still couldn't stop the tears streaming down my face as I stared at the shattered boy in front of me. Garnet hadn't been just some boyfriend; he was everything to me. From a close friend, to someone I could call family. And I was the same to him. Now, nothing will ever be the same again. And all because, I was following my heart at a true chance at happiness._

 _If this was the price you had pay for that said happiness. I didn't want it, or would wish this on anyone else._

 _As I turned to leave the distraught boy. Unable to bare with the pain anymore. Only one thought ran through my mind as I walked away._

' _ **Is getting with you worth all this?'**_

End

 **Well, I finally did it. Here's my first legitimate angst one-shot for this series. Just a proof of concept that, don't expect every drabble or one-shot to happy fluffy. There will be some more angst and sad filled one-shots in the future, just not as frequent. So be on the lookout for that.**

 **As for the chapter itself. I never truly went through the process of a breakup. Seeing as I've never dated anyone in my life yet. So I tried to recreate a break-up scenario as best as I can. Hope I did okay; and in case you're wondering who the person is that Yang started seeing. Well it should be obvious as to who it is but...**

 ***Points to you in front of the screen* The unintentional person who caused all this was none other than you, my valued readers. I wonder how you must feel about this whole thing? But for now…**

 **As usual… well, I guess I can't really ask if you enjoyed this chapter. But if off some weird and possibly sick twisted chance that you did. Please leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review. And if you prefer, leave a suggestion and/or request on a one-shot or drabble you wish to see happen between this couple. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yo everybody Ace here, finally here with the second part of to the Amazon request. Requested by anonymous. A few of you have been waiting anxiously for the next part, so here it is.**

 **Special Shout Out and Thanks to Lavits Dragoon. Who I brought on board and collabed with to make this part happen. I honestly couldn't have done this without him.**

 **Lavits, you're the true MVP for this.**

 **But now if there's nothing else. Sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

 **-X-**

Chapter 24: Amazon Valekyria: Part 2

"Mother? What do you mean? She can't be a man! Where did she…He? Come from?" Yang asked, very confused. She had never seen a man before. She had only heard stories from the older women like her mother. Stories of the pilgrimage that every Amazon must take once they reach a certain age.

"Lady Glynda, what do we do?" Nora asked, her fist clenching. She didn't doubt that he could prove a threat, who knew what this person was capable of? She wouldn't risk it.

A hand fell on Nora's shoulder and she turned to see Glynda giving her a calming smile. "It's alright…At least I think so. He shouldn't be here, but that doesn't mean he's here to do us harm. We should be more civil than to just blatantly attack an unknown and unconscious child."

Nora relaxed as she thought over what her queen spoke. After seeing her relax and everyone else fidget around uncomfortably, Glynda decided on what must be done. "Keep watch on… _him_. I need to inform the council on this development. If he should wake, come find me. But don't let him out of your sight. We don't know why he's here and his condition is no reason to let our guards down."

Glynda, The queen of Valekyria was wearing an elegant dress made of fine silk. It was white in color as was the custom, and it ran all the way down her legs to her ankles. It had a slit running up, almost to her mid-thigh for maneuverability. The dress at the top, crossed around her throat as it held itself up from her neck. Glynda was wearing golden bangles on her wrist and one ring on her left ring finger that had two stones embedded at the top. One, onyx and one, ruby.

Glynda reached the door to the spare room that Yang and Nora brought the boy to and opened it as she was about to leave. She then turned around with a serious expression. "I said we should give him a chance, not blindly trust him. We will discuss your punishment later, you two."

"Yes, mother/my lady." The 3 others bowed and spoke as the leader of Valekyria walked out the door. Yang and Nora gulped nervously, not liking the sound of that.

After their leader left, the others gathered around the one who was still unconscious in the bed.

"He's so small…How old do you think he is? He can't be older than 8 years old, right?" Nora asks as everyone else focused on the boy. Nora was one of the shortest of the Amazon teens, at 6'5 in height, the elders being over 7 mostly.

"Perhaps you're right…But you heard our mother, we shouldn't trust him even if he is just a child." Pyrrha crossed her arms as she stood next to the bed, watching him.

The red haired daughter of Glynda was wearing something similar to Nora's outfit. She had a white skirted dress with a red sash that ran around her waist to hold it close to her body. The top of the outfit only ran over her right shoulder to hold itself up and cover her chest. A bronze pauldron ran over the strap around her shoulder to secure it in place. The piece of armor usually wasn't alone, as it was part of a matching set, but since it was night time, she had no need or desire to wear it all.

"What do you think mother and the council will decide to do with him?" Yang spoke up. She didn't understand why the elders had them believe that men were dangerous. If they were anything like this one, they seemed harmless enough. Maybe that was just due to him being so young though.

"You don't think they'll have him killed, do you sister?" Pyrrha asked, slightly worried for such a young person being killed simply for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"What?! But he's just a child? They wouldn't do that, would they? Look at him, he's so cute!" Nora exclaimed, scared at first, but then her fear turned into cheer as she pinched his slightly chubby cheek. Her demeanor towards the boy changed rapidly after getting a closer look.

"Careful, Nora! You don't know anything about him! What if he has something? Like an illness?" Yang grabbed Nora's shoulder to pull her away.

"Oh come on! You're being ridiculous, Yang. He's harmless." Nora poked him again, on the forehead, and the boy winced slightly. The orange haired amazon had felt that his head was burning up and frowned. After the boy stopped moving again, Nora spoke up. "He has a slight fever…"

Seeing this, Pyrrha put her hand on Nora's shoulder and rubbed her thumb over it, comfortingly. "The doctors said he would be fine. I'm sure it's just a slight sickness from being out in the elements." Pyrrha smiled at her friend. ' _Even with someone she was ready to attack at a moment's notice, Nora still cares for this outsider. How sweet.'_

They both look over to the blonde on the other side of the bed and see Yang ring out a washcloth filled with water. She lays it on his head gently and then sees that they were staring at her. Yang blushes slightly as she answers. "Wh-What? You said he had a fever right? We can't just let him die, can we?"

Pyrrha smiled at her younger sister. "I suppose not."

Yang smiled to her older sister and then looked back down to the sick boy, contemplating where he came from. His clothes looked very odd, well-made, but odd like nothing she had ever seen before. They were worn and torn, but she could tell that was from being in the ocean. He seemed to be wealthy judging by his clothing and how he had no callouses on his hands. ' _Maybe that's because he's so young though?'_

Yang looked over to her sister with a quizzical expression. "Don't you think it's weird that his clothes were so fine and exotic, yet he was out in the ocean? Who wears such fine clothes when they are out on the water?" Yang was referring to his torn up jeans and hoodie combo. To her, it seemed like something very extravagant and comfortable.

Pyrrha gripped the edge of her chin in thought. "Hmm…Perhaps you're right. Do you think he's from some rich family in one of the Kingdoms? He could be from anywhere on Providence, though. How is his family ever going to find him?"

They all looked down at the boy, sad that he may never see his family again. The world of Providence has many continents on its surface. Theirs is but a small island compared to the landmasses around them. Even if the boy's family knew where he was, how were they going to reach him? No other ship can reach their shores without them allowing passage through. The water around the island is kept at a dead calm. No wind to push sails for miles out of the island. Anyone looking for him would just be left stranded with no way to get anywhere.

"Maybe mother will find a way?" Yang asked, hopeful.

-X-

It was late at night, but this newcomer called for an emergency meeting with her council. Glynda strode over to the grand hall and awaited the members to arrive after the guards sent word to them per her instructions.

The grand hall was a long, wide open room, with a long rectangular table sitting on a red and gold carpet running from the large double doors, to the dais were Glynda sat on the raised throne. Several sconces ran along the walls of the hall, giving light to the grand building. This was also where feasts were held, but there was no feast tonight, as important matters needed to be discussed.

The last to arrive to the meeting was Cinder. As she showed up, she was grumpy and tired, probably having just been woken up from her sleep to come to this emergency meeting. She didn't appear to be happy about it. She wasn't the only one who was awoken though. Everyone seemed to be tired at the meeting.

The black haired woman named Cinder took her seat at the end of the long table. The closest seat to the door, as well as the only remaining seat after everyone else claimed better ones.

At seeing everyone gathered, Glynda began to explain the reason for this meeting. "Thank you all for coming. I know it's late, but this really couldn't wait. Tonight, my daughter Yang and her friend Nora went outside the borders. They found something washed up on the beach…A man."

At first the group wrote it off as some punishment discussion for the two troublemakers, but after hearing what they found, everyone gave Glynda their undivided attention.

"What was a man doing on our shores?!" Winter spoke up, worried and angry that they may be under attack. "Did they capture him?"

Glynda put up her hand to stifle the shouting. "I assure you the boy is taken care of. He's unconscious and sick from being out in the ocean. I have my daughters and Nora to watch him and tell me if he wakes. This however, is not why I called you here tonight…" Glynda closed her eyes and breathed out in preparation to tell them what she thinks. "When I used my magic to see if he was alright, I found out that he was not only a boy, but also not from this world at all. As if he was a part of another planet entirely."

The room was filled with silence as everyone processed what their queen said. Then another member spoke up, not believing Glynda to be telling the truth.

"You can't be serious?! If that's true, how did he get here?" Raven spoke, thinking the queen and her wife was mad.

The room was filled with shouting. No one believed it, how could they? What she was saying made no sense, unless…

"You mean the eclipse portal, don't you?" Cinder spoke up, looking to Glynda with calculating eyes. Everyone else stared at Cinder, wondering what she was talking about.

At seeing Glynda nod her head, Cinder continued. "You think this person was sent through the eclipse portal? No one has seen it in over a thousand years! I think your _magic_ is faulty." Cinder spat out at the ludicrous idea. She then realized she insulted the queen and her eyes widened in worry. She looked up to Glynda and saw her staring right back, unamused.

"I shall let this go this one time, Cinder, since everyone seems to be tired and irritable. But if it happens again there will be punishment for such disrespect! Am I clear?" Glynda shouted down towards the table.

Cinder clenched her jaw and shut her eyes, not liking being talked down to like this. "Yes, my queen. I understand."

"Are you sure my lady? The eclipse portal sent this boy to us? I'm afraid I agree with Cinder. That seems very unlikely. How did this happen?" Winter spoke up, giving Cinder a sideways glare.

"I don't know, but you can't deny the logic that it is the night of the eclipse. I don't know why it chose this time and place, but it did, and now we have a very peculiar person on our island. The boy is too small to pose a threat to us, so I would like to ask the council for what we should do with him." Glynda looked to the members present for anyone who would speak up with advice.

"I still don't know about the eclipse portal, but if you're right then there is no returning him to his world and he is stuck here. Maybe we could put him to work? If he's going to live here then he needs to earn his place." Athena, Pyrrha's mother said, still skeptical about what her wife, the queen said.

"You mean let him stay here? What if more come? We need to be rid of him as quickly as possible!" Cinder spoke up, not trusting this _man_ for a second.

"And do what? Murder the boy? We would be no better than those that tried to capture our sisters so long ago! Before lumping him in with the rest of the men of this world, we should at least see if he is willing to learn." Athena argued back, not liking the idea of killing a person who has yet to do any wrong.

"Enough!" Glynda shouted at them both. They stopped and turned to the throne as Glynda got up and walked to the table. "Regardless of him being a man or someone we don't know, we will not let our guards down around him, nor will we outright kill him! I say we question him when he wakes and found out more about him before we treat him as a potential enslaver. He is just one boy, after all."

The hall was filled with the noise of chairs being pushed back as everyone got up out of respect. "Yes, my queen!" Everyone of the council bowed and turned to leave the hall as the meeting was concluded once the queen rose from her seat again, as was the custom.

Athena and Raven stayed by the door though, wanting to see their wife again. As Glynda approached the doors they both hugged and kissed her in greeting.

"Don't worry, Yang and Pyrrha can watch over one boy. Even Nora is there to help. Our daughters are very capable warriors. I doubt this boy can do anything in his condition." Glynda kisses them back and tries to put her wives at ease as they walk to the house where they are keeping the boy.

"I don't doubt our daughter's' strength. I'm just worried about the eclipse portal. If it really was what brought him here, what if more come?" Athena expressed her worry on her face as she looked down as they kept walking.

Glynda lifted Athena's chin back up to look at her as she smiled softly. "Then we will need to be ready. But I don't think we have to worry about the portal opening again. Look…" Glynda pointed towards the sky and the eclipse that happened that night had already past. The full moon on display, shining light on their island of well-made houses and buildings.

Their architecture was reminiscent of old Greek buildings. Marble statues of old warriors, dotting the island of Valekyria. A white stone road runs through the middle of the city, from the front, to the back where the Great Hall lies on a hill.

The three mothers make their way to a house near their courts and enter. The guards posted at the front let them pass as they see their queen and her wives.

As soon as the three older women entered the room with the boy in it, they were assaulted by questions. "Mother! What have you decided?" Yang got up from her seat, as did the other girls, and anxiously asked the question they were all dying to know the answer to.

"I see he has yet to wake. We will be keeping an eye on the outsider. He will remain under close watch until we learn more about him. I suggest you three go and rest." Glynda then turned to her eldest daughter, who recently turned 18. "Especially you, Pyrrha. You'll be leaving on your pilgrimage tomorrow after we wish you off with the feast. You will need your strength for the journey."

Pyrrha smiles, happy the boy has a chance, and bows in respect to her mother, the queen. "Yes, mother." She raises back up and walks to hug her mothers, sister, and friend good night as she exits to her chambers in the palace.

After Pyrrha leaves, Glynda sends a glare to Nora and Yang for disobeying the laws of their land again. "As for you two…" Yang and Nora withdraw in on themselves, getting worried for what the punishment is. The queen may have congratulated them on saving the boy, but they did break the rules to do so. "Since the feast is tomorrow and we are holding it in the Grand Hall…" Glynda led off, wanting them to stew in fear for what the punishment may be.

Yang was looking anywhere but at her mother as she was fidgeting. ' _Please no cleaning duty! It takes all day to clean the Grand Hall!'_ Nora wasn't fairing much better as she was also squirming in nervousness.

Glynda sighed as she had enough, torturing them. "…You will be hunting for the food used during the feast as punishment." All three mothers had a small smirk on their faces as they saw the two teenagers stop squirming and light up in excitement.

"Really?! You're letting us go, mother?!" Yang asked as she smiled at her mother. Hunting was their favorite chore around the city and her mother knew that.

Glynda kept her smirk. "Not quite."

Yang and Nora looked to each other in worry and then looked back to their queen, wanting to know what she means.

"When the boy wakes up, and you are done hunting, you will be showing the boy around the city if we deem him as not a threat. It will be your jobs to keep him under control and teach him our customs." As Glynda finished talking, the two girls didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. They looked back to the boy and thought about what Glynda said.

Yang turned back to her mother first with a question. "Mother, what do you know about him? Did you find out anything about him when you checked him?" Everyone on the island knew that their queen was strong with magic. It came hand in hand with her being a 'gifted' one. So her daughter also knew that she may have found something out.

"He's…Not from this world, my daughter." Glynda spoke and Yang and Nora's eyes widened in shock. "Do you remember the stories of the eclipse portal?"

Nora gasped as she figured it out. "The lunar eclipse was tonight! It actually happened?!"

"Mother? The portal opened tonight? How do you know?" Yang shook her head, disbelieving.

"Well…?" Glynda gestured to the boy that seemed to be from nowhere they had ever seen.

The two Amazon teenagers looked to the bed in wonder. ' _So, he is from a different world entirely? I wonder what his world is like?'_

They were interrupted from their thoughts as Raven spoke up next to her wives. "You two should go to bed as well. We will have guards posted to watch over him. There is no need to worry."

Nora and Yang nodded and the blonde hugged her mother's as Nora bowed and bid them good night. As the teens left Glynda spoke up, still looking at the boy in the bed who came from another world. "I hope I'm not making the wrong decision in giving him a chance…"

Raven came up behind the 7'4 blonde queen and wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her shoulder affectionately as Athena grasped Glynda's hand firmly, giving her support as well. Glynda gave a warm smile to Athena, as Raven was behind her, for always being there to help.

"You did, my love. I can't explain it, but I feel like this boy is a blessing to us. If the goddess Hera would send a man to our island from another world, surely she has a plan for him." Raven put her worries to ease as she hugged her tighter.

"I hope you're right…Maybe I'm just nervous for Pyrrha's pilgrimage. She'll be completely alone until she is finished."

"It is our way. A mother should always worry, but we have trained Pyrrha well. She is more than ready." Athena explained, kissing her cheek and hugging her from the front as Raven had the back.

"She is a great warrior…We shouldn't have anything to worry about. We can take the whole day and spend time with her so we know she's ready." Raven mumbled into Glynda's neck. The talking was working as they all felt better after making plans to spend the day with their eldest before she sets off on her journey alone.

The trio then retired to bed after giving the guards instructions to watch over the boy for the night.

-X-

Just before the sun came up. In Yang's bed chamber, the blonde was sleeping like a log, but that soon changed as Nora slammed the door open and shouted for her friend to get up. "Yang! Come on, it's time to go hunting, you lazy butt!"

Yang fell out of bed as she was startled from her sleep. "Wh-What? Nora! What have I told you about waking me up?!" Yang was furious, she had never liked being woken up before she was ready and this time was no different.

"Yang, did you forget? Your mother asked us to go hunting for the feast! We have to get enough food for your sister's send off!" Nora rushed over and pulled out some clothes for the blonde to slip on, as Yang was sleeping in her underwear.

That got Yang's attention as she bolted right up and started to get ready. "Rhea above! You're right!" The two of them quickly got ready and rushed outside to collect their hunting supplies. When they reached the courtyard outside of the palace, they saw Pyrrha training with Athena as Raven and Glynda watched her.

"Morning, sister!" Yang shouted out as she and Nora raced to the storage on the other side of the courtyard to gather their bows, quivers of arrows, and other supplies to hunt wildlife. At the shout, Pyrrha turned and Athena took the distraction to trip her daughter with a leg sweep.

Pyrrha groaned out as she rubbed her head from the ground. "Morning, sister…"

The three adults laughed as they heard their daughter on the ground, the other teens, not stopping to see them on their way to get ready for the hunt.

"Yang!" Glynda shouted out after Yang and Nora made it to the storage room. The two teens stopped and turned around to see what the queen wanted of them. "I want you two to be careful out there. Wolves and wild boars will not fight fairly, so keep your eyes and ears open!"

"Yes, mother…" Yang huffed out as she felt like it was unnecessary to warn them. It wasn't like this was their first time hunting. They left to the border of the city and entered the forest to hunt for the feast later today.

The three mothers spent most of the day training and prepping Pyrrha for her pilgrimage. Teaching her to keep a low profile out there in the land of man.

"Remember, never trust what they say. Don't speak to them if you can avoid it. Just do what you need to do and come back to us." Athena warned, wanting to make sure her daughter understands.

"Mother, I will do just fine. I will come back as soon as I can. I promise to Hera." Pyrrha hugged her mother after they got up and headed to the Grand Hall to prepare for the feast.

The four of them were almost halfway there when a guard approached them in a hurry. "My ladies! The boy is awake, now! Come quickly!"

They traded looks with each other and nodded. "Let us hurry, then."

-x-

When they made it to the house next to the courts, they didn't know what they would be expecting of this young man. The Amazons didn't have the highest of respects for men and this one was from a different world. It of course, made them nervous to know nothing about him. So when they walked into the room and saw the boy, with his back on the headboard, softly smiling at them, they were slightly taken aback.

"Umm…H-Hello." The boy greeted hesitantly. He was a little intimidated by their size. All of them were at least a foot taller than him, and he may not have been a tall man, but he wasn't short either. "What…Happened?"

Glynda stepped forward as a sign of authority. Raven, Athena, and Pyrrha all remaining behind her and to her side as she commanded the rooms attention. "We were hoping you could tell us. What do you remember, young one?" ' _It's a good thing we can speak the same language. That's very helpful.'_

The young red haired man furrowed his brow in thought as he tried to remember. "I…remember a lot of water…*Gasps* Our boat hit something in the storm!" He started to cough after he yelled, feeling a little under the weather. His throat was also dry from the salt water he inadvertently drank.

After he got control over his coughing fit, the boy started to speak again. "Could I get some water, please?"

Glynda snapped her fingers and made a motion towards one of the guards at the door, signaling for them to fetch water. "So you were shipwrecked, then? Where did you come from, originally?" Glynda's attention never left the boy in front of her.

"Um? My family lives on Patch. It's a small island west of Vale." The boy covered his mouth while he coughed again.

The guard then showed up with a jug of water and a bowl to drink from. She set it on the bedside table and turned to see what else the queen wanted. Glynda nodded for them to pour out a bowl of water and hand it to the boy to drink, and they did. The sick boy graciously accepted it, thanking the female guard dressed in bronze plate armor, and took slow sips on it to quench his dry throat. After two bowls of water were drank by him, Glynda decided to ask more questions of the boy from another world.

"By Vale, do you mean Valekyria? The land you are on now?" Glynda crossed her arms, thinking how strange it would be if their worlds had similar islands.

"Vale-whatia? I've never heard of this place. That's where we are? How did I get here?" The boy was just as confused as Glynda, as was expected. No fault in trying, though.

"Vale-kear-ia. This is the land of the Amazons and we have lived here for over a millennia. As for how you got here…" Glynda began to explain, but was cut off by the boy.

"Wait, Amazons?! But how? -I mean, what? -I…I don't understand. You mean the old mythology of female warriors? That's…" Glynda could tell the boy was flabbergasted by being here, but she was also puzzled.

"You have heard of our race before? From who, young one?" Glynda crossed her arms, expecting a clear answer.

The kid could only shrug, though. "Just old mythology. Fictional books from different cultures of Vacuo. I must be dreaming…" The small man shook his head, unbelieving.

"You are not dreaming, that I assure you. I wish you were though. Then you wouldn't have to be here." Glynda cleared her throat as she began to explain how he ended up here. "I believe you were brought here from a different world entirely, due to the power of the eclipse portal."

"What?! Y-You're saying I'm not on Remnant anymore?! That's absurd! Wh-What portal?" The boy fell into another coughing fit, being worked up from the shock. The guards were getting antsy with this boy yelling at their queen.

Seeing this, Glynda put up her hand to stay them, and shook her head. She then addressed the boy again, wanting to stop him. "Calm down, child. You are in the world of Providence now. I'm sorry to say, but I know no way to take you back to your world of…Remnant. You're stuck here."

"That…That can't be! What about my family? My friends? I'm never going to see them again?" The young man shook his head and made like he was going to get out of bed. The guards saw it as a motion to attack, so they pointed their spears at the boy. He froze up and swallowed nervously as the spears were pointed at his throat. He sat back down and put up his hands in a sign of surrender.

Glynda put her hand back, telling the guards to withdraw their spears and they did. The guards stood tall, with their spears pointed up, resting the shaft on the ground, still in their grip. "You may want to calm down. We don't know who you are and we will not hesitate to end a potential threat if it gives us reason to assume so. Make one move that we find hostile and you will regret it."

The boy swallowed nervously again, a cold sweat coming over him, and it wasn't because he was sick. He nodded in agreement. "Wh-Who are you?"

"I am queen Glynda of the Amazons on Valekyria. I would also like to ask your name, young one." Glynda asked with a small smile, not wanting to appear to opposing.

"It's Garnet, Garnet Rose. And I'm not that young. I'm 15!" Garnet shook his head, pouting at being treated like a small child. The pouting took priority over treating her with more respect after hearing that she was a queen.

"Forgive me, I forget sometimes that non Amazonians are shorter than most others. It has been a long time since I left our island." Glynda's smile widened slightly as she saw him pout.

"That's Ok. Oh, right! Thanks for saving me! I really do appreciate it. I'm in your debt...m-my queen. Hehehe…" Garnet scratched his cheek, not knowing if he was saying it right, embarrassed.

Glynda shook her head. "Don't think me. Thank my daughter and her friend when she returns. They found you washed up on the shoreline. They brought you here and our doctors took care of you. I simply allowed you to stay here."

"Right. Thank you for not just kicking me out. I realize I wasn't your problem. Do you know when I can thank them too?" Garnet thanked sincerely, bowing his head.

"When they come back from hunting. They should be back by now…" As Glynda spoke, the door burst open and the room turned to see Nora and Yang. They were breathing hard and had wide eyes scanning the room.

"We heard that he woke up!" Nora yelled. They both spotted him sitting up in the bed with a small smile. The two friends walked over to his bed and inspected him. Looking up and down on him as he sat there awkwardly.

"Um? H-Hello there?" Garnet greeted the two new girls that seemed to think he was some strange new being. Although, technically he was…

"Hi! My name is Nora! What's your name? Where did you come from?" Nora excitedly asked, not caring if she was getting too close or pestering him with questions.

Garnet shrank back from the orange haired Amazon and his throat went dry again. "Uhh…From Remnant, I guess?"

"Oooh! Never heard of it. Welcome to Valekyria, little boy!" Nora shouted like she was having the time of her life, but that was just Nora in general.

"I'm not a little boy! I'm 15!" Garnet shouted back, offended.

As Nora and Garnet were talking, Yang gets pulled back from the bed by her mother and she looks to her, questioning. The have their own conversation while Nora and Garnet continue.

"Yang, how did the hunt go?"

"You're really asking that right now, mother? It went fine. We stored the meat in the storage house, but I think he's a little more interesting of a topic, don't you agree?" Yang looked back to the young man and noticed he had silver eyes. Yang's own lilac eyes widened at the sight. ' _Woah…That's so amazing!'_

Glynda noticed the reaction and arched an eyebrow at her youngest. "Yang? You need to pay attention." Gaining her daughter's attention again, she continues. "He seems to be a nice boy, but don't let your guard down. Keep your head out of the clouds and keep your eyes on him. I still don't fully trust him. He seems kind, but I don't want to let my guard down yet. So please, be careful dear." Glynda reaches down and kisses her daughter on the forehead.

"Yes, mother. I will." Yang smiled at her and then turned to stand beside Nora as she joined in on questioning him.

Glynda sighed as she smiled at her youngest. She was worried, but couldn't fight the smile that worked its way on her face from seeing her daughter enjoy herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to Athena next to her.

"So, what do you think of him?"

Glynda turned to her wife to answer her, still keeping an eye on the boy. "I think that he seems to be a nice person, but we still know nothing about him. That's why I asked the two most talkative people on this island to show him around. They will learn all there is to know about the boy." Glynda's smile turned to a smirk from her plan.

"Very clever, my love. What say we get back to the Grand Hall and prepare for the feast while the kids show him around?" Raven suggested on Glynda's other side.

"Pyrrha, would you mind helping your sister watch over the boy?" Glynda asks her eldest at Raven's suggestion. "I feel that you have memorized and trained enough for you pilgrimage. It would also do you some good to spend the rest of your time with your sister, before you leave."

"Yes, mother. I was going to suggest the same thing. I won't lie, I am also curious about him." Pyrrha smiled to her mothers, happy they're allowing her to see him.

"Of course you are. We all are. Keep an eye on him, please. We are leaving now." Glynda said with a smile, turning to the door to leave with her wives behind her.

"See you soon, mother." Pyrrha said bye to all three of her mothers' at once. She turned back to see her sister and friend talking with the boy and decided to join in. "Hello there." Pyrrha waved slightly as she approached.

"Hello!" Garnet greeted her as well, happy to see other nice people. "So Yang was telling me that they are going to show me around Valekyria. Are you coming too?"

"I am. My name is Pyrrha, and I am Yang's sister. It's nice to meet you Garnet." Pyrrha stuck her arm out for Garnet to grab in greeting, but he just grabbed her hand and shook it. A little puzzled he didn't grab her forearm like she was used to greeting people, she felt odd just shaking his hand.

"Likewise. So where to first?" Garnet said. After finishing shaking her hand, he got up and walked with them to the door. He felt sore in places and still had a slight fever, but he could move around without too much trouble.

Garnet was nervous, but also excited to explore a land he had never even heard of. The girls were just as anxious as he was, but because there was so much to learn about this boy from a different world.

End

 **And with that, Part 2 is done. Me and Lavits decided to end it right. Thinking that it was going on long enough. Don't want to drag a story too long, if you know I'm saying. The next part for this request will be the final part. Don't worry, me and Lavits will be busting this out real soon. So look forward to that.**

 **So Garnet has finally awaken on Valekyria, and meets the Queen and her family. And we also get to see a bit more of Valekyria and it's lovely inhabitants. What will happen to our little redhead? You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **As usual, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, then please be as kind as to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review. And if you prefer, leave a suggestion and/or request on a one-shot or drabble that you wish to see happen between this couple.**

 **And also, be sure to check out Lavits Dragoon's page. And give him your support. As I said, this wouldn't have been possible without his help. But until then.**

 _ **See you next time. And have a Merry Christmas**_ **^_^**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Treasured Memories

 _-X-_

 _In which it's Christmas time, and Garnet and Yang reminisce back on some funny and precious moments they've spent together in the near whole year they've been together._

 _Note: I tweaked the ages for this chapter. Garnet is 19 while Yang is 21._

 _-X-_

". . .Yang?"

Garnet stared in shock at who was standing at the front of his apartment door. Bundled up in a large black snow along with an orange scarf and snow hat with a little pom on top; Yang gave one of her trademark grins as she hid a giggled behind one her gloved hands.

"I must have the wrong address." The blonde said, playfully looking away "I was under the impression that this was my boyfriend's house. Not the home to such cute looking Rose."

Garnet blinked, while Yang's grin turned into a cute smirk, before spreading her arms open for a hug. Which Garnet happily threw himself into.

"Merry Christmas Garnet."

"Merry Christmas Yang."

-x-

"I thought you were going back to the family for the holidays?" Garnet asked, putting away Yang's jacket in the coat rack

Yang smiled "Well, that's what I had planned," She said as she put a red gift bag on the table "But divine interventions decided to send me here instead."

In the form of Mrs. Xiao Long; who pretty much forbade Yang from coming home for the holidays. Her reasoning…

" _You can see us anytime. But this would be your first holidays with your boyfriend. Don't worry about your father; he'll come around. . .eventually. Oh, and be sure to give Garnet my regards."_

"And so, here I am." Yang stretched, until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She smiled warmly as she felt Garnet against her back.

"I'm glad you're here Yang." Garnet muffled into her back

"Yeah," Yang had a light blush "Same here."

-X-

"So, where are the Mr. and Mrs.? I don't see them anywhere." Yang inquired, taking a sip of her cocoa

"Actually, they left this morning. Saying that they wanted to spend Christmas with some old friends from high school and college."

Yang narrowed her eyes "That's...oddly coincidental."

Garnet tilted his head in confusion "I left for Vale, roughly this morning as well." She explained "You don't think…?"

She was immediately interrupted by her scroll vibrating in her pants pocket. A question mark pretty much hovering over her head. She checked it, to see that it was a text from her mother.

 _To Yang:_

 _From Raven:_

 _This is Summer Rose: You're Welcome. 3 Have Fun. ;)_

"Wow…" She mouthed as she read the message "Well, that explains a lot at least."

"Hm? Did you say something?"

Yang shook her head "Nothing, just musing to myself." She assured, keeping the text a secret. Making a mental note to give her thanks to their parents.

"Oh okay," Mumbled the redhead, sipping his cocoa. He then gave a soft smile "This was crazy year wasn't it?"

Yang giggled "Yeah it was; so much has happened over this year. And we haven't even been together that long."

"Well, what can I say? Everyday felt like an adventure when I'm with you." Garnet winked at Yang "It's never a dull moment."

"I'll say, remember when I watched anime for the first time?"

Garnet started to laugh as he recalled that memory.

 _-X-_

" _So what am I going to be getting into as I dive into the world that is anime?"_

 _Garnet grinned as he felt Yang flop herself onto his back. Wrapping her arms around his neck in the process._

" _Randomness," He replied "Randomness, exaggeration, stereotypes, action, and a whole lotta comedy and screaming."_

" _. . .So our time in Beacon in cartoon form?"_

" _Ah, not cartoon, JAPANESE cartoon."_

 _Yang rolled her eyes with a giggle "Riiight, japanese cartoons."_

 _In the few weeks Garnet and Yang had started going out with one another. Even way before then. Yang had started having a growing interest for anime and entire community. What had started with her being hooked into Jojo and all of it's 'Fabulousness'. She was convinced that each character in this series, especially the main Jojo, were gay. Despite Garnet's insistence and the evidence of some of them getting married and having children proving otherwise. Either that, or the author himself was gay. But regardless, what started from that soon blossomed her interests for the whole world. And who better than to help her out than Garnet?_

" _Okay ready," Garnet said pulling up the website on the TV. Yang saw a variety of different shows that clearly gave a different vibe to any cartoons she's ever watched in her life. Most anime titles were clearly in japanese; but there were a few that had english titles to them._

" _So...ready to pick your poison, and corrupt your mind to the anime community?"_

" _That. . .sounds so ominous." Yang told him with a sweatdrop_

" _I'm serious," Garnet grinned "Once you start to get into anime, you'll discover a certain trait, or 'kink' that you'll love. And once you do, you'll never be the same again."_

 _Yang just gave him a look that said 'Really?'_

" _It's clear that you don't know the craziness that is anime!" He started typing in the search box "Fine, just watch this!"_

 _Garnet soon pulled up a video that said SHOKUGEKI NO SOMA. The scene started out with teenage boy with red hair wearing a headband and chef's apron. Handing out a plate of meat to a woman in a business suit and her associates. After an exaggerated wind effect caused by the steam and aroma of the food. When the lady took the first bite...well…_

" _WHAT THE-?!"_

 _Garnet was on the ground laughing like a hyena, as Yang watched with a shocked expression at the lady's and her bodyguards being overwhelmed by the 'deliciousness' that was that food. She watched as their clothes were ripped off from their bodies followed by a gushing torrent of meat juices started coating and streaming through every parts of their body. The scene finally ended with the girl letting out a loud 'scream' of pleasure._

 _Seeing that the clip ended and Garnet done laughing. He sat up straight and looked at his girlfriend._

" _So, I think I made my point." He had heard mumbling coming from Yang "Hm, Yang?"_

" _Food porn…" The blonde girl muttered "This is essentially softcore food porn."_

 _All of a sudden she gripped her boyfriend's shoulder and pointed a shaky finger to the screen._

" _We're watching this first!"_

 _-X-_

Garnet kept laughing "The blush you had on your face when we kept watching was priceless."

Yang puffed her cheeks embarrassed "What?! It's not my fault that Japan had kept such things from me. I didn't know what to expect!" She defended "Beside, could you blame me for blushing? If people could cook like that in real life. I'd take up a job as a food critic in a heartbeat!"

Garnet had a hand to his chest "But Yang, I thought I already did that with my cooking?" He said, a mock hurt tone in his voice

Yang's cheeks turned scarlet at that statement. Despite him joking somewhat, Garnet was an exemplary cook. She can personally speak from experience that some of his dishes had rendered her in such a state.

. . .No, she was not joking. She remembered when she first learned about Garnet's ability to cook. Along with trying out his handmade lunch for the first time. God, the way it had sent her into a state of pure bliss.

And not just her. . .

 _-X-_

" _I still don't understand how you can like Professor Peach, Weiss."_

 _It was lunchtime within Beacon and Yang, Garnet, Weiss, and Blake were sitting on the rooftop, deciding to have their lunch there._

 _Weiss frowned at Yang's statement "Well I happen to like her." She said with a huff, stabbing her fork into her salad "You would too if you actually more attentive in her class."_

 _Garnet raised a brow "Weiss, you're only saying that, because you're the only one who's shooting out Straight A's in her class."_

" _To be fair, he's got you there." Blake pointed out, looking up from her book_

 _Weiss balked at her girlfriend, before letting out a huff in defeat "All of you are unbelievable."_

 _Garnet smiled and snickered as he started to take out to take out his food. It was a relatively simple lunch; just a lunch box filled with kebabs pita bread sandwiches. As to not to be confused with kebobs on a stick._

 _As Garnet smiled inhaling the kebab's aroma. He noticed the girl's questioning glares at him._

" _W-What?"_

" _Hm? Oh nothing, just taking in your lunch. It looks well made." Blake noted, impressed by the delicately made food._

 _Garnet sported a light blush "Thanks, I was worried it wouldn't come out great when I was making it."_

 _Yang and Weiss were taken aback "You can cook?!" They shouted. Blake on the other hand raised a brow, surprised by that fact but more calmer in reacting._

" _Y-Yeah," Garnet stammered startled by their outburst "All of this is handmade, down all the way to the meat and bread. I...never told you guys that I could cook?"_

 _The three girls looked at one another before looking back at their younger friend "No!"_

" _Trust me Garnet, I think I would remember about you knowing how to cook." Yang told him_

 _Garnet laughed sheepishly "Oops, hehe." He scratched the back of his head "Well, if you guys want to try some. You're more than welcome, I made plenty after all." Gesturing to the fair amounts of pita sandwiches._

 _Yang wasted no time jumping at the offer "Sure, I'll be happy to try one." She said, eager to try one of the appetizing sandwiches_

 _Blake was eyeing the kebabs with interest as well. Her sushi, suddenly not looking so filling anymore "I think I'll try one as well if you don't mind."_

" _Sure, go ahead. What about you Weiss, you want one?"_

 _Weiss looked a bit hesitant, but eventually caved "Oh fine," She huffed taking a kebab for herself "I'm interesting how well your culinary skills fare anyway."_

" _Alright on the count of 3?" Yang said, bringing the kebab to her mouth. The two shrugged and did the same. Garnet just looked on with nervous eager_

" _Okay! 1...2...3!"_

 _ ***Crunch***_

" _Well? How is it girls?" Garnet asked, only to receive a silent response "Uh girls? Blake, Weiss, Yang, anyone?!"_

 _-x-_

 _Yang blinked as she looked around in wonder, suddenly finding herself in a two piece bikini. Sitting on top of a pita bread made surfboard, her legs dangling on the sides submerged in the sea of Honey BBQ Sauce. Tasting some of it with her finger, she heard a rumbling sound occur behind. And saw that a giant wave was coming towards her._

 _Smiling, she propped herself up on the board intending on catching the wave. Once she did, she laughed as she rode her pita surfboard all the way to an island, made from all the fillings from the Kebab sandwich. Licking her lips, she edged herself to the front of the board. Once she was close enough. She launched herself off from the board towards the island. Intending to dive bomb face first into the food._

" _BANZAI!" She cried as crash into the island of food with a delicious explosion._

 _-x-_

" _YANG!"_

" _H-Huh?!"_

 _The blonde blinked again as she was brought out her daydream. She realized her face was wet. Rubbing it, she realized that she had tears streaming down her face. Unfortunately, Garnet took that as a bad sign._

" _You hate it, don't you?" He murmured sadly_

" _Huh?! Oh, no, no I don't" She quickly reassured him "I was crying because it was just so…"_

" _DELICIOUS!"_

 _Yang and Garnet jumped at Weiss suddenly shouting out of nowhere. The white haired teen had tears of joy running down her face._

" _The meat inside this kebab is cooked to absolute perfection. It's nice and tender with just the right amount of seasoning. Not to mention the perfect unity of sweet and savory from what I believe is Honey BBQ sauce. All of this beautifully coincides with fresh crisp lettuce and ripe perfectly cut tomatoes. All in this warm, soft pita bread." She described passionately, followed by her taking another savoring bite._

" _To simply call this a kebab sandwich would be nothing short of an insult to the food and the preparer in question." She finished bringing a hand out to Garnet_

 _To say that the couple was shocked would have been an understatement. Yang thought she'd never see Weiss get so passionate over something. And on FOOD no less._

 _Garnet blinked slightly surprised by Weiss'...um...critic. But he then offered another small smile._

" _Well if you liked it. You're free to take another one. Like I said, I made plenty." He offered, edging the box to her_

 _Weiss actually looked humbled "I know I shouldn't ask for another, less I seem so arrogant and gluttonous. But if you are kindly offering me one. Then who am I to say no?"_

 _As Weiss eagerly took another kebab. Garnet looked over to Blake "What about you Blake? How'd you like yours?"_

 _The raven-haired girl still remained silent. Only her trembling shoulder showing any signs of life within the stilled teenage. Finally after a moment of silence, the girl spoke up "Garnet...I wanna ask you one question... Is there fish in here?"_

 _The redhead narrowed his eye "Fish… OH!" His eyes widen in remembrance "Yeah, I forgot I made some kebabs with smoked salmon, glazed with a little honey."_

 _That was all he was able to say before he found Blake in front of him. Propped on one knee with his hands in hers._

" _Marry Me." She said suddenly_

" _Huh?!"_

" _Eh?!"_

 _Blake was undeterred by Yang and Garnet's outburst as she maintained her gaze with the 15-year old "Marry me," She repeated "I promise to bear your children and give you a happy life."_

" _LIKE HELL!"_

 _Blake found herself roughly shoved out of the way. And in her spot was Weiss who gently took Garnet's hand in her own._

" _Disregarding what that foolish woman was speaking. Offer me, your hand in marriage." She proposed "Not only will I provide you with a happy life. I can also financially support and give you anything that you want. ANYTHING at all."_

 _Garnet looked between both girls. Unsure of what to do or say in this situation. Yang sat there with a stunned look. Her jaw practically hanging by it's hinges. She knew that the food was good. But she didn't think that it would render Weiss and Blake to this state. Recovering, she giggled to herself, while a thought ran through her mind. If a simple kebab sandwich could do this. How would they react to a more complex dish that Garnet made?_

 _Yang formed a huge grin. Ooh, the possibilities that just made themselves known._

 _-X-_

"Yang...are you okay?" Garnet asked, seeing Yang zoned out with a toothy grin on her face.

"Hm, oh yeah, I was just thinking back to when I had a taste of your cooking for the first time."

Garnet reddened a bit "Oh yeah," he mumbled, recalling how. . .'affectionate' Weiss and Blake were of his cooking.

Yang giggled "Aw don't be like that. Feel proud, do you know how many girls would kill to have a guy that can cook?"

The blonde laughed some more as her boyfriend's blushed deepened further.

At that moment, a black and white blur bolted into the room. Beaming straight into Yang's defenseless leg. Startled by the blow, Yang looked down to see what hit her and immediately brightened the moment she saw who it was.

"Hi there!" She set aside her mug and picked up the black and white corgi that was pawing against her jean covered legs "Hey Zwei, how you doing?" She cooed at the dog

Zwei barked as he wagged his stubby little tail excitedly. He started licking Yang in the face, prompting more giggles from the blonde. Garnet had a warm expression at the scene.

"It's nice to see that after all this time. You and Zwei still get along so well." Garnet noted

Yang raised a brow "Mm, you think so?"

"Yeah, even when you two first met, you guys bonded immediately."

 _-X-_

" _Come on, inside hurry!" Garnet called out with a smile_

 _Yang laughed as she ran inside Garnet's house. Finally out of the steadily growing thunderstorm. After the wonderful conclusion to their first date. Finally sealing the deal of the two of them becoming a couple. Garnet and Yang immediately made a mad scramble for Garnet's house. Hoping to get out of the crazy storm._

 _Yang smiled as she shook her head, and wrung out the water in her hair. Her outfit was completely drenched. But considering how the evening had went, it was totally worth it._

 _She gratefully accepted a towel Garnet offered her. And began drying herself off. "Thanks."_

 _Garnet smiled as he started rubbing his own head "So I think we've learned something valuable tonight."_

 _Yang nodded "Kissing the rain, great idea." She said "Making out in a thunderstorm...not so much."_

" _I was just gonna say, that we should wear more appropriate clothing the next time we try that. But that works too."_

 _The two shared a laugh. Garnet then slung the towel over his shoulders "Hey Yang, want some hot chocolate to warm up?"_

" _I'd love some thanks."_

 _Garnet left for the kitchen to prepare the drink. Leaving Yang to head into the living room. Both unaware of the set of eyes watching the two of them, specifically Yang._

 _-x-_

 _Garnet started making the hot cocoa, until he heard a loud scream coming from the living room._

" _Yang?!" He forgot all the things in the kitchen and quickly ran into the living room "Yang what's-"_

 _He stopped in his tracks momentarily stunned, before a smile appeared on his face. Sitting on the couch, laughing joyfully was Yang. And in her arms wriggling around playfully, was a black and white corgi puppy. Garnet leaned against the entrance frame, his arms folded._

" _I see you've met Zwei." He called out, gaining her attention_

" _I didn't know you had a dog!" Yang beamed, coddling the playful pet._

" _Yeah, I've have him for a few months now. I got him on my birthday."_

" _Oh really? Lucky, I wish we had a dog." Yang mumbled enviously_

" _Why don't you?" Garnet asked confused_

" _It's my mom," The blonde said "She um...she…" Yang paused, a blush forming on her face._

" _What? Is she allergic to dogs."_

" _No! It's just...she has an...irrational fear of dogs." She told him quietly_

" _Oh," Garnet blinked "I see, um, who...bad is it. If you don't mind me asking?"_

 _Yang didn't respond, but merely looked at her boyfriend with a dead expression. That right there, told everything Garnet needed to know._

" _Ooh, that bad huh?" He winced_

 _Yang covered her face embarrassed "She nearly punted a yorkie all because it ran to her yipping excitedly."_

 _The lilac eyed teen snapped her head up at the sound of a snort. She sent a glare to Garnet, who was trying to keep a straight face. Though his lips kept twitching upwards._

" _Don't you dare laugh Rose!" She warned. Garnet bit his lip, his whole body starting to tremble "I'm serious Garnet, it's not funny!" She whined_

" _I'm sorry, but yes it is!" He said before breaking down in laughter_

 _Yang huffed and faced away from Garnet while the younger teen was crying of laughter. After a straight minute of laughter, she turned back to him._

" _You done?"_

" _*Huff* *Huff* Yeah, sorry."_

" _. . .You're lucky you're cute you know that?"_

" _Aw, you know you love me for that." Garnet stated cheekily, yet somewhat endearing._

 _Yang rolled her eyes, but smiled when she felt Garnet kiss her cheek._

" _Well in any case, now you finally have a dog you can play around with."_

" _?! Are you sure?"_

" _Yeah, I don't think Zwei minds. In fact think that he might be thrilled to have you around more."_

 _As if to prove his point. Zwei gave a happy bark while lying belly up on Yang's lap. Said blonde brought a hand to her mouth to suppress the squeal threatening to break out._

" _See?"_

 _Yang giggled, lifting Zwei up "I think you and me are gonna get along great, aren't we?"_

 _*Arf*_

 _-X-_

"And almost a year later, you guys are still the best of friends."

Sitting next to Yang, the couple glanced out the window. Taking in the snowy winterland that was going on outside. Yang leaned into Garnet.

"This year really was quite an eventful one, wasn't it?" Yang spoke quietly "So much has happened."

"Yeah, we made a lot of friends. Not to mention all of us finding love along the way." He pulled Yang closer to him "In the end, even with all the craziness that happens with our friends. We're all one big happy family."

" _Papa!"_

Garnet smiled deeply "And speaking of families…" He put a hand to her lips and mouth 'Hide' to Yang.

The young woman nodded, silently giggling to herself as she gestured Zwei off her and had him follow her to another part of the room. Once they were out of picture, Garnet went out into the hallway. Small thumping could be heard coming from down the stairs. And soon a small orange blur tackled into the crouching Garnet.

The redhead grinned "Hey there kiddo, you have a great nap?"

Nodding was a six year old girl, who had short orange hair with a pink ribbon in it. and a pair of green colored eyes. She had a huge megawatt grin across her freckled face.

"Mhm, I sure did papa!" The young girl exclaimed happily

Garnet chuckled at the girl's exuberance. He then made a surprised expression, hitting his fist in his palm.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered. I got a surprise for you sweetheart."

The girl grew excited "A surprise?! What is it?! What is it?!" She bounced up and down eagerly

"Hey, hey, calm down. I have to get it first. But, I want you to close your eyes and count to 10, _slowly._ "

The orange-haired girl nodded and covered her eyes with her hands. Garnet stood and turned to move before he faced the girl once again.

"And no peeking." He ordered, getting giggling from the child.

The girl started counting "1. . . 2. . . 3. . ."

Garnet rushed back into the living room and motioned for Yang to come.

"4. . . 5. . . 6. . ."

Both young adults stood in front of the 6-six year old. Yang smiled and slowly crouched down in front of the girl.

"7. . . 8. . . 9. . ."

Yang grasped the child's wrist softly and pulled them away from her face.

"10!" The girl opened her eyes, and gasped loudly at who was in front of her "MAMA!" She cried happily

Yang smiled warmly as the child launched into her "Hey Penny, ngh, it's so good to see you." she grunted as she lifted the girl up. The little tyke was getting bigger every day.

"But, papa said you weren't gonna be here for christmas."

The couple shared a look with the other "Well," Yang began "We wanted it to be a surprise. It's not a surprise if you know about it, right?"

Penny poked her cheek in thought. Then nodded yes.

"Well there you go. Oh! I almost forgot. I got you something, Penny"

"Really?! What is it?!"

"Hold on, let me get it first."

Yang set the child down, before walking to get the gift bag that was left in the living room. With the bag in tow, she dug into it. And pulled out Penny's early christmas present.

"Here you go Penny, Merry Christmas Sweetheart."

Penny hopped up and down, excited as she reached out for it, until Garnet stopped her. Putting a hand on her head.

"Ah, ah, what do we say?" He chided lightly

"Thank you!"

"That's better." He smiled, letting her go. Penny cheered as she hugged her present. Which turned out to be a plushie.

It was a plushie of a pale girl with red eyes, an unique eyepatch covering it's right eye, silver hair braided in a long ponytail that had a bladed end. She was wearing a light blue bodysuit with silver armor.

Garnet deadpanned at the plushie, "Nu-13? Really Yang?" He questioned, sending a side glance to his girlfriend

"I regret nothing, it was cute and fitting for Penny." Yang snickered "Besides, it's not like Penny knows where she's from. So it all works out."

She whistled innocently when Garnet levelled a numbing glare at her. Sighing in defeat, he looked back to his surrogate daughter. Watching her laughing as she played and hugged her new doll. A smile etched onto his lips.

"Well...I guess, as long as she's happy. Then that's all that matters."

"It's been 4 months since you took her in. And since then you've been nothing but a great father-figure to her."

"All because I had a great mother-figure at my side." Garnet winked

Yang blushed slightly and looked away "Oh yeah," She mumbled "I got you something as well."

She offered a small gift wrapped box to him. Garnet was surprised by it.

"Uh, thanks Yang. But I didn't get you anything. At least, not yet."

Yang waved it off "It's fine, just having you with me for christmas is more than enough for a present for me."

"Oh, if that's the case then…"

He took off the bow from his present and stuck it on Yang's sweater. Causing Yang to stare at him confused.

"Uh Garnet?"

"This year, you're my present. That's all I want, and that's all I'll ever want from you Yang." He said with a blush

Yang stood there shocked at what Garnet said. She looked down in thought, her heart warming up to the loving words he said. Looking back up with tears in her eyes. Garnet noticed her eyes had changed. To a color that only occurred when she was overwhelmed by a certain emotion.

Pink.

Pink Colored Eyes with Heart Shaped Pupils.

A rare phenomenon that only occurred if Yang was purely in love with something, or someone. If she was staring at you with these eyes. There was no doubt she loved you with all her heart. Garnet's eyes widened at the sight.

"Yang, you're…"

" _Shh…_ Don't say anything." She smiled through her tears "Just let it happen."

She leaned in for a kiss, a hand to his chest, while he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. Both of their hearts swelling up with nothing but love and content for each other.

"Icky."

The two broke away, and looked down to see Penny. With her nose wrinkling up cutely as she stuck her tongue out.

She pointed at them "Mama and Papa are kissing. Gross."

The couple blinked at the small girl, until they broke out into laughter.

"Aw, no need to feel jealous. Come on," Garnet bent down to lift Penny up "If you wanted kisses…"

"...All you had to do was ask."

With that, the couple planted two deep kisses on the girl's chubby cheeks. Pleasantly changing her demeanor, from frowning to joyful.

"Now then, now that you're wide awake." Garnet lightly tapped Penny's nose "Want some cocoa?"

"YAY! Cocoa, cocoa?"

" _*Chuckling*_ Alright, coming Yang?"

"Yeah, right behind ya."

She started after her boyfriend and surrogate daughter. But paused to look out the window, a warm peaceful expression on her face.

"Heh, Merry Christmas everybody." She whispered "Hope you guys have a wonderful holiday wherever you are."

End

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ ***Scene Break***_

Yo everybody, Ace here. Just want to take the time to say thank you to each and every one of my readers.

As the year draws to a close, I just wanna expression my gratitude and appreciation to all of those who've supported my throughout this series. As I've said back in Chapter 20, I couldn't have made it this far without you guys. And that still rings true.

 _ ***The whole gang of Strawberries and Lemons appears waving to you guys***_

So thank you, one and all from the bottom of my heart. And I hope you guys have a wonderful Merry Christmas. And until then. . .

"SEE YOU NEXT TIME!"

 _ **-X-**_

 _ **Have a Happy Holidays Everybody**_

 _ **-X-**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Yo Everybody, here's Part 3 and the finale to the surprisingly turned into a three-shot, request; Amazon Valekyria. This chapter was done for a while, but I had wanted to get my Chapter 25 finished so that's why I held off on uploading this. Once again, I like to thank Lavits for helping me out in writing this. I couldn't have done it without him.**

 **And to the anonymous guest who had requested this three-shot. I'm truly sorry for taking this long to get this out to you. But finally with this, your request is complete.**

 **Now without further ado. Sit back and enjoy.**

 **-X-**

Chapter 26: Amazon Valekyria: Finale

The three teenage Amazons and Garnet left the house next to the courthouse. As Garnet looked around he spotted a large set of white marble stairs close to the building they just exited. Upon the stairs was a large matching white marble building with cylindrical columns in front of it holding up the overhang. A statue of a woman with wings on her back and a crown of leaves in her hair was at the top of the steps. She held an hourglass in her outstretched hand. "Woah! That place looks important." Garnet's eyes were shining with wonder.

He was taking in the ancient, but beautiful architecture around him. At least, it should have been ancient, but it was all in prime condition. The pictures he had been shown in textbooks while studying the history of Vacuo were all pictures of mostly crumbled buildings. Relics of a long time ago.

"That's our courthouse. It's where we try our people who have wronged our customs. I would make sure you don't end up there, Garnet. That statue is of the Goddess Nemesis. She does not tolerate those who disobey our customs." Nora warned in a low tone, glaring at him. Garnet's eyes widened as he started to shake slightly.

Seeing the fear that her friend was causing the young man, Yang hit Nora on the shoulder. "Nora, stop scaring him. She's actually the Goddess that keeps the world of good and evil deeds in balance. She's pretty fair and just. I'm sure he's plenty frightened after coming to a world he knows nothing about, without you threatening him with a goddess, Nora." Yang gave Garnet an empathetic look, not able to imagine how nerve wracking it must be to suddenly awake in a strange new world.

"Oh, come on Yang! I was just teaching him about our customs! It's what your mother wanted us to do!" Nora explained with a cheeky smile, showing she was doing anything but.

Yang sighed and looked to Garnet with a small smile. "Don't listen to her. Unless you do something seriously wrong like murder, you will be fine."

Garnet started to smile again as he felt relief that they weren't as extreme as they could be with their punishment. Yang started to walk past him, Pyrrha and Nora following her, and she looked over her shoulder towards him with a smirk.

"Yeah, crimes like theft only take your dominant hand." Yang snickered with Nora, Pyrrha hid her giggle behind her hand as Garnet got worried again.

The red haired boy swallowed nervously, rubbing his wrists as he ran to catch up with them. "That's not funny!"

"I think it's pretty funny! Hahaha!" Nora skipped ahead of the group, laughing, happy to have another friend to mess with. She then got a great idea that went hand in hand with showing him around as well as messing with him. "Ooooh! I know where we can show him next!"

Pyrrha and Yang stopped and looked to their orange haired friend, wondering what she is thinking.

"Let's go to the training grounds! That's a huge part of our customs!" Nora had a wild look in her eyes as she stared at Garnet, wondering if he could put up a good fight in the arena.

"Well…? She's not wrong?" Yang put her hands out to her sides level with her shoulders, shrugging. She looked to her older sister, wanting her input.

"I think that's a grand idea! Sparring and combat is the basis of our people's customs." Pyrrha agreed immediately.

"You're just saying that, because you want to fight someone." Nora pointed to Pyrrha, reading her like a book.

Pyrrha looked away and blushed slightly, embarrassed to be seen through so easily. "I-I have…No idea what you mean! I simply wish to show Garnet about our culture!" At seeing Nora still smirk, Pyrrha changed tactics. "Hush, Nora! Or I will be the one to give you a fight!"

Nora just smirked wider. "Bring it! Princess!"

Pyrrha blushed deeper at the nickname. Nora had been calling her that since they were kids, but lately it was starting to get to her. Not in a bad way, she liked it when Nora treated her like that. It made her feel warmer.

While this time, the name Nora called her seemed more of a taunting, Pyrrha couldn't help but think of the times when Nora did call her that out of respect or adoration. They were few, but that made them more special to her.

Not able to meet eyes with Nora, Pyrrha kept looking away from her, but mumbled out her answer. "Fine then…Let's show him the way of the Amazons of Valekyria."

Nora smirked and grabbed Pyrrha's wrist to tug her along. "Come on, then!"

Garnet was left wondering what was going on. "Uhh…?" He gave a perplexed look to Yang, who just snickered and took off after her sister and friend.

"You heard her! Let's go!" Yang waved for Garnet to come along.

-x-

Making their way through the city at a breakneck pace was wearing Garnet out. They may all be trained from a really young age to be warriors, but he certainly wasn't. It took all his energy to keep up with their jogging pace. Garnet was trying to tell them to slow down, but they didn't listen.

As they took a few turns and ended up in the northern part of the island, Garnet could see a high structure further ahead, and wondered what purpose it served. It looked important.

The building was on a hill, as well as several stairs just like the courthouse. The difference being, that there were 3 giant statues at the end of the steps and in front of the building, instead of just one. On the left was a statue of a beautiful woman with flowers and fruit in her hair and a basket of grain in her arms. The right statue was of a curvy, tall woman who wore fine clothes that hugged her body perfectly. Her hair was pulled back by a hairband, except for her bangs, and the style was done in a ponytail. She was truly a being of beauty. The middle statue was of a gorgeous, happy woman. She had a golden crown on her head and was wearing fine clothing of embedded jewelry. Hers was the biggest statue on the island, so Garnet knew she must be pretty important to their culture.

As they took one last turn, to the east, off of the main roadway that connected the city, the other girls stopped in an open area. The place wasn't completely empty however, as there were straw, round targets on one side of the field with arrows sticking out of them. Circular rings dotted the ground in another location from the arrow targets. Cleared off from grass and replaced with dirt for maneuverability, meant as arenas for sparring and working out in a clear environment. There was a small building, next to the rings, made of basic stone and wood as it wasn't that important of a building since it was for storage and slight shade if people wanted to watch a sparring match out of the sun. Behind the building was a dug-out well of fresh water for refreshment after a tough time training. Weapon racks with basic weapons were aligned with the rings for easy equipping if needed.

Further back, but still adjacent to the training grounds was a huge circular building with grand carvings on the sides depicting mighty heroines in epic battle poses. Two more statues aligned the front of the grandiose structure. The left sculpture was of a young girl with a quiver on her back and a bow in her hand. She wore a simple, light dress and kept her hair in a bun. The other statue on the right was of a tall and strong woman with a round shield and spear in her hands. Under her ornate helmet was a masterfully carved face of a calm and intelligent demeanor.

-x-

As the group came to a stop in the open field, Garnet fell to his knees out of breath from the 12 minute sprint through the city. "Ughh…I feel like I'm gonna die! I'm not…*breathes* feeling very well…*breathes again* you know!" Taking a few more deep breathes, he could feel himself getting hotter. His slight fever from last night was getting worse and he needed to get some rest.

"Garnet, are you alright?" Yang approached the heavy breathing boy and kneeled down to put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I am not. Can…Can you help me get to that shade, I need to cool off. I think my fever is coming back." Garnet gets back up wobbly and Yang grabs his shoulders to steady him.

"Oh! Sorry Garnet. We didn't know you still felt bad. You should have told us." Yang put an arm around him to keep him steady as she led him to the shaded building next to the arenas.

Garnet weakly mumbled out his defense. "I did tell you to stop…You just didn't listen."

"Oh…Sorry again. Here. I'll go draw you some water out of the well." Yang sat the boy down and went to the well behind the building to get him some water to cool off.

Pyrrha and Nora were too busy discussing who was going to trounce who in the arena to notice that Garnet was burning up. As they turned around towards the building to ask Garnet who he thought was going to win, they saw him sitting against the building under the shade, breathing hard.

The pair rushed to him to see what was wrong, but Yang beat them to the punch with a bucket of water and set it beside him. She picked up a wooden ladle and scooped out some water for him to drink and offered it to him.

"Th-Thank you…" Garnet got out as he started to sip on the clean, fresh water.

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked, confused why he seemed to be so unhealthy.

"He never really fully recovered from his night in the ocean, sister. We should have noticed." Yang explained, hanging her head down.

"But he seemed just fine a moment ago, what happened?" Nora wondered as well.

Finishing his third ladle, Garnet spoke up. "The run here was exhausting! I don't know how you didn't even break a sweat." Garnet's face was red from the sun and heat as he splashed some water on himself.

"That was just over 2 kilometers though. That's not that far. We do more than that every day." Nora asked, puzzled why he couldn't cover such a 'short' distance, even if he was sick.

"Well, I don't. Where I come from, we use cars for transportation. We don't really need to walk everywhere." Garnet explained as he was starting to feel better. Yang, squatting next to him, put her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature. He still felt pretty hot, but she didn't think he was going to suffer heat stroke.

"Cars?" Pyrrha asks, wondering what he means.

From his position next to Yang's, and how she was leaning over him to feel his head. Garnet could see Yang's cleavage and he looked away. Luckily his already hot face was hiding his blush from the others. "Uhh…Y-Yeah. I guess you don't have cars here since that's pretty high-tech for this world. Think of them like metal horses, I guess."

"You have metal horses?! Your world is amazing!" Nora screamed, wanting to know more. That would have to wait though.

"His fever is back to when it was when we found him, Nora. He needs to rest again." Yang turned to her sister and friend behind her to inform.

"Awww…I wanted to see how good he was in a fight!" Nora whined out, bummed that she didn't get to see the person from another world in action.

"Come on, Nora. You can still fight me!" Pyrrha grabbed Nora's shoulder and smiled, wanting to cheer her up.

"You're on!" Nora rushed to the arena with a smug Pyrrha behind her, happy she could change Nora's demeanor so quickly.

-x-

Yang decided to watch the fight next to Garnet since she was given orders by her mother to watch over the boy. She also didn't have anything else to do since Pyrrha and Nora already had partners. They began to do some martial arts training to warm up before they really got started. Blocking and deflecting blows from each other was simple enough to the two as they were perfectly in sync. Garnet was amazed at their performance. They seemed to shrug off blows that connected like they didn't even feel them. He sometimes noticed that especially hard blows that made it past their defenses would leave a shimmer along the part that was struck, as if there was something protecting their body.

In the fight, it seemed like Nora was pushing Pyrrha back with hand to hand combat, but as soon as Nora pulled out her blessing from Athena, her giant pink and white Warhammer, Pyrrha did the same thing with her blessing, a red and black shimmering shield and sword materialized in Pyrrha's hands respectively.

Pyrrha brought up her shield to intercept Nora's mighty hammer and the ground beneath her cracked as it came down. A black glowing light shimmered around Pyrrha as the force was absorbed and she seemed to be unfazed by the might of Nora's hammer. Garnet definitely noticed that time.

The red haired Amazon shield bashed Nora away and pressed her advantage by rushing in close with her short sword. She knew Nora had a tough time dealing with people at such a close distance. Her two handed Warhammer was difficult to swing so close to the body.

-x-

"So what did you mean, 'metal horses' and 'hitek'? Your world sounds very strange, Garnet." Yang decided to bring up some conversation while they wait for Pyrrha's and Nora's fight to finish.

Snapping Garnet out of his trance of the fight, he shook his head and looked to the tall blonde next to him, feeling well enough to speak normally. "Oh, umm…Well, it's called 'high-tech'. It means technologically advanced. Metal horses was the easiest way to explain what cars were since there is probably nothing in your world to compare them to, besides actual horses. Cars are man-made machines that are powered using an engine and wheels. Pretty much everyone in my world has one. Transportation has come a long way in my world. We can fly around the world with things called planes, too." Garnet smiled to Yang after he finished.

Yang looked over to him like he was crazy. "You can fly?! That's…How?! Show me!" Yang was really excited to see him soar through the air, not understanding what a plane was. For all she knew, it was an accessory that you wore to help you fly.

"Um…No, I can't fly. The plane flies us around the world. It's piloted by a person, but they are specially trained people. Think of the plane similar to the car. A huge piece of metal that we get in and then it lifts off and we go to our destination." Garnet explains the best he can, the concept of flight in his world.

"Ok, now I know you're messing with me! You expect me to believe that you climb into a hunk of metal and it takes you where you want to go? I'm not stupid!" Yang feels offended and turns her head away from Garnet, crossing her arms.

"No! I swear I'm serious! It's a lot more complicated than I make it out to be. I'm just trying to put it into the simplest of terms so you can understand!" Garnet backpedals, not wanting to offend the girl that saved him from dying on the beach, and just helped him out again with finding him shade and water.

Yang turns back around to face him, furious. "Oh, so I'm simple? Is that it?!" Yang gets up in a hurry, turning back around to face the redhead sitting on the ground. "Well, why don't you just go get yourself some more water, since you're so smart?!"

-x-

At the shouting coming from Yang, Pyrrha and Nora stop their spar and see what's happening. Yang starts to storm off, while Garnet sputters and shouts for her to stop.

"Yang, what happened?" Pyrrha asks as she grabs her sister by the shoulder and stops her, worried.

"Why don't you ask him, since I'm so simple?!" Yang yells, looking at Garnet who started to stand up.

"I'm sorry, Yang! I didn't mean it like that!" Garnet then mumbles to himself so they can't hear him. "I'm so bad at talking to people, gahh!" He grips his own head, infuriated with himself as well as feeling the fever work him over. The girls did hear his cry of frustration though, as he continues. "It's just…My world is similar to your world, but in the far future. We've made significant strides with technology."

"There you go again, using that word. I don't know what that means! Tek-nology? You're not making sense!" Yang shouted, frustrated with him.

"It's just really hard to explain my world. I didn't mean to upset you, Yang. I'm so sorry." Garnet showed on his face that he was truly sorry. His big silver eyes were slightly watered, on the verge of outright crying just from upsetting her.

The face took them all aback, stunned that he would be so worried about hurting her. Now Yang started to feel bad about snapping at him. She gripped her right arm in her left and looked down, feeling bad about hurting Garnet. "Wow…" Yang breathed out, not expecting him to care about her feelings after just meeting her. She rubs the back of her head in awkwardness, not knowing what to say. "I…I guess, it's Ok. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm…sorry too." Yang mumbles the last part, but he hears it all the same.

Garnet smiles, seeing that she wasn't too upset with him anymore. "Hey, maybe instead of learning about my world, you could teach me about yours, Instead? Who are those statues of over there?" He tries to change topics to lift everyone's spirits and it works.

Pyrrha pats Yang on the shoulder and the blonde smiles at her sister. "Fine…" Yang looks back up to Garnet and sees what he is pointing to. The statues in front of the Grand Hall on the hill.

"…Well, the one on the left is Demeter. She's the goddess of the harvest and grain. She provides us with crops and helps us survive through the winters. The one on the right is Aphrodite. She is the goddess of beauty, love, and desire." While Yang was explaining, Pyrrha was thinking about the tale of Aphrodite and what that meant for their people as a whole, and for herself and her coming pilgrimage. Garnet cut in to talk after hearing about the one on the right.

"She really is beautiful. I can tell from here." Garnet sends a gentle smile to Yang, telling her to keep going.

Yang obliges, a smile on her face too, seeing that he was paying attention and actually wanted to learn about their world. "Well, the one in the center is the most important of all. The goddess, Hera. She is the queen of all the gods. She represents marriage and birth, for there is nothing more sacred." Yang caught herself staring into Garnet's eyes again and looked away, snapping herself out of it.

In a soft voice, smiling at Yang still, Garnet asked and pointed towards the other two statues in front of the tall circular building to the east of the training grounds. "And those two? Who is the one on the left?"

"The building is called the Hall of Legends. The battlegrounds to fight for honor. That statue is of Artemis. The goddess of the hunt. Through her, we connect with the animals of nature. Becoming predator and prey as we are all a part of the cycle of life." Yang explains with a smile, remembering that Artemis blessed herself and Nora earlier today when they went hunting for the feast.

"The one on the right is Athena, right? The goddess of Wisdom?" Garnet interrupts her thought as he finishes for Yang, explaining the statues title.

That got their attention, though. How did he know one of their goddesses? "You know of Athena?" Pyrrha asked, suspicious of the boy.

"Yeah, I mean somewhat. She's the goddess of wisdom, right? Like I explained to the queen earlier, I studied some of Vacuo's culture in school. I know you don't know where that is, since it's a part of my world, but Vacuo's kingdom used to be like this one a long time ago. At least, somewhat similar. Amazing how our worlds worship the same deities." Garnet explained, fascinated with the how their worlds were millennia apart, but this world was potentially destined to end up where his was.

"So you know what will happen with our world, then?" Pyrrha asked, intrigued to learn of the future.

"No, no! Like I said, it was a long time ago. And while our worlds may be similar, there are some differences." Garnet waved his arms back and forth, trying to correct her. "Like for instance, the Amazons don't exist on my world. They are just myth, a fairy tale. Also, those lights that you fight with, I've never seen that before. We definitely don't have that!"

"You mean our blessings from Athena? How does your world not have this gift? Surely someone has unlocked their aura on your world?" Pyrrha asked, perplexed.

"Aura? Like…how you feel? How does that help you summon those cool weapons?" Garnet scratches his head, confused.

"Aura is a part of all living creatures. It protects us and makes us stronger. Through aura we can summon our personal weapons of Athena. The gifts she decided to bestow upon us." Yang explains it like it's common knowledge. To them is was, though.

"So I could get that too?!" Garnet asks excitedly, but then gets dizzy and puts his back to the wall to rest, still not one hundred percent healthy.

"Easy, Garnet!" The three girls stride to him at a brisk pace and check on him. Yang puts her hand on his head again. "You still have a fever, Garnet. You need some more rest." His head was burning up and she gave him a worried look.

"You're right, sorry. That just sounded so exciting, to be able to call upon a weapon from nothing. Should we go back for now, though?" Garnet spoke as he got up again.

They decided to help him up, but before they could answer, they were interrupted by the call of two members of the council behind them.

-x-

"Is _this_ the **man** we heard of?"

When the group turned around to see who asked, they saw snow white hair with fierce blue orbs and ashen black hair with hard golden eyes staring at Garnet.

"Lady Cinder, Lady Winter. It is nice to see you." Pyrrha respectfully bowed, even after their harsh call out to her new friend. Nora regretfully followed and Yang did too, a moment later after Nora.

"His name is Garnet. He's-…" Yang began to explain, but was cut off by Cinder.

"I don't care about his name. Is the prisoner behaving himself? We heard shouting a moment ago." Cinder and Winter's glare never left the boy.

"What? He's not our prisoner. Our mother told us to show him around the city and to…" Yang's defense fell off as she remembered the rest of what her mother said. ' _Watch him and keep him under control…He is a prisoner, isn't he?'_

After Yang stopped mid-sentence, the white haired woman continued. "What did he do that caused the yelling? Should we help escort him to the courthouse?" Winter suggested in a sharp tone. The mention of the courthouse caused Garnet to reflexively grip his wrists again in fear.

"No, that won't be necessary. Nora and I just got into a small fight, is all. We were sparring." Pyrrha calmly half-lied. Saying that Garnet insulted the second princess wouldn't help his case any.

"Are you sure, princess Pyrrha?" Winter asked, not taking her eyes off of the boy who was shrinking in on himself from the intense staring.

' _Princess?'_ Garnet thought. ' _Wait! She's actually a princess? I thought Nora was kidding?! Then that means…'_ Garnet looked over to Yang and it clicked. ' _The queen did say that her daughters would be showing me around…'_ The awkward boy had no idea that he was hanging out with royalty the entire day. That made things so much more stressful.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for your concern, but we have it handled. Our mother gave us this task and we will complete it, as asked of us." Pyrrha stood taller and straighter as she finished, commanding them to back off.

The two members of the council walked forward, closer to Garnet. They made it to the edge of the storage building and stopped, glaring at Garnet. He just sank further in on himself, scared of these two women who were nearly two feet taller than him.

"What is your business on our island?" Winter asked of Garnet with a bite in her words.

"I-I'm sorry. I just kinda ended up here…It wasn't planned. Me and my family were on a boat in the middle of a storm and it crashed. I haven't seen my family since…" Garnet started to tear up, trying to hold back tears as he realized how alone he was in this world.

Cinder and Winter hesitated as they saw tears pool in his eyes. They didn't expect to be considered bullies to, who they saw as, a small child. They were just looking out for their people.

"That's…!" ' _So sad…'_ Cinder tried to remain unbiased and not trust the boy with such a cute and innocent face, but his adorableness was overwhelming. "So you have nowhere else to go?" Cinder's eyes softened from her glare as she relented in her attempt at an interrogation. Winter wasn't faring any better with her resolve.

Garnet shook his head sadly, pulling his knees up to his chest and holding them. He inadvertently put on the sad puppy dog display as he still had tears in his eyes.

-x-

Cinder and Winter broke down. The two women rushed to his side to calm him down and stop his crying. They couldn't handle the sadness that radiated from the boy. He seemed so broken, how could they ever think of him as a threat?

"It's Ok! Don't cry. We're sorry if we scared you! Right, Cinder?" Winter tried to cheer up the boy who was hugging his legs as best she could. Cinder and Winter kneeled down next to Garnet to get within range to comfort him.

"Right! We were just worried for the safety of our people. We didn't know who you were and not knowing one's enemy can be lethal. N-Not that we think of you as our enemy anymore! You weren't what we were expecting, is all. You clearly wouldn't hurt a fly, right?" Cinder stuttered as she tried to explain their actions towards the clearly innocent young man. She gave a smile as she finished, trying to seem nicer to him.

Garnet shook his head, no. He really had no idea what his secret weapon really did to people, or even that he had one to begin with. "Of course not. I don't want to hurt anyone." He rubbed his arm over his eyes to dry his unshed tears. He thought it was strange that the two 7 foot tall women were now coddling him, instead of threatening him like they just were a moment ago. The red haired boy was broken from his thoughts when Winter started to speak again.

"Well, would you like us to accompany you on a tour of the city? I would be glad to show you around, Garnet. Think of it as a way to repay you for the mistreatment we showed you." Winter asked in a voice you might talk with when addressing a small child. She was knelt down beside Garnet on the ground.

' _That's rich, considering you didn't even want to know his name, but a moment ago…'_ Yang thought, annoyed that they were all over Garnet now.

As if sensing Yang's distaste of the idea, Garnet answered. "Oh, thank you, but that's not necessary. The queen ordered for her daughters and Nora to escort me around. I would hate to disobey royalty, sorry." Garnet let them down in a small voice.

Winter stood back up with a pout. "Fine…I guess I'll see you some other time Garnet, maybe at the feast? I'll save you a seat." She sent a wink towards Garnet and waved good bye to him as her and Cinder walked off. The action made him blush and look away.

-x-

"What just happened?" Garnet asks, the most confused he's been all day, and that's saying something considering he found out he was transported into another world.

"I'd rather not think about it…" Pyrrha answered for everyone else, a little creeped out that Cinder and Winter were flirting with Garnet. Yang nodding along while Nora busted out laughing, hugging her sides.

Garnet had a tear drop over his head as he looked at Nora, having the time of her life.

"Ok?...So what now? Strangely, I'm feeling better after that…Ordeal…We can continue to explore, as long as we take it slow." Garnet reminded them that he wasn't able to just get up and sprint several miles like they could. "Oh, right! What was that about a feast?"

Pyrrha's eyes widened as she remembered the feast that the city was putting on for her. Nora stepped up after recovering from her laughing fit and put her hand on Pyrrha's shoulder.

"Pyrrha here, is going on her pilgrimage! She turned 18 recently and as is the custom, when you reach that age you leave the island for a time to carry on our race. The feast is a sendoff!" Nora gave Pyrrha a happy smile, proud of her friend. Inside, Nora was a different story, however. Pyrrha looked away when she saw her friend smile. Nora paid the motion no mind and continued explaining to Garnet the reason of the pilgrimage.

"You see, the reactions that Cinder and Winter initially had of you is not a rare thing with us Amazons. We have had bad experiences with men. We have all been told stories of how our sisters used to be captured and sold as slaves by men, back when we would go out into the world regularly. Since then though, we never leave the island unless we go on a pilgrimage." Nora then looks back to Pyrrha who regained her composure, both carrying a smile on their faces. Nora was still explaining to Garnet, but she felt like she had to tell Pyrrha something. Somehow, without saying it outright. ' _Don't go…'_

"The point is to find a man who you may see as a suitable father of your child. But again, it's just for continuing our people. When you return, you aren't allowed to take the man with you to our island to help raise the baby. Men are forbidden here." Nora's smile didn't waver even after she purposefully warned her friend, but it made Pyrrha's smile vanish as she looked away again. Nora then looked back to Garnet to explain what she means.

"You are a special case, Garnet. Since you came from the eclipse portal, we believe you may have been sent here by the gods. So we are giving you a chance to prove that you can be trusted to live here."

"Oh! Well, thank you for the chance. I really appreciate you all looking out for me, I mean it." Garnet then looked to Pyrrha, sad for his friend. None the wiser of what was happening between the two friends. "Really, though? You have to find someone and then leave them behind to raise the baby on your own? Is there no way around it?" He just wanted to help, but he was accidentally making it worse as Pyrrha was starting to break.

"Th-There isn't, Garnet. It's the way of our people…" Pyrrha replies as she turns around and looks away from everyone. "I…I should go get ready for tonight's feast and when I leave after. I want to…" ' _To stay.'_ "…To be ready." Pyrrha walks off, tears threatening to fall away from her face as she leaves.

The rest watch with sad faces, hearing in her voice how sad she was.

"Sist-…!?" Yang tried to call out, but a hand on her shoulder grabbed her attention and she saw it was Nora.

The orange haired Amazon shook her head with a sad smile. "Let her go, Yang. She needs to figure out what she wants." Nora looks down at her feet as Yang gives her a sad frown, knowing what's going on.

Overhearing them talk, Garnet spoke up, confused. "Wait, I thought she said there is no way out of it? What am I missing?"

"Garnet…Do you remember when I talked about the goddess Aphrodite?" Yang turned to look at her small friend.

"Yes? What about her, Yang?" The question wasn't triggering anything for Garnet, but Yang continued to help him out.

"Well, Aphrodite was cursed for having an affair while married and tempting others besides that. The curse gave her the sex of a male and cursed her descendants to have the same. Our mother is a descendant, queen Glynda, as well as Pyrrha…" Garnet mistook Yang's sad tone as a bad sign, but the 'curse' wasn't really what made her sad. Her sister was the cause, for being indecisive.

"Oh…I can't imagine how hard her life has been." Garnet softly spoke.

"What? No. You don't understand Garnet. We don't see what happened to Aphrodite as a curse, more of a gift actually. It keeps us from having to go on the pilgrimage if the gifted one finds someone on the island they like. It's their choice. That's what Pyrrha needs to figure out." Nora explains, massaging her knuckles nervously. She is snapped out of her nervous habit though, by a booming voice beside her.

"There's nothing to figure out! I'm done letting you two do nothing! She likes you, Nora! I know she does. Just talk to her! You're the only one who can keep her from making a huge mistake!" Yang shouts, her fists shaking.

"Then why hasn't she said anything, Yang!? Because she's afraid? We both know there's nothing that Pyrrha is afraid of!" Nora shouted, equally frustrated. She turned around, not able to face her friends anymore. Garnet was well and truly lost to what was happening. This, whatever this was, had apparently been going for quite some time and he was just there to watch. Able to do nothing.

"So, what...? Will you just let my sister leave and break her heart, Nora? She is afraid! She's afraid that her greatest friend won't return her feelings!" Yang reached out to grab Nora's shoulder, but Nora spun around on her own.

"I'm afraid, too!" Nora clenched her eyes closed, crying. "The one I love is going to start her own family soon while I stay here and watch! If she felt the same way, why doesn't she say it?" Nora didn't wait for a response, storming past Yang and Garnet.

Yang reached out for her friend to stop, but couldn't find her voice to call out. She closed her eyes and shook angrily, feeling helpless. "Tch… Idiots!" Yang called out to no one and everyone.

"Yang…? What do we do? Should we follow her?" Garnet didn't want to leave them hurting alone, but he also felt like it wasn't his business. He had just met them today, what could he do?

"No…I don't know…" Yang shook her head rapidly. "Just…*sigh*…They want to be left alone, then fine. Let them be alone…" Yang didn't mean it, but what could she say to them if she did pursue? Nothing came to mind, so she stood there with Garnet next to her.

"There's still time before she leaves, maybe they will see that and work it out?" Garnet tries to cheer Yang up by giving her hope. It's all that's left is hope that they will come to terms with their feelings with each other. It did lift her spirits somewhat.

This girl who Yang found on the beach, turning out to be a man, then becoming a friend. It was unthinkable, but now it's real. If that could happen, then maybe Pyrrha and Nora could stop being so stupid.

Finally cheered up, Yang turns to Garnet with a smile. "Maybe you're right, Garnet…But if they don't talk after the feast, I'm making them talk."

"Oh, boy…" Garnet gets worried about the forceful approach, but it's not like he has a lot of experience with this stuff. ' _Maybe it could work?'_ He shrugged in his head and decided to change topics now that Yang was calmed down. "Well, until then…Do you want to show me around some more? This city really is amazing."

"Sure." Yang playfully shoves Garnet forward, just rough housing around, but he certainly wasn't expecting it as he fell face first in the dirt. "Sorry!"

-x-

Pyrrha had made her way to the palace west of the city without thinking about it. It was her home, so it was the place she spent most of her time. Her body must have been on autopilot and dragged her there through her tears and strife.

She ran into her room and went to the balcony at the opposite side of the room. She went out there sometimes to think and meditate while feeling the cool breeze wash over her. ' _I can't do this! I've done everything right my entire life without a second thought, but this…I love her, I can't leave!'_ Pyrrha was shaking as she hugged herself, crying over the railing. She could see the city stretched out in front of her. Remembering all the places she and Nora would go to, to enjoy their lives together.

"Pyrrha?"

She froze. Of course she would recognized that voice, it was her mother's. Trying to cover up her weakness, Pyrrha wiped her tears away and tried to stand taller for her mother, the queen.

Her resolve crumbled as she saw the face Glynda was giving her. Worry and sadness. She already knew, there was no hiding it.

"Pyrrha what's wrong? Are you nervous about the pilgrimage? We all are, my dear, it's quite normal. I was too." Glynda approached her daughter and brought her in for a hug. She knew something was wrong when Pyrrha didn't hug back.

"Mother…I…I can't go…" Pyrrha finally held onto her mother as she cried into her shoulder.

"Pyrrha…What brought this on? You seemed so ready earlier today." Glynda ran her fingers through her daughters crimson hair, soothing her.

"How…How did you decide to stay with our mothers instead of going on the pilgrimage?" Pyrrha asked slowly, not wanting to give too much away.

"…Oh!" Her mother figured it out. "Found someone, have you? It's Nora isn't it?" Glynda smirked as her daughter froze in her arms, but didn't answer. "I'm busy, dear. Not blind. I see the way you look at her. Have you asked her yet?"

It took a while before Pyrrha was able to respond, but seeing as her mother definitely knew, there was no covering this up. "I haven't…I'm scared mother. If she says no…I don't want to find someone else."

"Then you need to give it your best shot." Glynda whispered above her as she leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Mother…?" Pyrrha wondered what she meant.

"If you do nothing, she won't be with you, but if you try, you have a chance. Why don't you take it? You have a pretty good shot. You're the queen's beautiful daughter, and a spectacular warrior. Who could say no to that?" Glynda pulled back to look at Pyrrha's face, but still hugged her. She laughed when she saw her blush.

"Mother!" Pyrrha buried her face in her mother's chest out of embarrassment, making her giggle again.

"Embarrassment aside, you'll do wonderfully my dear. Aphrodite's blood is strong in you, and her allure that was passed onto me and you is the reason we are both in this mess." Glynda laughed again, this time Pyrrha smiled and looked up, feeling better.

"Thank you mother…I guess…I better go tell her before the feast." Pyrrha let go and started to walk away, but her mother grabbed her hand.

"Actually…There's no reason to put the feast to waste. Why not confess to her at the feast? Your sister and Nora did go through a lot of trouble to hunt for it. If there is no pilgrimage to celebrate, why not an announcement of love?"

Pyrrha blushed as dark as her hair at the thought of confessing in front of, basically the whole city. "Ohhh…" She whined out, as she knew her mother wasn't going to relent.

-x-

"Well, what did you think of the Hall of Legends?" Yang asked Garnet as they left the structure, headed for the Grand Hall now that the feast was about to start.

"It was pretty cool. That one carving of that group that stood at each other's backs was really awesome!" Garnet exclaimed, talking about one of the carvings on the wall of ancient heroes that put on fantastic displays.

"Yeah, that one is one of my favorites too!" Yang agreed, walking close to Garnet as they walked up the main road of the city.

"That one female warriors' one-handed lightning hammer looked familiar, though. It kinda reminded me of Nora's, but it was smaller. Still packed a punch though, from the look of it. Who was that big green colored woman that fought with them? They looked really out of place." Garnet asked confused to why there would be colors like that on a proud warrior.

"Ok, so…Don't tell anyone about this, but…When we were younger, me and Nora snuck in and drew on that carving with some colored stone!" Yang covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Garnet couldn't help himself though.

"Oh, my goodness, Yang!...Hehehe. That's terrible!" He tried to put on a strong face and not laugh at such a defacement of property, but it was too funny. They both laughed the rest of the way up the steps to the Grand Hall. Garnet really helped keep Yang's mind off of troubling things, like her friends in distress. She made a mental note to thank him for it later.

-x-

The two friends arrived in the hall and could smell the delectable food from the door. On the table, several dishes were scattered around. No two were alike as Yang and Nora had hunted a variety of animals for the feast. Deer, birds, rabbits, even managed to snag a wild boar that thought it could take the two fierce warriors by itself. Meat wasn't all that was on the table though, the kitchen staff at Glynda's palace had managed to create some great looking side-dishes to complement the main courses. Especially the pies and other desserts too, though. Lemon sponge cake, wild berry pie, strawberry pie, something Garnet was very interested in trying, and many others. The long table was able to fit almost 100 people comfortably, and that's how many people were allowed in. Since Garnet was a surprise guest though, it was a little cramped on one side.

Garnet and Yang took a seat near the head of the table along with Yang's mothers and Pyrrha. Yang had talked to her mother with Pyrrha when they arrived, that Garnet was a good person and friend that could be trusted. Glynda took her daughter's' words to heart and agreed that he be allowed to stay in the city.

The council were next at the table order, and then the rest of the higher ups of the city, guard captains and outstanding warriors mostly. Nora was somewhere in the middle with her family. It was where she wanted to be actually. She didn't want to be any closer to Pyrrha, afraid she would see her face and break down.

Glynda decided to start things off by explaining why they are there in the first place. She raised up from her chair and put her hands together at her waist. "Good evening!"

"My queen!" The room exploded into a chorus of greetings for their leader.

"We are here today for two reasons. The first, is that late last night. My daughter Yang and her friend Nora discovered someone washed up on our shores. I'm sure you have heard by now that he is in fact, a man, but I assure you that my daughters have spent all day with him and discovered that he is an honorable person and good friend." Glynda gestured for Garnet to stand up and he did, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"H-Hello everyone! I-I know now that you s-see men as nothing but bad news, b-but I am not like them! I mean you no harm, or difficulty!" Garnet tried to explain weakly, but his stuttering didn't put their suspicions at ease. Low voices could be heard around the hall, bickering about what should be done. It was silenced as Glynda slammed her fists into the table.

"Everyone! If you do not believe his words, maybe you will believe mine as well as the council's?" Glynda gestures to Cinder and Winter and they rose.

"My queen." They both bow to Glynda and then turn to the others. "What the boy says is correct. He wishes us no harm. Even if he did, look at him!" Cinder gestured to him and turned back to the audience.

Yang got upset that she made fun of Garnet's stature, her knuckles turned white under the tight fist she made. She relaxed as she saw her sister smile at her though. "Calm down, Yang. They are helping his case. So what if they are teasing him a little. They are saving his place at this city. Isn't that what's important?"

"Whatever…" Yang huffed out as she slouched in her chair. Garnet smiled at her for wanting to stick up for him. She noticed and smiled back.

Cinder continued Garnet's case with the people. "We have nothing to fear from him ladies, and if you're worried about more showing up…" Cinder looked back to her queen and Glynda nodded.

"He didn't just show up here from a different continent. He's here from a different world."

The room gasped at what she said. They all realized what occurred last night and it lined up with what Glynda was inferring. The eclipse portal really did appear last night.

Before the people gathered together could get loud, Glynda continued. "It is true, the eclipse portal opened last night and it let him through to our world. No one else could possibly be with him, for he arrived alone. No other people showed up on our shores…" Glynda gave a sympathetic look to Garnet at what this meant. No one from his family ended up in this world with him.

"We believe that by the grace of Hera, Garnet was brought to us from a different world. For what purpose, that has not been seen, but she has never led us astray before." The room went quiet as no one disagreed with her ideas. So she continued with the second reason for the feast.

"The second reason we are here, all of you should know. My oldest daughter is 18 years old and it is time to send her off on her pilgrimage to start her life as a mother, who I know I will be very proud of." Glynda hugs Pyrrha, as she gets up as well, and kisses her forehead. "It's time…" The queen mutters to her daughter so only she can hear. Pyrrha nods and lets go of her mother.

"Thank you! I am very honored that all of you would come here today to wish me off on my new life's journey…but I'm afraid that I won't be leaving on a pilgrimage tonight." As Pyrrha speaks, Yang, Garnet, and Nora all perk up to what she has to say after that revelation.

Pyrrha continued, stopping a few times as it was hard to say these things in front of such a huge amount of people. "I have…Been blessed by Aphrodite and therefore…Choose to spend the rest of my life with a partner on this island, if they will have me…" Pyrrha smiles to herself and begins to walk around the table slowly.

She makes her way to Nora and the orange haired girl's eyes were as wide as saucers. Pyrrha takes a deep breath, getting herself ready for her confession. She wasn't able to quell the ruby red blush on her face as she started to speak up. "Nora…I'm sorry it took me so long before, but…I'm in love with you! I always have been!" Pyrrha smiled at her nervously.

Nora started to cry tears of joy as snot started to run down her nose too. She lept into Pyrrha's arms, as Pyrrha saw the action coming, and hugged her tight. "Pyrrha, I didn't know what I was going to do if you left! I love you t-too-hoo!" Nora blubbered out, her body hiccupping as she got out her last words, laughing as well. She wasn't able to stop the overwhelming emotions, but it just made Pyrrha smile wider as she cupped Nora's cheek and brought her in for their first kiss of many.

The room filled with cheers as they held each other tightly. Garnet nudged Yang on the arm to get her attention. "Told you they would figure it out!"

Yang laughed, happily as she saw her sister and friend joyful again. "Yeah, you were right, Garnet. Very insightful!" Yang said sarcastically.

Garnet laughed, not bothered by the jab and decided to play along. "Hey, maybe this was why Hera decided to bring me here, to hook up your sister and Nora. Always happy to help!"

"I don't know…I think it was for another reason…" Yang said softly, giving nothing away.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Garnet cocks his head to the side, curious.

"Just this…" Yang says, with the biggest air of nonchalance, as she leans in and gives Garnet a kiss on the cheek.

Garnet blushes and his jaw drops, not expecting the second princess of a queen of Amazons to kiss him on the cheek. He holds his face where she kissed him and could only stare at Yang's flirty smirk, flabbergasted. He slowly settled down into a small, but embarrassed, smile back at Yang.

He may never see his original family again, but he certainly wasn't alone here. He had friends, good friends, and they would help him out along his life in Valekyria. Given time though, he could always make a family of his own.

End

 **And done, heh, with the way we were coming with ideas for this request. It almost felt like we were writing a story. Who's maybe I'll take this out and turn this into a legitimate story. I feel it has potential. I'll have to speak to Lavits on this, and see what he thinks.**

 **Hey Lav, if you're reading this. What do you think? Potential collab story or not?**

 **But regardless, as to the story itself. Here we saw Garnet explore the island and learn about their customs. And ends up being accepted as the first man on the island. Not to mention we have a little side romance story between Pyrrha and Nora.**

 **Even though there wasn't a lot of romance between Garnet and Yang. We were trying to go for a scenario immediate love doesn't happen between our lovely couple. So tell you guys tell me what you think. How did me and Lavits do? I really look forward to seeing your response.**

 **But for now, as usual, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did then please as kind enough to leave a fave/follow/and or review. And if you prefer, leave a suggestion and/or request on a request on a one-shot or drabble that you wish to see happen between this couple.**

 **And also like before, be sure to check out Lavits Dragoon's page. And give him your support. Without him, like I stressed, none of this would have been possible. So until then…**

 _ **See you next time. And have a Happy Holiday**_ **^_^**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Garnet's Letter

 _ **-X-**_

 _ **WARNING: This chapter contains spoilers from the RWBY Volume 4 Season Finale. In which Ruby writes a letter to Yang. (Here, I'm going to do my own little take on it. Changing bits here and there while keeping it for the most part canon.) While it more or less may not have anything to do with the story. I highly advise you watch the episode before reading this.**_

 _ **If you're not bothered by this then you can continue on.**_

 _ **If you are; I suggest you X out. But if you wish to continue, read at your own discretion.**_

 _ **-X-**_

Garnet walked into the room that he and his dad Qrow were occupying. Seeing the older man sleeping peacefully, the young teen let out a sigh. It had been touch and go for a while, but he and everyone else had finally made it to Mistral. Thanks to the help of some airships that had been patrolling over the area where the gang had been fighting the Nuckelavee.

' _Them finding us like that. It was nothing more than pure luck if not a miracle.'_ Garnet thought with a grin as he set down Crescent Rose "But, who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth?"

After checking on his dad, seeing him sleep peacefully. As if he wasn't on the brink just a while back ago. He sat down at a desk that had a pen and pad. Bringing the pen up to his mouth in thought, the crimsonette smiled as he began writing.

 _ **Hey Yang,**_

 _ **Hope my letters that I've been writing has been reaching you safe and sound.**_

 _ **I know handwriting stuff hasn't been super reliable. But. . .I guess that's all we've got these days.**_

Garnet let out a small chuckle at that.

 _ **Anyway, in case you HAVEN'T been getting them. I just want to say sorry for leaving you the way I did. Especially when you needed me the most.**_

A frown formed.

 _ **You always had a problem with being about being abandoned. And I did the one thing, I'd promised I'd never do to you. I can only hope that you forgive me for that.**_

 _ **I know you told me that what I doing was a reckless idea. And that I shouldn't have done this.**_

Garnet paused and let out a deep breath.

 _ **And after everything I've been through with the others. I can definitely say you were right.**_

 _ **Man sometimes I love and hate your female intuitions. I have a feeling you're gonna lord that over me when I see you again.**_

The pen paused mid stroke. Garnet's mirthful features saddening. He then continued on.

 _ **It's been hard...on all of us. And I don't mean the monster that we've been fighting.**_

 _ **Every step we've made took us further and further away from the things we knew.**_

 _ **And every morning we woke up, wondering if just over the next hill would be something good. . .or something terrible.**_

 _ **Honestly, it was and still is scary. Not knowing what's going to happen next.**_

 _ **And if whether or not if I was going to come back and see you again.**_

 _ **If I was like this. I could only imagine how you must've been feeling. Waking up each day, wondering to yourself if I was alright. Or if I was hurt or worse.**_

 _ **Again, I'm so sorry to put you through this.**_

 _ **But, digressions aside; for the things we DO know now; knowing how bad it can get. It almost makes it a lot worse.**_

 _ **I remember you and dad telling me at one point. That sometimes...bad things just happens.**_

 _ **I remember you being especially angry when you said it. And I didn't want take you seriously because of that.**_

 _ **But you were right, and I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry.**_

Garnet started wiping the tears forming in his eyes. He blinked as his eyes hardened.

 _ **Bad things do happen, all the time. Every day.**_

 _ **Which is why I'm out here, to do whatever I can. WHEREVER I can. And hopefully, do some good.**_

 _ **We've all lost something, and I've seen what loss can do to people.**_

Memories of his mother and Pyrrha flashed through his mind. Not only their deaths, but the precious moments that he's had with them beforehand.

That made Garnet's smile return.

 _ **But if we gave up every time we lost. Then we'd never be able to move forward.**_

 _ **We'd never have a chance to see the beautiful things the future might have waiting for us.**_

 _ **We'd never have the chance to change.**_

 _ **Whether it's ourselves or the world around us.**_

 _ **And we'd never be there for other people, who might one day be lost without us.**_

 _ **Now I understand what I was training for. What we've been training for, Yang.**_

 _ **To become Hunters and Huntress.**_

 _ **To be the one to stand up and do something about all the bad in the world.**_

 _ **Because there are plenty of people out there who are still lost. And even more who will try to gain everything they can from their sorrow.**_

 _ **Believe me when I say; I know it can feel impossible.**_

 _ **Like every single day is a struggle Like an unstoppable monster we can never hope to beat.**_

 _ **But...we have to try.**_

 _ **If not for us, then for the people we've already-**_

Garnet stopped abruptly, blinking as he thought about what he was going to write. Scratching that out. He wrote the following.

 _ **Then for the people we haven't lost yet.**_

Tears started streaming down the teen's face. Drops falling onto the letter. Garnet rubbed his eyes, unable to help letting out a small sad smile.

 _ **Words can't describe how much I miss you Yang. Your smiles, your hugs and kisses, your hilarious but horrendous God-Awful puns. XD Everything; I miss you so much.**_

 _ **And not just you; I miss Weiss and Blake just as much.**_

 _ **Weiss being her stern but caring self. Always chiding us to behave ourselves.**_

 _ **Blake always reading to me little pieces of the books she's reading. While at the same time trying to vainly hide her smut.**_

 _ **But I think you all would be proud to know that I've managed to make it to Mistral safely. All of us did; and I even managed to meet my dad along the way.**_

At that moment Garnet heard groaning behind him. Eyes wide, he immediately got out his chair and was at his dad side. He crouched down to see Qrow open up his red eyes.

"Hey. . ." The older Rose spoke quietly "It's weird, aren't I normally the one saving you?"

A soft yet cheeky grin appeared on Garnet's face "Well, it's like you said to me at one point. If a man can't protect the things he cares about. What kind of a man is he?"

A low chuckle emitted from Qrow and he slowly brought a hand out and placed it on Garnet's head. A sense of pride filling the seasoned hunter.

For the third time, tears started to form in Garnet's eyes. But unlike the first two times. He didn't stop them as he hugged his bedridden dad.

 _ **Dad is going to take me and the others to see Professor Lionheart: The Headmaster of Haven Academy.**_

 _ **And...he told us some things. Things. . .that you're gonna want to hear personally.**_

 _ **Things I can't entrust in this letter.**_

 _ **But maybe, if you joined us. He could tell you himself.**_

 _ **With Beacon gone, your dad'll be needed at Signal more than ever. And even though, you care deeply about me.**_

 _ **I can understand you wanting to focus on yourself before you can come out here with me.**_

 _ **But it sure would be great to not only have my girlfriend by my side. But also having Team RWBY back together again.**_

 _ **Until then, Love and lotsa kisses Garnet**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OH! Uh, P.S- I'll be sure to give you the address of where we'll be staying in Mistral. I'd love to hear from you again. And I can't wait to fill you in what's going to happen next.**_

 _ **Now that we've made it across Anima. I really think things are going to start going our way.**_

 _ **Love You!**_

 _ **-X-**_

A huge megawatt grin appeared on Yang's face as the blonde lifted her shades and wipe her eyes. Currently Yang was on a ship bound for Mistral. She leaned against all wall, her motorcycle bumblebee parked next to her. She had just finished reading the letter that Garnet had sent her, for what had been the upteenth time. Taiyang had managed to give this to her before she had left, along with a photo of his old team.

Why? She wasn't sure. Possibly to keep as a momento.

She held the letter close to her chest as if it gave her warmth. Her breathing slightly shaky.

"I'm just glad you're okay." She whispered to herself. She perked up at the sounds of the ship's horn blaring. Followed by the Captain's voice.

"We've arrived at the docks. Prepare to disembark."

Yang gave a grin, as she pocketed the letter and pick and started wheeling Bumblebee off the ship.

Waving to the captain and crew. She started up her bike before riding off. Through the port and town, and ending up going through the woods. Travelling down the dirt path, Yang was deep in thought.

' _I guess the both of us needing to be on our own for a little while, did more good than I thought. And I can't wait to see you either but. . .'_

Yang noticed a fork in the road and slowed down to a stop. She looked up to read the signs pointing in their designated direction. Pointing to the right, the sign read ' _Mistral'_ and pointing to the left, in red spray paint the sign read ' _ **BANDITS'**_.

Yang let out a 'Hmph' and giggled lowly "You are in so much trouble when I get my hands on you."

Following the Mistral sign, she started to go up the hill.

"Putting your girlfriend through all this worrying. What a naughty little boy you've become in my absence."

Her smile turned into Salacious grin "I'm gonna enjoy having you repay me back for this."

"Every. Single. Second."

End

 **Annnd DONE! After being on break from this for a while. Here's a new chapter for you guys. Inspired by the finale to RWBY's Season Finale**

 **And MY GOD! WHAT A FINALE!**

 **Seriously, my heart couldn't take the amount of feels I caught this episodes. From the...oops, spoilers. Can't tell you anything...yet. Just know, that things got a little bit more brighter with the gang. Not to mention plot twist with a character we haven't seen for a while.**

 **Anyways as for this chapter. When I saw that letter scene in this finale with Ruby writing to Yang. The Enabler/Burning Rose in me just HAD to make my own rendition of it. Though I tried to keep it original as much as a I could without completely changing it. But I'm satisfied with the results.**

 **I plan to make Yang's reaction to reading the letter soon. So be sure to look for to that. But for now. . .**

 **As usual, thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, then please be as kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review. And if you prefer, leave a suggestion and/or request on a one-shot or drabble that you wish to see happen between this couple. Until then. . .**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: A Moment of Reprieve

"Promise me you'll message me when you get to Mistral, alright?"

" _*Giggle*_ For the last time dad, I will."

Taiyang gave a warm but waning smile as he pulled his daughter into one last hug. The two Xiao Longs were currently standing at the port. In front of the boat that would be shipping off to Mistral in a few short minutes. Yang, who was temporarily caught off guard by the hug. Smiled and promptly returned it.

"You know, I'm a bit surprised actually." Taiyang spoke breaking the hug "Even though the answer was obvious. A part of me thought that you'd maybe go after your mother, despite everything."

The smile on Yang's face faded a little as she looked away "Honestly, maybe if all the events that occurred up until now, hadn't happened. I just might have." She said with sigh "But…being at home, having time to myself to think. It made me re-realize just what and more importantly _who_ was important to me." Yang finished, her smile growing back again.

"Besides…" Yang smirked, she raised her prosthetic hand "Go after my deadbeat mom?" She raised her regular left hand "Or reunite with my loving boyfriend? Decisions." She said, weighing her hands as if she were a scale

Taiyang rolled his eyes but his smile never left his face. Both father and daughter heard the sound of the ship horns blaring.

"That's my cue to get aboard." Yang gave her dad one last hug "Take care of yourself dad."

Just as the girl was about to start for the boat. Taiyang stopped her.

"Oh Yang before you go. Here." The older blonde handed Yang a sealed envelope.

"What's this?" Asked Yang as she examined the contents. But was shocked to see it read ' _To Yang, From: Garnet'_ on it

"I know ever since you've been home. You didn't really want any form of contact from the outside world because you wanted some time alone and wallow in your funk." Taiyang told his daughter "Despite that, I've kept all the letters Garnet's been sending you. Though I'd figured that you'd want to read the latest one he sent ya."

Yang smiled as she pocketed the letter. Giving her dad one last LAST hug, she grabbed her bike and quickly rushed to the boat.

"Thanks dad! I'll message you when I get to Mistral." She called back to the waving blonde

-X-

It's been half an hour since Yang had left Patch. Currently the blonde was situated in her room, which was surprisingly big enough to house Bumblebee. Once she was properly comfortable, Yang took out the letter that Garnet had apparently written to her. And from what her dad told her, wasn't the first one he's sent her.

While a part of her was a little bit angry at her dad for withholding these letters from her. Regardless of her being in her depressed mood. It was squashed by the sense of relief and assurance that Garnet was alive and well. But another part was filled with worry. Even if Garnet was alive, what was his current state?

Was he alright? Was he safe? Did something happen? Did he run into any one of their past enemies? These questions soon overwhelmed her now frantic mind. But before she could overreact and freak out. She took a calming breath, and told herself to read the letter to have all her questions answered.

Ripping the envelope open, she took out the paper and started reading the contents.

 _ **Hey Yang,**_

 _ **Hope my letters that I've been writing has been reaching you safe and sound.**_

 _ **I know handwriting stuff hasn't been super reliable. But. . .I guess that's all we've got these days.**_

Almost instantly, a smile formed on Yang's face. As she could hear the awkwardness of Garnet's voice in her head. And from the first few sentences she read, it seemed everything was okay...so far.

 _ **Anyway, in case you HAVEN'T been getting them. I just want to say sorry for leaving you the way I did. Especially when you needed me the most.**_

 _ **You always had a problem with being about being abandoned. And I did the one thing, I'd promised I'd never do to you. I can only hope that you forgive me for that.**_

"You don't have to apologize." She muttered, as if she were talking to Garnet himself. Even though she had been initially mad that Garnet had left her to go on his journey to Mistral. She slowly started to understand why he did what he had done. May have taken a while. But she soon came to terms with it and accepted.

 _ **I know you told me that what I doing was a reckless idea. And that I shouldn't have done this.**_

 _ **And after everything I've been through with the others. I can definitely say you were right.**_

 _ **Man sometimes I love and hate your female intuitions. I have a feeling you're gonna lord that over me when I see you again.**_

"You're damn straight I will." Yang said with a smirk, but a frown soon took place as she read the next following lines.

 _ **It's been hard...on all of us. And I don't mean the monster that we've been fighting.**_

 _ **Every step we've made took us further and further away from the things we knew.**_

 _ **And every morning we woke up, wondering if just over the next hill would be something good. . .or something terrible.**_

"Such is the life of a Hunter and Huntress." She whispered unconsciously. As she took a look at her yellow prosthetic arm.

Her dad had always told her that being a Huntress was not all fun and games. And up until what happened at the Fall of Beacon. She honestly never really realize just how true her father's words rang. And having Garnet state this only furthered to solidify that fact.

Sighing she continued on.

 _ **Honestly, it was and still is scary. Not knowing what's going to happen next.**_

 _ **And if whether or not if I was going to come back and see you again.**_

 _ **If I was like this. I could only imagine how you must've been feeling. Waking up each day, wondering to yourself if I was alright. Or if I was hurt or worse.**_

' _If only he knew.'_

After her initial anger at Garnet leaving her. Yang had soon been in a constant state of worry for her young team leader/boyfriend to be okay. Silently hoping...praying that he was alright. And that she could get some sign to let her know that.

"Which apparently I've been getting if my DAD didn't keep them from me." Yang said, half joking, half fuming. Regardless she continued reading.

 _ **Again, I'm so sorry to put you through this.**_

 _ **But, digressions aside; for the things we DO know now; knowing how bad it can get. It almost makes it a lot worse.**_

 _ **I remember you and dad telling me at one point. That sometimes...bad things just happens.**_

 _ **I remember you being especially angry when you said it. And I didn't want take you seriously because of that.**_

 _ **But you were right, and I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry.**_

 _ **Bad things do happen, all the time. Every day.**_

 _ **Which is why I'm out here, to do whatever I can. WHEREVER I can. And hopefully, do some good.**_

A small smile appeared on Yang's face. That sounded just like her Garnet. If anyone could help bring some light into this dark times. She had no doubt in her mind that he could do it.

 _ **We've all lost something, and I've seen what loss can do to people.**_

Images of Summer Rose, Penny, and Pyrrha flashed through her mind at that sentence.

 _ **But if we gave up every time we lost. Then we'd never be able to move forward.**_

 _ **We'd never have a chance to see the beautiful things the future might have waiting for us.**_

 _ **We'd never have the chance to change.**_

 _ **Whether it's ourselves or the world around us.**_

 _ **And we'd never be there for other people, who might one day be lost without us.**_

 _ **Now I understand what I was training for. What we've been training for, Yang.**_

 _ **To become Hunters and Huntress.**_

 _ **To be the one to stand up and do something about all the bad in the world.**_

 _ **Because there are plenty of people out there who are still lost. And even more who will try to gain everything they can from their sorrow.**_

 _ **Believe me when I say; I know it can feel impossible.**_

 _ **Like every single day is a struggle Like an unstoppable monster we can never hope to beat.**_

 _ **But...we have to try.**_

 _ **If not for us, then for the people we've already-**_

 _ **Then for the people we haven't lost yet.**_

She hadn't realized she had even started crying at this monologue. Only that Garnet's words hit close to home, and rang true. Even after everything that's happened, it was still warming to know that Garnet was maintaining that positive attitude she's come to know and love over the years.

 _ **Words can't describe how much I miss you Yang. Your smiles, your hugs and kisses,** _ "Aww" _ **your hilarious but horrendous God-Awful puns.**_ *Gasp* "Hmph" _**XD Everything; I miss you so much.**_

 _ **And not just you; I miss Weiss and Blake just as much.**_

 _ **Weiss being her stern but caring self. Always chiding us to behave ourselves.**_

"Heh, as odd as it sounds, same." Yang agreed, as she thought about the numerous times the Schnee Heiress had given her and Garnet earfuls after earfuls of lectures about proper behavior. Though they were annoying at times to sit through, the blonde could tell that the white haired girl cared deeply for her friends.

 _ **Blake always reading to me little pieces of the books she's reading. While at the same time trying to vainly hide her smut.**_

Yang burst out laughing at that. Oh how she couldn't wait to tease Blake when she saw her again. She had to make up for lost times and make her quota after all.

 _ **But I think you all would be proud to know that I've managed to make it to Mistral safely. All of us did; and I even managed to meet my dad along the way.**_

Yang blinked in shock "He made it. . .he made it." She left out a breath of relief and brought a hand to her head. Her tears returning "Thank God...he made it."

She shook her head and got her bearings together. She had a letter to finish.

 _ **Dad is going to take me and the others to see Professor Lionheart: The Headmaster of Haven Academy.**_

 _ **And...he told us some things. Things. . .that you're gonna want to hear personally.**_

 _ **Things I can't entrust in this letter.**_

 _ **But maybe, if you joined us. He could tell you himself.**_

Yang couldn't help narrowing her eyes at that. What could be so important that Garnet couldn't tell her over the letter?

 _ **With Beacon gone, your dad'll be needed at Signal more than ever. And even though, you care deeply about me.**_

 _ **I can understand you wanting to focus on yourself before you can come out here with me.**_

 _ **But it sure would be great to not only have my girlfriend by my side. But also having Team RWBY back together again.**_

 _ **Until then, Love and lotsa kisses Garnet**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OH! Uh, P.S- I'll be sure to give you the address of where we'll be staying in Mistral. I'd love to hear from you again. And I can't wait to fill you in what's going to happen next.**_

 _ **Now that we've made it across Anima. I really think things are going to start going our way.**_

 _ **Love You!**_

Finally done with the letter, Yang sank back into her bed. Multiple emotions were running through her at the moment. The most prominent one being relief. Knowing that Garnet was alright and that he and the rest of Team JNPR had managed to make it to Mistral in one piece, calmed any distress left within her mind. The secondary emotion was confusion with a bit of concern, mostly at what Garnet said about him having to tell her something important that his father told him. And the last part of her, felt fear. . .well, not so much fear. As it was apprehension. On the day, Garnet had left with Team JNPR, she and him had a bit of a falling out. That was mainly brought due to her anger of Blake running away after the events at Beacon. And because of that, she had unintentionally took it out on Garnet. Something she regretted deeply.

She was worried what she was going to say to him when she got to Mistral. If Garnet was going to be angry with her for what she had said to him. The thought almost made her hesitant in going in the first place. But luckily, dear old dad was there to offer words of encouragement.

" _If Garnet's the type of boy you've told me about, he'll forgive you. He doesn't sound like the type to stay angry, especially at you. If he does, he'll have to answer to me."_

" _Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if he tackled you into a hug on sight."_

Yang giggled at that, it would be like Garnet for him to do something like that. She got up from her bed and exited her room, out into the starry lit night. The sun had finally set when she had left; giving Yang the perfect view of the stars in the sky.

"With all that's happened, it's hard to believe a whole year had passed." She smiled thoughtfully "It'll be great seeing you guys again."

 **-X-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-Scene Break-**_

"YANG!"

Yang smiled as she caught Garnet, who threw himself into Yang for a deep hug. Qrow, and the other occupants in the room (Jaune, Ren, and Nora) all smiled at the scene.

"Hey Garnet, it's great to see you again." Yang mumbled into his ear, she tightened her embraced around him, as if she were afraid he'd disappear from her arms. She missed this, his voice, his warmth, she missed everything about her little Rose.

"You won't believe the crazy things that's happened to us on this journey." Garnet claimed excitedly, looking up towards Yang "So much had happened."

"Really?" Yang drawled, sending a side glance to Ren and Nora. Seeing their hands intertwined with one another. The pair noticed Yang staring at them, and looked away. Faint blushes forming on their faces. But had smiles nonetheless.

Yang made sure to file this new little information away. She had some teasing and gossip to do later on. But for now, she had more important matters; namely her boyfriend and friends.

"Hey guys, thanks for helping Garnet and watching over him." Yang said, genuinely grateful "It really means a lot that you had his back."

"No problem Yang, we were more than happy to help." Jaune assured with a smile, Ren and Nora nodded in agreement.

"We know he'd do the same for us." Ren pointed out

"We're friends, we'll always have each other's backs!" Nora exclaimed, having a megawatt grin

Yang smiled and then looked at Garnet's father "Hey there Mr. Rose. Nice to see you again."

The older scythe wielder grinned "Likewise kiddo, glad to see that you're finally out of your funk."

"Yeah, being at home helped me figure out a lot of things. And now I know where I wanna be." Yang hugged Garnet close to her "Here helping my lovely little Rose."

Qrow chuckled at the response, while also having an endearing look. It was funny how fate worked out sometimes. If someone had told him that his kid would hook up with Taiyang's. Well...he'd've probably thought you were crazy. But looking at them now; he couldn't ever picture them being apart for more than a minute.

"Well then," Qrow spoke up, gaining everyone's attention "Since Yang's here, I suppose we can finally move forward with our plan to see the Headmaster of Haven Academy. But for now, we'll use this chance to rest for a little bit longer."

Everyone except for Yang nodded at Qrow's plan. The blonde however stared at the man "About that…" She lifted her shades up "Exactly _when_ are we gonna be heading out to meet the headmaster."

"Well, I'd like it to be as soon as possible. So maybe sometime in the morning, noon at the latest." Replied Qrow

"I see…" the blonde murmured before smiling "Perfect."

"Why'd you ask Yang?" Garnet questioned

"Because I wanted to know how long we have together. Before we have to move, besides…" Yang gave him a smirk "I'm still a bit mad at you, so you need to receive a punishment for it."

Everyone was surprised at Yang's claim. But none moreso than Garnet, who had a slightly horrified expression on his face.

"EH?! B-But I said I was sorry! Multiple times!" He cried out

"Yes, you did. Doesn't mean I forgive you that easily though." Yang stated, her smirk never leaving her face. She mentally giggled at her boyfriend's distraught look "Don't worry Garnet," She brought a hand to his chin and gently tilted his head up.

"I already know of the _perfect_ way, of how you're going to pay me back."

Though the comment seemed harmless enough. Qrow did not miss the underlying tone within it; causing his red eyes to widened deeply. Jaune seemed to picked up that something was off as well.

"Uh Yang? Is everything alright?" Asked the blonde knight

"Oh no, everything's fine Jaune." Yang assured him, not taking her eyes off Garnet. She broke eye contact and went to the room entrance and promptly opened the door.

"Jaune," She called out evenly "Can you and the others leave me and Garnet alone for a few hours?"

The team leader had a confused look "Sure, but why do you-"

"Hey Arc," Qrow slung his arm over the teenage boy's shoulders "You guys are probably starving. How about I buy you and your team some food, also as a way to thank you for saving my ass. Come on, my treat." He said dragging the poor boy with him, while Ren and strangely quiet and beet red Nora following close behind.

Now while Garnet was normally oblivious to most things. Even he knew that something felt wrong here. "Guys? What's going on?"

His response was Nora turning a bright neon red, Ren awkwardly rubbing his arm, looking anywhere but him. And his dad just staring back at him over his shoulder.

"Kid," Qrow let out a sigh "I wish you the best of luck."

Garnet's eyes widened at that "Wait, what do you mean by that? Dad?!" He called out, but unfortunately fell on deaf eyes as the older hunter left with Team JNPR in tow.

The crimsonette silently gulped as Yang closed the door with a soft audible 'click'.

"U-Uh Yang…?"

"He said we're heading out tomorrow." Yang unzipped her jacket and tossed it to the side. Leaving her in her orange top "That's almost a full day ahead of us, 20 hours at least."

She took off her shades while having a wild lust-crazed look on her face.

"And you can bet your ass… _ **I'm using it!"**_

-X-

"They're still at it?!"

One hotel maid brought a hand to her mouth, a blush slowly forming on her face. As she heard the loud sounds of grunts and moaning emitting from behind the closed door of the room Garnet and Yang were currently residing in. She was not the alone, as a few other servants along with a few guest had their ears pressed against the door or the wall to listen in on the naughty activity. Some had proficient blushes on their face. While a couple had a slight nosebleed and a perverted grin.

"It...It sounds like they're not stopping anytime soon."

"Did they even take a break at all?!"

"They been at it for 10 hours!"

"The energy and stamina of youth. Such a fearsome thing."

Those were but a few comments among the hushed whispers of those listening in. The maid, despite herself pressed her ears against the wall. Just in time to hear the literal climax of the scene.

" _Y-Yang...I'm...getting close!"_

" _That's it Garnet, right there! Keep Going!"_

" _Yes…"_

" _YES!"_

" _ **YANG!"**_

" _ **OH YEEEEES!"**_

A bright light started flashing from underneath the door. Surprising everyone around the area.

"What in Remnant's name-?!"

-x-

Within the quiet night sky of Mistral. A bright light tore through as the entire city was engulfed in a pure white explosion. Team JNPR who saw the light approaching was shocked, while Qrow simply grinned and took a sip of his whiskey.

"Heh, like mother, like son." He muttered before the he and the team were bathed in the light.

-x-

In the distance, on a bullwing approaching Mistral, Weiss was staring out the window when she noticed the bright light.

"What is that?"

-X-

Unaware of what had just transpired. Yang bit her lip, as she let out a satisfied sigh. Her weakened arms lost the last of their little strength, causing the blonde to flop down face first onto her boyfriend's chest. The two were gasping, finally taking a breather after their inhuman sex marathon.

"You're...an...insatiable beast Yang." Garnet gasped, his arms spread out on the bed. Which he was pretty sure was destroyed given how rough they had been. But at the moment, he could honestly care less about that.

"Please...you know you loved it." Yang muttered with a grin. She willed her protesting arms to move as she propped herself up and slowly caressed Garnet's face lovingly.

"Gotta say, maybe it was me not seeing you for roughly a year. But that was the best sex I've ever. . .Huh?!" Yang's eyes grew wide

"Yang? What's wrong?" Garnet asked with a raised brow

"SINCE WHEN COULD YOUR EYES GLOW?!"

End

 **TeamFourStar references, how I love thee! XD**

 **You had no idea how much I wanted to write that little scene. And amazingly a reviewer unintentionally called it. So to person who said that Yang was gonna ride Garnet harder than Bumblebee. You were right!**

 **So that aside, here's Yang reaction to Garnet's letter. I hope you guys liked it. If I were to be honest, I've been to write something pertaining to the Season 3 finale of RWBY for quite a while. Who would've guessed that the Season 4 finale would unintentionally throw me a bone and give me something. But hey, who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth?**

 **Got some more one-shot I need to do, in and out of S &L. Along with a few stories I need to update. So be sure to look forward to that. But for now. . .**

 **As usual, thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, then please be as enough to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review. And if you prefer, then leave a suggestion and/or request on a one-shot or drabble you wish to see happen between this couple. Until then. . .**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: OTP Questions: Burning Rose

Yo guy, Ace here with another break in the story. Once again to answer some more questions regarding our favorite couple. Questions which were provided for once again by Tumblr that I found compelling to answer. Hopefully with this, you'll be able to learn some more about Garnet and Yang. You can somewhat consider this to be facts, if not little Headcanons of the couple.

Well if nothing else, I'll leave you to get this thing underway.

Until then...See you next time.

-X-

 _ **1) Who is the most affectionate?**_

Yang; though that could be legitimately argued. Yang never hesitates in showing how much she loves her little Rose.

 _ **2) Big spoon/Little spoon?**_

Being taller than Garnet, Yang always ends up being the big spoon. And try as he might, Garnet will forever always be the little spoon. He can never win when it comes to 'cuddle fights' with Yang.

 _ **3) Most common argument?**_

As rare as arguments between them may be; they often argue about the other's health. Mainly on how the other refuses to tell them how long they been sick because they don't want to worry them.

 _ **4) Favorite non-sexual activity?**_

Gaming; Despite how much they care for each other. Garnet and Yang have a huge competitive rivalry with each other when it comes to video games. In their words; relationships doesn't mean shit to them when it comes to beating the other in a game.

 _ **5) Who is most likely to carry the other?**_

Yang; she enjoys giving Garnet piggy-back rides. Especially if it results in him sleeping against her. She finds his soft breathing soothing. Though occasionally Garnet will carry Yang via princess style. Despite his size, he's stronger than he appears.

 _ **6) What is their favorite feature of their partner's?**_

Garnet loves Yang's long hair. And the surprising warmth it provides. Yang on the other hand, loves Garnet's silver eyes. And how they're always full of life and innocence.

 _ **7) What's the first thing that changes when they realize they have feelings for the other?**_

After Garnet and Yang realized their feelings for the other. Their personalities took a bit of a role-switch. Yang had become a nervous wreck. Trying to figure out how to confess her feelings to Garnet. While Garnet, becomes determine, and for a lack of better term, bolder, in trying to reveal his feelings to Yang.

 _ **8) Nicknames? & if so, how did they originate?**_

Yang often has different nicknames Garnet, such as 'Garn'. But another common nickname would be 'Rosey'; the nickname came to life because of the rosy pink blush whenever Garnet gets flustered.

Garnet simply has one; His golden dragon. Which coincides with Yang's attitude. Whenever she's happy, she's a calm and docile person. But when angered, she has the rage of the wild beast.

 _ **9) Who worries the most?**_

Yang, especially if Garnet is sick. You'd have to pry the girl away from him if you want her to take a break and eat something. Since she would never leave his side until he's better.

 _ **10) Who remembers what the other one always orders at a restaurant?**_

Both; they often do that to see how well they know each other. And in Garnet's case, to see if he could replicate it at home for Yang.

 _ **11) Who tops?**_

Yang may lead initially, but it often ends with Garnet topping. That is unless Yang is sex deprived. Then that's a whole different story.

 _ **12) Who initiates kisses?**_

Garnet; his favorite kinds of kisses are usually sneak kisses. Surprising Yang out of nowhere.

 _ **13) Who reaches for the other's hand first?**_

Garnet often tries to, but is too shy to do it. Luckily Yang is there to meet him halfway.

 _ **14) Who kisses the hardest?**_

Even though Garnet initiates every kiss. It doesn't take much for Yang to dominate it. As much as Garnet tries his best though. He just can't win.

 _ **15) Who wakes up first?**_

Garnet; often whenever he and Yang are sleeping together. He has to pry Yang out of bed.

 _ **16) Who wants to stay in bed just a little longer?**_

Yang; especially on the weekends. Or if there's a vacation from school. She despises early morning.

 _ **17) Who says I love you first?**_

Garnet; one thing he loves about saying it first. Is how easily it reduces Yang to a blushing mess.

 _ **18) Who leaves little notes in the other's one lunch? (Bonus: what does it usually say?)**_

Garnet, seeing as he makes them both lunch from time to time. Often times it'd say: _Hope you're having a Yangtastic day._

 _ **19) Who tells their family/friends about their relationship first?**_

They're not told of the relationship, so much as they can see it for themselves. Considering it's blatantly obvious. XD

 _ **20) What do their family/friends think of their relationship?**_

" _It's was about damn time."_ or " _They were obviously made for each other."_ Are the typical thoughts towards the couple.

 _ **21) Who is more likely to start dancing with the other?**_

Garnet surprisingly; He's just like Jaune. Surprising everyone with his dance skills. Looks like those (torture) lessons from Ren finally paid off.

 _ **22) Who cooks more/who is better at cooking?**_

Garnet cooks all the time between the two of them. And he's quite an exceptional one at that too. Yang on the other hand. . .yeah that, goes about as well as lighting a torch in a room full of explosives. It results aren't pretty.

 _ **23) Who comes up with cheesy pick up lines?**_

Bad puns aren't the only thing Yang has in her arsenal. Much to Garnet's dismay.

 _ **24) Who whispers inappropriate things in the other's ear during inappropriate times?**_

You know the saying ' _There's a time and place for everything?'_ Yeah, Yang doesn't follow that rule, at all. She absolutely loves seeing just how red she make her lovely little boyfriend. Her favorite place to do so would be at school.

 _ **25) Who needs more assurance?**_

Garnet; often times has issues with his self-confidence. Seeing as he's younger than all of his friends. Yang never hesitates to prove that he's loved by everyone, especially her.

 _ **26) What would be their theme song?**_

Grant Bowtie- High Tide Monstercat Release

 _ **27) Who would sing to their child back to sleep?**_

Yang; whether it was Penny, or her twins. She always love staying up with her children for as long she needs to.

 _ **28) What do they do when they're away from each other?**_

Garnet likes to read manga or watch anime whenever he's alone. Yang likes to take long rides on Bumblebee.

 _ **29) One headcanon about this OTP that breaks your heart.**_

Garnet has severe heart condition that he was born with. One that most infants never live through. It gives him cardiac spasm at any given time. It won't kill him. But Yang has to come to accept the fact that it never go away and may never be cured. Since there's no current procedure to treat it.

 _ **30) One headcanon about this OTP that mends it.**_

At a tender age of 16 and 18, Garnet and Yang adopted young Penelope 'Penny' Rose. Who had tragically lost her parents in a car crash she miraculously survived. Unable to see the girl all alone. They decided to raise her themselves. With some help from their parents. From that day, they've been a happy family.


	30. Chapter 30

_***Fires of Fire-Crackers and Celebratory Explosives***_

 **Well guys it's finally happened. I've reached the milestone of 30 chapters of Strawberries & Lemons. Can you believe it? 30 fluffy, awkward, romantic filled one-shots. And it was all thanks to your kind support. Like I said back in Chapter 20 and 25. When I first started this series I didn't think it would get as popular as it did. **

**But now 30 one-shots later. I have 130 reviews over 150 Faves and I'm damn nearing 200 follows. Words can't describe how much you guys are awesome. I can only hope to have your support from here on out.**

 **Now if nothing else, here's Big Ol' Chapter 30 to S &L. Where here, we will be introduced to someone that'll change Garnet's life forever. Without further adieu, let's get this underway. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of it's characters. All properties and rights belong to RoosterTeeth.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

 **-X-**

Chapter 30: Orange Ball of Sunshine

" _ **I'm telling you Yang. When it comes to dancing, Ren's a total slave driver."**_

Yang giggled as she sank deeper into her bean bag chair. It was late into the evening and Yang was in the scroll conversation with Garnet. Who was on his way home from his study session with Ren on culture history.

"I'm still can't picture calm and collected Ren actually barking orders at someone. Especially over something as dancing."

" _ **Hmph, you say that. But sit through one of his dance sessions. You'll change your opinion real quick."**_ Garnet stated as a matter of fact.

Yang playfully rolled her eyes "If you say so…"

Suddenly a thunderous clap rang through the air outside Yang's window. Signifying that the rain outside was getting heavier by the minute. She heard Garnet groaning through the scroll.

" _ **Man, I'm gonna be completely soaked by the time I get home."**_

"I told you; you should've taken an umbrella."

" _ **I thought I'd be done with Ren and make it home before the rain started."**_

"And look where that assumption got you." Yang grinned

She could picture Garnet fuming at her at the moment, with a cute pout on his face. " _ **You know Yang, I don't have to take- OH MY GOD!"**_

"Huh?" Yang blinked as she heard her boyfriend suddenly scream through the phone "Garnet? Is everything alright?" She didn't receive a response other than loud screeching like sound followed by a crash. Her eyes widened "Garnet, what was that noise?!" She asked anxiously.

"Garnet?! GARNET!"

 _-A few moments earlier-_

 _As Garnet trekked down the street, a frown appeared on his face as the gray skies started getting darker. His silent fears were confirmed when it had started to pour during his conversation with Yang. And by the sounds of the lightning and thunder. He was going to be in for a heavy thunderstorm for the rest of the walk home._

" _Man, I'm gonna be completely soaked by the time I get home." He whined into his scroll_

" _ **I told you; you should've taken an umbrella."**_

 _Garnet pouted "I thought I'd be done with Ren and make it home before the rain started."_

 _He could hear Yang snickered on the other side_ " _ **And look where that assumption got you."**_

 _An annoyed huff escaped Garnet's lips. He knew full well that Yang would lord this over his head for a long time._

" _You know Yang, I don't have to take-"_

 ***HONK* *SCREEEECH***

 _Garnet jumped at the loud noise. And he noticed a car swerving into him._

" _OH MY GOD!"_

 _-Back to now-_

 _Garnet paled as he barely dove out of the way at the last second from a life or death scenario. Crashing into the ground, his head started ringing. Hearing the sickening loud crash behind, didn't help matters in the least. He groaned as he started picking himself up. He could hear Yang screaming from his scroll._

" _ **Garnet?! Answer me!"**_ _She cried desperately_

" _N-No need to scream Yang, I'm okay." He said effectively calming the blonde down on the other end. As he looked behind him, his eyes widened in horror._

" _Yang…" He muttered "I'm going to have to call you back."_

" _ **Wait, hold on-"**_

 _He then cut the call and slowly walked to the crash site. There were two wrecked cars in front of him. One that swerved in the middle of the street, while the second ended up crashing into the corner of a building. Garnet quickly made his way over to the car that slammed into the building. Reaching the driver's checked to see if the person was alright. The airbag had been deployed, with the driver face first into it. He was still, completely unmoving as blood started seeping from his head. Bringing a shaky hand to the driver's neck. Garnet waited for a few long seconds for something. When there was no response, he could practically feel his heart drop._

" _He's...dead." He whispered horrified, backing away from the car. He fought back the bile that was quickly gathering as he looked away from the still body._

 _Suddenly there was honking noises occurring within the loud rainstorm. He turned to the other car which had been sitting there in the middle of the street. He could see in the windshield a bloodied woman hunched on the dashboard on the passenger side of the front seat. From what he could see, she was using all her strength to keep herself propped up as she stared weakly at Garnet._

 _Seeing that they was someone still alive. Garnet wasted no time rushing over to her. "Hey, hey! Are you alright?! Stay with me now!" He called through the broken window._

 _He pulled out his scroll and dialed 911._

" _ **911 what's your state of emergency?"**_

" _Quick I-I need an ambulance." Garnet said, trying to keep his voice stable "There was a car crash, both drivers are dead and the passenger looks like she's barely holding on."_

" _ **Okay sir, now I'm going to need to tell me the address of the crash site."**_

 _Garnet quickly told the operator where he was. A few seconds passed when the person spoke up again._

 _ **Alright, please stay at the site. I'll have an ambulance there shortly."**_

 _Garnet nodded slowly "Okay, thank you." He hung up his scroll. Snapping his head up at attention when he heard the woman groaning._

" _Just hang on, help's on the way." He told her, he leaned in close when he saw the woman trying to speak._

" _M-Me. . ." The woman croaked out weakly "Don't...worry about...me. . .child. . .back. . ."_

 _Garnet blinked in confusion "Child…?" He looked into the backseat and his eyes widened. Realizing what the woman meant._

 _Seated within the back secured in a car seat was a young girl with orange hair and had freckles on her face. She was lying still, leaning against the door frame. A thin line of blood stream down her face from her head._

" _Oh my God…" Garnet whispered; unlocking the door. Garnet grunted a bit as he tried to force open the back car door. Luckily he was able to pry it open and get to the girl trapped inside. After freeing the girl from her car seat. He cradled the girl gently in her arms, checking her wound._

 _He exhaled, relieved when he heard the little girl breathing softly. "She's alive!" He exclaimed_

 _The woman heard him and smiled faintly "Thank goodness...I feared...the...worst."_

 _Garnet broke from his relief when he noticed the woman's speech started to slow._

" _Hey… Hey! Stay with me now. Don't close your eyes. The ambulance is almost here, please!"_

 _The woman's smiled broaden slightly at the horrified boy "Take...care...of. . .Penny." She whispered with her final breath_

 _Time seemed to grind to a halt as Garnet watch in shock and horror as the woman closed her eyes. Her face full of peaceful content._

 _Garnet sunk to his knees into the ground. The rain beat mercilessly down on his as his eyes had a empty expression on his face. He didn't even register the sounds of sirens blaring in the distance, getting significantly closer to him. Nor did he noticed a pair of small eyes opening up slightly. As he unconsciously held the child tighter._

 _-X-_

The soft sounds of beeping filled the air inside the Vale emergency room. Garnet could be seen seated on a bench. His knees pulled up to his chest, and his head buried deep within them. He ignored each and every person passing him by. As the image of the dying mother of the little girl he saved, kept replaying his head.

A pair of footstep stopped in front of him. And Garnet looked up to see the doctor looking down at him with a small smile.

"How is she?" Garnet asked automatically

"You were fortunate in bringing the child in when you did." The Doctor spoke seriously, though his smile widened "Luckily, the injuries the little girl sustained wasn't anywhere near as life-threatening as it seemed. She's going to make a full recovery."

No words could describe the sense of relief that filled Garnet's chest when he heard the news. He slumped on the bench, allowing a sigh to leave him. But his eyes opened again, looking up at the doctor once again.

"And the mother?"

At that, the doctor's smile faded. Making Garnet's eyes widen in horror "It was touch and go for awhile. But unfortunately, we weren't able to revive her."

He knew the answer, long before they had even arrived at the hospital, he knew. But he still held on to faint hope that somehow, someway, the mother would've been able to make it.

"I see…" He muttered lowly, unable to trust his voice at the moment.

He felt the doctor place a hand on his shoulder. And Garnet looked back up to see the doctor smiling faintly back at him.

"You mustn't blame yourself. I'm sure you had done everything you could. Which is rather impressive and mature for a boy your age. And because of that, you saved that little girl's life. Be proud."

Garnet allowed a small smile on his face to grace his lips as he started to feel a little better. "Thank you."

The doctor gave a nod "Now, how would you like to see the little girl?"

Garnet nodded and followed the doctor to the room that the young six year old was staying in.

-x-

Inside the room, Garnet could see the little girl was fast asleep with a peaceful look on her face. An IV line was hooked up to her, along with a heart rate monitor. Aside from that, and the bandaged wrapped around her head. One wouldn't think that she had been in an accident.

Waving goodbye to the doctor, who excuse himself. Garnet walked to the side of the bed, planting himself in a chair. He watched as the young girl snoozed softly. If he remembered correctly, the late mother had called her Penny. Garnet paused mid-thought as he remember the mother's dying words.

" _Take...care...of. . .Penny."_

The crimsonette shook his head. Take care? Why would the mother entrust raising her daughter to him? Was it a desperate plea? Something she told him in hopes that her daughter wouldn't be left all alone? That had to have been the reason. There was no other way; he was just a young teenager. There was no way he could take care of-

"Papa...Papa. . ."

Garnet snapped his head up to the tiny voice breaking his thoughts. He looked over towards Penny. Who at the moment, was starting to tremble violently in the bed.

"Papa. Papa!" The beeping on the heart machine started blaring in the background as Penny's trembling started getting worse. "Papa! PAPA! PAAAPAAAA! PAAAAPAAAA!"

Almost instinctively, Garnet shot up from his seat "Hey, Hey!" He started shaking the flailing girl lightly "Wake up! It's just a nightmare!" He told the unresponsive frantic girl.

"PENNY!"

As if breaking a spell, the 6-year old eyes snapped open, revealing a pair of wide green orbs. They darted around wildly until they landed on Garnet. Who was staring at her full of concern.

"Thank God, you're awake." He said with a weak smile. He saw tears starting to form around Penny's eyes. And Garnet thought it was because she was afraid of him, and didn't know where she was. However, he was in no way prepared for what happened next.

"Papa!" Penny cried as she threw herself against stunned teen.

The teenage redhead was shocked at the sudden action. He barely registered the doctor barging into the room with an anxious expression.

"Is everything alright?! What happened?!"

Garnet didn't acknowledge the doctor's questions. He kept his focus on the girl was sobbing into his chest. As he unconsciously rubbing her back soothingly.

-x-

"Come now Penny, you mustn't move. Otherwise I can't look into your eyes"

The doctor had an amused smile as he watched the young orange haired girl shake her head. Looking away from the light the man had been using to examine the young child's eyes.

Garnet looked down at Penny. Who managed to calm down from her hysteria, and was currently seated on his lap. He rubbed the girl's arm, making her glance up at him. "Penny," He spoke up "I know you don't like it. But the man's just trying to do his job. But he won't be able to finish, if you keep fussing."

Seeming like she understood what Garnet was telling her. Penny pouted, but nodded and sat still for the doctor. Chuckling, the doctor once again resumed Penny's eye examine. He flashed the light in her eyes, making the girl wince, for a few moments before proceeding to the next eye. After a few short moments, he was done.

"Finished," He said jovially, watching Penny rub her eyes "What wonderful little girl you were."

Garnet couldn't help but smile himself "There you go. Nice job Penny."

Penny let out a giggle; pleased at the praises her father was giving her. Garnet's smiled remained on his face, as he rubbed the girl's head affectionately. He then noticed the doctor was silently gesturing him to follow him. Nodding, Garnet lifted the girl off his lap and faced a quizzical Penny.

"Penny sweetie, Papa…" He internally winced "Papa needs to talk to the doctor about something real quick. Can you be a good girl and wait here?"

Penny nodded enthusiastically "Okay Papa."

Garnet ruffled her hair "That's a good girl."

With that, Garnet followed the doctor out of the room and into the hallway. Once they were out of earshot, the doctor turned to face Garnet. His smile disappearing for a more serious expression.

"So what's wrong with her?" The teen immediately asked

"Just like I suspected, the little girl has a case of amnesia. Her apparent head trauma she suffered is most likely the cause." The man told Garnet "She remembers her name and more or less, who she is. But other than that, she has no recollection of anything else."

"You're kidding me." Garnet whispered unbelieving. It was one thing that the girl had suffered a severe head trauma. But for her to fall victim to amnesia?

"But wait," Garnet narrowed her eyes in confusion "Why did she cling onto to me then?"

The doctor rubbed his chin in thought "You had told me that she was unconscious when you had found her right?" Garnet nodded "My guess would be that at some point, she must have awaken for a bit and saw you near her before losing consciousness."

Garnet cocked his head to the side in confusion "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well usually in certain cases; when one falls victim to memory loss. They usually cling to last person they had seen. As their brain subconsciously make them recognize that person. And that person alone."

"But she doesn't know me!" Garnet blurted out "How can she recognize me when I've never met her before in my life?!"

"Technically you don't have to know her." The Doctor replied; at Garnet's questioning look, he continued. "When you had responded to her. When she had been crying out, calling for her father. She must have registered your voice, deep down within her subconsciousness. Coupled with the fact of her waking up to seeing your face. Both now, and possibly back at the crash site. There's no reason to believe that she wouldn't mistake you for her father."

Garnet was about to speak up when a small voice called out.

"Papa? Papa, where are you?!" Penny called from inside the room, her voice filled with worry. The adult and teen both looked towards the opened door leading into Penny's room.

"I'm here still talking with the doctor Penny. I'll be there in a moment." Garnet called from outside the door.

"Okay!"

Garnet gave a resignated sigh "How long do you think she'll be like this?"

"It's hard to say honestly." Said the doctor sadly "The process of recovery for amnesia victims vary. It could be a couple of days, a few weeks, months. Or possibly even years before one starts to show signs of regaining their memories. But with someone as young as sweet Penny here. The chances of her remembering at all, are really low."

If Garnet didn't like the news he was hearing about Penny's situation before. He was completely horrified now. On top of losing both her parents, suffering head trauma from a car accidents. Now she was suffering amnesia with the possibility of her never recovering.

That was just not fair to this little girl.

"And she has no relatives?" Garnet found himself asking before he even realized it "Nobody that could take her in?"

The was a long period of silence before the doctor gave the answer "No."

Garnet felt his heart drop as the man continued on. "I heard from the police that the parents of young Penny were her adopted folks. She had been an orphan before."

"For as far as Penny knows. You're all she has in terms of family now."

Garnet didn't respond to the doctor and merely walked back into the room where the young amnesiac was residing in. The said child, who had been laying down, immediately sat up when she saw Garnet come into view. Her face lighting up with joy.

"Papa!" She exclaimed, reaching her arms out towards him.

Garnet exhaled before putting up a smile.

"Hey there Penny, sorry I took so long. Were you behaving yourself while I was gone?"

At her nod, Garnet pulled the girl into a hug. Because she was busy burying her face into the teen's chest. Penny was blissfully unaware of the fact that Garnet's smile disappeared, and his face taking on a more somber expression. A lot of things were running through his mind. How would he be able to look after Penny? Could he do it? Would his parents even go through with this? What would they even say about all of this?

"Papa?"

Garnet was pulled out of his thoughts by Penny. Who was staring up at him, looking concerned.

"What's wrong papa? You're shaking."

Blinking, Garnet looked at his hand, and just like Penny said. He was trembling, quite badly too.

"I...I…" Garnet bit his lower lip. Unsure of what to say to the young girl. His eyes suddenly widened as the memory of Penny's adopted mother flashed through his head. Her weak smile as clear as day.

" _Take...care...of...Penny. . ."_

The trembling stopped and Garnet's hand balled into a fist. He regarded Penny with a look of determination. And hugged the child even closer to him, surprising her.

"Papa?"

"Sorry Penny," Garnet murmured softly "Papa's just glad that you're okay."

-x-

Outside the room; the doctor who had been listening in on the two.

"Good for him, I just know that girl in good hands with him."

" _ **Paging Dr. Monty. Paging Dr. Monty."**_

"My, my, Now rest for the weary now huh?"

The doctor walked away, with a smile on his face. Happily ready to go and check on his other patients.

-X-

"Raven, it's been HOURS and we haven't heard back from him once. Give me one good reason why I'm not outside looking for my baby?!" Summer screamed

Raven let out a sigh as she looked at the (justifiably) angry and distraught woman in front of her. Currently she was at the Rose Residence trying to comfort her friend. And keep her from doing something reckless.

It had been over four hours since Garnet had been last heard from. And that was from her daughter Yang. Who ran out of her room like a bat outta hell, and for a lack of better terms. Freaking the fuck out. Stammering something about Garnet and a loud crash.

Let it be known, that whenever Yang's anxious. She never makes a lick of sense.

After calming Yang down to the point where she could form legitimate sentences and getting the full details about what happened to Garnet. The Xiao Long family immediately called Summer and Qrow and told them the same thing Yang had told them. And the reactions was expected to say the least.

No sooner had the married couple had been told about what happened with Garnet. Summer had been frantically trying to call her son to find out where he was, or if he was even alright. And each and every time, his scroll went straight to voicemail. This only served to slowly send the mother into a state of panic. Qrow on the other hand, was handling the situation a bit better than Summer. But even one could tell that he was starting to lose his nerve over the fact of his missing son. Currently he and Taiyang were out in the rain in search for the young teenager. Yang was also out helping as well, much to the initial protest of both her parents. But after seeing the look in their daughter's eyes. They caved and allowed her to help.

It had been almost an hour since the three had left and heard from them.

Raven sighed and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder "I know you're upset Summer. And I know you want to go out and search for him as well. But we already have two of Vale's finest looking for him. Not to mention, we have your son's frantic and protective girlfriend out on the streets as well. So even if we don't find him tonight. You should know that they're not going to stop until they find him."

Summer felt a bit reassured by her friend's word. But it did not improve the frown on her face. Raven had a small smile and pulled her friend into a comforting embrace. The two ladies soon heard the front door starting to open. Raven never seen Summer move as fast as she did for the front entrance. The door opened revealing a soaked Qrow and Taiyang. Both of which were wearing morose expression. Fear was already starting to grip at the Rose matriarch's heart.

"Did you find him?" Summer asked, practically begging.

The two men looked each other before looking back at Summer with a downtrodden expression. As they shook their head no.

Tears started forming in Summer's eyes as she buried her face in her hands.

"Why, why?! What did I do to deserve this?! Why did this have to happen to my baby?!" She cried

Taiyang frowned deeply at the wailing mother. Shame welling up inside of him for failing to find Garnet. Qrow walked and hugged his sobbing wife.

"It'll be alright Summer, we'll find him. I've already got guys still out searching for him. We'll know the moment they find something."

Summer didn't respond, but merely buried her face into her husband's chest. Just as the married couples went into the living room. The four adults heard loud banging coming from the front door. Qrow was confused as to who it was until he opened it, revealing Yang in her long coat completely drenched from the rain. The girl was hunched over breathing heavily.

"Yang!" Raven rushed to her daughter and pulled her in "My God, you're soaking wet." The mother attempted to removed the wet jacket off her daughter when she was pushed away lightly.

"Yang what's-?"

"Forget about me. . ." She gasped, struggling to regulate her breathing "Garnet...Garn. . .net…"

"Wait, what about Garnet?!" Raven demanded, causing everyone else to perk up

Yang lifted her scroll up to everyone, a wild look on her face "GARNET'S ON THE LINE!"

Everyone stared at the teenage blonde with a stunned/shocked look.

-x-

When Garnet had checked his scroll earlier. He paled, as well as sweatdropped at the amount of of missed called he had gotten from his parents and girlfriend. Or well...his mom and girlfriend.

 _ **Missed Calls:**_

 _ **Dad (2)**_

 _ **Mom (26)**_

 _ **Yang (12)**_

He knew that, what with everything that had happened earlier. He never really got a chance to call his parents to tell them where he was. Not to mention the fact of him abruptly hanging up on Yang all of a sudden. Lord only knows how freaked out he must have made her. As well as his parents; considering his dad is the head of the SVU in the police department. He wouldn't have been surprised if his mom had demanded he flood the streets with officers searching for him.

Of only he knew. . .

Now that everything had calmed down and Penny was asleep. He decided to use this opportunity to call everyone and let them know that he was alright. . .And potentially have his dad call off a search for him.

After a moment of debating on who to call first. He settled for Yang first, figuring he should calm her down first since he DID hang up on her so suddenly. When he heard scroll ringing, he was bracing himself for the loud screaming and crying that was sure to happen the moment Yang answered her scroll.

He wasn't prepared for the following.

" _ **GARNET!"**_

" _ **YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"**_

" _ **THANK GOD!"**_

" _ **ARE YOU OKAY?!"**_

" _ **WHAT HAPPENED?!"**_

" _ **WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"**_

Garnet paled as muffled the screams in his scroll. While he expected Yang to shout into his scroll. He wasn't expecting his parents and Mr. and Mrs. Xiao Long to listen in on the call as well. And speaking of screaming; Garnet had a look of panic was on his face as he gave a quick glance at Penny. Worried that the loud shouting would wake the little girl up. Fortunately, she was sound asleep; completely oblivious to what had just happened. Moving away from Penny, Garnet stepped out of the room and into the hallway.

"Guys, guys, it's alright. I'm okay." He placated, managing to calm down the wave of questions "I'm sorry I haven't checked in on you guys. All lot of things happened."

" _ **That doesn't matter."**_ Said the voice of one Yang Xiao Long " _ **Where are you right now?"**_

Garnet paused before taking a deep breath "I'm. . .in the hospital."

There was another round of silence. Until another explosion happened.

" _ **HOSPITAL?! W-Wha- Why?!"**_

"I got involved in a car crash and-"

" _ **CAR CRASH?!"**_

Okay, he probably could've phrased that a little bit better. But at this point, there was nothing he could really do. The next thing Garnet heard was the sound of a muffled thud occurring in the background. Followed by a loud "Summer!" by Raven.

"What was that?!"

" _ **Your mother fainting kiddo."**_ Said Taiyang in an slightly exasperated tone.

" _ **Kid, what the hell happened that you ended up part of a car crash?"**_ Qrow asked

"See about that, I-"

" _ **Who was it?"**_

"H-Huh?!"

-x-

"Who was it...?"

"S-Summer?"

Qrow blinked as he saw his wife slowly stand up. Her eyes shrouded by her hair. Raven and Taiyang were wise enough to back away from the eerily calm woman. And Yang felt herself being pulled into her mother's arms, away from the older crimsonette.

" **Who...was it. . .?"** Qrow found himself being lifted up by the collar of his neck by a crazy Summer

" **WHO'S THE BASTARD THAT RAN OVER MY BABY?! I WANT THEIR NAMES! I WANT THEIR FUCKING BLOOD!"**

And you thought YANG was terrifying when it came to Garnet.

" _ **Mom, mom, hold on, wait! I'm fine! I'm fine!"**_ Garnet's voice cried desperately through the scroll " _ **I'm not hurt!"**_

The Rose Matriarch blinked slowly ". . .What?" She set her shaken husband down and gingerly took Yang's scroll into her hands "But you just said-"

" _ **I made a mistake. Yes, I'm at the hospital, but I'm not the one who's hurt. I'm here because I saved someone."**_ The teen explained frantically.

"Oh…" Summer clutched her chest, a wave of relief washing over her. And not only her, but everyone visibly relaxed once they heard Garnet's reasoning at the hospital. While it wasn't a good thing that a casualty had still occurred. The mere fact that Garnet was okay was somewhat of a plus.

"What DID happen then?" Raven spoke up, wondering what transpired that made Garnet travelling to the hospital in the first place.

" _ **. . .It's like this…"**_

Garnet then proceeded to tell everyone what happened earlier in the evening. From how he nearly had a brush with death with a car nearing running into him. (Much to Summer's horror and anger) To how drivers and passenger had died in the crash. To finally him saving little Penny and how she was currently recovering. By the end of it, everyone had various reactions.

Summer and Raven were horrified at what had happened to the poor little girl. Raven especially, as she visualized Yang going through the same fate a young Penny, Heaven forbid. Yang also felt sympathy towards Penny as well. As someone who values family above all else. She couldn't imagine what it would be like, having your parent forcibly taken away from you so suddenly. At the very least, she was glad the girl survived. That's all that mattered.

Qrow and Taiyang couldn't the sense of pride they were feeling for Garnet. Pride of seeing the little guy staying calm and taking control of the situation. And making sure that little child got the treatment she desperately needed. On top of trying to see if he could save the mother. In Qrow's case, he couldn't be more proud of his son.

"So I take it, you're going to be spending the night with this kid, huh Garnet?" Qrow inquired, taking the scroll back from Summer

" _ **Ah, yeah…"**_ Garnet said slowly, earning a raised brow from Mr. Rose " _ **There's something else that I need to tell you dad. Can we talk. . . Privately?"**_

Everyone looked at one another, surprised at Garnet's request to speak to his dad alone. They couldn't help but wonder what was so important that they didn't want anyone else but him knowing.

"Uh, sure." Qrow took the call off speaker before heading into another room. Leaving everyone else in the living room.

He shut the door to his home office and sighed "Okay kiddo, what did you want to talk about?"

" _ **It's regarding Penny,"**_ His son started " _ **I told you guys that her parents died in the crash. But what I forgot to mention was that her parents were her adopted parents. She had been an orphan before."**_

"And the tragedies just keeps on coming with this kid." Qrow muttered with a sigh. Feeling an urge to get something to drink "Soo what, you want me to do a search to help find another family for her or something?"

" _ **N-Not necessarily,"**_ Garnet mumbled tentatively, " _ **I...look, before I say anything. Just know what I'm about to ask you. From the bottom of my heart, I'm completely serious and sincere about this."**_

"Well what the hell is it kiddo?" Qrow asked with a raised brow "From the way you're sounding. You're making it as if you-"

" _ **I want to adopt Penny."**_

There was complete silence in the office. Not a single word was spoken as Qrow's red eyes slowly widened.

". . . . . . . .What?"

" _ **I WANT to adopt Penny."**_ Garnet repeated with a surprising tone of firmness to his voice.

"That's what I thought you said…" Qrow brought a hand to his face, forcing down a groan emanating. "Garnet…"

" _ **I know, I know what I'm asking for is a lot. But-"**_

"No kid, I don't think you do." Qrow cut off, a serious tone present in his voice "Kid, do you even know what you're asking here?! A lot of things I would've said yes too. But this?! This is something entirely different!"

" _ **And I'm aware of that!"**_ Garnet stated strongly " _ **Believe me, this isn't some spur of the moment decision I made. I really thought long and hard about it before I ended up calling you guys. I know, this is a huge responsibility. But I wouldn't ask you guys if I wasn't mentally prepared to deal with it."**_

"This isn't the same as adopting Zwei, Garnet." Qrow retorted "This is a full-blown child we're talking about here!"

" _ **Who had her second chance at a family, forcefully taken away from her. Before she even got a chance to start growing up."**_ Garnet countered heatedly

"And what about your life?!" Qrow stated, starting to get a little angry himself "Do you have any idea what's going to happen the moment you decide to take her in?! You're essentially saying goodbye to it!"

There was a tense moment of silence between the father and son. And Qrow could feel a migraine coming on. He desperately needed a drink right now, but this was a serious matter that he was dealing with at the moment. Getting shitfaced could come afterwards.

" _ **Dad...I know what you're saying. I get it. But what life did I honestly have?"**_ Garnet said with a slightly dry laugh " _ **I'm pretty much a reclusive introverted kid. That barely goes out with his friends. And when I do, it's never for a long time. And when I'm not with my friends, I'm mainly in the house. At least with Penny, I have something to do with my life."**_

To say Qrow was caught off guard by what his son had said. It would have been a severe understatement. He had always known that his son barely went out on his own much. He was practically forced to by his friends to go along with them. When had started dating Yang, his reclusive shell started breaking little by little. And he found himself willing to hang out more. Not much, but it was something.

So to hear his son say something like this. It was quite a blow to say the least.

" _ **She has amnesia."**_ Qrow snapped up in shock " _ **The doctor said it may very well be permanent what with the trauma she suffered. And she may likely never recover from it. But do you know what else? Aside from that, do you know what she called me when she woke up and saw me for the first time?"**_

Qrow remained quiet, unable to say anything.

-x-

"She called me. . .Papa."

Garnet clenched his fist as he glared at the ground, his teeth grinding together in anger.

"She called me dad. With the happiness and joy of a little girl who doesn't even know she had lost her memory."

Clutching the bottom of his hoodie. Garnet's eyes snapped shut tightly.

"Please dad…" His voice started cracking "I-I know I'm being selfish. And I know I'm asking for the impossible. But I can't turn my back on her. Not after this. Not after everything she's been through this evening."

By this point, tears started streaming down his face "Please, _please,_ let me take care of her. Let me be a part of life!"

" _ **. . . . . . . . . .*Sigh* Are you absolutely sure about this?"**_

Garnet eyes opened wide in shock.

" _ **Taking care of a kid ain't exactly easy. I don't want you to make this choice if you aren't prepared to accept the full responsibilities."**_

Garnet nodded fervently "I-I am. I will!"

He heard his dad let out another sigh. " _ **Alright kid, we'll do it. I hope you're ready though, even if she's six year old. You're still sacrificing a huge part of your life for her."**_

Garnet kept nodding, a huge smile on his face this time "Thanks, thanks so much dad!"

" _ **Yeah, yeah; well anyway. It's starting to get late. I'm assuming you're going to be staying the little girl, huh?"**_ Qrow asked, though it seemed like more of a question

"Yeah I am."

" _ **Then we'll talk more tomorrow. But for now, get some sleep kiddo."**_ Qrow told him, a warm tone seeping in " _ **Also one more thing."**_

"Yeah, dad? What is it?"

" _ **You did good Garnet. I'm real proud of you."**_

A huge smile appeared on Garnet's face as he beamed at the praise. "Thanks dad."

" _ **Alright, we'll talk tomorrow."**_

With that, Garnet hung up and put his scroll away, his smile still present. He was about to enter Penny's room again, until his eyes shot wide open.

"AHH! I forgot to talk to Yang!" He screamed, earning looks from nurses, who were shushing him with a glare. "Sorry."

-x-

"Adoption huh?"

Qrow leaned back into his seat a glass of bourbon in hand as he thought back to the conversation. Contrary to how he may have seemed. Qrow wasn't necessarily against adopting Penny. If he were to be honest, he was actually all for it. He just did not expect his son to take the initiative and ask something like this out of the blue.

But the main reason for his argument, wasn't because he thought Garnet wasn't mature enough to handle the responsibility. Despite being 16, he could handle himself pretty well. Along with some help.

It was because he was 16 years old, that he was worried. Being part of the SVU division, he's seen plenty of cases where children had been abandoned by teenage parents. All because of either a huge mistake or the fact of them being unable to handle the pressure of raising a kid. Be it together with someone, or on their own. Add the fact that Garnet was still a kid himself. He didn't want his own son to throw away what little remnants of childhood that he had left for this child. And then God forbid break down because he couldn't handle it. As he told Garnet; Penny may be 6. But she's still a huge responsibility in the end.

"But if you're anything like your mother. Hardheaded and stubborn where counts. No doubt the kids is gonna have a good father in her hands."

Speaking of Mothers.

"Is everything okay?" A muffled voice called behind the door.

Summer entered the room with a slightly concerned expression. Qrow smiled and nodded. "Yeah everything's fine now."

"Did Garnet hang up?" Seeing Qrow nod again, Summer had a huge pout on her face "And without even telling his own mother good night? How rude, does he know how long I was waiting for him to call?" She uncharacteristically whined

The Rose Patriarch could only laugh at his wife childish react. While inwardly he gave a sigh of relief, now that Summer was alright now, knowing that Garnet was safe. Downing the rest of his drink, he shook off the feeling and gave a deep breath.

Welp, time to rip off the bandage.

"Hey Summer? How do you feel about having a new addition to the family?"

-X-

After sending a few text, telling Good Night to both Yang and his mother. As well as an apology for making them worry. (He knew he was getting an earful from both of them regardless. But at least this would soften the harshness.) He walked back into Penny's room. It was near midnight and it was now light's out in hospital. And Garnet was exhausted; rightfully so, what with how physically and emotionally draining today had been. He gently rubbed the sleeping girl's head. As to not roust her up. Before stretching and walking to the spare bed, that a kind nurse had prepared for him in advance. As his head hit the pillow. He immediately started feeling himself slip away. Before sleep took him, he glance at Penny one last time. A gentle expression on his face.

"Don't worry Penny," he whispered with a slight yawn "From here on, I will never let anything happen to you."

He closed his eyes, entering a blissful slumber. Unaware of the smile that had appeared on the sleeping girl's face.

 _-A Few Days Later-_

"There you go, with this Penny is now completely discharged."

"Thank you so much for everything." Garnet said to the polite lady. He then turned to Penny. Whom he was carrying in his arms "Say bye to the kind nurse, Penny."

"Bye Bye!" Penny said with an enthusiastic wave, earning a giggle from the woman.

"Bye Penny, ohh it was so sweet having you here." She cooed as she rubbed the giggling girl's head. She then tapped Garnet on the shoulder, getting his attention. She then whispered into his ears.

"I heard from the other nurse what happened with little Penny here. And that you're also taking her in." The nurse smiled warmly "No words can describe how compassionate you're being. Most kids your age wouldn't even think of doing what you're doing. Penny is gonna be real happy having a father like you."

Garnet blushed deeply at the compliments as he back away. He scratched the back of his head bashfully.

"Heh, thanks, it's nice to have some voice of support. I got a tough road ahead of me. But I'll be sure to do my best." He beamed with a smile

The nurse, along with a few others near her. Blushed deeply at the bright innocent smile Garnet was giving. ' _He's a precious angel.'_

Unaware of the collective thoughts about him. Garnet looked back and smiled. "Well then, I better get going." He picked up a bag, that was filled with new clothing for Penny. That his parent's had gotten a few days back. "Have a nice day miss." He slung it on shoulder and started away. While Penny waved another goodbye to the nurse.

Seeing the teen walk off. The nurse had a pout "If only he was like, 5 years older." She sighed in disappointment

"If only he was single."

The receptionist looked up at the nurse who was standing next to her with an incredulous expression. The second nurse glanced at her friend and her unasked question.

"Heard him talking to his girlfriend just the other day." She said with a hint of sadness.

That caused the girl to slump over the desk "That is so not fair. I swear guys like him are hard to come by. And the ones that do are either taken or gay." She cried comically

Her friend didn't say anything but simply cried comically as well. Knowing just how true that statement was.

-x-

"Yeah dad, we're in the cab now. We're going to be home soon. . . Okay see you then."

Garnet hung up the call on his scroll before turning his attention towards the orange haired girl sitting next to him. The teenager watched with an amused expression as Penny stared out the window of the cab with an awed expression. Watching all the tall buildings passing them. He chuckled as he gently pulled the girl onto his lap.

"You happy to be finally heading home?"

Penny nodded "Mhm, I can't wait to be at home with Papa."

Garnet's smile widened "Me too, I just know you're going to love it there."

A small smile appeared on the cab driver's face at the precious duo. And soon the car finally reached Garnet's house. Paying the man, they exited and Garnet took Penny's hand.

Penny looked up curiously "Is this where we live?"

Garnet simply nodded "Mhm, it is." Garnet noticed the front door open, revealing a smiling Qrow and an ecstatic Summer waving to them.

"Welcome home Penny."

End

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ ***Scene Break***_

 ***Ping* *Pong* *Ping* *Pong***

"Huh? Who's that? Wait here Penny."

Garnet got up from his seat next to Penny. Who was on the couch watching cartoons. Answering the door, he was greeted to a sea of blonde before being shoved face first into something soft.

"Mm! Mwha mmf?! (What the-?!)"

"You're finally home!"

"Mmh Yang?!" Garnet looked up to see his blonde girlfriend grinning down at him "What are you doing here?!"

Yang released Garnet and stepped back a bit "Mrs. Rose called my mom earlier today and told me that the little girl got discharged this morning. So once school was over, I rushed straight here. I just couldn't wait to meet the little girl." She finished, balancing on the balls of her feet.

"A-Ah, I see…" Garnet uttered, not sure what to say

Yang donned her trademark grin "Aw, don't be like that. Of course I came to see you as well." Without any warning, she pulled the shorter teen into a heated kiss.

Garnet mentally rolled his eyes, but succumbed and started to kiss back. The two remained like that until…

"Papa?"

As if the other were on fire. The pair quickly broke away, and glanced back in shock at the sudden intruder. Peeking out slightly into the hallway was Penny. Who had a wary gaze on Yang.

"P-Penny!" Garnet gasped before he and Yang realized the position they were in. With a massive blush the two separated. Garnet gave an awkward cough, while Yang smooth out her uniform. Looking anyway but the girl in front of her.

"Penny can you come here? There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Penny tentatively came out into the hallway and slowly walked towards Garnet. Then suddenly ran and hid herself behind Garnet's leg. Garnet laughed a little and rubbed the girl's head affectionately.

"Penny, this is Yang, someone who is very close to me. Yang, I'd like you to meet little Penelope Rose. The newest addition to our family."

Yang knelt down to Penny's level, and offered a warming smile to the girl "So you're Penny huh? It's nice to meet you."

Penny shrunk back a little, until Garnet motioned her out from behind his leg. "Come on, say hi." He encouraged

"H-Hello…" The tiny ginger mumbled, poking her fingers together.

That did it for the blonde as she pulled the cute girl into a loving embrace "KYAA! So cute! I'm jealous Garnet. You got yourself a new younger sister."

"Daughter." Corrected the redhead

". . .Huh?" Yang blinked "What did you say?"

"Daughter." Garnet repeated with a smile "Penny's my daughter; I decided to adopt with the help of mom and dad."

Yang was taken aback by the surprising bombshell that Garnet dropped. "Y-You're serious?!"

"Mhm!" Answered Penny this time as she nodded excitedly "Papa is Penny's Papa. And I'm Papa's Little Princess."

Yang sent a side glance towards a bashful Garnet. Who scratched the back of his head embarrassed. "Yeah uh, a lot of things happened during my stay at the hospital with Penny."

"I can see that." Yang had known from what Mr. Rose had told her and her family about how Penny had become attached to Garnet in a Familial way. Causing Garnet to stay with her at the hospital. She could understand and accept that. But to think that it was to a point where the young 6 year old considered Garnet her father. To say it was surprising would be an understatement.

Yang was pulled out of her thoughts by something tugging her sleeves. She noticed Penny staring at her with an inquisitive look.

"Hm?" She picked the girl up, carrying the girl in her arms "What's up?"

"Are you my Mama?" Penny asked tilting her head cutely

And the award for the most unexpected left field question goes to. . .

"Eh, W-What?!" Yang's eyes threatened to bulge out of their sockets. Her and Garnet's faces being red as a ripe tomato "What did you just say?"

"Are you my mama?!" Asked the young girl again, this time more excited.

"Why are you asking such a question?"

"Because," Penny smiled widely "I saw you kissing Papa."

' _SHE SAW THAT?!'_ The two flustered teens mentally screamed. Mortified that they were caught by the little 6 year old.

Penny, unaware of their mental distress, continued on "I saw you kiss papa. And grandma told me that whenever a girl or a boy kisses someone. That means that they like them. And since you kissed papa; that must mean you like papa. So that must make you my mama!" She finished, feeling proud of her explanation.

By the end of it, both teens were a blushing mess. Unable to say anything to refute the little girl's innocent reasoning. Yang just kept staring at Penny, unable to calm her blush. Nor keep her emotions in check. She gave a quick glance over to Garnet, hoping for him to say something. But saw that he was in a state of shock as well.

Garnet was mentally screaming, whether it was at Penny seeing him and Yang in a heated tongue battle. Or her harmless explanation on thinking that Yang was her mother. He didn't even know anymore. He then noticed Yang glancing at him was a distressed look. As if he were begging for help on what to say to Penny. The two remained like that for a few moments, silently having a mental discussion, before nodding.

"It's true that I like Yang and she likes me." Garnet told Penny, rubbing her head in the process "But she's isn't your mother."

Penny gasped "She's not," she asked, genuinely shocked "But I thought-"

"Hold on," Yang bounced the girl gently in her arms, getting her attention "I may not be your mother. At least not at the moment."

Penny cocked her head to the side in confusion "What do you mean?"

"Up until now, I never really knew about you. So in a way, I can't really be allowed to be called mama now, can't I?" Yang explained.

"I guess not." Penny said despondently

"Buuut," Penny lifted her head up "Just because I don't really know about you all that well. Doesn't mean, I don't want to be there for you. So if you want, I would very much like to be a part of your life. Is that okay?"

Penny poked her cheek with her tiny fingers, before she gave an excited nod. "Wonderful, it's agreed then." Yang smiled, until Penny tapped her shoulders "Hm?"

"Um…" Penny shuffled slightly, poking her fingers "Can I. . . Can I still call you mama?" She asked, slightly nervous.

Yang nuzzled Penny's cheek affectionately "You can call me whatever you like."

Garnet watched the interaction between the two with a smile on his face. Happy that the two were getting along so well with each other. The three were in their own little world, quite peaceful and content. Nothing could possibly have ruined it for them.

 _ ***Click* *Click***_

Except one thing.

Both teens gasped in horror as they heard the familiar sound of the scroll's camera feature taking a photo. They looked and Summer at the end of the hallway with her scroll in hand. A huge megawatt grin on her face.

"No, no please; pay no attention to me. Continue on." She said, suppressing the urge to squeal "I need more pictures to document into the family album."

"Mom! What are you doing?!" Screamed a red faced Garnet. Summer was unsure if it was from embarrassment or anger.

Unfazed by her son's ire, she waved her hand "What else? I'm taking pictures of my future daughter-in-law holding my precious granddaughter." She snapped another photo "You can't honestly expect me to pass up golden opportunities such as this right?"

Garnet's response was to chase after his cackling mother. Yang wasn't sure if he had plans to make her delete the pictures or choke out the woman. Either way, she didn't seem to worried about it.

"Well, since your dad is going to be preoccupied for a little bit." Yang lifted her bag up and slung it on her shoulder "Wanna play?"

She laughed at the little girl cheering happily. Closing the front door behind her. She headed into the living room with the girl in tow. One thing was for certain though.

Things were sure to be a lot different. A lot better with Penny around.

 **-X-**

 **And with this Chapter 30 is done. Took a while to bust this out. But it was well worth it in the end. And I hope you'll agree.**

 **So what did you guys think of it, did you like it, hate it? Please be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it.**

 **Not much to say other than, be sure to expect to see more of Penny in the future. And quite possibly in a separate series that I plan on doing between Garnet, Yang and our lovable little ginger.**

 _ ***Sigh***_ **Well, Now that I have 30 chapters of S &L done with. I plan to take a little break from this series and focus (desperately) on other stories of mine that I want to update. I've been neglecting them for a while now. And I do want to get to them as soon as I can. I don't know which I'll get to first. So I'm just winging it from here on out. But for now. . .**

 **As usual, thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, then please be as kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review. And if you prefer, then leave a suggestion and/or request on a one-shot or drabble you wish to see happen between the couple. And be sure to check out my other works in the meantime and give them your support. Until then. . .**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: An Old "Flame"

Yang always considered herself to be a confident woman.

She was outgoing, spunky, fairly attractive if she were speaking modestly. And all around, she would exude a good vibe around herself. That said, when it came to dating Garnet. A part of her would feel proud of the envious looks she would get from others.

The jealous looks from boys towards Garnet, as to how a small puny guy like him got together with someone like her. The envious glares from the green-eyed girls at how sweet and cute Garnet was. And how lucky she clearly was to have someone like him, especially for those who have had a bad track record when it came to past boyfriends. All in all, it was a sight that Yang could never get enough of. As if to remind just how blessed she was to have Garnet in her life.

A bit vain, some might say, but whenever you're feeling good about yourself. One can allow such attitudes every now and then.

But at this moment, Yang was feeling none of that. All she was feeling, was a high sense of inferiority at the moment. And it was all because of one person.

"Oh my, Garnet? Is that you?"

It all started with a simple bump, just a typical clumsy Garnet moment. As he accidentally walked into someone in front of him, not really paying attention. Amidst his profuse apologizing, a soft silky voice cut him off as they called his name. Confusion overcame Garnet, which soon turned into shock as he recognized the person in front of him.

"C-Cinder?!"

Yang couldn't help but be taken aback by the amount of familiarity behind the shock and surprise. Out of everyone she knew, she never expected Garnet to know a person like this.

"Garnet. . .You know her?" She found herself asking.

Garnet then remember he wasn't by himself, "Ah Yang," He gestured to the blonde "Cinder, I'd like you to meet Yang Xiao Long. Yang, I'd like you to meet Cinder Fall."

Cinder, in Yang's word, was drop dead gorgeous. Silky, ashen-black hair that went over her left shoulders, slightly covering the left of her entrancing amber-gold colored eyes. She had fair skin, a slim curvy physique that would make any head turn. Not to mention, stood at a height where she was taller than both her and Garnet. Something, that she was not used to honestly. Despite being friends with Pyrrha.

"It's so nice to meet one of Garnet's friends." The tall beauty greeted, her hand held out for handshake.

Yang stared at the opposing limb for moment, before taking it. A well disguised forced grin on her face.

"Nice to meet you too. Though I may have to correct you on something." At Cinder's confused looked, she continued "I'm not one of Garnet's friends. I'm actually his girlfriend."

Something about seeing the woman's eyes widened in surprise. Almost made Yang want to break into a smile. But she fought against it.

"Oh my," Cinder blinked, clearly not expecting that "A girlfriend? Why look at you Garnet. You've certainly come a long way since we've last seen each other." Cinder had a teasing grin on her face "I'm so proud of you."

Garnet's face instantly went cherry red as he suddenly found his sneaker very interesting. Ignoring the flustered teen, Cinder turned to Yang.

"You're a really lucky girl to have someone like Garnet by your side. He's a really sweet and precious guys. Trust me on that."

Trust her? What did she mean by that? Before Yang could speak up, Garnet had already asked a question.

"So what are you doing here Cinder, last time we met. You had moved away to Mistral."

Cinder had a warm smile "Well, it's been a long time since I've been home. I just thought I'd move back and reconnect. Go back to my roots you might say." She said in an almost wistful tone. She then leaned towards Garnet slightly. "And now that I've met you, I'd like to keep in touch, you know. For old times sake?"

"Uh sure," Garnet beamed one of his bright smiles "We can definitely do that. What's your Scroll number or is it still the same?"

"You know me, never changed it." She placed a hand on Garnet's shoulder, making Yang's jaw clench and tightened "I trust the same it still with you?" At Garnet's nod, her grin widened "Lovely, I'll call you tonight then and maybe we could meet up sometime later this week?"

In the corner of her eye; Cinder noticed, ever so slightly, Yang tightening her grip on Garnet's hand. Though not enough to make the boy wince. Taking the subtle hint, she moved away from Garnet.

"Well, in any case, I should be going. I still have some errands to attend to today." She smiled and winked at Garnet. "It was nice seeing you again, Rose. And it was lovely meeting you Xiao Long."

Yang blinked, snapping to attention "Huh, uh...y-yeah."

With nothing else, the woman gave a small wave and walked past them. Garnet and Yang looked back at the retreating figure until Cinder was barely in sight anymore. A moment or two of silence passed until Yang spoke up.

"Garnet…?" She spoke in a low tone

"Yang?" Garnet had a confused look "Something the matter?"

"No, nothing it's just. . ." The young woman scratched her cheek, unsure of how to continue "Do you and. . .Cinder have some kind of history with each other?"

She was surprised when she saw Garnet turn a bit red at the question. As if almost embarrassed by the answer. After shifting around, he finally looked at Yang.

"Cinder. . . is my ex-girlfriend." He answered quietly

Even though she suspected it; it didn't make it any less shocking to hear it come out of Garnet's mouth. Knowing that there had been someone before her that was with Garnet. And a beautiful woman on top of that. Yang honestly didn't know how to feel about it.

Yang never once questioned her looks before, nor did she ever consider herself unattractive. But if she honestly compared herself to Cinder. It was painfully clear who outclassed the other in every category. All this, however, caused one single question to appear in her head.

' _What happened between the two of them. That made them split up in the first place?'_

-X-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-X-**

She couldn't keep the smile off her face after her encounter with Garnet. Who would've guessed that first week back in Vale, she would end up reunite her long lost love. And not to mention his girlfriend, a rather cute one in Cinder's opinion. Very feisty and protective too.

"So my little rose has been embraced by a new flame, has he?" She bit on her index nail, as a grin started forming. "Interesting…"

She looked back with a half-lidded expression "Looks like my days in Vale, just got a bit more eventful."

End

 **And done; yo everybody, after a 3-month hiatus. I'm back with another one-shot for this lovely series. Hope you guys are have a wonderful summer.**

 **As for the one-shot itself, I've had this idea for a while now. But never got around to writing it down. I'm actually amazed that I was able to write this all in one sitting. Guess hot as fuck days makes you focus more. Lol.**

 **As for choosing who Garnet's Ex should be. I know it's a bit cliché, but Cinder was the perfect candidate that could, in my opinion, challenge Yang in terms of beauty. That, and recently I've been overwhelmed with some Cinder love that I just HAD to get it on paper. So there's that too.**

 **So what did you guys think? Hope I did a pretty good job with it. I'm feeling pretty good.**

 **As usual, thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, then please be as kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/Review and tell me what you think. Also, if you want, you can also leave a suggestion for a one-shot/drabble scenario that you want to happen between Garnet and Yang. Until then.**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Playful Pets

 _-X-_

 _Special Guest Pairings: Monochrome and Pollination_

 _-X-_

"Garnet! Keep Zwei away from me!"

Blake glare fiercely from the safety of the top bunk of her and Yang's bed. The source of her hate. The cute black and white Corgi that was wriggling around in her team leader's arms.

"Aw, come on Blake." Garnet smiled as he gestured Zwei up to the terrified faunus. "He just wants to play." The crimsonette sweatdropped as he heard a hiss from the gold-eyed teen.

"Give it up Garnet." Yang said, as she and Weiss were in the middle of playing a card game. "Even with a twenty-foot pole, while wearing a hazmat suit. You couldn't get Blake to pet Zwei let alone play with him."

Weiss scoffed "I don't know why she's acting that way. Zwei is an absolute angel." She turned in her seat and bent down to pick up the excited dog running towards her. "Aren't you my cute little munchkin? Oh yes you are. Yes you are." She cooed, rubbing the dog behind the ears earning a happy yip from the corgi.

"I don't care if he's angel!" Blake comically poked her head out from under the covers "I. Don't. Like. DOGS! And nothing you can do will ever get me to like them."

Garnet stared at his teammate with a frown until his eyes widened in realization. "Nothing huh?" He muttered with a grin before shrugging. "Okay."

Everyone blinked at sudden response. "Okay? What do you mean by okay?" Blake questioned.

"If you don't like Zwei, then that's fine. It can't be helped I guess." Garnet then walked over to his drawer and pulled out a leash and a red ball. "Well now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to take Zwei out for a little walk. See ya."

With nothing else, Garnet exited the room with his pet in tow. The girls watched their team leader leave. A huge question mark over their heads.

"Okay?" Blake said slowly

"That was. . .random?" Weiss pointed out, her eyes still on the door

Yang merely nodded until she felt her scroll vibrate. She looked at it to see that she had gotten a text from Garnet.

 _ **Meet me at the airship bound for Vale in about half an hour. Bring Weiss. Don't tell Blake. -Garnet**_

Yang's confusion only grew at the message.

 _-Half an hour later-_

"Okay, we're here Garnet. So what's this all about?" Yang asked as she and Weiss stood across their leader/boyfriend"

Garnet had a little playful grin that made Weiss a little nervous. It was the same grin Yang always had whenever she wanted to make a horrible pun or play a joke. Either way, seeing that grin was never a good thing.

"We're going to be helping Blake with her issues with dogs."

Purple and light blue eyes blinked. "Huh?" The girls said in unison.

Garnet's grin grew wider as he walked up to them and whispered in their ears.

.

.

.

" **HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHH?!"**

-X-

"No. Freaking. Way."

"Please Blake, just for tonight."

Blake scowled as she regarded her friend, who had his hands together and his head bow.

"I don't care how many times you're asking me. I'm not helping you watch over a puppy!"

"PuppIES. Plural." Garnet clarified.

"Doesn't matter, I'm still not saying yes. If anything, this gives me more of a reason to say no." Blake said, the tone in her voice making it crystal clear what her answer was.

"Please, it's just for tonight. My neighbor just wanted me to look after their little puppies while they go out and run some errands. That's all."

Blake folded her arms "And why can't Yang help you? Or even Weiss for that matter? Knowing her, she'd be thrilled to help take care of some playful doggies."

"I did ask Yang. But she's meeting up with her father tonight. And Weiss has some plans for the evening as well. So they're busy. Please Blake, I'm begging you."

Blake was about to refuse again, until she saw Garnet's infamous puppy dog eyes. Or as Blake called it. WBY's Bane. The damn thing has been known for making Yang cave in plenty a times to Garnet's request; even Weiss' strict heart melted at the sight of this thing. Blake tried to look away, but found herself unable to. Soon she caved in.

"Fine, alright! I'll help you watch the freaking puppies." Before Garnet could cheer, Blake cut him off "BUT! Don't think for a second I'm going anywhere near them. I'll watch them, but in no way, shape, or form am I going to touch or even play with them. Got it?!"

"That's fine. Thanks Blake." Garnet thanked, hugged the taller girl. "Meet me at my house in Patch by 6-6:30 okay?"

"Yeah sure."

With that Garnet ran off leaving the girl to sigh and wonder how she landed in this mess.

-x-

"And we are a go." Garnet spoke into his scroll once he had been far enough from Blake. A few moment passed until he spoke up again. "Oh don't worry Yang. I have a feeling, by the end of tonight. She's gonna gain a fondness for dogs."

He ended the call with a mischievous half-lidded grin. "Oh yeah, a DEEP fondness for dogs."

-X-

Later around 6:30; Blake could be seen knocking on the door of Garnet's house. A few moments passed until Garnet opened it. "Hey you made it!" Garnet cheered bubbly

"Unfortunately." She muttered, though Garnet didn't hear nor care. She entered the house, always filled with comfort, by the cozy setting the Rose Residence is always known for doing.

"So, where are the little m- puppies that we're supposed to be looking after." Blake asked, looking around the house warily. The last thing she wanted was a couple random dogs running into her out of nowhere.

"Oh, they're in the kitchen playing with Zwei." Garnet said before whistling loudly "Girls! Blake's here! Come and say hello!"

Soft shifting could be heard coming from inside the kitchen and soon Blake could hear the sounds of soft thumping noises. Upon seeing them, Blake's eyes grew to the size of dishes as Garnet muffled a laugh at Blake's reaction.

"Blake, meet the two playful puppies for the evening. Bunch big girls ain't they?"

These 'puppies' in question were none other than Yang and Weiss dressed in nothing but their underwears and a pair of dog ears and tail. Yang wore a bright red tube top bra that barely held her in her large chest, red lace panties, she had large floppy dog ears and a fluffy tail, the same color as her hair. While wearing a black collar with Garnet's red rose tag on it. To finish the look, she had two yellow dog paw gloves on her hands.

Weiss was dressed in a pure black lacy bra & panties lingerie set with black thigh high stockings that left her toes and heel exposed. She pure white point dog ears and a short fluffy tail curled up. Like Yang, she also had a black collar, but instead of a rose. Weiss had Blake's insignia on it in white. She also had a pair of dog paw gloves but in white.

The two girls looked at Garnet and Blake. One grinning excitedly, while the other's face was as red as Garnet's cloak.

"See? Aren't they just the cutest?" Garnet gushed.

Blake pointed a trembling finger at them "W-W-W-W-Wha…"

Garnet blinked "Hm?"

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Blake screamed, her face beet red. "I thought you said we were taking care of some puppies."

"But we are, these little girls can be quite a handful. And I don't think I can handle them on my own." Garnet had a playful grin as he knelt down in front of Yang and Weiss. "Here I'll introduce you to them." He wrapped an arm around Yang. "This here is Yang, a recently born golden retriever. Quite the playful little girl she is. She just loves snuggling up all over me."

Yang let out a woof as she tackled Garnet in a hug, nearly toppling the boy. She then pelted him with cute little kisses. "See what I mean?" Garnet laughed, before gesturing her off him. He then turned to Weiss.

"And here we have Yang's step-sister; Weiss. A purebred white-furred pomeranian." Garnet hugged Weiss who fidgeted a little under the gazes "She's a bit shy around others. But given enough time, she'll gradually warm up to you. However, despite that, she loves being spoiled."

The girl in questioned could only flush under the words."

Garnet gave Blake a smile "Well, what do you think? You like them?"

The brain inside the poor faunus' head was currently frying due to the overloaded information it was trying to process. "I...uh, I- like… You...I. . ."

Yang was snickering behind pawed hand. While Weiss kept her head down, to flustered to say anything.

Garnet laughed at his friend "Well, now that you've met them. You can go sit down, while I tend to these girls."

"Wait...w-what?" Blake blinked completely stunned "I-I-I'm not going to help?"

Garnet looked at Blake as if she grew a second head. "No, why would I force you? You're the one who told me, and I quote: I'll watch them, but in no way, shape, or form am I going to touch or even play with them."

Blake paled as she recalled those words she told Garnet. "B-But…"

"Well enough for now. I'll leave you to your books." Garnet stood up and clapped his hands twice "Yang, Weiss, come with me girls." He called turning on his heel and walking off.

Yang smirked at Blake before barking and trudged after Garnet on her hands and knees. Weiss looked back and forth between Garnet and Blake before following suit. Leaving the shocked and stunned teen alone in her wake.

-x-

10 Minutes. . .

That's how long Blake had been sitting on the couch. Trying to read her book and ignore the sounds of activity going on upstairs in Garnet's Room.

" _Come on girls, roll over, on your back, now gimme your paws. . .Girl girls. Such good girls. . . Eh? You want a belly rub too Weiss? Aw, you should've said so. You spoiled little puppy. There, there, you like it when I rub your tummy huh?"_

Blake bit her lip as she shoved her face into her book. That. That is what she had been hearing for the past ten minutes. And it had left the poor girl conflicted inside.

One part of her was shocked. Shocked that not only did Garnet come up with this idea, but the fact that someone like Weiss would follow through with it. She wasn't really surprised Yang was doing something like this with Garnet. But she always guessed that Weiss had too much pride and self-respect to do something like this.

Another part of her, the faunus part, found the whole thing kind of offensive. Growing up in the harsh reality, she had been subjected to a bunch of name calling. Mostly being called an animal amongst other things. Not to mention, seeing how poorly faunus had been treated at times. As such, any type of pet play, or similar role-playing of the like. Didn't really sit well with her. If anything, she found it downright degrading.

But the last part of her; a small part, found the whole thing incredibly sexy.

Seeing Weiss all collared up, on her hands and knees. Looking up at her with a submissive look. It turned her on. A LOT. And she wanted to see more of it.

Hearing the sounds of laughter coming from upstairs. Blake sighed and shut her book, and then trudged up the stairs to her leader's room.

-x-

Garnet grinned as he heard footsteps coming from the staircase. He caressed Yang and Weiss' faces.

"She's coming," He whispered, "Get ready."

-X-

"Garnet? You got a moment I. . . I...uh…"

Blake's words died in her mouth at the sight in front of her.

On the ground was Weiss, sandwiched in between Garnet and Yang. The former smirking as he sat behind her, with the petite girl on his lap. He had a firm grip on her wrists as he kept her hands in the air, to the sides and away from her body.

"Now, now Weiss. Don't fuss, Yang's just being playful and friendly." He grinned teasingly

The white haired teen let out a whimper as she was mercilessly attack by Yang's tongue. Feeling it trail all over her neck. She let out a yelp when she felt the blonde softly nipped her earlobe. And moaned slightly Yang's paw rub against her breast.

Yang had a salacious smirk of her own as she paused in her ministrations and pulled the petite teen in front of her into a heated kiss. Garnet looked highly pleased as he let go of the flustered girl's arms making her wrap them around Yang's neck.

It was then he finally took notice of Blake. "Oh Blake; sorry about that. We were just playing. Was there something you needed?"

Blake snapped out of her entranced state and looked at Garnet. Who had a small smile on his face, "I-I...um," She coughed into her fist. "I just thought I'd...come up and see if everything was. . .alright."

"Oh, everything's great Blake. Thanks for asking." Garnet said amicably

"Also I…I wanted to see…" She turned her head away from them and mumbled under her breath.

Garnet blinked, but still had his smile "I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that."

". . . .oin. . .you."

"Hm?"

"I said I wanted to know if I could JOIN YOU!" Blake shouted, her face neon red.

Garnet looked at her surprised "Eh? Are you sure Blake?" He tapped his chin in mock thought "I thought you said you didn't want to play with dogs. That you _hated_ them. Have a change of heart or something?"

"I...I no, I. . .still hate them. But. . ." She kept her eyes on Weiss. Who was sitting cutely in front of her, her paw covered hands in between her thighs and everything.

"Hm, this poses a problem." Blake snapped her head to Garnet, "I don't want to force you to do something, you're clearly not comfortable in doing. But at the same time, Little Weissy has been craving your attention all night. What to do. . ."

Garnet hit his fist into his palm "Oh, I have it now."

Before Blake could've even question it. She was already sitting on the ground in front of Weiss. Her shirt pulled off revealing her black bra.

Blake blinked "G-Garnet?" She uttered stunned "What are you-?"

"Simple, you're going to sit here and let Weiss play with you." Blake had a look of shock as she regarded Garnet. "I'm still keeping your rule in mind. But I'm just bending it a little. That way the girls can still play. But you don't have to touch them in the least."

Every fiber of Blake's being was screaming at her for allowing Garnet this loophole to exploit. Had she known that this is what she would be expecting tonight. She would have kept her damn mouth shut.

Garnet took one of Blake's hand a placed it front of Weiss. "Before we get anywhere, Weiss has to make sure you're a friendly person. Otherwise, she won't want to play with you."

Before Blake could ask what he meant. She felt a wonderful sensation on her on her fingers. She glanced down to see Weiss' soft lips wrapped around her index and middle fingers. A soft suckling sound filling the room. Blake bit her lip, her arousal slowly rising as she watch the white haired girl slowly bob her head back and forth on the digits. Though, before it could escalate even further. Weiss cut her ministrations short, letting go of the faunus' finger with a 'pop'. A thin trail of saliva following.

Weiss had slightly shallow breathing, then suddenly pushed Blake down onto her back with her hovering on top. The golden eyed girl felt her heart start to race as Weiss inched closer as if going in for a kiss. She closed her eyes, ready to accept it until…

"Ah, ah, ah Weiss, that's enough. Stop right there."

Blake's eyes shot opened as she saw Weiss mere inches from her and pull away. She tried to pull Weiss back only to have her arms pinned down to the sides by Yang. Garnet wagged his finger at the teen.

"Now, now, who said you could act like that in front of a guest. Such a bad little girl. I won't have you act like that in this house." Garnet playfully scolded.

Weiss whimpered, only to have her face caressed lovingly by the 15 year old. "Aw it's okay, I still love you." Weiss yipped and rubbed herself against Garnet, earning laughter from the boy.

"G-Garnet!" The said teen looked at Blake "Why'd you stop Weiss so suddenly?!"

"Oh well...you looked uncomfortable. Having Weiss all over you like that. I wouldn't to have my guest in any unfavorable positions now would I?" Garnet grinned

"N-No! Weiss wasn't doing anything wrong! In fact, I liked it! Please!" The girl cried, growing desperate. This whole thing was slowly starting to drive her crazy. And not being able to touch Weiss, due to Garnet using her own words against her was not helping in the slightest.

"Oh?" Garnet raised a brow "You LIKED it?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want to experience more?"

"Yes!"

"Are you willing to do anything for it?"

"Yes! Anything!"

Garnet smirked as he crouched down next to aroused faunus. "Say, you'll play with Zwei from now on and I'll let you play with Weiss."

Blake looked at Garnet wide eyed. "Really? You're joking."

"Nope, just say, you play with Zwei whenever he wants and we'll let you go."

Blake frowned "You tricked me."

Garnet poked his cheek thoughtfully, "Mm, I like to think of it as...creative influencing." He smiled, "Besides are you really gonna deny yourself a wonderful sight?"

To prove his point, Weiss started to rub her chest against Blake's sensually, as she positioned her knee and rubbed it in between the girl's legs. Blake stifled a moan, she tried moving her arms. But they remained stuck in place by Yang, who gave the girl an upside down eskimo kiss.

Garnet chuckled "Well?"

Piercing gold colored eyes glared at him, before a sigh of defeat left Blake. "Fine…" She muttered.

"Hm? Fine what?" He coaxed mirthfully

"Fine! You win! I'll play with Zwei and do whatever he wants. Now let me up!"

Satisfied, Garnet snapped his finger and that was Yang's cue to let go of the pinned teen. The second she was free, Blake attacked Weiss. Pulling the girl into a fierce kiss, causing the petite girl to moan. Weiss wrapped her arms around Blake's neck, pulling the girl closer, feeling the faunus' hands explore her entire body. Standing to the side, Garnet and Yang watched the scene with an amused expression.

"Wow, she didn't waste any time did she?"

Yang giggled "Yeah, oops, I mean 'woof'." She grinned.

"Well then," Garnet tugged on Yang's collar "We best not fall behind. What do you say we follow their example?"

A lustful grin made it's way to blonde's face "Woof woof." she whispered

And for the rest of the night in the Rose Household. Howls of pleasure could be heard coming from the two sexy little puppies and their owners.

-X-

.

.

.

- _A Few Days Later-_

"So guys, how was your weekend?" Jaune asked as he and the entire of Team JNPR was hanging out in RWBY's dorm room.

Garnet shrugged his shoulders as he rubbed Yang's head, who was lying in his lap. "Eh, pretty quiet. We just hanged at my house." He said, earning agreement from Weiss and everyone.

Nora, who had been quiet blinked in shock when she saw Blake "Oh my God, Blake, is that Zwei on your lap?!"

Blake looked up from her book to see everyone on Team JNPR staring at her in shock. True to Nora's words, Zwei was indeed on the girl's lap, resting. "Yeah, what of it?" She shrugged casually.

Nora's jaw dropped "But I thought you didn't like Zwei! What happened?!"

Blake stopped reading "Nothing really happened. I guess you could say me and Zwei bonded over the weekend." She told them with a smile, lightly scratching the corgi's ears.

"Yeah, we managed to help Blake gain a deep love for dogs now." Yang smiled from her spot.

It was at that moment, Pyrrha noticed something wrapped around Weiss' neck. "Weiss, is...is that a. . .dog collar on your neck?" She asked wide eyed

Weiss spat out coffee she had been drinking and immediately covered her neck completely mortified. JNPR blinked and looked at the rest of Team RWBY. Blake had a deep blush on her face while Garnet and Yang had smirks on theirs.

"Like I said," Yang spoke, "A deep love for dogs." she high-fived with Garnet, grinning at the stunned looks on everyone's faces.

Four jaws simultaneously dropped as the members of JNPR were as red as Pyrrha's hair.

Later that day, Nora could be seen at the Vale pet store. Purchasing a certain item to wrap around her neck. Along with a few other things.

A huge grin appeared on her face. She knew EXACTLY what she and Ren were going to be doing this upcoming weekend.

End

 **And done, another chapter up and running. Not a simple Burning Rose one-shot this time around. But I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. This was inspired by a post on y8ay8a's Tumblr. If you don't know who she is, go check out her work. She a is a HUGE Bumbleby fan. And while I may not really care for Bumbleby, I'll be damned if I said the fans who are don't have great ideas for stories.**

 **Anyways, as for this one-shot. I had a lot of fun writing this. Just something new I wanted to try. Hopefully it had turned out alright. Now, I'm sure you could probably tell. But I was obviously inexperience when it came to writing out a few scenes. But I gave it my best shot. So hopefully you'll be easy on me.**

 **Like I said in the past, as some of you may now. I'm not really confident in writing out scenes like this. So if I DO write them and they don't turn out great. Be easy, things like this is not really up my alley.**

 **But regardless, I hope you liked it. I can't wait to see what you guys thought of it in the reviews. But for now. . .**

 **Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, then please be as kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/Review and tell me what you think. Also if you want, you can leave a suggestion or request for a one-shot/drabble scenario that you want to happen between Garnet and Yang. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Well guys here it is. Requested by Beloved Nightmare Union, along with a few others.**_

 _ **Here's Part 2 of Heart Break.**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy.**_

 _ **-X-**_

Chapter 33: Repercussions of a Heart-Break

"So. . . How's the new love life Yang? Has everything been going okay?"

". . . . ."

"Okaaay, let's try a new question. How have you been holding up Yang. It's been a few weeks since...well, you know."

". . .How do you THINK I feel Blake?"

 **Yang P.O.V**

"I don't know Yang, you tell me." _I heard Blake reply to me, I couldn't help but feel put off by the slight bite behind her tone. But I can't really say I'm surprised, considering the attitude I had been receiving from everyone else._

 _It had been three weeks since I had broke up with Garnet. But honestly, it felt like years. Because of what I did, I've ostracized myself from the group. My friends, if I could even call them that at this point, practically hated me. . . Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration. Not ALL of them hated me. But it was clear I wasn't being held in the highest regards at the moment._

 _Subaru and Weiss were flat out furious at me. There was no other way to put it given the glares they constantly gave me. Nora, to no one's surprise, wanted to break my legs… I was pretty she would have as well. Had it not been for Garnet and Ren calming her down and talking her out of it, from what Blake told me._

 _Speaking of Ren, he seemed like the only one truly neutral to the whole thing. But even he felt put off by my decision. But no more so than, Domino, Pyrrha, and Velvet. I should've guessed that the three angels of the group were the only ones who felt more confused than upset. Those three, no matter how hard one could try, are practically incapable of getting angry; especially at friends. But that's not to say they weren't bothered by it._

 _Since day one, they had always believed that me and Garnet would always be together no matter what. Even Velvet joked that we were the pair match-made in heaven. It may have been a joke, but it wasn't entirely untrue. So to see that we had split. It left them more than conflicted on the whole matter._

 _And there you have it; everyone else was still mixed reaction of either being upset, angry, or somewhere in between. Out of everyone, Blake was the only one who was willing to still talk to me. But even that felt strained to me. If it wasn't for the fact that me and her have know each other for as long as we have. She probably wouldn't be talking to me either._

"Yang?" _Blake called out to me, I must've been too deep in my thoughts to hear her the first._

"Hm? I'm sorry Blake, what was that?"

"Are you okay, seriously?" _I looked down at my hands as they balled up into fist._

"I don't know… I honestly don't know." _I said with a slight laugh._ "Nothing's been 'okay' since we've split. Sometime I even wonder if all of this was even worth it."

 _I noticed the surprised look on Blake's face when I said that. But I paid it no mind_ "What do you mean? Aren't you happy with your new boyfriend?" _She sounded so genuinely confused when she asked me that. And again I couldn't blame her, I felt just as confused as she did._

"I-I am...but, don't get me wrong. He's a nice guy, he's treats me really well. No different from Garnet actually." _Wow, for some reason. My mouth felt so bitter upon saying that. I stopped and looked down at the table._

"But, for some reason. It just feels...off, like something wasn't right."

"Not right?" _I looked at Blake who was raising an eyebrow at me_ "Explain."

"It...I… I don't know. Every time I with him. It just feels like there's something missing. Something that I had with Garnet. It's just not there with him. And it's frustrating not knowing what it is."

 _I could've sworn I've heard Blake say something under her breath._ "Did you say something Blake?"

"Hm, oh nothing? Just mulling to myself. Pay me no mind." _I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, but dropped it._

"Did I really make the right choice?" _I whispered, as if I was almost afraid to hear the answer. Seeing Blake actually think about it, didn't really help regards._

"Honestly Yang, I can't really answer that." _She replied,_ "A part of me, despite everything can't really fault you for action. If you truly did love this person. And you slowly fell out of love for Garnet. Then it can't really be helped. You're only human."

 _I honestly felt a little better hearing that from Blake. Leave to her to be firm but fair with her honesty. And yet…_

"However,"

 _There it was..._

"A part of me is upset at the fact that you didn't even fully consult Garnet about the recently developed feeling for this guys. You say, you tried to work it out. But did you ever just stop to sit down and talk things out with him, or did you just leave things the way they were?" _I was left silent at that,_ "The simple fact that you're quiet, speaks volume."

 _I was clenching my hand so hard. The fact that I wasn't drawing blood was a real surprise. As much as I didn't like admitting it. Blake was absolutely right. Even if I was slowly falling out of love for Garnet. The least I could have done was to try and talk things out with Garnet. Who knows, maybe the two of us could have reach something. Without all this pain._

 _Blake let out a sigh and stood up, catching me by surprise,_ "Blake?"

"It's obvious that there's still some issues that you need to take care of. So I'm going to let you do just that. But before I go, lemme offer you some advice." _She placed a hand on my shoulder._ "You better figure out your feelings fast, and what your heart truly wants. Otherwise this will just hurt you and Garnet more than you realize."

 _And just like that Blake left leaving to me to wallow in my own thoughts. I just sat there, staring at my drink for who knows how long as I thought about Blake's words. Biting my lips, I drowned out the rest of the world as I softly cried into my hands._

 _-X-_

"So, how have you been been holding up Garnet?"

It was the next day at school. And Domino and Garnet were in Professor Port's class. The man in question was on another one of his exaggerated stories. Allowing Garnet and Domino to talk in peace. Knowing that the minute Professor Port started talking, nothing could stop him.

Garnet had a weak smile on his face. "I'm fine Dom, really. I've slowly been getting better these past few weeks."

Domino frowned at the blatantly fake smile Garnet was trying to give him. It was obvious that the teen was still affected by the breakup. And was doing his best to try and hide it. But one can't hide the pain in their eyes.

Out of everyone in the group. Domino had been one of the few, who didn't really hold anything against Yang for what happened between her and Garnet. It just wasn't in his nature to fully hate on anyone no matter how wrongly they may have treated others. If anything, he was just lost. Lost on what to feel about this whole thing. Garnet and Yang, no matter how one could look at it. Had been perfect for each other. The kind of chemistry they was rarely found amongst couples. But those that did have it, had long relationships. So that should have been the case there.

So why? Why did they split up? The poor boy just couldn't understand it.

"Domino seriously," Garnet placed a hand on the distracted teen's shoulder, getting his attention. "I'm fine you don't have to worry about me."

"Alright," Conceded Domino with a pout, earning a thankful look from Garnet. "Can I at least ask one thing?"

"What is it?"

"Have you at least spoken to Yang? You know to at least clear the air."

That question caught Garnet off guard, "I...uh…" He wasn't sure how to answer that. But before he could say anything, divine intervention decided to come in. Unfortunately, it wasn't in the way he had hoped.

 ***Knock* *Knock***

"Excuse me, Professor Port? I'm here to take Garnet to Headmaster Ozpin's office."

Garnet and Domino's eyes widened as they saw who was at the door. It was none other than Yang, but the girl looked like she'd seen better days. Her normal trademark smile she wore, was nowhere to be seen. In it's place was a thin straight line, borderlining a frown. And her eyes, which were normally full of life, was now dull.

No one else, save for Garnet and Domino, seemed to noticed Yang's new state. As Professor Port regarded the young blonde.

"Ah, Ms. Xiao Long. Of course, you make take young Mr. Rose."

"Thanks."

Without another word, Yang looked at Garnet. Purple locked eyes with silver for a brief moment. Until Yang left the room, waiting for Garnet. Domino sent a worried glance at Garnet, as the boy left the room as well.

-x-

The walk to the office was silent and awkward. As the ex-couple didn't really know what to say to one another. Garnet because he figured that there was nothing left to say to Yang. And Yang, because she couldn't figure out what she would say when she would get a chance to talk to him. As they reach the staircase, Yang stopped.

"G-Garnet?" She called out quietly, barely above a whisper.

The teen paused mid-step, he was still for a moment until he look back. "Y-Yes, Yang?"

Yang could not stop the wince at the void in his tone. She could tell that he was trying to sound neutral and even as possible. But the hurt behind the voice was painfully obvious.

"I. . ." Yang closed her mouth, her voice apparently failing her, "I just… look I-I wanted to say. . ."

"You don't have to say anything."

"Huh?"

Yang had a stunned expression as she looked at Garnet. The boy had a weak smile.

"You don't have to explain yourself for what happened. I was kinda unfair with my emotions that day. Even though it hurt, I shouldn't have broken down the way I did." Garnet let out a slight chuckle. "Mom and dad always told me, I would experience heart break at some point in my life." He rubbed his eyes, "I just didn't expect it to be this soon."

Yang felt her heart start to clench up. This was the exact OPPOSITE of how she had wanted this conversation to go.

Garnet calmed himself down and his smile grew slightly bigger. "So instead of feeling down. I should be happy for you. You found true love. And as long as you're happy. Then that's all that matters."

Yang couldn't take it anymore and pulled Garnet into a hug. Tears threatening to spill. Garnet was taken aback by the sudden action.

"I'm sorry," He heard her whisper "I'm so sorry I put you through this pain."

Garnet didn't reply, but simply returned the hug. Allowing the girl to cry onto his shoulder.

 _ **-X-**_

 _ **And just like that, my only opportunity to properly speak to Garnet came and went.**_

 _ **It's ironic, I was the one who broke his heart. And he was the one who ended up consoling me. Just like he always did whenever I was sad.**_

 _ **There was so much I wanted to tell him at that moment. That I wanted to apologize for.**_

 _ **But I think the one thing I regret not telling him. Was that I really did enjoy our time together.**_

 _ **And in no way, should he think that he was the one who ruined this relationship. . .**_

 _ **-X-**_

A week had past since Yang's breakdown. Making it a full month since the two had broken up. It was late night in the evening, as Yang was at her local gym. Being that it was late in the evening, not many people were there. She was near the back of the building, all alone as she went to work on a sand bag. As she had been doing for the past week.

As she was taking a small break. A voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"I knew I'd fine you here."

Yang looked up and saw a teen smiling softly at her. The teen was a boy around 17 years old like Yang. He had snow white hair, clear deep blue eyes, and had a pair of rectangle framed glasses. Wearing a blue workout shirt and black sweatpants, and a pair of white sneakers. This teen was none other than Sygnus Aero; Yang Xiao Long's boyfriend.

"Sygnus." Yang smiled, giving her boyfriend a hug. She blinked when she felt Sygnus return he hug weakly. "Sy, is something wrong?"

Sygnus bashfully scratched the back of his head. "Uh, yeah, why don't we sit down and talk."

Somewhere inside Yang told her something was wrong. But she ignored it for the moment, "Okay?" She said with a confused tone. They sat down on the bench as Sygnus kept his gaze away from Yang.

"So what's up?" Asked Yang, wondering what Sygnus wanted to talk about.

"Well um… wow, this turned out to be a lot harder than I thought." Sygnus muttered.

Yang raised a brow, "Sy?"

"Yang, there's no easy way for me to say this." The white haired teen rubbed his hands. "But I think that, maybe we should. . .break up."

Sygnus kept his gaze on the ground, until he looked up to see the blank look of shock on Yang's face.

". . . .What?"

-X-

 **It took me a moment to process what Sygnus had just said. I-I honestly couldn't believe what he just told me.**

"What do you mean that we should break up?!" Demanded the blonde.

"Exactly what I said, Yang. I just don't think this relationship is working out."

Yang looked bewildered at the statement, "Not working- we've only been going out for about a month!" She practically yelled, her voice carrying around the room.

"And I can already tell that what we have between us, isn't serious." Sygnus countered, "I'm not someone who can easily read other people. But even I can tell when someone doesn't have their heart into something."

Yang narrowed her eyes "What do you mean?"

Sygnus sighed "Let's face Yang, we may have felt something akin to an attraction before during the beginning. But now, it's not there anymore. Honestly, I wonder if we even LIKED each other."

If Yang wasn't growing upset before, she was now. "What do you mean?!" She stood up glaring at Sygnus, "Of course we liked each other!"

"No we didn't," Sygnus stood up as well. "We only wanted each other, nothing more, nothing less. That's just how it is."

Yang clenched her fist, glaring at the ground. Unable to say anything. After being silent for a minute, she muttered. "You're so sure of this. How do you know." She glared back up at him, "How do you know that none of this was love and affections?"

"Our first date."

Those three words stopped Yang in her tracks as she stared at the teen with shock in her eyes.

Sygnus folded his arms "There, your face say everything."

Yang grit her teeth as she stared back at the ground. Losing herself to her thoughts.

-x-

 **It had been a week after I had broken up with Garnet, that me and Sygnus had our first date.**

 **I had wanted time to. . .recover after the events. And fortunately for me, he understood completely.**

 **The night of the date came. And for the most part it was...okay. Don't misunderstand, I had a wonderful time. And he treated me really well for our first date. Honestly, I had a lot of fun.**

 **The problem was. . . deep down my heart just wasn't into it.**

 **Despite that feeling, I didn't pay it much mind. Until the end of our date. . .**

 **-x-**

"Welp here you are, back home 10 a' clock on the dot. Now maybe your day won't kill me… or at least, I'll just get off with a simple glare." Sygnus laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

Yang let out a giggle, "Don't worry, I'm sure dad'll get used to you." She assured, then paused with a smile, "...Eventually."

There was a still moment of silence between the two teens. Until Yang spoke up again.

"Hey," she called out softly, getting her date's attention, "I want you to know, that I had a really great time tonight, thanks."

Sygnus gave a small smile, "I can't promise to be the most amazing boyfriend. But I'll do my very best to make you happy."

Yang smiled and caressed the teen's face. Just then, she closed the distance by bringing him into a kiss. Sygnus was stunned but soon recovered and wrapped his arms around Yang's waist, bringing her closer. The two remained like that until Yang broke away for air. When she opened her eyes, she nearly gasped in shock.

Sygnus raised a brow, "Yang? What's wrong?"

However the blonde completely ignored her date as she just kept staring at him. Instead of her date she was staring at, all she saw standing in front of her was…

"Garnet. . ."

" _Yang?"_ 'Garnet' called out to her.

She shook her head and suddenly she was looking at Sygnus again.

"Is everything alright?"

"I-I gotta go!" Yang walked past her date and straight for her house.

Sygnus was surprised at the sudden action. "Yang what's wrong?" He didn't get a response as Yang entered her house without another word.

 **-X-**

Yang kept her shocked gaze at the floor. "I-I…"

"It took me a while to figure it out. Why you had acted the way you do. But it was obvious." Sygnus said, "You were still in love with Garnet the whole time."

Yang opened her mouth to retort, but Sygnus stopped her. "You don't have to lie to yourself. It's the truth." He told her, "When we really boil it down, you could say this was a waste of time on our parts."

"Waste. Of. Time?" Yang uttered in disbelief.

"You never really cared or liked me at all," Sygnus laughed bashfully a little. "Okay, maybe I shouldn't phrase it like that. You did, but not in the way you thought." At the blonde's confused expression, he continued. "You only wanted me, not fully as a person. But rather someone who could satisfy your urges. Urges I guess you couldn't get with Garnet."

"Stop…"

"Was it because you and me were the same age? Or maybe, you and me had more in common than you did with Garnet. Or maybe I was someone, you could relate to more and confide in."

"Stop!"

Sygnus shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head "Whatever the reason; it drew you to me. Not with love, but with lust. I know it, and you know it."

"Stop. Stop. Stop! SHUT UP!" Yang screamed, shoving Sygnus in the chest. Nearly making the boy fall. "No, it's not true. It's not! That means I. . .I…" She clutched her head, trying to shake away those accusations.

Sygnus fixed himself, not bothered from being pushed. He regarded Yang with a sympathetic look, "You're a smart girl Yang, clearly you had came to the same conclusion yourself at some point. You just didn't want to accept it."

"Why?" She whispered, then glared angrily at Sygnus clenching her fists. "If you knew all of this. Then why didn't you say anything? Why did you let this go on for as long as it did?!"

Sygnus tapped his chin, "Who can say?" He started, "Maybe despite all this, I may have wanted to really have something with you. To turn that fake love into possible real love?" He chuckled, "Call it selfishness if you want. But I honestly did care about you. Too bad, it wasn't mutual."

"So you were just toying with me?!" She demanded, growing steadily angry. "This was all just a big waste of time to you?!"

The white haired teen shook his head, much to her surprise. "No, far from it. And to be honest. You can't pin this whole thing on me." He told her with a serious expression. "After all, who was the one who came onto me. Who was the one who forsook her true relationship, thinking this was her real chance at happiness?"

". . . Leave. Just. Go."

It was a simple request. Barely reaching a whisper in sound. But you could detect all the malice and anger hidden behind it.

Knowing that he said his piece. Sygnus complied and started to leave.

"You know, I don't really have a right to say this. But for what it was worth. For the short time we were together, I had a lot of fun being with you." He smiled "That Garnet was one lucky guy."

Yang grit her teeth at that.

With that said, Sygnus left, leaving the gym. And for all intents and purposes, his relationship with Yang. The blonde simply stood there, trying to take in what just happened. Her legs were on autopilot as she walked back to the sandbag. She stared at it for a few moments until, with a rage filled cry, started mercilessly punching and beating the equipment. Channeling all her anger and sorrow into each punch.

She didn't know how long she had been at it. Just that by the time she was done, she was reduced to a sobbing mess.

-X-

"Hey, you think everything is okay with Yang? She hasn't been to school all week."

Garnet looked up from his textbook and regarded Domino. Who had a worried look on his face. It was going on Friday, and Yang had not been in since Monday. It was now Friday.

Pyrrha paused in unpacking her books, and looked down with a concerned frown on her face, "I hope everything's alright."

"Trouble in wonderland, perhaps." Weiss said, a bit offhandedly, earning a reproachful look from the redhead.

"Weiss!" Pyrrha chastised

The white haired girl raised her hands up in defense, "Hey, I'm just saying. If she's not here. Then obviously something must've happened."

"But did you really have to phrase it like that though?" Domino asked, clearly upset as well. Weiss gave a mere shrug for her answer.

Garnet tuned his friends out and went back to his textbook. However, instead of reading, he was deep in thought wondering why Yang had taken a leave of absence from school. Soon his scroll vibrated, confused he looked at it and his eyes widened in shock. Something Domino took noticed of.

"Something the matter, Garnet?" The blue eyed boy asked.

"Huh?" Garnet looked away from his scroll, he shook his head "No everything's fine. No worries."

Domino nodded and went back to talking with Weiss and Pyrrha. Leaving Garnet alone to look at the message once more.

' _Why is_ _ **she**_ _texting me?'_

-X-

Soon the school day was over and Garnet could be seen standing in front of a certain house. Somewhere he'd never thought he'd coming back to so soon. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door, and waited. Soon he could hear. footsteps on the other side of the door. The door opened, revealing one calm yet distraught Raven at the entrance.

"Garnet," She said, relief present in her voice. "You made it."

"Mrs. Xiao Long...what's wrong? You said it was an emergency."

"Is it," Raven sighed and brought a hand to her head, "Garnet, I need your help with Yang."

He wasn't sure if it was the sudden request. Or if it was the content of the request itself, but either way. It caught Garnet off guard. "What?! What's wrong with Yang?"

"I'm sure you've noticed Yang has been absent from school for a week right?" Garnet hesitated, but nodded "Since Saturday, Yang has been locked up in her room. She won't come out, she rarely eats. And just won't talk to anyone. Me and Taiyang have been trying to get through to her. But she refuses to listen to either of us."

Garnet couldn't keep himself from staring at the mother in shock. He had figured something had to have been wrong with Yang to miss school this much. But he never would've guessed the situation had been THIS bad.

He had been so lost in thought, he nearly missed Raven speaking up again. "Garnet, I know you and Yang haven't really been on speaking terms lately. But I'm hoping, no, BEGGING that you would be able to come in and talk to her. Please, you're the only one I can think that may be able to get through to Yang."

Raven was normally a calm and patient woman. Regardless of any situation that she might have been in. The mere fact that she was begging to Garnet to help him. Told the crimsonette that the situation was serious. But just as he was about to reply, he stopped himself.

"Why are you asking me?" The teen looked away from Raven "Wouldn't Yang's boyfriend have been a better choice?"

Raven could only blink, "You...didn't know?" She said, narrowing her eyes "Yang and Sygnus broke up last week."

That got Garnet's attention "What?!" He whipped his head back the mother in surprise. "They broke up, h-how, w-why?!"

"I don't know, Yang wouldn't say." Raven shook her head "But that's not important at the moment, please Garnet. I need your help."

Garnet was quiet for a moment before giving a determined look, "Okay."

-x-

 ***Knock* *Knock***

" _Go. Away."_

Raven and Garnet looked at each other worried "Yang," Raven called out. "Yang I brought someone over. Someone I thought you'd want to talk to."

" _I don't want to talk to ANYONE."_ Yang spat out from behind the door " _Just tell them to leave."_

Garnet took that chance to step forward, "Yang… it's me."

There was silence behind the door. And for a brief moment, Garnet thought she didn't want to speak to him.

" _. . . Garnet?" Yang spoke in a quiet voice. "I-Is that really you?"_

"Y-Yeah, your mom texted me and told that you were in trouble. So I came here as soon as I could." Garnet told the blonde, "Can you please open the door so we can talk?"

A brief moment of silence passed, until both mother and teen heard the faint sound of the door's lock unclicking. Soon it opened, and out stepped Yang. To say Garnet was shocked at the girl's state would be an understatement.

Yang, in simple words, looked pretty much like the dead. Her hair was a wild complete mess, she had a sleeveless tank top loosely hanging on her body with one of the straps off her shoulders. A pair of shorts hanging just as loose as well. Her lilac colored eyes were dulled as she had visible bags underneath them. Coupled with the red and puffy cheeks and dried tears. Showing that she must've been crying nonstop the past week.

"Oh my God…" Garnet whispered, "Yang, are you okay?"

"Garnet…" Whispered the blonde, she blinked as if realizing her disheveled state. And half-heartedly attempt to fix herself, then rubbed her arm.

Raven looked between the two teens "I'll. . .leave you two alone." She said and walked off, not giving either one a chance to retort. Once the older Xiao Long was gone, the two turned their gazes back to each other.

"Um, can I come in?" Garnet asked hesitantly, Yang nodded and stepped aside allowing the 15 year old to enter.

The room was dark, but Garnet could tell that it was completely messy. As one would expect it to be after not being tended to for about a week. Not having anymore of the dark, Garnet moved to open the blinds while Yang sat on the bed. Bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. Seeing appropriate light enter the room, Garnet sat down on the bed next to Yang. Neither one spoke a word for a while, until Garnet decided to take the initiative.

"So. . . I, um, I haven't seen you around school lately. Is everything okay?" When Yang didn't respond, he scratched the back of his neck. "Okaaay um…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Huh?" Garnet blinked and glanced over to Yang. He saw the girl tightened her grip on her arms.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry!" She repeated lowly, this time trembling.

"Yang, wai- what are you-" The next thing Garnet realized, was that he was suddenly tackled and pinned down by Yang. "Yang what's-"

"I'm sorry Garnet. I'm made huge mistake. A huge terrible mistake!" Yang said, tears falling.

Garnet didn't say anything as she continued.

"I...I thought I made the right choice. I thought, I was doing this to be happy. But I was wrong, I wasn't happy at all. I was never happy!" By this point, she was clutching the boy's shirt tightly. Her face buried in his chest. "I threw away my true happiness for lust! Oh God, Garnet I'm so sorry! I ruined everything we had because of my stupidity!"

"Yang…"

"Please…" The blonde whispered, "Please give me another chance. I-I'll do anything, just please. . .let me come back."

Garnet eased the girl back so Yang could see his face. Confused lilac met with blank silver, as Garnet spoke up.

"It. . .really hurt when you broke with me last month. A part of me kept wondering what it is that I had done to make you leave me." He said lowly, "Even if I want to take you back. How? How do I know that this isn't gonna happen again? How do I know that you won't leave me for someone else if you get that urge again?" The crimsonette questions, tears of his own forming now.

Yang sat back stunned at the question, she stared at the ground in thought and realized Garnet had a valid point. What reason did he have to take her back if this could happen again?

"I. . .I don't have one. To be honest, there's nothing I can say that will reassure you that you won't ever go through that pain again." She then grabbed Garnet's hands, wearing a serious expression. "But I promise you, with every fiber of my being. I will never EVER let this happen again."

Garnet just kept his gaze at the hands, not making eye contact with Yang. The blonde felt her heart race with apprehension and fear. "Garnet?"

"You. . .got a lot of work ahead of you. You know that right?" The crimsonette's eyes were shadowed by his hair. "There's a lot of trust that you need to build back as my girlfriend."

Yang snapped her head up in shock, "You mean…?!"

Garnet looked at Yang, a warm smile on his face contrasted by the tears in his eyes. He closed his eyes and nodded yes.

That was all Yang could take before she lunged back into Garnet tears of joy streaming down her face. As she repeated "Thank You" over and over again. The younger teen simply smiled and hugged his emotional girlfriend. Allowing her to cry in his chest. He couldn't stop the tears from falling himself, as they sat in silence. Happy that they were given a new chance.

-x-

Raven stood outside with her back against the door, having heard Yang screaming. But when she peered in and heard what happened. She smiled and unfolded her arms, and headed back downstairs. Intending on letting the newly reformed couple spend some time together.

 _ **-X-**_

 _ **And that was how I got back together with Garnet. Honestly, it was nothing short of a blessing that he took me back after everything I've done to him.**_

 _ **But like I told him. Now that I was given this new chance. I was not going to waste it, no matter what.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I bet you're thinking, now that I've gotten back together with Garnet. Everything's right in the world. And it all went back to normal, huh?**_

 _ **No. . .**_

 _ **It didn't. . .**_

 _ **No matter how many times I would wish it wasn't the case. The damage that I did had been done.**_

 _ **Regardless of me getting back together with Garnet. The trust we had in each other, that he had in ME, was completely destroyed.**_

 _ **I was going to have to start all over to rebuild his faith back in me.**_

 _ **And on top of that, I would have to make peace with most of our friends again. A task, easier said than done.**_

 _ **But if that wasn't the worst part. . . The worst part would be his eyes.**_

 _ **His eyes that held nothing but love and joy for me. Now held nothing but doubt and uncertainty. Something I had a feeling, would not going away anytime soon.**_

 _ **And as for my relationship with Garnet's parents. . .**_

 _ **Well. . .**_

 _ **-X-**_

Yang found herself with her back pressed against the wall downstairs of the Rose Residence. It had been a few days since the two had gotten back together. And only recently that they decided to tell Garnet's parents the news. And while reaction seemed mild-mannered at best with them at the beginning. Yang should've knew better than to believe everything was alright.

Summer Rose stood in front of the trembling teen. A multiple array of emotions running around through her.

"You know," She huffed out a quiet dry laugh. "It's strange, after all this time and everything you did. I always wondered what I would do to you. If I ever got a hold you in some way. And now that I see again, you're back together with my son." Another dry laugh escaped her, "It's just mind boggling."

"Mrs. Rose I-" Yang tried to speak but was viciously cut off.

"Ah, ah, shut it! I don't want to hear it." The Rose Matriarch glared at the blonde teen in front of her. "You may have gotten back together with my baby boy. But you and I both know, you have a hell of a lot of work to do. Before you can even THINK of getting back into our good graces."

The mother grabbed Yang by the collar of her shirt and pulled the girl face to face with her.

"So let me tell you something, right here, right now. You make one mistake, one slip up. Give me one reason to think you hurt my son in any way, shape, or form. It does not matter than you're a child, it won't even matter that you're Raven and Taiyang's kid. I swear on every moral fiber of my body, that's me being Garnet's mother. You will **NOT** get a third chance."

She narrowed her eyes dangerously, "Is. That. **Clear?"**

Yang could only nod her head fearfully. Her voice, having failed her beyond comprehension. Summer snorted as she roughly shoved Yang back into the wall.

"So glad we have this understanding." And with that, Mrs. Rose walked into another room. Leaving the poor girl alone in the hallway.

Yang legs finally gave out as she slumped to the floor. Trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. She didn't even noticed Garnet rushing to her side until he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yang? Are you okay?! What's wrong?!" He asked rapid-fire, concern filled in his tone.

Yang could only look at her boyfriend. Summer's word repeating in her head. With a weak smile, she looked at him.

"Nothing Garnet," She said softly. "Just. . .had a bit of a talk with your mother is all."

 _ **-X-**_

 _ **That encounter served as a reminder to me.**_

 _ **Not only did I have an uphill battle to deal with.**_

 _ **I also had a full-fledge war to win as well.**_

 **-X-**

 **End**

 **-X-**

 **And done, finally after days of battling a Stomach Virus. I finally managed to gather the strength to get this done. It would've been out days earlier. But because of how much pain I was in. I could barely move let alone write. Thankfully I'm doing a LOT better now. Hopefully, I can get another chapter done in maybe a day or two.**

 **To Beloved Nightmare Union; I'm sorry if I wasn't able to complete ALL parts of your request. But I do hope you were satisfied with the results. Some parts were easy to do, while others, I just improvised. But again, I hope you liked it. I seem pretty proud with the outcome in my honest opinion.**

 **As for the chapter itself; like I said. It wasn't a hard chapter to do, for the most part. Thanks to Beloved's suggestions and ideas. I had everything planned out on what to write. But again, because of the stomach flu that I had. This took longer to get out than I thought. Seriously, stomach pains SUCK! If you know what I went through, or experienced the same thing. My heart goes out to you.**

 **But yeah, that's all I have to say. To be honest, I legitimately forgot about this one-shot. And was kinda surprised to see that people wanted a part two to this. Once again, I hope I delivered and left you guys satisfied. So be sure to tell me what you think. But for now. . .**

 **Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, then please be as kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/Review and tell me what you think. Also, if you prefer, you can leave a suggestion or request on a One-shot/Drabble scenario that you want to have happened between Garnet and Yang. Until then. . .**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	34. Chapter 34

**Requested by LOLWUT; they wanted a scenario in which WBY catches Garnet doing. . .**

 **Well you'll find out in the chapter. XD**

 **To LOLWUT and the rest of the readers. I hope you enjoy.**

 **-X-**

Chapter 34: Curiosity

"Neptune, buddy, I don't know about this."

"Come on Sun, this'll be a learning experience for him. What's the worst that could happen?"

The tan skinned teen deadpanned at his teammate and friend, "You mean, aside from the fact of if he gets caught? If his team, specifically Yang finds out that you were the one who put him up to this. It ain't Garnet's life that's gonna be in danger."

Neptune waved off his friend's warning and promptly shoved an item, that was the source of the disagreement between the two SSSN members, into Garnet's hands.

A Playboy Magazine.

The young 15 year old blushed as he held the dirty magazine in his hands. Wondering how the heck did he land himself in this situation.

"Garnet's a growing boy, sooner or later, he's going to start showing interest in the opposite sex." Neptune gestured to the magazine in hand "What better way than to get a jump start with this?"

"A fucking porn magazine?!" Sun nearly screeched, luckily the three of them were in a secluded area in Beacon. "Out of all the things you could've came up with. THIS was your best idea?!"

"Why not?" Neptune shrugged "It worked out fine with me. Look how I turned out."

Sun's face fell, "Only further reason as to why Garnet SHOULDN'T have that thing."

Neptune shrugged his friends remark, "Bah, you don't know what you're talking about." He placed his hands on Garnet's shoulders, making the boy look at him.

"I know enough not to do any dumb shit that'll get my ass killed." Sun remarked, only for the blue haired teen to ignore him.

"Ignoring the worrywart, Garnet." Neptune called out dramatically, "What lies within this magazine are the finest tits and asses all of Remnant has to offer. Once you read this, you can officially start your journey into becoming a man."

Garnet however, looked unsure "I-I don't know. . ." He gave a hesitant gaze to the dirty book.

"You want Yang to start seeing you as more than just a cute little leader right?" Neptune grinned as Garnet nodded. He slung his arm over Garnet's shoulder. "Then you need the experience on the female body. And like I said, what better way than to do so with this?"

Garnet only looked more confused "What am I supposed to even do with this?"

Neptune blinked as he slowly looked at Garnet, ". . .You're joking, right?" At Garnet's innocent blank stare. Neptune turned to his friend "He's joking...right?"

"I told you man. He's as innocent as a freaking angel." Sun told him, arms folded, "And you wanna poke the grimm by corrupting him."

"Well, all the more reason to help him now." Neptune declared "When you're alone Garnet. I want you to read this and immerse yourself in the joy, this book has to offer. . . Also, if you started to feel any impulses or urges. Act on them."

Garnet tilted his head "What urges?"

Neptune grinned "You'll know. Now off with you!" He shooed the younger teen off with the book in hand. "And don't come back until you've looked at that thing, front to back!"

-X-

Three days had passed since Garnet had gotten the magazine. Currently Garnet was in the RWBY team dorm room.

"You sure you don't want to come with to the ice cream parlor? They got a new Cookies n' Cream flavor I'm sure you'd love." Yang coaxed.

Garnet shook his head "Thanks, but I think I'll just rest for the rest of the day. I'm...still a bit tired from the drills Professor Glynda put us through. You have a good time girls."

Yang frowned but accepted the reason. Even if she didn't like it "Alright," She kissed him on the cheek "Rest easy Garn, we'll see you later."

Garnet smiled and waved as the rest of his team left the room. Once the door closed with a close. The 15 year old blushed as he pulled the playboy magazine out. His face growing redder the longer he held it. After he left Sun and Neptune; he took a quick glance at the pages inside. And instantly lit up brighter than a christmas tree. He couldn't understand how looking big-boobed naked women was suppose to make him into a man. . . At least, that's how it started.

After looking at the magazine properly a second time. Garnet began to feel. . .weird. It was a strange sensation that happened from inside him. Soon suddenly went from looking at scantily clad girls to imagining Yang in nothing but her underwear, even less than that. Blake and Weiss also entered his thoughts as well. But it was always Yang he had naughty thoughts of. And that both scared, and excited him. Then came the next issue… down there.

Remember how Garnet would always feel weird. Well, the weird feeling often occurred down there in his lower half. And he didn't know why. Only that it felt odd, but, some odd reason good as well. Though it wasn't enough, somewhere inside Garnet told him that he could feel even better. But he didn't know how. . . did he?

 _ **If you start to feel any impulses or urges. Act on them. . .you'll know.**_

Taking Neptune's advice, Garnet sat in his bed with a contemplative look. After a moment of silence, he silently got out of bed with the book in tow.

-X-

". . . .Something's up with Garnet."

Blake and Weiss stared at Yang, who narrowed her eyes in suspicion. The WBY members were walking down the hall when the blonde had suddenly spoken up.

"Oh? And why, may I ask, do you think so?" Weiss questioned, folding her arms.

"It's because he refused Cookie n' Cream ice cream. He NEVER refuses anything cookie related." Yang stated

Blake couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "So?"

Yang blinked "So? Blake, him refusing cookies is like you refusing to go to a book signing of your favorite author. It's not natural."

Blake 'Hm'd' in thought, she did have a point there.

"And it's not just today, for the past few days. He's been acting odd. Like just the other day. He wouldn't look me in the eye. As if he was afraid of me or something." Yang told them, worry growing in her chest.

"You do have a point." Blake mused "I remember being alone in the room with him. And he felt uncomfortable around me."

The three of them stood there in silence until Yang made a U-turn.

"Where are you going?!" Weiss questioned

"Garnet's hiding something, and I want to know what it is."

Before either one could say anything. Yang had already taken off for their dorm room. The Monochrome pair looked at each other before following their teammate.

-x-

He was getting closer. He could feel it.

It was amazing, he never felt anything like this before. How come no one ever told him that he could feel good like this.

Maybe Neptune's idea wasn't so bad after all.

He could feel himself getting closer. It wouldn't be long now. Just a few more moments and…

 ***Rattle***

. . .Huh?

 ***Click*** _ ***Creeeak***_

Garnet paled as he heard the door opening open, even more so when he heard Weiss' voice. But the worse part was that he was ready to explode.

-x-

Meanwhile on the other side of the door

"I'm telling you Yang, there's nothing to worry about. If Garnet just wants to be alone we should respect that." Weiss opened the door, "I swear you over exaggerate every-"

"WHAT THE-?!

"WHOA!"

 ***SPLURT!***

Weiss blinked in confusion, and the last thing the heiress saw as she turned her head. Was a sea of white flying towards her before it splatted all over her face.

Everyone in the room was dead quiet.

Blake's hand shot to her mouth, her eyes as wide as saucers. Yang stood there, her mouth hanging in pure shock. And Garnet; the poor teen was shaking, a look of complete horror on his face.

Weiss stood still, completely frozen like a statue. She twitched, slowly bringing a trembling hand to her face. And dragged her two finger across it. Pulling it back, she saw something white and sticky all over it. . .

Blue eyes shrank to mere dots.

.

.

.

 _ **-x-**_

 _ **And all of Beacon's windows rattled and shook. As Weiss' loud screech, pierced the heavens.**_

 **-X-**

"OF ALL THE FILTHY! NASTY! FUCKING DISGUSTING THINGS I'VE EVER WITNESS AND EXPERIENCE GARNET ROSE!" Weiss roared, glaring venomously at her team leader. Who was in the process of meekly pulling up his pants with a bright red embarrassed face.

Yang was on the ground laughing. Tears rolling down her face as she clutched her gut. Blake just stood there, still in shock at what she had just saw. And unsure of what to do or say next. The next thing, there was knocking on the door. And all of Team Rwby saw Jaune slowly peek his head in.

"Hey guys, we heard screaming coming from in here. Is everything alright-"

"Leave."

Jaune flinched at the harsh tone Weiss gave him. It wasn't the usual ones he got whenever she rejected him. It was the one that promised pain if they didn't comply to their wishes.

Any smart person would immediately take the hint and leave. But unfortunately, Jaune wasn't one of those 'smart' people.

"Are you sure? Because it definitely sounded like something was-"

"Jaune. . ."

Weiss glared at him with one eye trained on him.

" **Get the FUCK out Arc!"**

And just as quickly as he entered the room. Jaune immediately left, closing the door with a sound click.

Weiss glared at the door, before returning to burning holes in her teammate's head. While wiping away Garnet's. . .'essence' off of her face with a moist towelette. The only reason she hadn't outright killed the young boy yet. Was because of the fact that Yang would kill her in the process. If she wasn't so afraid of the blonde's wrath. She would've been on the ground with Garnet, choking out the crimsonette.

Speaking of the blonde, "Will you STOP LAUGHING Xiao Long?!" She yelled at the hysterical brawler. "This is not funny!"

"Yes. It. IS!" Yang wheezed, tears in her eyes. "Never in my life did I think that I would even see something like this happen."

"Of course YOU would find this hilarious. You weren't the victim of this humiliation!" Weiss hissed, throwing the dirtied towelette away.

Yang grinned, "Define 'victim'." She said, "Cause I know for a fact if this happened to me. I'd be shocked yeah, but I don't think I'd be pissed that happened to me. In fact," Her grin grew wider "I'd find it kinda hot."

Weiss had a look of disgusted, "You're revolting Xiao Long."

Yang snapped her fingers at Weiss, "Aye, accept no less."

Weiss rolled her eyes with a disgusted scoff. Blake approached Garnet and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Garnet…" The boy paused before looking at Blake, "I know you're a bit...embarrassed. But what you were doing was completely normal. There's no shame in that."

Garnet blinked, having tears in his eyes "Really?"

Blake smiled and nodded "Yeah. . .well," She sweatdropped sheepishly, "If you discount what happened during your…'release'."

Garnet's eyes watered and he covered his face. "I'm sorry! This was my first time doing something like this. I didn't know that this would happen!" He cried sadly.

The girls were surprised by that outburst. But even more so by what they just heard.

"Garnet… you've, never masturbated before?" Yang asked slowly.

Garnet looked up at Yang, he tilted his head confused. "Master-what?"

Purple, Gold, and Light Blue eyes blinked simultaneously. Taken aback by the revelation. The girls looked at one another. Unsure of what to say next. Fortunately, Blake managed to come up with something.

"Garnet um, masturbating is a form of...pleasuring yourself. Basically what you just did." She told the innocent teen.

The crimsonette stared at Blake in shock "Is it?" Blake nodded, "Then what I was doing wasn't weird?"

The ravenette shook her head "Nope, like I said, it's completely normal. Other guys does it as well." She paused before quickly adding "But, not something you should do in public." She told him. The last thing she wanted was him doing something like that randomly out of nowhere.

Garnet shuffled around before meekly looking at his teammates. "Do girls masturbate as well?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, we do." Yang answered the boy. Before Weiss or Blake could say anything.

". . .Have any of you guys m-masturbated before?" Garnet asked innocently; Earning flushed looks from everyone in the room.

"Oh yeah, multiple times." Yang replied without a hint of hesitation, shocking her teammates.

"Yang!" Weiss cried stupefied.

"What?! Like Blake said, there's no shame in admitting to that. Plus, I'd rather be straight-forward with him so that he doesn't feel bad about what happened alright?"

Garnet blushed, not sure whether to feel touched or embarrassed by that statement.

"Besides I'm not the only one who's done it. Especially during the middle of the night, when everyone's 'sleeping', Blake." Yang said, eyeing the cat faunus. Blake's eyes widened in shock. "You may be able to keep quiet, but you should really take into account of the bed you're shaking in the process."

Blake's face were heating up, completely mortified by hearing her teammate calling her out on her nightly actions.

"Really Blake?! So that explains the faint mewling sounds I keep hearing on certain occasions at night." Weiss said, sending a look to the faunus. "And here I thought you were better than that."

Blake gained a frown on her face, "Hey, don't act like as if you haven't done it as well."

Weiss let out a 'Hmph' "Well obviously I don't."

"Bullshit." Yang said

"Even someone like you had to have had urges at some point during your time here." Blake told her.

"If I did, then please. Kindly tell me when I did something like that?" She challenged, when she was met with silence. She smirked, "Exactly, you can't say anything. Because I would never do such a-"

"Two weeks ago, in the secluded corner of the library. It was late at night." Yang said, grinning at the look of shock on Weiss' face. "You were apparently reading something. I don't know what it was. But apparently it must've been rather heated from the way I saw you shuffling around."

Yang giggled as the normally pale Schnee turned a bright shade of red, enough to compete with Garnet's cloak. With a smirk of her own on her face, Blake rubbed Garnet's shoulder.

"See Garnet, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." She smiled at the teen. "If someone like Weiss is able masturbate with no qualms. Then you can trust us when we say this is a normal thing."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Garnet beamed a smile to the girls. "Thanks."

Everyone, including Weiss despite her embarrassment, returned the smile to their team leader. Soon the team sat in a bit of an awkward silence until Yang spoke up once again.

"So. . . what were you looking at?"

"Yang!" Blake and Weiss shouted

"What?! It's a legitimate question." Yang defended, "You two have your books. I looked at couple of things on my Scroll. But I can't picture him having anything that would be used for, uh...motivation."

Though they wouldn't admit it out loud. Blake and Weiss did have to admit that Yang had a point there. Seeing all three sets of eyes on him, Garnet flushed as he shifted around. Pulling out the source material for the girls. To say they were shocked was an understatement.

"WHAT THE-?!"

"A PORN MAGAZINE?!"

"GARNET! WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU GET THIS?!" Weiss demanded hotly as she snatched the filthy magazine out of her precious leader's hands.

"I-I got it from a friend, honest!" Garnet exclaimed, growing redder by the second. "H-He said that if I looked through this. It would help me grow into a man, I think." He muttered near the end. Not sure of Neptune's logic anymore, now that he thought about it.

"Oh, it'll help you grow alright. But into a decent man is not goal in mind." Blake said, eyeing Weiss who was growing red as she flipped through the pages.

"Nothing but huge breasts and butts!" Weiss exclaimed scandalized, though mentally she thinking something entirely different. ' _Hmph! What's so special about having a chest anyway?!'_

Yang took the magazine and flipped through the pages herself, "Hm...not bad." she muttered before closing it. "Though I can't help but feel a little insulted."

Garnet tilted his head confused. "Huh?"

"You have three lovely girls as your teammates. Yet you had to resort to a magazine to get you off. _*Sniff*_ It kinda stings the pride a little you know." Yang said, wiping a fake tear.

Just as Garnet started freaking out, trying to say that it wasn't the case. Yang leaned in and whispered into his ear. "You know, if you needed help doing that. All you have to do is ask."

That did it for the poor teen as he turned neon red, "W-What?!"

"She said something highly inappropriate, didn't she?" Weiss deadpanned.

"You already know the answer, Weiss. Why even bother asking?" Was Blake's response.

Yang stood up straight, "Well, in any case." She walked next to Blake and Weiss, "Garnet, me and the girls have one last question to ask you."

Garnet blinked, wondering what else could they want to know, "What is it?" He started shaking when he felt the room started getting colder.

The blonde held up the magazine, crushing it slowly in her hands "Which one of your. . . 'friends' gave you this little item?"

Though Yang, Blake, and Weiss had innocent smiles on their faces. Even Garnet wasn't that stupid to not realize the murderous aura surrounding them. With a heavy gulp, he looked at them.

"W-Well. . ."

-X-

"*Sigh* I told him this would happen."

Sun sat down on a bench, right next to Garnet. The two were currently watching Neptune, as he was being chased down by Yang, Weiss, and Blake. All three with their weapons out and aimed for him.

"I swear! I was only doing this for his benefit!" Neptune screamed at the enraged girls. He let out a girlish as he ducked a giant sword swing, courtesy of Weiss' summon.

"What you were doing was corrupting our precious innocent leader!" Yang shouted, in the air with Garnet's Crescent Rose in hand.

"I'll give you this though, you've got nerves to do that around us!" Blake yelled, her fury knowing no limits at the moment.

"Off with his head!" Screeched Weiss.

Garnet couldn't help but form a sweatdrop on his head while Sun facepalmed. Muttering something about his friend being a complete dumbass.

"H-How long do you think they'll keep chasing him?"

"Until he gives out. After that, it's all downhill for him."

Garnet grew a little worried, "You don't think they'll hurt him to badly do you?"

Sun looked at the 15 year old, "Garnet, at this point; Nep'll be lucky if he gets off being beaten to within an inch of his life. Otherwise. . ."

"O-Otherwise?"

". . . . . . .How well do you think your team is at hiding bodies?"

End

 **And done, another chapter for you guys. I have to admit, I...had a LOT of fun writing this one. I couldn't keep myself from laughing, halfway through writing this, especially Weiss' scene. Oh man, do I outdo myself sometimes.**

 **Anyways, after the pervertedness that was Garnet in Chapter 32, and the angst that was 33. I felt that you guys needed some lighthearted, funny moments. This time revolving around Team RWBY. And also, even though it's a bit late. I wanted you guys to see just how innocent Garnet really is.**

 **Poor kid was so innocent, he didn't even know what masturbating was. *Snickers* Well, until today.**

 **I kinda based that off my friend in college. She's so innocent and oblivious. Not only she did she NOT know what sex was. She didn't even know what masturbating was. Until me and a few of our friends told her, and pretty much gave her a quick crash course on the Birds and Bees.**

 **Probably traumatized her in the process, but hey. It was all in good will.**

 **Anyways back to the chapter; but yeah, not only is Garnet innocent. The rest of Team RWBY is highly protective of him because of that. Especially Yang, something Sun knows, and Neptune will remember for the rest of his short life.**

 **But in any case. . .**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, then please be as kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/Review and tell me what you think. And as always, if you prefer, you can leave a suggestion or request on a one-shot/drabble scenario that you want to have happen between Garnet and Yang. Until then. . .**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: A "Big" Reunion

" _Come on, if don't hurry up. I'll leave you behind!"_

" _Hey wait, no fair you're way faster than me!"_

 _Two boys could be seen running through a large park. The first one was eight years old and had short sun kissed blonde hair and a pair of lilac colored eyes and tanned skin. They were currently dressed in a sleeveless red and black tank top with white shorts and sandals. The second child was six years old and had short dark crimson red hair and silver eyes. They were wearing a simple red t-shirt with jean shorts and red sneakers. The blonde grinned widely, coming stop and looked back at red haired boy who had slumped to the ground._

" _Come on Garnet." Yang exclaimed, hands at the hips. "You're not THAT tired are you?"_

 _Garnet puffed his cheeks. "Am not!"_

 _Yang's grin grew bigger. "Then prove it, come on."_

 _With that Yang started off once again. Making Garnet pick himself up off the ground and started after the blonde again._

 _-x-_

 _Soon the two kids found themselves on a hilltop staring out at the distance._

" _*Sigh* I'm gonna miss this." Yang smiled, feeling the soft breeze against his body. He looked to his right to see Garnet staring sadly at the ground. "Huh, what's wrong?"_

" _Do you really have to go?" Garnet practically whispered though Yang could hear it clear as day. "Can't you stay?"_

 _Yang gave an apologetic smile "As much as I want too I can't. Mom, said that she got a chance for promotion for her job in another state. So we have to move." He said with a frown. "It's not all bad though...Mom and dad said I'd make lots of new friends where we're going."_

" _B-But what about me?!" Garnet said slightly in shock. "Aren't I your friend?! Why do you have to leave me?"_

 _At that point Garnet started crying, and immediately Yang pulled him into a hug, before bopping him softly on the head._

" _Ow." Garnet rubbed the tender spot._

" _Idiot, you'll always be my friend." Yang said with a huff. "No matter where I go. I'll never forget my best and first friend in the world."_

 _Garnet wiped his tears and looked up, "Really?"_

 _Yang gave him a toothy grin and nodded. "Mhm, in fact let's promise." He held out his pinkie in front of a surprised Garnet, "Let's promise to see each other again, okay?"_

 _Garnet blinked but then let out a huge grin, "Right!"_

 _The two hooked their pinkies and nodded to each other. A big smile on their faces._

 _-X-_

 _ **And that was the last time I saw Yang.**_

 _ **At least for a while like he said.**_

 _ **11 years had passed since that day. And just when I thought I'd never see Yang again.**_

 _ **I get a revealing surprise from my Mom and Dad that my childhood friend is coming back home.**_

 _ **And as much as I was excited. Little did I know…**_

 _ **I was in for a big and I meant BIG surprise when we would see each other again.**_

 _ **-X-**_

"Think Yang'll be here soon?"

"Well, I haven't heard anything about his flight being delayed on arrival. So hopefully he won't be long."

Summer had to suppress a giggled as she watched her son paced back and forth. Obviously trying not to seem too excited. But was failing at hiding it rather miserably. Not that she could blame her child. She knew how much he missed his old childhood friend. When they were younger. Garnet and Yang had been practically inseparable. It was a given, considering how close the two were. Yang had always been protective of her baby boy. While Garnet always clung to to him like an older sibling like figure. They had been so close, there was not one thing. The other didn't know about.

' _Well everything except that actually.'_ Summer mentally giggled ' _I'll let him find out when they meet again.'_

Qrow had noticed the look on Summer's face, and gained a smirk as well. Immediately knowing what his wife was thinking about. "How do think he's going to react when he finds out the truth?" he whispered to her.

"I don't know," She giggled, "But something tells me it's going to be priceless."

-x-

 **? P.O.V**

"Thank you for flying with our airlines. I hope you enjoyed...your...flight. . ."

I let out a little laugh as the flight attendant looked at me in shock. It was the same look I got everywhere I went and no matter how many times I saw it, I would never get tired of it. It was just too priceless. Giving my thanks to the crew, I exited the plane and went to get my bags. Letting out a deep sigh in the process.

Vale, honestly it was great to be back here. I had missed this place a lot. Sure the place I had lived at where my family moved to was great and all. But to me, this will always be my real home.

Heh, thinking about it now. I wonder how he's been after all this time. After all, I haven't seen Garnet in over 12 years. I hope him and his family are doing okay. Mom and Dad did say that they would be picking me up today. Speaking of…

After getting my bag, my eyes immediately homed in on the family in question. Especially a certain friend of mine I had been dying to see again after all this time. Grinning to myself; I started making my way towards them.

-x-

Qrow and Summer blinked as their eyes widened in shock. Summer's mouth slowly hung open, while the husband just stood there dumbfounded. Garnet noticed his parents state and raised a confused brow.

"Mom, Dad? What's up?"

Garnet failed to noticed someone approaching him from behind. Until he felt something tapping him on top of his head. Looking up, the teen felt his jaw drop in shock. He quickly spun around, nearly tripping in the process to get a good look at the person standing behind him. Standing in front of him, was a cute girl with long blonde hair reaching down to her mid to lower back. And had a pair of lilac purple colored eyes. She was wearing an orange tank top with gray-brown cargo pants, and a pair of white sneakers. She also had a gray jacket that was currently tied around her waist. Garnet couldn't help but take a step back. It wasn't the fact that a random cute girl had just sneaked up behind him. That made him do this.

It was the fact that this girl was over 7 feet tall.

"Um hi." Was all Garnet said, trying to look anywhere but up for obvious reasons.

The girl silently giggled and looked at him, "Hi."

There was a bit of silence between the two of them, until Garnet spoke up. "I'm sorry...have we met before?"

That time the girl did giggle out loud, playfully rolling her eyes, "Oh I think we have."

"We have?" Garnet looked back at his parents, who looked at one another and shrugged in confusion. "Are you sure? M-Maybe you have me confused for someone else?"

The girl raised a brow, "I see…" she said quietly, "My mistake then, so then, if it's not too much. May I ask what are you doing then?"

"Oh, me and my parents are waiting for my friend. He should be here soon. In fact, his plane should've arrived by now."

Now Garnet might've been mistaken. But he could've sworn he heard the girl say something. But he promptly ignored it, thinking that it was nothing.

The tall blonde clicked her tongue with a grin "I see then… Well, why don't you try calling him? Maybe he's already off the plane."

"Oh good idea," he said, taking out his scroll. "Maybe we could meet him together. I'm sure he'll freak when he sees you."

Garnet happily dialed the number and brought the scroll to his ear. Waiting for his friend to pick up. He blinked when he heard faint ringing coming from somewhere. And looked to see the blonde reaching into her pocket, pulling out her scroll which was ring as well. With an amused smile she answered it and brought it to her ear.

"Hel-lo~" She sang,

Garnet looked at her before back to his scroll until realization finally dawned on him.

". . .Y...Yang?"

Yang brought the scroll down and smiled deeply, "It's been a while Garnet. It's so great to see you again."

-X-

"I can't believe that's actually Yang."

That was said by one Summer Rose as she and her husband stared at the seven foot tall girl smiling down at their son. Honestly, unable to bring herself to believe that this was the same Yang from all those years ago. She had figured that the girl would have a growth spurt in the past 11 years. But she had never would've imagined her being THIS tall.

"Well I think it's safe to say the last 11 years or so were kind to her." Commented Qrow; though he sounded casual. You could detect traces of surprise in his voice. Boy, did puberty hit Yang like a bitch.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rose. It's great to see you guys again." Yang called out, snapping the two out of their minds. The couple smiled as they girl went to hug them.

"It sure is, I hope you had a wonderful flight?" Summer asked, wanting to make small talk.

"Yeah, though there had nearly been a delay with my departure. Other than that, it was a pretty smooth flight."

"Well, we can talk more later. For now, why don't we get going?" Suggested Qrow as he grabbed the girl's luggage.

Hearing the ladies agree, they all started off for the car. . .Well, almost all of them.

"Garnet?"

"H-Huh?" The teen blinked, then glanced at his dad. "What?"

Qrow chuckled "C'mon kiddo." He placed a hand on his son's back, "We don't want to keep the ladies waiting."

"Oh, right…" Garnet mumbled trailing behind his father.

-X-

The ride back to the house had been rather uneventful. Save for some slight spatial issues between Yang and Garnet due to Yang's new size. Regardless, aside from that, the ride had been peaceful. . . as one could get in Garnet's case. And they family had finally reached the house.

"You can find the guest bedroom upstairs. Second door on your left." Summer instructed Yang as they entered the residence.

"Thank you, guess I'll go put my stuff away." The blonde started for the stairs. Thankfully the ceiling wasn't too low the tall amazon like woman.

As Qrow and Summer watch the teen leave. They were immediately confronted by a certain crimsonette.

"And WHEN we're you guys planning on telling me about Yang being a girl?!" Garnet practically hissed, not wanting to be loud. In case Yang heard him.

Summer comedically scratched her cheek. "Oops." she said sticking out her tongue. "Sorry."

"Though I guess, to be fair, you have every right to be mad somewhat. Yang always DID act like a tomboy, so it's not hard to understand why you thought she was a boy all the time." Qrow added.

"We thought we would joke around with this, and keep this a secret from you. So that your reunion would be funnier when you realized that Yang wasn't really a guy." Summer admitted, "We honestly didn't expect this though."

When Raven and Taiyang had told Summer and Qrow that Yang had grown up a lot. The parents thought that it would be the perfect opportunity to play a little prank on their son. Who had been left under the impression that Yang had been a boy. It was sure to get a few laughs between the adults. But after seeing Yang for the first time in eleven years . . .

I think it was pretty much safe to say that those 10 plus years had been kind to the young Xiao Long.

Summer was brought out of her musing by Garnet letting out a huff.

"Great joke guys, REAL funny." Deadpanned the teen his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Tell me, did it work out for you?"

"Yes." Qrow replied automatically with a smirk, "Seeing the dumbfounded look on your face was actually pretty damn funny."

True Qrow had been surprised to see the towering girl after all these years. But the look that had been on Garnet's face had been utterly PRICELESS.

Garnet folded his arms and pouted at his father. Summer giggled and walked up to her son; placing a gentle hand on his shoulders "Don't be like that Garnet. You should be happy that you were able to reunite with your best friend. Boy, girl, does it really matter?"

". . .I guess not." He mumbled

"Good, now, why don't you go upstairs and catch up on your old friend. Dinner will be ready in a few hours." Summer ordered, pointing up the stairs.

"Uh, alright."

As they watch Garnet tread up the stairs. Qrow walked up to his wife. "Well, things are gonna be interesting for the next few days huh?"

Summer only laughed in response. Thrilled for the future liveliness this house was going to experience soon.

-X-

 ***Knock* *Knock***

"I'm decent!"

Garnet entered the room, and was stunned at the sight before him. Now before Garnet had not really taken to account Yang's body. Due to the fact he had been surprised by her true gender and height. But now that he did, well. . . You know how they say Puberty hit like a bitch? Well in Yang's case:

It slammed into her like a fucking fully-loaded Freight Train.

Along with her being over 7 foot tall; Yang had practically been blessed in every department. Aside from her long flowing blonde hair, lilac eyes, and cute heart shape face. She had been blessed with curves, models would kill to have. Complete with wide luscious child-bearing hips. Currently "House" inside a black pair of shorts. And not to mention her chest. Jesus, was her chest massive. Reaching a size that shouldn't have physically been possible. Almost like two mini planets shoved inside her tight tank top. Which, if Garnet could say really quick, didn't seem like it was doing anything in terms of holding those monsters in.

Yang looked up from her scroll and smiled "Garnet, come in. How are ya?"

"Fine…" He mumbled, he managed to tear his gaze from the hypnotizing breasts. "I...wanted to see how you were doing."

Yang grinned and patted a spot on the bed. "Fine, but aren't you tired of standing. You must've been doing it all day. Come on, sit down!"

Garnet had a hesitant look, as if almost afraid to sit down next to Yang. But in the end agreed. The moment he sat down, Yang was next to him, an arm slung around the boy's shoulder.

"Haaah, it's so great to see you again! Look at you, you've grown since we last saw each other!" Yang exclaimed happily.

"Not as much as you." Garnet replied a bit absentminded. "I mean look at you. You're huge!"

Yang rubbed the back of her head bashfully, "Yeah, I kinda did." She said with a sweatdrop."To be honest I was kinda surprised too."

Yang had started to explain what had happened to her. It had started around after her 14th birthday. One day she had been on her way home from school hanging out with some friends when she had gotten hit by a car. The resulting accident rendering her into a coma for a full two years.

"After I awoke, I don't really know what happened to me." Yang said, lifting a knee up and wrapping her arms around it. "I just started shooting up like a sprout at an insane speed. The doctors speculated that it was probably my body catching with the two years I've been in my coma. Other than that, there wasn't anything wrong with me."

Yang stood up, "And well, two years later. Tada!" She spun and bent down in front of Garnet. Giving him a wonderful view. "I'm the girl you see today."

Garnet jerked back, "I can see that." He commented, "But still; a...a car accident?! Are you sure you're okay?! I can't believe that happened to you."

A smiled appeared on Yang's lips, even after all these years. Garnet was still his usual fussy, overly-worried type. "Yeah I'm completely fine. But honestly, that incident helped me open my eyes and made me realize." Garnet raised a brow, "Life is too precious and short. I want to be able to live it with no regrets. And to do that."

Yang suddenly pulled Garnet into a big hug, shoving his face into her chest. "I want to be able to spend all my time with those I care about."

Garnet flailed his arms about. His face growing bright red from the sudden closeness. At that unfortunate moment. Summer had decided to enter the room.

"Garnet, Yang I just came to check up on...oh." She blinked when she Yang hugging Garnet rather...deeply. A teasing look appeared on Mama Rose's face "Oh please, don't mind me, continue on."

With that, she shut the door behind her. The two blinked before realizing the position they were in and immediately broke apart.

"Mom, wait!"

"M-Mrs. Rose! It's not what you think!"

-X-

A few hours later, after an awkward and teasing dinner between on the Summer and Qrow's part. Garnet and Yang were in the kitchen washing dishes. Having small talk in the midst.

"So how've you been in the past decade?" Yang asked, drying the dishes.

"It's been great actually. I've made a lot of friends, during my time in elementary and school." Garnet told her, passing her another plate to dry. "And this coming semester, I'm going to be attending Beacon."

Yang paused mid-wipe, "Beacon? As in Beacon University." She looked at Garnet who nodded. "Garnet that's one of the top colleges in Vale. No, forget that, that's a college period. How are you getting in at 16?!"

Garnet's cheeks turned slightly red, "Eheh, well," He scratched his head. "Funny story actually. During my time in highschool, I had been sponsored. Someone, who had liked my grades and decided to help out with paying my tuition."

"Uh huh." Yang nodded slowly.

Garnet stopped scrubbing and smiled, "After one night with meeting with my Sponsor at dinner. I told her how it had been a dream to get into Beacon University. After talking for a while about it. She gave an address and told me to meet her there. Cause there was someone she had wanted to meet." He looked at Yang, "At first I thought she wanted me to meet one of her workers. You know, someone who attended Beacon and would tell me what to expect. I didn't think I'd be setting foot on the campus of my dream college. Or be meeting with Headmaster Ozpin."

Yang's eyes looked ready to pop out of her head, "You MET with the Headmaster of Beacon?!" The blonde nearly shouted. Out of all the things she had heard, Garnet meeting with the Head of the school took the cake.

"Yeah, it surprised me too." Garnet went back to scrubbing the dishes. "So after me freaking out for about, oh two minutes, I sat down and had a talk with him. And next thing I knew. I'm filing to attend Beacon by the end of the meeting."

Yang still had a stunned look on her face. Then a smile appeared "Beacon huh?" She said, "Well, I'm glad we're both striving for the same thing."

Garnet blinked "We're?"

"One of the reasons me and my family moved back." Yang gave a teasing grin. "This coming fall, I'm going to attending Beacon University as well." She announced surprising Garnet. "Guess we'll be together from here on out. Let's do our best, okay?"

Garnet beamed and nodded "Right."

Grinning at each other, the two teens went back to work, in a happy peaceful silence. However, neither one noticed a pair of teal colored orbs looking at them from near the kitchen entrance.

Just as Yang placed another plate in the dish rack. She let out a shriek, shocking Garnet, as she felt something collide with the back of her leg. She quickly looked down, only to find a mop of orange hair. The culprit was a young girl about 6, with orange hair and teal colored eyes. The girl looked up, revealing her freckled face, and giving a big smile revealing a missing tooth.

"*Phew* Penny, it's just you." Yang sighed, calming herself. She dried her hands and picked up the young toddler, "You scared me there kiddo."

Penny let out a giggle as the tall teen lifted her up into the air. "Onee-san."

Penelope Polendina Rose, also known as 'Penny' was the youngest member of Rose family. Unlike Garnet, the little girl had been adopted into the family after the girl had tragically lost her parents in a car crash. Unable to leave her alone after she had grown attached to him. Garnet pleaded with his family to take her in. And after some convincing, Penny Rose was part of the family.

Yang smiled as she bounced the girl, "So what's got you so excited?" She asked the young girl.

Penny had been staying at friend's house while the family had came to pick Yang up. Hence why the blonde had not seen her earlier. But when she had came home, the little girl immediately took a liking to Yang, amazed to see someone so tall. And the feeling was mutual as Yang instantly fell in love with little girl as well. She was just so precious.

"I wanted to play with Onee-san and papa." Penny exclaimed. Yang sent a knowing grin at Garnet. 'Papa' was nickname for Garnet, seeing as he had been a father figure to the young girl. Not that the crimsonette minded. He liked the feeling of being looked up to. And like with Garnet, 'Onee-san' a nickname for Yang as well. She had learned such a unique phrasing, due to close family friends. A nickname she didn't mind either.

"Aw, I'll be more than happy to play with you Penny." Yang cooed rubbing cheeks with the six year old, earning delightful giggles from the child. "Let me and papa finish cleaning the dishes and then we'll play, okay?"

Penny nodded "Okay!" Yang set her down and got back to finishing up. Penny watched them work until she spoke up again. "Papa?"

"Hm?" Garnet glanced at Penny, "What's wrong Penny?"

"Yang Onee-san is papa's old friend right?"

"Uh huh." Garnet responded with a smile.

"Are you two close?"

That question caused a bit of a pause between the two. Garnet and Yang looked at one another, "Um…" Yang looked away with a slight blush, "Y-Yeah, I guess you can say we're close." Mumbled Garnet cleaning the last dish with the sink spray hose. Inwardly stunned by the question Penny had asked them. However, nothing prepared him for the next question.

"Then is Onee-san your girlfriend?"

"W-What?!" A neon red Garnet stared at his surrogate daughter in disbelief, "Penny, w-why would you ask?"

"GARNET!"

The teen's head snapped to Yang, who had her hands up shielding her face "Stop! Garnet STOP!"

It took Garnet a second to click what was the matter. He had been so stunned by Penny's question, he had accidentally squeezed the nozzle on the spray hose to full blast on the plate, causing water to splash everywhere, especially on Yang.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Yang!" Garnet gasped horrified, "I-It was an acci...dent. . ."

Words died in Garnet's throat at the sight before him. Because of his little action, he had ended up completely soaking Yang and her tank top. Normally, that wouldn't really be much of a big deal. If it wasn't for the fact that not only was the tank top pure white.

Yang had not been wearing a bra either.

Garnet felt heat rising in his cheeks at the sight. Yang wiped the water off of her face, she then noticed Garnet was staring at something. Looking down, she realized her current state.

"PERVERT!" She screamed covering her chest.

That seemed to snapped Garnet out of his trance, and the teen waved his hands frantically. "No, no Yang, I swear I didn't mean to- WHOA!"

Garnet lost his footing, due to the floor tiles being slippery from the waters. He reached and tried to grab the closest thing to stop fall, which happened to be Yang's wrist. The girl was surprised by the sudden action, she couldn't keep her balance from the sudden weight and found herself falling to the ground as well. Young Penny stared in horror.

"PAPA! ONEE-SAN!" The girl shouted

At that moment Summer and Qrow came in, "What's with all the noise?" Asked the patriarch until he blinked. Summer bringing a hand to her mouth, as her eyes slowly widened.

On the ground was Garnet and Yang who were rubbing their heads. The latter completely on top of the former in a compromising position. While her white tank top completely soaked through revealing her giant *ahem* assets. All in front of little Penny too. Qrow had a smirk on his face as a light blush dusted Summer's cheeks. Clearing his throat, Qrow chuckled lowly when he saw all eyes on him.

"Well, we had came in here to see what was all the commotions about. But uh...I can see we were interrupting something." The father pointed out with a cheeky grin

The teens flushed mortified at what the older man was implying.

"We'll just take Penny and get out of your hair." No sooner he said that, Summer immediately scooped up the little girl and quickly left the kitchen. Qrow followed suit, but not before one last comment.

"Make sure to wrap it up you two." And with that he was gone.

Garnet watched his father leave the room before turning his gaze back to Yang. "Um…"

Yang promptly stood up, and left the kitchen before the crimsonette could utter a single word. Leaving a disheartened Garnet in the process.

-X-

A half hour had passed before Garnet was seen standing in front of Yang's door. After that little incident in the kitchen Yang had retreated back to the guest room and had not come out. Garnet could only assume it was too cool off that little embarrassment show he did to her. Regardless, while he wanted to wait for Yang to calm down. His mother did not think the same and had strong armed her son to go up and apology. And soon here he was standing in front of Yang's room.

"Um, Yang?" He knocked softly of the door, "I...wanted to see if you were doing okay in there. And also to apologize for earlier. It was an accident, I didn't mean for that to happen."

The door creaked open slowly, revealing Yang. Who had neutral look on her face. Garnet noted that his friend had changed shirts. Instead of the white tank top, she traded it for an orange one with a red burning heart like insignia in the middle.

"Yang I-" Garnet couldn't finish his sentence as he was suddenly pulled into room by the tall blonde, and suddenly tossed onto the bed. Shutting the door behind her and locking it. Yang climbed onto the bed, hovering over Garnet. And for the first time Garnet truly felt small compared to the towering teen. It was a long minute of silence between the two before Yang spoke up.

"Did...you see them?" She muttered, Garnet blinked.

"Huh?"

"Did you see them?" Reiterated Yang more clearly, a frown present on her face. "Don't lie to me either."

"I...um," Garnet looked away from Yang, "Yes…" mumbled the teen.

"Oh…" uttered a flushed Yang, there was another round of awkward silence. Before Yang posed another question, this one more shocking "Did you like what you saw?"

"W-What?" Exclaimed the dumbfounded teen. He looked at Yang to make sure he hadn't misheard her. "Wha- Excuse me?!"

Yang levelled a cool glare at Garnet, "I asked, did you like what you had seen?" She repeated.

"I, uh, yes?" The redhead responded carefully; the last thing he wanted was a 7-foot tall girl angry at him. He'd seen how scary girls can be when angry. Weiss could certainly attest to that many times.

However, unlike Weiss, Yang simply nodded and backed off Garnet, muttered a quiet "I see" as she sat at the edge of the bed. Sitting up as well, Garnet had a concerned looked for Yang.

"Sorry."

Garnet had a confused looked as Yang smiled weakly "I bet this whole day has been nothing but shocking to you." She twirled a lock of her hair, "From finding out about me being a girl to meet being 7-foot tall teen." She let out a dry laugh, "I bet you must hate it."

"What- Hate?!" He parroted in shock, "Why would you think I'd hate this?!"

"Garnet look at me! I'm huge!" She exclaimed with a hand at on her chest, "Do you know how hard and awkward it's been trying to adjust to this new size?! The first couple of months alone had been hell for me!"

Garnet kept silent as Yang continued.

"It was so hard trying to adjust. From the height, to having to get new clothes to fit my new body all of it. But the worst part were the stares from others." Yang told him.

"They all looked at me, in shock and bewilderment. Not to mention all the whispers. To some, I was like some kind of freak with my huge height. I hated it."

"Yang…" Garnet honestly did not expect to hear this from Yang. This whole time he thought Yang had been happy where she had moved to, he never would guessed that this was how she truly felt.

"I don't think you're a freak."

Yang's head shot up and looked at Garnet. Who kept his head down, twiddling his thumbs. "What?" She whispered

"I don't think you're a freak." Garnet repeated, fully looking at Yang now. "Yeah, I'll admit it was a bit shocking to see how tall you were." He looked away bashfully, "But honestly I was more in shock in finding out that you were a girl more than anything. If anything...you being tall is actually pretty cool."

Garnet looked back at Yang to see the teen staring back at him, tears of joy in her eyes. She then tackled Garnet in a big bear hug.

"Y-Yang?!"

"You don't know, how happy I am to hear that." Yang sobbed, "No one has ever something so kind to me ever since I became like this, thank you."

"Just saying what I'm honestly thinking. That's all." Garnet smiled giving her a comforting hug.

-x-

"You know, there was another reason I was excited for moving back home." Yang said, drawing circles on the bed.

After calming down Yang and Garnet were sitting up with their backs to each other. Garnet glanced back, "And that is?"

Yang grew quiet, her cheeks beginning to reddening. "I was thinking of hooking up with an old crush." She mumbled, the circles slowly turning into hearts.

The 16 year old blinked, "Crush? Who do you have a- oh…" His eyes widened.

Yang could feel Garnet staring at the back of her head. "I...I know it's been a long time and we were little kids. But you were always so kind and sweet. And it apparently didn't change over the years." She explained, "I'm not sure if you started dating anyone. But...on the slim chance that you're, uh, well single. Would you… I mean, would you consider, uh…"

"Yang…" Garnet smiled softly, tenderly grasping his friend's hand. "You want to go to the movies this weekend?"

The response he got was Yang pulling him into another hug. Unintentionally shoving his face into her massive chest.

"I'd love to Garnet. . . Garnet?" She looked down to see the teenager in question flailing his arms as his screams muffled into her chest. Horrified she quickly released him. "S-Sorry!"

Garnet panted, "This...is gonna take some getting used to." He uttered breathless.

Yang could laugh uneasily with a sweatdrop on her forehead.

End

 **And DONE! Another one-shot laid to rest. This one had been inspired by a Webcomic I had recently gotten into, called "Brotherly Complex". It's so sweet and hilarious. And I really recommend it. So anyway, after seeing how tall Rose was. I told myself "I've GOT to make a one-shot to this". And so, here it is. You can also consider this the Sister version to my "Grown Up" One-shot. And just like with that.**

 **You can expect a part 2 to this. When it's coming out though. It won't be for a while. I still have some other one-shots to get through along with a request. So yeah, got a bit on my plate. But hopefully I'll get them done quick. So for now…**

 **Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, then please as kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/Review and tell me what you think. And as always, if you prefer, you can leave a suggestion or request on a one-shot/drabble scenario that you want to have happen between Garnet and Yang. Until then. . .**

 _ **See you next time.**_ **^_^**


	36. Chapter 36

_**This little chapter was requested by a couple of people. In which Yang has Garnet indulge her in her new. . . Interest of hers.**_

 _ **Now while I'll say that this chapter was requested. I'm not technically fulfilling the request itself. Rather I'm. . . preluding to the 'official' request.**_

 _ **You'll understand by the end of it. But if nothing else let's continue on with the story.**_

 _ **Also Fun Fact: There is a particular outfit that I'm making Garnet wear in this one-shot. The description is blatantly obvious. However. . . I'm curious to see just how many of you ACTUALLY know where it came from. X3**_

 _ ***Chuckles* But for now; Thank you for reading. And I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **-X-**_

Chapter 36: Garnet: My Cute Little Trap

When it comes to anime; many people have different tastes in terms of variety and genres. Some prefer the most basic and straightforward topic of the bunch. While others delve into more interesting bits, willing to test their barriers and see what line they're willing to cross in order to sate their curiosity.

Having said that; people, because of this. Often end up forming. . . 'Sins'. Little kinks and fetish they've learned to accept in the craziness that is the anime world. For example; some people have come to accept the confliction that is Legal-Lolis. Girls that appear young, but are actually older than they look. While others are cool with incest; something completely illegal and looked down upon in real life society. But in the world of anime, something that we can laugh at and even support with no problem seeing as it's not real. From blatant fanservice to subtle hints. Anything goes in this animated paradise.

Now naturally, none of these said kinks transfer to a person in real life. At the end of the day, most are able to separate fantasy from reality. But in some cases, it does define a person as to what they're into. But again, in the end, there's no shame in that. Everyone has their own little 'sins'; whether they care to admit to it or not.

And in the case of Yang Xiao Long. She is no different herself.

-X-

"I still can't believe how easily conflicting some of these are."

That was the thought process of a certain blonde as she walked down the street to Garnet's house. All the while staring intently at the content on her scroll at the moment. If one were to able see just what exactly the the teenage girl was staring so deeply at. Most would question her mental health at the moment. The thing the girl was currently looking at, at the moment, was some pictures of anime little girls. Ranging from ages about 10-15 or so, all wearing cute clothing or cosplays, such as maids and whatnot. Now at first glance, one wouldn't really bat an eyelash to the sight. As one would assume that Yang was simply admiring cute artwork of anime girls and teens.

However, if you were to take a look at her search history. You'd find something COMPLETELY different.

"It's. . .unbelievable," The blonde muttered as she scrolled down the page. "How could girls, actually be BOYS?!"

. . . .Yes, you read that right folks.

At the moment, Yang Xaio Long was looking at crossdressed boys. And not just any type of crossdressers.

Traps.

Anime Boys ranging from around 8-16; whose appearance are so effeminate looking. One can easily mistake them for being a girl. Quite a bit of a running joke in the anime community. Over the years, since they've debuted. Traps have gained quite a bit of controversial love/hate relationships amongst the anime followers. While some have fully embraced them and their appearance, others have shunned them. And the rest just simply stayed in the middle, refusing to either confirm or deny their love for them. And in Yang's case, the girl was simply conflicted by how convincing some of them are.

Her fascination with them started about a month ago. When she and Garnet were on their usual anime binge watching. They had coming across an anime where there had been a girl who looked rather cute in Yang's opinion. Much to her surprise however, Garnet started to laugh out loud hysterically. Unsure and irritated as to why he was laughing so hard. Yang demanded for an explanation; the answer she received was the last thing she expected.

"T-That girl, is actually a GUY!" He cried out before falling to the ground laughing.

That sole answer threw the blonde for a loop. Naturally she didn't believe him for a second. Even if it was anime, there was no way such a pretty looking girl could be a boy. When she demanded proof, she got it. In the form of the supposed "girl" admitting that she was indeed a boy.

For the lack of words. Yang's mind had been entirely fucked up for the rest of that day.

Ever since then, she had become interested with seeing more of them. At first, it was just for laughs, seeing the crossdressed boys and the reactions of those around them when they had learned the truth. But over time, she had started to become a bit...obsessed with them. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she had become in love with the Anime Trap Trope. To the point where she'd even fantasize a little about them.

"Hm, I wonder how Garnet would look crossdressed?" She rolled her eyes and laughed at the thought. Even though she entertained the thought every once in awhile. She was never serious about it. Nor could she ever think about doing that to Garnet.

"Though, it would be interesting." She mumbled absentmindedly, shen then shook her head. "Ugh what am I thinking? This is my boyfriend I'm thinking about here. There's no way even he would agree to that."

She looked back her scroll and the image of the trap teen on the screenshot. The moment she saw it, she immediately did a double take at the sight. For a split second, she could've sworn she had imagined Garnet's in place of the boy in the picture. Rubbing her eyes, the image had went completely back to normal. She brought the scroll to her chest, and bit her lip.

"Right?"

-X-

"Hm?" Garnet paused his game when he had noticed his scroll vibrating. He looked at it to see that Yang had text him.

 _ **Hey Garnet -Y**_

 _ **Yang? What's up? -G**_

 _ **I...have something I wanna ask you. -Y**_

 _ **Can you do something for me? -Y**_

 _ **Sure no problem. :) -G**_

 _ **Hold on, are you sure? What I'm gonna ask is kinda...weird. -Y**_

 _ **You know I'll do anything for you. -G**_

 _ **So what is it that you want me to do? -G**_

 _ **Well, what I want is… And you're totally free to say no to this but… -Y**_

 _ **Um… -Y**_

 _ **. . . Yang? -G**_

 _ **What's the matter? -G**_

 _ **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . Could. Could you? -Y**_

 _ **? -G**_

 _ **COULD YOU CROSSDRESS FOR ME?! . -Y**_

There was complete silence within Garnet's room. As the teen in question simply stared at his scroll completely dumbfounded.

-x-

The blush of Yang's face practically match the color of Pyrrha's hair what with how red it was. She could only imagine how Garnet must've been reacting to her insane request. Suddenly her scroll started ringing and she could see that it was Garnet calling her. Gulping, she answered the call.

"Hello…?"

" _. . . . . . . . . .Huh?"_

-x-

"Y-You want me to...what?"

Two minutes after the awkward dead silence between the couple. Garnet finally managed to find his voice and speak out to the blonde. In his mind he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Sure Yang's been a little eccentric with her actions and requests before. But this was entirely a first for him to hear this.

" _I, um, wanted to ask...if you could crossdress for me." Yang told him in a quiet voice, before quickly adding. "O-Only once though. That's all."_

"Yang, I don't. . . why would ask that?" Garnet questioned in disbelief, he wasn't angry no. He just wanted to know Yang's reasoning for this.

" _I-I. . ." Yang stayed silent for a minute. "Y-You know what never mind. It was a stupid request anyway."_

Before Garnet could even say anything. The call ended abruptly, leaving the teen to wallow in confusion.

-X-

"She wanted to you to what?!"

Domino, along with Subaru were on their way to Beacon with Garnet when the crimsonette had told them about what happened with Yang the other day. Naturally, Domino was the first to voice his opinion.

"I'm actually surprised by Xiao Long for asking something like that." Subaru said, placing his arms behind his head. Looking up, "Huh just when you think you know someone."

Like Domino he was surprised to hear that Yang would Garnet such an odd request. Even for her, it felt like something he never would've guessed the blonde to ask of her boyfriend.

Garnet stopped walking and stared at the ground, "What...what do you think I should do about this?"

Domino and Subaru paused mid-step and looked at the crimsonette teen, then at one another. "Why?" Spoke a shocked Domino,"Are you actually giving it some thought?"

"W-Well, not really, but…" Garnet couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Cause even he didn't know what to really say next.

Subaru "Hm'd" scratching his cheek lightly with his finger. "I can't honestly say I know what to do in this situation. Honestly, we can just chalk it up to another one of your crazy Burning Rose adventures, Garnet."

Garnet sighed and rolled his eyes like that. Burning Rose was a little nickname the gang had decided to name for him and Yang. Throughout the whole group, everyone had decided to give every couple that had been dating a bit of a pet name or "ship" name for them. Something based off their personalities, what made them eccentric with one another. Or something along those lines. Garnet honestly didn't mind, in fact, he kinda liked it. To be honest, some of the nicknames he and the others came with honestly cute if not funny at times, in his opinion.

But back to the matter at hand.

"I guess…" Mumbled the 15 year old.

Subaru smiled and rubbed his little brother's head "Welp, if you do ever give it a thought. Make sure you're fully comfortable with wanting to do it." Garnet looked up at him, "Relationships are about give and take sometimes isn't it? Even if it is to make Yang happy. You have to consider yourself in the process too."

"Subaru's right Garnet." Piped in Domino, "I know this is a random, unexpected topic. But I'm sure you'll figure something out. That'll make you both happy." The blue eyed teen smiled, "You always do."

Garnet gave a grateful smile, "Thanks guys."

"You're welcome, now come on. We don't want to be late."

At that the three students made a sprint for Beacon. All the while, one of the mulling over what his friends had told him.

-x-

Yang let out a deep sigh as she was in the midst of gathering her books for class. Thinking back to what she had asked of Garnet to do the other day. She still couldn't believe that she had said. Really, what possessed her to ask her boyfriend to do such a thing? Honestly, she hoped that the school day wouldn't be too awkward between them.

"If I do this. Will this only be a one time thing?"

"Ah! Jesus!"

The second Yang shut her locker door. She found herself face to face with Garnet. Who practically appeared out of nowhere. Yang held her chest, trying to calm her beating heart. Garnet was gonna have to stop hanging out with Nora and Ren when they were alone. Being able to sneak up on someone like that is not cool.

"...Wait a minute?" Yang blinked and regarded her boyfriend with an inquisitive look, "What did you say?"

Garnet looked left and right to make sure no one was listening in. Slowly, he pressed his index fingers together. "If I… crossdress," he said way under his breath, though Yang was able to him. "If I do this for you. It would only be this one time right?"

In spite of her initial shock, Yang remembered how to properly form words. "Y-Yeah but, I-I thought you didn't want to-"

"Hold on!" Garnet interrupted, "Even though I'm going to do this. I'll only accept it under THREE conditions."

Yang blinked, conditions? "And they are?" She asked

Garnet held up the first finger, "This is only going to be a ONE time thing."

The second finger went up, "Only 2-3 outfits MAX. . . And nothing over the top either."

The third finger came up, "And finally, absolutely NO. PICTURES. Do we have a deal?"

Yang did a sharp intake of breath at the third proposal. Even though his terms were well in reasonable means. Yang sort of had a bit of a problem with the third condition. Whenever it came to Garnet, Yang loved taking pictures of him. Whether it was when they were hanging out, wanting to create memories with him. Or just him being so damn cute. She'd always want to snap a photo of him. But yet at the same time, since he was already doing so much practically hopping out of his comfort zone. She could sacrifice this one little thing.

"S-Sure!" She said, trying her hardest not to sound excited or eager.

"O-Okay." He cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the awkward feeling. Without much success. "Guess we'll do it this weekend." At Yang's nod, he sighed "Alright then." With nothing else, he walked off.

Yang tried, she really did. But she couldn't keep that happy grin that made its way onto her lips. Grabbing her stuff, she went off to her next class with a kick in her step.

-X-

Saturday rolled around and soon Yang found herself ringing the Rose Household's doorbell. All the while carrying a huge bag with her. Garnet opened the door with a small smile.

"Hey." Greeted the crimsonette.

Yang smiled, "Hey," She entered the house, with Garnet closing the door behind her.

"Well, you're in luck Yang, mom and dad got called out to work. So we have the whole house to ourselves for the whole day to do this thing."

"Yeah about that," Yang regarded Garnet with a concerned look. "As much as I'm happy that you decided to agree to this. If you don't want to do it. I completely understand, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Heh, a bit too late for that Yang." Replied Garnet, though he had a smile on his face. "Besides I already promised to do this for you. It's only fitting that I follow through with it." His smile grew wider, "Who knows this might end up being fun."

Yang brightened up at that, "Thanks Garnet."

"No prob, so you remember the rules of our agreement?"

"Yep," She showed the bag, "After thinking it over, I have two outfits for you. That I want you to try on."

Garnet nodded slowly, "Okay…" He glanced up at Yang, "Well, best to get this over with." Without another word, he took the outfits out of the bag and held upstairs to change.

-x-

"*Sigh* I can't believe I'm really doing something like this." Garnet mumbled looking at the two outfits Yang had chosen. "The things I do for love sometimes."

As he started to put on the first outfit, his mind began to wander. Thinking about why Yang had wanted him to do something like this in the first place. Don't misunderstand, he wasn't actually angry with her, but more like… confused.

Out of the entire time he's known and dated Yang. He never thought that she would be the type of person to request something like this. And even if it were the case, why him? He wasn't that naturally girly-looking was he? True, he was a bit smaller than most of the guys in terms of height. But he could still hold his own compared to them, he and Domino could certainly attest to that. But regardless, that didn't necessarily mean that he had a feminine build. . .did it?

But as he finished and looked at himself through the mirror. He supposed there was some weight to this thing after all.

"Wow…" Was all the boy could say.

-x-

"Yang, I'm ready."

Yang looked up at Garnet, and her scroll dropped from her hand as she looked at her boyfriend in awe. Garnet looked absolutely adorable. The crimsonette was dressed up in a cute maid outfit. Complete with short sleeve, short skirted black dress; along with a frilly lace apron. A small headpiece, red stockings and low heeled shoes. He had two lace bands on his wrist, and had a choker with a burning rose symbol on it. And to complete the look, tied at his back was a large red bow.

Garnet turned red under Yang's awe-struck gaze. "W-Well? Say something." He demanded, fidgeting with the hem of his skirt.

"I-I… you… you look…" Yang spluttered, completely speechless.

Garnet frowned, "I knew it." He folded his arms and huffed, looking away. "I look like an idiot in this thing."

"No! You don't!"

Garnet jumped at the sudden outburst. He blinked as Yang took his hands into hers. "You look amazing, so cute! Just like a bonafide girl!" She exclaimed excitedly, happiness all over his face.

Garnet didn't know why, but a huge blush appeared on his face from those compliments. Despite how weird they may have sounded. Suddenly he heard the sounds of a shutter click. And saw Yang with her scroll out.

"Yang! I said NO PICTURES!" Garnet screamed covering himself with arms.

Yang only realized that she had unconsciously took out her scroll. "I'm sorry Garnet, it was a reflex. And I just couldn't help it. You look so adorable in that maid outfit."

If it were possible, Garnet turned even redder that he gave Pyrrha's hair a run for it's money. "Fine…" He muttered, unable to stare at her. "I guess a few pictures couldn't hurt."

Yang's squealing was the only reply he got. And for the next few minutes was spent with him posing for the camera. Soon, he began to reach his limit. "Y-Yang isn't this enough? I thought there was another outfit you wanted me to try on?"

"Oh right." Yang said, blinking, "I nearly forgot. After you do that outfit, we'll be over and done with it."

Garnet could've sworn he heard a bit of disappointment in Yang's voice. But he disregarded it, sighing he headed for the stairs. "Okay, let's get this over with."

"Oh wait, before you go." Yang called out, stopping Garnet. "C-Can you say it please?"

"Huh? Yang are you-?"

" _Pleeeeeeaase?"_

Garnet sighed heavily; a massive blush appeared on his face as he grabbed his skirt. And bowed into a curtsy. "W-Was everything to your satisfaction? G-Goshujin-sama?"

A thin stream of blood leaked from Yang's nose as she recorded the whole thing. "Yes...Yes it was." She whispered happily.

-x-

"Haah, I can't believe that actually happened." Garnet uttered, shrugging off the maid outfit. "To think that Yang would be so into it. Just when you think you know someone. Well, time for the second outfit."

Garnet looked in the bag to see a cute mini kimono folded neatly inside. He took the outfit out from the bag, when he paused. Biting his lip slightly as he eyed the thing. Before he turned his attention to the closet.

"Hm. . ."

-x-

Yang had been in the living room, looking at the pictures she had taken on her scroll. When she heard Garnet call out. "Yang! I'm ready!"

Yang looked up at the stairs and immediately her jaw in shock as her eyes widened and her scroll fell from her hands.

Standing there was Garnet, but instead of the kimono she had prepared. The crimsonette was dressed up in a mini sleeveless midriff white shirt, revealing his stomach, with red shoulders, on the right shoulder was Garnet's Burning Rose, and on the left was a pair of Axes crossed together. On the shirt itself, in red letters, on the front spelled "RWBY" with a "1" underneath. At the back it had the same number, but "Rose" Spelled above it.

Garnet also had on a pair of red gym shorts with a white line on the sides; and a pair of red and white sneakers. To complete the look; on his elbows and knees were black elastic supports. And on each knee was the burning rose symbol in red. The outfit on Garnet looked snug, hugging him in all the right places. While showing off some slight curves Yang never knew he had. She was so lost in thought, she didn't realize Garnet walking up to her.

"Thinking about it," Garnet began to say, looking to the side. "I honestly don't know what possessed me to have this tailor made. Maybe it was because I just wanted to make you happy."

He then gazed back at the blonde. "Or maybe a part of me actually WANTED to do this."

Yang, for her part, was completely speechless at Garnet's appearance. Completely caught off guard by how he looked. Garnet back away from Yang and spun around on his heel. Giving his girlfriend a good look at his appearance.

Looking at Garnet, Yang had started to realize just how effeminate Garnet's body truly was. From the slender, slightly curvy body that he had. To the petite frame he had all around. Not to his slender arms and legs; his smooth stomach that house faint traces yet noticeable abs. And not to mention, that ass that most women would kill for. And that could DEFINITELY turn heads if Garnet tried. Combined with the cute innoncent baby face he had. You wouldn't think that Garnet was a boy, unless he told you.

And on top of the gym outfit he was wearing. It did not help slightly in the least.

Yang snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Garnet lift her chin to look at him. "It seems my little outfit's got you all flustered. Who knew my mom's old gym outfit would render you in such a-"

Garnet couldn't finished his sentence as he sound found himself on the ground. His wrists pinned beside his head. He stared at Yang, a bit stunned at the sudden action. "Uh...Y-Yang?"

"S-Sorry, I just…" She looked away, unable to meet his eyes. "You just looked so cute. I...I couldn't help myself I-" A slender finger was placed on Yang's lips. Garnet smiled gently before a blush appeared on his face and he hugged his arms.

"Be gentle okay?"

Yang simply nodded in response. Softly brushing the strands of hair out of the way of Garnet's face before caressing the boy's face. She started closing the gap between their lips. Garnet closing his eyes as he waiting for her. Their lips were about to connect until…

 _ ***Beep* *Beep* *Beep***_

"H-Huh?!"

-X-

 _ ***Beep* *Beep* *Beep***_

Yang jolted awake from the sudden beeping noise. She looked around to find that she was in her room. There was no intimate moment going on, no sexy crossdressed Garnet, no anything!

"Don't tell me… That was all just a dream!" She uttered to herself. Feeling completely horrified that such an amazing experience was all in her head. Hearing the beeping continue, she growled and search for the source of it. And realized it was her scroll. It showed that she had a bunch of messages. "From Garnet?!" She raised a brow surprised.

Opening her scroll, she began to read them.

 _ **Hey Yang -G**_

 _ **Sorry to message you like this -G**_

 _ **If you're waking up now. You're probably wondering why you're in your house. -G**_

 _ **Well, I brought you home. -G**_

 _ **After I had showed you my second costume. My gym outfit. -G**_

 _ **You had a massive nosebleed and passed out. -G**_

 _ **So I took you home, so you could rest. -G**_

Yang paused in her reading and had a bewildered look on her face. So what happened earlier had been real? It hadn't been a dream?! Before she could ponder more on it. Her scroll beep again with more messages.

 _ **I feel kinda back that you couldn't enjoy my second out. -G**_

 _ **And even though I said no pictures before. -G**_

 _ **I felt that maybe I should treat you to at least SOMETHING. -G**_

 _ **And maybe… -G**_

 _ **Just Maybe… -G**_

 _ **I MIGHT consider doing this again. -G**_

Yang finished reading the text messages, a stunned look on her face. Barely able to comprehend what she had just finished reading. Garnet; someone who initially did not want to crossdress. Was willing to do this again for her? Dear Lord, what did she do to deserve this boy? Her Scroll beeped again, this time notifying that she had been sent a picture. Opening it, she eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

It showed Garnet, still in his gym outfit, posing for a selfie while the angle was in an overhead position. He was leaning against the wall, a leg up, while he was biting on a lollipop with a wink and a small grin. There was captions underneath the picture.

" _Am I doing this right? ;)"_

At that moment; something awakened inside of Yang. Caused by seeing Garnet in such a cute state. She didn't know when or how, but she wanted to see Garnet like this again. She NEEDED to; and she would get her chance to do so.

No matter what.

End

 **Oh my, seems like Yang's harbored a new addiction. Hope Garnet will be able to quench her thirst for this new hobby. But aside from that; another chapter down and out.**

 **To the people who had requested for Trap/Crossdressed Garnet. I'm sorry that I didn't properly do your request. And I promise to do so in a later chapter. So for now, I hope you're content with this chapter.**

 **Fun Fact: When I had gotten this request. I had already been in the process of thinking up/Writing out this chapter. The request just made me speed up my work a little bit.**

 **Also, how many of you were able to figure out Garnet's outfit? For those who did; I applaud you and your dirty mind. XD**

 **And for those who still didn't figure it out. . . . . . *Clicks Tongue* Search up "RWBY Training Regime." . . .That's all I'm gonna say. So for now…**

 **Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, then please be ask kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/Review and tell me what you think. And as always, if you prefer. You can leave a suggestion or request for a one-shot/drabble scenario that you want to have happen between Garnet and Yang. Until then. . .**

 _ **See you next time.**_ **^_^**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Happy Halloween Garnet!

"Girls! You two ready?!" Garnet called as he threw on the jacket to his costume.

It was late in evening on Halloween, as Garnet and the others was getting ready to head for the evening. Garnet was currently downstairs, dressed up in his costume. The young Rose was going as Ragna the Bloodedge from Blazblue. His completely favorite character of all time in the fighting game genre. To go the extra mile, he even dyed his hair and had red and green eyes. Courtesy of some colored contact lenses.

Lord did his mother screech her head after seeing what he did.

Hearing footsteps, Garnet turned to see Yang and their surrogate daughter Penny coming down the stairs. Yang was dressed up as Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy; The same outfit she wore in Advent Children/Kingdom Hearts 2. As for Penny, the young girl was dressed up as Nu-13 (Without the armor) complete with body paint to give her that pale complexion and blue nail polish and silver hair dye. (Summer damn neared passed out after that. . . Yeah, Garnet was positive he was so grounded after Halloween. Worth it though)

"Nice costume girls, you guys look great." Garnet smiled as Penny ran up excited to him. He laughed and scooped the little girl. "There's my little Murakumo Unit. You look really cute Penny."

"Thanks papa!" Penny giggled.

"And what about me~?" Yang smirked, walking behind Garnet and hugging him. "Aren't I cute enough?" She teased.

She giggled when Garnet stammered out a reply. "Relax, I'm playing."

Garnet pouted as Penny giggled at her silly papa. "Whatever." He huffed before smiling. "Anyway, ready to go girls?"

"Mhm."

"I'm ready Papa."

"Alright." Strapping on Penny's clear strap sandals. He and Yang held one of Penny's hands. "Let's go!"

Penny cheered happily as Yang chuckled. The trio leaving Garnet's home and heading out for the evening, a time of fun ahead of them.

-X-

Garnet and the other's trudged down the street. On their way to Weiss' house; as the Schnee heiress was hosting a party for everyone to attend. On their way there, they saw Domino and Subaru walking ahead of them talking.

"Domino! Subaru!" Garnet called out with a smile.

"Huh? Hey Garnet. Hey Yang." Domino smiled as he turned around. Greeting the couple; the young black and white haired teen was dressed up as Shooting Star Megaman from the Megaman starforce Series (Game 3 Version). He crouched down and rubbed Penny on her head. "Heya Penny, don't you look adorable in your costume?"

Penny let out a small giggle at being petted. "Thank you Uncle Domino."

"You guys also on your way to Weiss' Halloween Party?" Subaru asked with a grin. For his costume, the blunette was dressed up as Fire Fist Ace from One Piece.

"Of Course." Garnet grinned excitedly. "Wouldn't miss it."

"Yeah," Yang nodded. "We better get going. The party's probably started without us."

"Right!" Garnet picked up Penny and placed her on his back. "Hold on Penny!"

With that Garnet ran off. Piggybacking a laughing Penny down the street. Yang, Domino, and Subaru looked at one another and gave a knowing smile.

-x-

"Leave it to Weiss to go all out. Even with a simple thing such as a Halloween Party." Subaru commented. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah."

That was the collective thought of everyone as they arrived at their destination. The group of teens were standing in front of a mansion that had long since been abandoned. Bought up by Weiss and renovated to look completely haunted. And suffice to say; Weiss had gone all out on the thing.

The haunted mansion as a whole was well deserving of it's title. Looking completely run down, along with makeshift broken windows, an eerie neon green glow inside. And an ominous fog hanging around it, thanks to various machines stationed in certain areas. And as for the front yard itself. As you would expect for a halloween theme. The front yard made the mansion seem like it have been placed in the middle of a graveyard. Complete with multiple tombstones, either standing awkwardly, fallen over, or completely broken.

"Wow, it looks so cool." Penny exclaimed in excitement. One would think, the sight would frighten the little girl. But Penny actually found the thing exciting, plus her Mama and Papa was with her. So there was nothing to be afraid of.

The group entered the mansion and was greeted to spooky neon lights and loud music. Leaving the group and child in awe of the whole thing.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Garnet and Domino.

Yang and Subaru looked at one another with a grin. "And she said she wouldn't be into Halloween." Subaru said grinning. Yang could only laugh at that.

"Hey!"

Subaru and the other saw Weiss and the gang walking up to them. Each of them dressed up in respectable costumes. Weiss was dressed up as Asuna Yuuki from SAO; with her hair down and braid in the same manner. Blake decided to dress up as Juri Han from Street Fighter (V edition, much to Weiss' secret delight) Pyrrha was dressed up As Ann Takamaki/Panther from Persona 5. The catsuit hugging the girl in all the right places. Much to Domino's flustered delight.

Jaune and Velvet were dressed up as Fox McCloud and Krystal from the Starfox Series, specifically Assault. While Sun was dressed up as Son Goku, and Neptune Link from Legend of Zelda. And for Cinder, she was dressed up as Suicide Squad's Harley Quinn. Much to Subaru's delight and approval.

"So glad you guys were able to make." Weiss said with a smile, pleased that her friends had been able to come. She then noticed young Penny on Garnet's back. "Oh, and you brought Penny too!" She squealed pulling the girl into a hug. "Hello Penny."

The girl giggled cutely as Weiss nuzzled her cheek.

"We would miss it for anything." Garnet grinned, he then blinked and noticed a few people were missing. "Hey, where's Ren and Nora? I thought they were coming?"

The group sweatdropped at the question.

"Well, they ARE here but…" Velvet started then paused. She pointed to the far side of the room. Laid out on a couch was Nora, dressed as Diane from Nanatsu no Taizai, groaning as she held her stomach. While Ren, who was dressed up as Minato from Naruto, was caring for her.

"Nora. . .had gotten a stomachache from eating too much candy." Finished the brunette with a sweatdrop.

Weiss brought a hand to her head while Subaru blinked. "Are you kidding me?! The night hasn't even started!" Exclaimed the teenage boy.

"It did the moment this girl woke up this morning." Jaune deadpanned.

"Aaanyways." Weiss said, setting Penny down and clapping her hands together. "I hope you guys enjoy yourselves. And welcome to the Schnee Halloween party."

-x-

The party for the most part, had been going off without a hitch. Everyone had immediately had went off in their own directions. Garnet, Jaune, and Domino had made their ways to the gaming section of the mansion to see what they had on display. And see if they would participate in any of them. Penny had been kidnapped by Yang and the girls and was taken to get spooky face paintings. After Ren managed to revive Nora, he was watching over her and keeping her from eating anymore candy. And for Sun, Subaru, and Neptune. The three of them went off to go watch the 'IT' movie in the home theater of the mansion.

Taking a break from partying Garnet went to go get some punch when someone had accidentally bumped into him. "Oh sorry about that." Said the person apologetically.

Garnet immediately waved it off. "Oh no, no, you're completely…" He looked at the person and his eyes went wide. "Good. . .?"

Standing before Garnet was a teenage boy with spiky brown hair, and brown eyes. And was currently wearing Midoriya Izuku/Deku's hero costume from My Hero Academia. But what stood out to Garnet was the unique star shape pendant hanging around his neck.

"Y-You...you're…!" Garnet struggled to say making the boy tilt his head in confusion. "Y-You're Geo Stelar. The MC of Megaman Starforce!" The Rose teen exclaimed.

The teen now known as Geo blinked before chuckled. "Hey thanks. I'm honestly surprised you recognized me. Nice to meet a fan."

"Why wouldn't I recognize you?!" Garnet said excitedly. "Megaman Starforce was one of my favorite series. I was so sad when it ended."

Geo could only give a bashful flush at the praise. "It wasn't anything THAT great!" He said, scratching the back of his head. All the while, happy to meet someone who loved the series as much as he did.

As Garnet fanboy one of Geo's friend walked up. "Hey what's the holdup?"

"Sorry Ragna."

Garnet could feel his jaw dropped when he saw Geo's friend walking up to him. Dressed up as Asura from Asura's Wrath with broad shoulders, ivory white hair and heterochromatic red and green eyes. Standing before Garnet was none other than…

"R-Ragna the Bloodedge…?" He whispered completely in shock. The said man raised a brow before smirking.

"Yeah, I take it you're a fan then?" Ragna asked with a raised brow and grin.

had promptly shut down momentarily and had to reboot. For the poor boy could barely comprehend two actors of his favorite characters in different series was standing in front of him. It was too much for the boy to handle. Before he could ask how they were here. Cue Weiss walking in, while uttering a cliche anime rich girl laugh.

"Weiss? What-"

"Surprised? I had managed to reach out to them thanks to some favors." Weiss smiled. "These two are here for a. . . _special_ reason."

That piqued Garnet's interest. "Special? What is it?"

Weiss was about to answer until she stopped and let out a smile. "Actually~ You're about to find out. Come with us."

Garnet looked confused but followed Weiss and his idols. Unaware of the surprise he would be in for.

-x-

Yang and the others grinned as Weiss lead Garnet away. "Seems like it's about time." Yang said.

Everyone nodded and smiled as little while later Weiss appeared with a headset. Now the REAL party can begin.

-X-

Garnet soon found himself standing in a darkened room with Weiss. Ragna and Geo running off to do something really important. While they waited, Garnet's curiosity grew.

"Okay seriously Weiss; what's going on that you pulled me all the way back here?"

Weiss rolled her eyes but held a smirk. "Oh would you relax? Be patient, jeez, you're just like Yang." The white haired teen felt her scroll vibrate. Checking and nodding with a smile, she placed on a microphone headset.

"Now then," Weiss pointed to Garnet. "I want you to stand for a moment. As I need to make a quick announcement to the guests."

"Uh...sure." Garnet said hesitantly as he watched Weiss disappear behind some curtains. Soon he could hear his friend's voice via some speakers.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen. If I may have your attention!" Spoke Weiss' Voice. "First off, I would like thank each and every party goer that was able to attend my Halloween Party. I didn't think it would be this much of a success. But thanks to you all, I was proven wrong. All of you deserves a round of applause."_

At that Garnet could hear everyone outside clapping.

" _Now then, having said that. I would love to move on to the Main Topic and the real reason as why we have all gathered here to today."_

Garnet raised a brow, Real Reason?

" _Tonight is a momentous occasion. As we celebrate the life of a dear close friend of mine."_

The curtains swung open and spotlights flashed down on Garnet. The teen winced as he shielded his eyes. "Ah." His eyes adjusted before he blinked in shock. "Huh?!"

Right before was the entire audience of party goers. His friends, girlfriend, and surrogate daughter all smiling at him. Soon a banner reading "Happy Birthday" along with Jack-O-Lantern Party Balloons rained down. Weiss smiled as she turned to Garnet, with her hand out.

"From me, to each and everyone here."

" _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY GARNET!"**_

Garnet blinked as everyone cheered and clapped for the shocked boy. Before anything could even be said. Geo and Ragna returned; the two of dressed up in their character's outfits. Everyone gasped and whispered amongst themselves, shocked as they recognized the two.

"Garnet." Geo said with a smile. "Just like everyone else. Me and my close friend Ragna would like to Personally wish you a Happy Birthday. As well as be the first of many to offer you gifts."

He pulled a familiar device that Garnet immediately. "It's not really much but, seeing as how you're a fan of Starforce. Thanks to the efforts of me, along with a few top scientists I know. I present to you, you're very own Real Life Functioning Hunter-VG."

Everyone applauded as Geo gave Garnet the personal device. The screen immediately popping up welcoming Garnet to his new devices. "Happy Birthday Garnet!" Geo smiled.

Geo backed away and Ragna then stepped forward. Making Garnet shaking with anticipation. Wondering what his idol's gift was.

"Seeing as how you're a deep BlazBlue fan. And an avid of my character in particular. I feel it's only right you be presented with Bloodedge's most iconic weapon."

Garnet blinked then he and everyone else save Geo gasped as Ragna presented Bloodscythe to the Birthday Boy. Before transforming it into it's iconic scythe form. Garnet eyes were practically stars as he watched Ragna transformed it back and hand it over to Garnet. Ruffling the boy's hair.

"Heh, Happy Birthday Kiddo." He smirked softly.

Garnet could smiled stupidly at the whole thing. No need were able to reach him at this wonderful moment.

Soon Yang, Penny and everyone else ran up on stage and dogpiled on top of the small Rose. Offering their own wishes to the Birthday Boy. Weiss laughed and faced the party goers as well.

"Let's give one last cheer for Garnet everybody. In 3...2…!"

" _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY GARNET ROSE! AND A HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"**_

End.

 **FINISHED! I know, it's short, it's crappy. It looks rushed, but it was the best I could do on such short notice. But at least I got it done before Halloween is over right?**

 **. . . . *Drops to the floor and started Crying***

 **Anyways, Hey guys I'm back. With a Halloween special this time around. I. . . am not proud of this. For the simple fact of how pathetic and rushed it was. Bit of fact, this wasn't my first draft for the special. I had two other prompts at the ready. But because of the deadline. And how long they were. There was no way I was gonna get them done in time.**

 **And I would be DAMNED if I let Garnet/Ruby's birthday pass without giving SOMETHING to you guys. So here it is, hope y'all liked it.**

 **Now for the usual.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, then please be as kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/Review. And be sure to check out my other works. And if you prefer, you can leave request and suggestions for a scene you wish to happen between Garnet and Yang, our lovely couple. Until then. . .**

 _ **See you Next Time. And I hope you had a wonderful Happy Halloween.**_ **^_^**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Late Night Encounters

"Alright everyone, with this class is over for the evening."

"Alright, Good Night Professor."

That answer was said by the 8 students in the classroom. Sighing in relief as their 2 hour class had finally come to an end. Officially bringing a long college day to a close.

Amongst the handful group of students was one Garnet Rose. Who stifled a yawn as he packed up his art supplies. The time was 8:37pm, the sun had long since went down and in its place was a full moon on this cold evening. Bundling up and bidding goodbye to his classmates and teacher. He walked out of the Art building. Immediately hissing and letting out a shiver as the cold air hit him. Having spent the last two hours inside a heated environment.

"It's freezing." Garnet whispered as he hugged himself. He quickly rushed across campus from the Art Building to the main school building of the Community College. Once inside, he was greeted to a still silent hallways.

"It's like a ghost town." Garnet muttered. In all honesty, he wasn't really surprised to see the place empty. At this point in time, most of the student had already gone home for the day. Only teachers, staff members, and the rare few students that had even LATER classes were all that were left in the building.

As he turned the corner and made his way into the main hall. Garnet didn't notice something speeding and crashing into him from behind.

"OOMPH!" Was the collective response of him and a second person. Rubbing his head, Garnet opened his eyes to see a sea of blonde in his vision. And a scent of lemons filling the air around him.

"Oh my God, I'm SO sorry!"

The sudden voice snapped the young adult out of his shock. As he looked up, and saw a cute girl with long blonde hair and lilac purple eyes who was looking down at him in concern. "Are you okay? Jeez, I'm so stupid, I should've been paying attention to where I was going." She said offering a hand to help Garnet up. Which he accepted.

Garnet had a smile. "It's alright." He waved off. "I was so focused on getting out of the cold. I didn't really pay attention to my surroundings."

The blonde had a weak smile. "Still no excuse for bulldozing you down." She said with a slight laugh. "Anyways, I'm Yang; Yang Xiao Long." She greeted.

"Garnet Rose." The teen introduced himself. There was a bit of an awkward silence. "So uh… What are you doing here late at night? Did you have a night class too?"

Yang blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "Eheh… actually, no. I, uh, lost track of time." She admitted bashfully. "I had actually went to the library to study for an upcoming test."

 _-x-_

 _You could see Chibi Yang sitting at a table reading a textbook intently. Behind her, the clock hands spinning rapidly as the sun quickly set in the distance outside of the window._

 _ **By the time I realized how much time I spent in here...**_

" _?!" Chibi Yang looked around to see she was by herself in the library._

 _ **. . . It was already late in the evening.**_

 _-x-_

Garnet blinked, completely stunned. "I heard people who studied hard, could lose track of time, but damn…" He muttered.

Yang's blush grew deeper. "Yeah, whenever I get into something. I tend to forget about my surroundings." She cleared her throat. "A-Anyways. What about you? What's your reason for staying here so late?"

"Oh, I just finished having my late night class." Garnet said with a yawn. "The only reason I'm in here was because it was FREEZING outside."

"Yeah." Yang agreed with a nod. "I was just walking past some window. And I could feel the cold air outside."

Garnet smiled as he and Yang started walking together to the college building entrance. The entire time, holding small talk with each other. Soon the two had arrived at the entrance and they could feel the cold hitting them from the door.

"Great…" Garnet groaned. "Walking out of campus is gonna be _fun._ " He said with an roll of his eyes.

Yang let out a low 'Hm' before she offered her book bag to Garnet. "Garnet? Can you hold this for me?" She asked.

"Huh?" Garnet blinked, but took the bag regardless. "What are you planning to do?"

"My car's in the parking lot." Yang said, making her way to the door. "I'm gonna make a dash for it."

"Wait what?"

Before Garnet could say another word. Yang was already out the door and into the freezing weather. Garnet hearing her muffled screams behind the windows as she ran to her car. The teen sweatdropping at the exuberant teen.

"She's. . . a lively one."

Minutes later, Garnet could see a Yellow and Black Camaro pulling up and Yang signalling for him to come on. Garnet nodding, and wincing as he entered the cold once again. Walking up to Yang's window and giving her, her bag.

"Thanks." Yang smiled as she took her bag and threw it in the back seat. She looked back at Garnet. "Well, get in."

Garnet blinked. "H-Huh?"

Yang grinned widely. "Get. In. I'm gonna give you a ride home." She said casually.

"W-Wait what?!" Garnet exclaimed before waving his head. "Oh, N-No, you don't have to do that for me. I can just simply take the bus."

"Please? I insist, think of this as me owing you for crashing into you like that." Yang said. "Besides, do you really want to wait out in this cold at the bus stop?"

As if to prove Yang's point, a gust of wind blew past Garnet. Making the teen shiver in visible discomfort.

"See?" Yang said with a raised brow. "The buses run infamously slow, especially at this time of night. Even if you're bundled up, you still have to stand outside and wait, who knows HOW long. And you know this. So come on."

Garnet weighed his options. While he didn't really want to impose on this girl. Especially since this was their first time meeting. He knew she was right about the buses. While it wouldn't have been so bad were it any other day. It was practically freezing this evening. Not to mention, he was exhausted and wanted to get home as soon as possible.

With the resigned sigh. He made his way to the other side of the door and got in. "Thanks." He mumbled, as he closed the door. All the while internally sighing as the warm heated air hitting his body. Yang smiled as pulled out from the curb and droved out of the Community College Campus Grounds.

-X-

As Yang's Camaro made its way into the streets. She glanced at the tense boy sitting in the passenger's seat. Noting how rigid his whole entire body was. She honestly found the whole sight cute.

"Hey." She called out gently, earning no response from Garnet. ". . .Hey!" She called out louder. Making the teenage boy jump in his seat.

"H-Huh?!"

"Sorry." Yang giggled. "I just wanted to ask what your address was. So that I know where to go."

"O-Oh… Sorry."

Yang smirked. "Nervous?"

"A-A little…" Garnet rubbed his arm. "I didn't think I would be getting a ride home. Especially with someone I just met tonight." He immediately blushed and stammered out. "N-N-Not that I'm ungrateful or anything! I just-"

Yang and waved it off. "No worries I understand." She said looking back at the road. "I'd probably be worked up too. If I was offered a ride all of a sudden."

Garnet looked down. "Do you always offer rides to people that you meet?"

Yang slowed down as they came to a red light. "Mm, not really." She smiled at Garnet. "I guess if I had to give a reason as to why I was doing this. I just wanted to chat with you some more on top of lending a hand."

Garnet blushed. "Oh… Uh, thanks again." He mumbled.

"But regardless." She started driving again, as the light turned green. "Think you can tell me what your address is? Don't want to drive aimlessly."

"Oh, right." Garnet smiled. "It's 210 Patch Drive." He told her. "My house number is 2016."

Yang looked at him with a surprised look on his face. "Really, that's where you live?"

"Yeah," Garnet then grew concern. "Is that too out of your way?"

"No it's not." Yang said shaking her head. "In fact, you're just along the way to my house. This works perfectly." She said happily, making Garnet breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh good." Garnet said, before letting out a deep yawn. Yang smiled at him.

"Tired?" She asked, earning her a nod.

"Yeah…" Garnet grinned weakly. "Thank God, tomorrow Friday. No classes."

"Amen to that." Yang giggled. "Still though, I'm surprised you decided to take an evening. Most people would try to avoid taking them if they could."

"Not like I really had much of a choice." Garnet said with a yawn. "It was either this, or take a class on Saturday."

Yang winced letting out a soft "Ooh…" Immediately understand why he decided the time that he did. No one would ever want to get up on the weekend JUST to come to school. Not unless they REALLY didn't have a choice. Sometimes Yang was convinced, that some of the professors were just being assholes when they chose the time and days to hold their lectures.

Why else would someone willingly choose to come in on a saturday?

She looked at Garnet and noticed that the the teen was starting to doze off. "Hey," She called out gently. "This ride's gonna be a while. Why not get some shut eye? And I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Really? Thanks. . ." Garnet said before fully falling asleep. Leaning his head against the window. Lulled to sleep by the soft purring engine and warm heat. Yang had a small smile on her face as she focused on driving.

-X-

"Garnet… _Gaaarnet."_

"H-Huh?"

Garnet started to stir from his sleep, yawning softly as he rubbed his eyes. "W-Wha…"

"Here we are, 210 Patch Drive. And the House Number is 2016 right." Yang smiled, gesturing to the house she drove her car up to. "Got ya home safe and sound."

Garnet blinked before smiling gratefully to Yang. "Thanks so much, I owe you one."

"Ah, it's fine." Yang waved off, bearing a grin. "Like I said, it was my pleasure."

Garnet nodded as he grabbed his bag, about to open the door when he pause and looked at Yang. "So I'll… See you around then?" He said, honestly wanting to see Yang. Despite only knowing her for a little bit, she honestly seemed like a nice girl.

Yang's grinned morphed into a smirk. "Oh~ I think we will." All of sudden, she kissed him on the cheek, surprising him. "Now get going." Her eyelids lowered amused. "That is, unless you want to come home with me instead."

Garnet gingerly touched the cheek that had been kissed and flushed bright red. "R-Right." He opened the door and got out. For some reason, unaffected by the cold all of a sudden. "Good Night." He said walking off to the house.

Yang simply giggled as she drove off from the Rose Residence. The son mindlessly entering his house. Thinking about the kind girl that gave him a lift.

-x-

However had Garnet stayed outside and watched the Camaro drive off. He would've seen in the distance. The yellow car driving up into a driveway a couple of houses down. And Yang getting out with a smile on his face.

"Who would've guessed that someone like him would be my neighbor." She entered her house and shut the door behind her, leaning her back against it.

"Garnet Rose huh?" She mumbled in thought. "I'll remember that~"

Who would've guessed that a late night stay at the college library. Would end with her meeting an interesting guy?

End.

 **I'M NOT DEAD! After yet another long unintended break/hiatus. I'm am back, with another chapter for you guys. Not a long one this time around, but hopefully you guys liked it all together.**

 **I'm post this chapter early in the morning. So sorry if it wasn't good. Doing this half-asleep ain't the most brightest moves.**

 **And if you're wondering why I haven't been on here as much. All I can say is. . . RPs. Lots and LOTS of RPs. They've taking over my life man. I can barely find the time to write stories. But hopefully after this chapter, that will all change.**

 **Not much to say about this chapter other than I've based Garnet's late night classes off of my own personal experience. I, along with anyone who's had the misfortune of taking one, will tell you that late night classes in College SUCKS.**

 **Not only are you getting out at an UNGODLY hour when you're done. If you're like me, who lives far from his community college. You would be getting home late. Trust me, late night classes are NOT fun. But regardless, as always.**

 **Thank you so much for reading the chapter, I how you enjoyed it. If you did, then please be kind enough to leave a Fave, Follow, and/or Review. And please be sure to check out some of my other works. Also if you want, you can leave a suggestion or request for a One-Shot/Drabble scenario you to see happen between this loving couple. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time.**_ **^_^**


End file.
